I am
by angelofdeathsheart
Summary: Mostly I am just different, but it never bothered me. I had friends who accepted me as myself. Now I am different from everyone else because they're at my door. Someone-in-the-Akatsuki-minus-KonanXOC.
1. Different

**Chapter One◊**

**Different**

"—and—" However, before I could even finish the sentence the doorbell rang, the sound rushing down the steps and into my room. Sighing I slowly excused myself and pulled off my cloak, setting it onto the bed. Pushing the lock to open I dashed up the steps, making sure to grab a bat just in case. _If it's another fuckin' prank I swear I'll kill them! _Three years, three fuckin' years, of being teased and messed around with would make anyone want to kill the teasers. Flicking the light just above the front entrance I pulled back the blinds but only found darkness, the light was broken, again.

Turning the knob I sighed and opened up the door, quickly apologizing for leaving them in the dark, and also threatening to kill them if it is another prank. However the bat dropped to the ground as I saw who stood in front of me. "Are you Adiera?" The voice was cold and sent a chill over my spine, making me shiver.

"Yes I am Adiera, so may I ask how you know of my name?" I asked, earning a shocked look from him, though he quickly hid it before handing me a paper. Taking it from his hands I stepped back a bit so I would be able to read it.

_Guess you're reading this Adiera, we know what you do, so we sent these men, and that woman, to you. Hope you enjoy, Freak. _

Groaning at the name many called me by I crumbled up the paper and tossed it to where my bat was. Then I stepped sideways, a motion telling my guests that they were allowed in. They seemed surprised at how large my house was, but all I did was close the door. "May I ask what you do, hm?" A smile was on my face at his famous sentence endings.

"I'm just different…most people don't like those who are different." I mumbled to myself as I saw them all just staring at me.

"Well since we know your name we might as well tell you ours, hm. I'm—"

"Deidara," I spoke calmly as I held up my pointer finger to each Akatsuki. "You are Sasori, Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu, Tobi, Kakuzu, Hidan, Konan-sama, and Pein-sama." They looked at me with shock, though some tried to hide it.

"And how do you know of this?" Pein-sama asked, and I decided not to speak of the truth just yet.

"When I close my eyes I can truly see of what you are and your little family." My voice held no "this is a lie" tone to it and I made sure to keep my face emotionless.

"Is that why you're called different, **because you know of us**?" I couldn't help but grin at Zetsu's two sides, getting a confused look from him.

"No, it has something to do with…uh who I w-wors-ship." I mumbled under my breath as Hidan looked ready to grin, seeming to think that I was a Jashinist. "Speaking of which I was in the middle of a ceremony when you came, so just make yourself comfortable and I'll return in half an hour at the most." And with that I turned to dash down to my room, though I heard footsteps behind me and knew that it was the only religious guy in the entire Akatsuki.

"Do you worship Jashin?" I noticed quite quickly that he hadn't sworn in his sentence. Shaking my head I thought for a moment before speaking.

"No. But I've always been interested in what exactly Jashinism is, could you explain it sometime?" He seemed shocked by my words and I knew well enough that no one asked him about Jashin, he just told them.

"Yeah, sure, but what the hell are you then?" And the swearing comes forth, one word at a time.

I smirked as I turned to the door and cracked it open just a bit to see that everything was just as I'd left it. "I'm a Leaderist." And with that I shut the door and pushed the locks into place.


	2. Heard

**Chapter Two◊**

**Heard**

"So what is with the girl, Hidan?" Kakuzu asked as Hidan entered the room mumbling something to himself.

"All she said was that she was a fuckin' Leaderist and then left." Hidan sat down beside Kakuzu as he looked over that the Akatsuki had taken over the dining table. "Don't ask me what the hell a Leaderist is." Hidan grumbled as it seemed that they all wanted to know, well at least it seemed Pein wanted to know.

"Why do we trust this girl anyway? We just received a line of chain letters telling us to come here…" Itachi stopped speaking as Pein cocked his head for silence.

"What is it Pein?" Konan asked as Pein closed his eyes for just a moment and then reopened them once more.

"The voice is coming back again," He muttered as he left consciousness to listen closely to the voice and what it did say.

Over the last three years he had been listening to this unique person speaking over and over again of the Akatsuki. The voice was the reason why the Akatsuki stood as they did now. It had warned him of how each member would die, excluding himself and Konan, and because of that they had captured almost all of the tailed beast save the ninth. However they knew of the weaknesses the nine-tail had and could easily counter it.

"What did it say?" Konan asked as Pein came out a of a tense state that he seemed to be in when he listened to the voice.

"There was no information of the tailed beasts," Pein stated bluntly as they heard a door slam and footsteps coming toward them.

"I'm sorry for keeping you." I bowed my head as I felt my necklace dangle from where it had been hidden under my shirt.

"I like necklace, did Adiera get it from her boyfriend?" "Tobi's" hyperactive voice filled my ears as I almost laughed. Well in actuality I did laugh, getting a confused look once again.

"In my life I've never called anyone a boyfriend, without having a space between the two." I mumbled and then decided to ask them how they came here. "What exactly were you doing before you were sent here?" I asked the simplest question.

"We were heading toward Konoha village but then grey smoke came over us and then we awoke in the woods of here." It was a simple answer, because I knew that Sasori didn't breath, unless this was a special smoke that affect puppets as well.

"Do you know of a way home?" I asked bluntly.

"Of course we don't! Why the hell do you think we're still fuckin' here?" And the swearing was starting to come forth, adding a word one at a time.

"In other words you'll be staying here for awhile." I thought about the outline of my house and how many rooms I had. _Well I could sleep in my sanctuary…then that would leave six rooms. I'll guess that the partners will share, except for Konan-sama and Pein-sama, they'll probably want to different rooms. _I never thought that they had a romantic background, but they were very, very, good friends and that was all it ever seemed. "Then I guess you'll have to stay here until you can find a way back!" I grinned and told them to follow me.

It took awhile for them to agree; well actually Hidan didn't want to sleep in the same room as Kakuzu, who told him to get over it. In the end Hidan was dragged, unconsciously, into the room and thrown onto the other bed across from his. My room was at the end of the hall and I found that only Pein-sama followed behind me, making me blush at the thought of him sleeping in my bed. After he thanked me, for allowing them to stay, I staggered down the stairs and unlocked the door to my sanctuary. Finding it the same as it had first been I grasped my necklace tightly and lay onto the dark black sheets that hadn't been slept in for the last year.

"I'm sorry," I whispered and curled to my side. _Why are you sorry?_ My eyes opened as I heard the response, but it couldn't be true. I had to be imagining it, but it had been there, so I knew that the one I worshiped was listening. "How is it possible that I can hear you responding?" I sat up and looked around my room, wondering if someone had bugged it, though everything seemed in order. _Your voice is stronger here than from a far distance, so I'm able to respond to you._

Pein sat on the bed of Adiera and listened to the voice speaking. It just kept speaking that it was sorry, though never explaining why. However it didn't bother him. Once she spoke that she had to rest Pein began wondering exactly who the voice was, and why it seemed to be different from any other voice he heard.


	3. Hyper

**Chapter Three◊**

**Hyper**

I awoke in my sanctuary and I wonder exactly why. Stammering out of the room, after my morning prayers, I suddenly realized what was happening, for two reasons. One being that the cursing coming from upstairs were of Hidan and that the fact that there were people in my house. Most of the time I would wake up to silence and nothing else, which made me lonely for only a moment, but the noise was comforting as well. Walking up the steps I found that they had become casual around my place and then the phone rang. A shock went over the room as silence took place and I went to the wall phone in the kitchen.

"Die-chan, Die-chan," Another hyperactive voice filled my ear as I placed the phone on the table and listened to her being hyper.

"Calm down you baka," I yelled into the phone as Meme fake cried.

"So how's it going, want to go somewhere?" Meme was in her regular tone of voice as I told her that I didn't know if it was a good idea. "Why, it's not like the Akatsuki are in your house!" Thankfully she knew to keep her voice down. "So is it your parents or what?"

"No, you were right with the first one." I heard her laugh as she said she'd get the others to call me and convince me. That I knew I couldn't get away from so I sighed and told her that I'd come. "Good, we'll pick you up in twenty minutes, see ya!" Meme lived longer that twenty minutes away from me, meaning that they were already on their way to get, since they knew I couldn't say no to Meme.

Slipping the phone to the receiver I hurried up to my room, knowing that Pein-sama was downstairs with Konan-sama and "Tobi" speaking of something. Once I arrived I locked my door, went to my closet, and pulled on a fishnet undershirt, though it only went to my shoulder, then pulled on a black tank top. Then I drew on dark washed skinny jeans and my favorite combat boots. Grabbing my cell phone and bag I took the first step, and then fell down the rest. When I came to a halt at the bottom of the stairs I found that all of the Akatsuki were staring at me.

"Are you okay, hm?" Deidara asked, holding out a hand which I gratefully took.

"That was awesome!" I grinned as the confusion came back onto each Akatsuki's face. "I don't think I should do it again, because Meme, my friend, said that if I keep falling down then one day I'll never wake, and then they'll wake me up by throwing me into a lake!"

"You're a weird bitch," Hidan stated and went back to whatever he was doing, I wasn't sure.

"And the room spins, no one can see it but me, but what I look at, what I see, is something that is as blue as the sea!" I smirked as I looked into Deidara's eyes, which were just as I described. He blushed a bit and then finally decided to help me up. However he pulled away when I felt his palm-tongue lick me.

"I'm sorry," He mumbled as I laughed.

"Then why did you let me go?" I asked, earning a "did you even feel the tongue" look from him and most of the Akatsuki.

"Did you feel it at all?" Deidara asked and I nodded my head.

"And…? Am I supposed to jump up and scream 'Freak' because of it? Truthfully I like your palm-mouths." To prove it I kissed one, making Deidara blush. "They're as beautiful as your art."

Before I could say anything else the doorbell rang and I remember that I had to go with Meme and the others. "Listen I've got to go somewhere for about three, maybe five, hours but I'll be back soon. And, Hidan, if you need to do a ritual for Jashin, _not _a sacrifice, then here are the keys to a secret room perfect for it." Pulling the keys from my pocket I tossed them to the Jashinist, who caught them and stared at me, possibly wondering how I knew about the ritual.

Grabbing open the door I found Meme, who pulled me into a tight hug, not taking notice to the Akatsuki, thankfully. Of course when I got to the steps Meme cautioned me with every step, but in the end I fell down the last four and was thankful for the luxurious grass to catch me.


	4. Strange

**Chapter Four◊**

**Strange**

"That girl is strange," Sasori stated as the other Akatsuki nodded.

"Did any of you notice **how she acted?**" Zetsu drew everyone's attention. "**Just yesterday she seemed to be emotionless **but today she seems hyper and clumsy."

"She also doesn't seem to freak out about you, me, or Deidara's hands." Kisame said plainly.

"Yes, when she saw us she didn't look at us strangely…**she just grinned.**"

"I'm still wondering what the fuckin' hell the bitch's religion is!" Hidan got the attention this time, but it seemed he was the only one who actually cared. So he stood and began walking up the steps, mumbling that he wanted to see what room she thought would be perfect for his ritual. He was still wondering how she knew of the ritual.

"I'm starting to wonder who this girl is." Pein spoke.

"She said that she was different," Deidara wasn't even looking at the rest of them, just staring at his palm-mouth, which was grinning from the kiss.

◊ **(Lines don't work…)**

"So who was over at your house," Meme yelled into my ear as I groaned and told her not to do that again.

"Guess," I slid on my seatbelt, since I had forgotten to do that about ten minutes ago. Meme looked like she was concentrating on something before beginning with her favorite one.

"Was it the Akatsuki?" I never did enjoy lying to my friends, especially since we had promised each other that if something big happened in our lives we'd tell each other.

"Yep," They laughed and then saw that I was serious. The car jerked to a stop, making cars beep at us and the drivers curse at us.

"THEY'RE AT YOUR HOUSE AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL US?" Tami, who was the one driving, yelled as she unbuckled her seatbelt and staggered into the second row, where I was. "Seth, you take the wheel."

"Why do I have to—" Seth began but Tami glared deeply at him, making him mumble something before getting from the passenger to the driver seat.

"Anyway…WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?" Meme's voice shook the car, which was beginning to move with Seth at the seat.

"Because they came late last night during my ceremony and I knew you'd already be asleep." I mumbled and Uro, who was sitting in the third row, smirked.

"So did you tell him about Leaderism?" He asked and I shook my head, getting a sigh from him.

"Well I've been able to hear a response when I pray, so I guess that's good."

"Ugh now I don't feel like going to the stores, I want to go meet the Akatsuki!" Meme whined, though everyone agreed.

"I told them that I'd be back in three to five hours, so you don't need to hurry up or skip the trip."

"So you talk to them? What was it like?" So I decided to tell them about my fall that morning, which made them laugh.

"You made an S-ranked shinobi criminal blush?" Gina, who also sat next to Uro, laughed the loudest of all and I just smirked. "Now I know why no guy can like you…you can only make those most unexpected blush!" I didn't really care for she had said no guys in our world could like me, because it was true.

"This'll be fun to watch, it would be so cute to see you with one of the Akatsuki!" Meme giggled as Seth pulled up to the stores that made up a small town. We all stepped out, though Gina and Tami had to drag me because of what store they wanted to go into.

"Please don't make me go! I'll be good, don't make me go!" I screamed as they pulled me into a store of dresses that were not black or dark grey.

"You'll thank us later." Gina smirked as Meme followed behind while Seth and Uro said they'd meet us in the book store.

◊ **(Line s don't work…) **

"Are you going to stop staring at your hand any time soon, Deidara?" Kisame got Deidara's attention for only a moment and then shrugged.

"It's just strange that she didn't freak out at my mouths." Deidara laid his hands down in his lap and looked to Pein. "So are we going to ask her exactly what makes her different when she gets back, hm?" All Pein did was nod as Deidara turned back to what he had been doing before Adiera had fallen.


	5. Hiding

**Chapter Five◊**

**Hiding**

"Stop it Adiera!" Meme yelled as I kept running, I was not going to buy any of the things they wanted me to. So I'd decided to leave, but Meme, Gina, and Tami were quick.

However I stopped when I ran into someone that completely despised me, and for the only reason that I wouldn't follow any rules that she had set for school. Supposedly who I hung out with was way above my league and that I should be hanging out with those who were said to have no real name. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the Freak _itself_."Annabel sneered as her four "friends" snorted and laughed. "Now what are you doing here, I thought you'd be doing one of your disgusting ceremonies or have you finally come into sense that you've lost it?"

Rolling my eyes I stood as Meme, Gina, and Tami showed up. "Well hello Annabel, like sniffing the clouds do we?" Gina smirked as it was Annabel's turn to roll her eyes.

"Very mature bitch," One of Annabel's friends spoke up, though got glared at for doing such.

"And just so you fuckin' know her ceremonies aren't disgusting. If you want to see disgusting go walk into a store and look in a mirror." Tami wrapped an arm around me, protectively, since they all seemed to enjoy think of me as a little sister, as I was the youngest.

"Whatever," And with that the little confrontation was finished and we went back onto our shopping day, though I made sure they didn't drag me to anymore dress stores.

◊ **(Lines don't work…)**

Itachi had decided to look around a bit and had found a place that seemed to be away from the noise. It wasn't the room that Adiera had slept in the night before. No it was more of a library. Bookcases lined the walls and all were crammed with books. A simple desk with four chairs sat in the middle and it was covered by open books and papers that were half written on. Glancing over the shelves Itachi took notice of one book, though it was as the others on that specific shelf, it was not bind but printed and placed in a folder. The first line was confusing, even to the Uchiha, so he placed it down and looked through the others, wanting to find out more about this girl.

◊ **(Lines don't work…)**

"I can't wait to meet the Akatsuki, can you, I can't!" Meme and Gina had taken a liking to yelling that over and over again.

"Actually," Tami got the attention this time. "Maybe we shouldn't meet them, for the time being that is."

"And why not? We've been waiting forever to meet them and talk to them!" Gina and Meme growled as Tami sighed at the most hyperactive ones in our group, besides the times when I'm that way.

"How do you propose we explain to them that not one girl but five other people know of them?" No one had anything to say.

"It's not fair! I wanted to meet the Akatsuki and Tobi! Because Tobi is awesome and as hyper as me!" Meme started fake crying but soon stopped as she laughed.

"Did you already give them the reason why you know them?" Gina got from her hyper state as Uro tickled Meme.

"Yeah, I gave them a rhyme. 'When I close my eyes I can truly see of what you are and your little family.'"

"What is with you and rhyming, it makes you seem hyper." All I did was smirk a "no duh" to Gina.

Ten minutes later we came to my house and I heard them warning me to be careful on the stairs, though they were all smirking and laughing. Groaning I carefully walked up the steps, since it was possible that I could fall up, and when I came to the door I waved to them, signaling for them to leave. Placing the key in the knob I turned it and opened the door to find all of the Akatsuki looking at me.

"We must speak, now." Pein-sama spoke and I knew that it would come to this, but on the first day of them actually being here I hadn't.


	6. Tired

**Chapter Six◊**

**Tired**

It took me two hours to explain to them of who I was, what made me different, and also of whom I worshipped*****. Pein-sama seemed interested in how he came to be the God of a religion and I had to speak that the same rhyme as before.

"So are you the voice?" Pein-sama stated as I gave him a confused look as he explained exactly what the voice was.

"I don't know if I am or not, what was the last thing the voice stated?"

"That it was sorry." My eyes widened as I had been the one to speak that. However it didn't quite make sense how he had been able to hear me from his world.

"Yes, I-I think I am the voice," I stuttered, hating that I did that in front of my god. "But how is it that my voice was able to be heard." This time I tried my best not to stutter and succeeded in doing so.

"It seems that your voice is coated in chakra, allowing it to travel to me." I couldn't believe what I was hearing, my friends would be so happy, and excited, to find out that I had chakra. Then Meme would keep going on how unfair it was that I was getting all the luck and then Tami would have to explain to her this was my first time at luck.

I noticed that the room had fallen silent and I knew that I had to leave. They were going to speak of me without myself being there. Standing I spoke that I had something to take care of and I left them to be, wondering what I should do. _Maybe I should…oh yeah I could do homework! That's what I was doing before my ceremony and today is Sunday so I better get it finished if I want to pass. _Walking down the hall I came to my library and felt as if something had been moved, which I found to be the story I had written where the first line had come from a dream. Slipping it back onto my shelf I wondered which Akatsuki had been looking around. _It couldn't have been Hidan, Deidara, or Kisame. Possibly it was one of the Uchihas. _No way would I allow "Tobi" to know that I knew he was Madara, it was too dangerous. 

◊ **(Lines don't work…)**

"There's more to this girl than you told her, isn't there?" Deidara spoke, leaning onto the table and cupping his face in his chin. Everyone else was wondering the same thing as Pein nodded.

"Her voice is coated in a unique chakra that is supposedly extinct. The clan that it came from suddenly disappeared from knowledge over two hundred years ago, taking all information with them. However it is known that the voices of this clan could have many different abilities. Those abilities are unknown, though it is said that they can travel long distances."

"In other words this girl could have come from our world?" Sasori asked.

"It is highly possible, though I would think that her elders would be the ones to come from our world. She possibly was never told of her origin."

"So why aren't we going to tell her?" Kisame, this time, asked.

"At this time it may not be best to tell her, but when we find a way back we shall tell her then." Pein knew more than he was letting onto the Akatsuki, everyone could tell that. However they decided not to pursue the topic any farther and soon all left to do whatever they had been doing. Deidara, on the other hand, wanted to go talk to Adiera.

◊ **(Lines don't work…) **

_Why is there so much homework in high school? _Groaning I closed my math book and began scribbling on a paper.

_If I have chakra, does that mean I'm not from this world? Maybe I should ask my parents when I get to school. But it is wonderful to know that I helped save them. _

Sighing I pushed the paper to the side and opened up my English book, taking notice that it was already six. _How can time go so quickly? _I had to get up early, even though my friends were picking me up, and I'd also have to explain to the Akatsuki that I had to leave for school.

◊ **(Lines don't work…)**

Deidara found Adiera lying asleep in a book, a smirk on her face. He saw the paper that she'd written on and knew from what it said that she wasn't stupid and knew how to calculate things. This made him wonder if it would be such a great idea for them to keep the truth from her.

◊ **(Lines don't work…)**

*** The religion Adiera worships is called Leaderism, the worship of Pein-sama as a god and Konan-sama as an angel. In truth that is mostly of what this religion is, for in which worshipped to Pein-sama and Konan-sama, God and his angel, will be there to help ease your pain. (If you have any questions of it then I'll be glad to answer them as best as I can!)**

**Oh yeah for the Disclaimer it is in my profile so look there if you want to but why have a disclaimer since this entire site is for **_**fan**_**-fiction! It's called ! I only own the story I make and the characters I create, understand that!**


	7. Confused

**Chapter Seven◊**

**Confused**

I woke up in my room, my actual room, not my sanctuary. _Maybe it was all been a dream. _But I knew better than to think that, since I was still in the clothes I'd worn yesterday. Slipping from my bed I walked over to my bathroom, did the things to get clean, then packed up all of the stuff so I could sleep in my sanctuary and have the bathroom be used in there. Walking over to my closet I chose the clothes to wear. Another pair of combat boots that can to the halfway point between my knee and ankle with lace knee length tights and fishnets that went to my waist underneath them. Shorts that ended at my thigh covered those fishnets as I pulled on a maroon top that's sleeves flared out, which ended at my shoulder, with a broken black heart on it, though threads were there to try and mend it.

When I got to the stairs I already knew that I was going to fall, maybe not on the first step like last time but I knew I would fall. "Are you planning on how to fall, hm?" I couldn't help but grin yet again at how Deidara always ended his sentences.

"Nope, trying to plan on how not to fall, but all my friends know I'm clumsy!" I giggled to myself as I took my first step, almost tripping to be caught by Deidara. "See I can't plan how to fall, or not fall, it just happens!" He stared at me strangely, possibly wondering about my hyperness. Slowly I walked down the stairs with Deidara following shortly behind. _I've only known him for two days, but it seems like we've been friends forever! _When we got to the last step I stopped, let my foot linger in the air, step down, and then turn around to smirk at him. "Why are you up anyway? It's six in the morning."

He shrugged and asked me the same question, which I told him about school. After he left to go upstairs I went to the kitchen and decided to do them an act of kindness, and made them breakfast and lunch, since I wouldn't be around during those times. Once I was finished with that I went to my library and organized all my things into my dark purple sack.

Then I heard a car horn beep and ran to the door to find Uro smirking at me. "How much did you study for the test?"

"What test?" I did a mental check on all of the dates but couldn't find anything. Then he laughed, making me sock him playfully. "Don't freak me out like that you idiot!"

"Ha, it was worth it!" And with that I closed the door as he muttered something about if I was all right.

"Aw, you do care!" I wrapped my arms around his neck almost as if he was carrying me in a piggyback and smirked.

"Then nothing happened?" Uro sighed with relief as we came to a black truck with three rows, like Tami's, and I sat in the middle of the second row.

"I wouldn't say that." And silence ran over the truck as Tami asked what had happened, and if she had to kill some Akatsuki.

◊ **(Lines don't work…)**

"So where did the bitch go?" Hidan, of course, spoke as he had finally appeared from that room Adiera had given him.

"She went to school," Deidara stated, playing around with the clay he held in his hand. "And she left something to eat in there, hm." He pointed toward the kitchen, though not looking from his clay.

"I wonder if she'll tell anyone of herself having chakra, since I felt no other chakra presence except for our own and her newly found one." Sasori spoke up as he was tinkering with one of his puppets that seemed to have been messed up by the smoke.

"All I'm wondering is when we'll be able to get home." Kisame sighed.

"I'll tell you the answer." Itachi came out of nowhere, along with Pein and Konan, Tobi following behind in a hyper motion.

◊ **(Lines don't work…)**

"You've got to be kidding me! Now you've got chakra all of a sudden? This isn't fair!" Meme kept whining all the way to school as everyone gawked at me.

"So does that mean you're not from here?" Uro, who was driving, got everyone to stop gawking and just stare pleadingly at me.

"I don't know, I was going to call and ask my parents if I—" I was interrupted by Gina grabbing my phone from my sack and dialing my parents' number before putting it on speaker in less than ten seconds.

"Hello honey, what do you need?" My dad picked up as I heard my mom yelling for him to put it on speaker.

"Uh, Mom, Dad," I wondered if they were listening as they kept saying "hey" to me. "I've got a serious question that I need you to answer for me."

"What is it?" Mom asked as I heard my dad mumble the same thing.

"Well, you see, I won't go into details but can you tell me where our ancestors are from?" Silence took over the phone as I noticed right away that the speaker was shut off and the listening set to low, though I could still hear them murmuring something. Then they turned the speaker back on and asked why I wanted to know, stuttering at each vowel. "Um," I looked to the others for a good lie, which they all mouthed, though Uro kept his eyes on the road. "I just became interested in our background after an experience which, as I stated before, I won't go into detail of."

"We came from where we live now, enough said." My dad answered before my mom could. "You can look it up on the web if you want to—" However my mom stopped him from going any further as I heard the clicking of a laptop opening to find Gina logging onto hers. Quickly saying good-bye I ended the call and watched as Gina searched the Internet.


	8. Smart

**Chapter Eight◊**

**Smart**

"And do not tell the girl of this, understand?" Itachi had just spoken of the plan to return home and everything had been dead silent that entire time. No one drew from the silence as they nodded to his "understand" question.

"Before I forget I need to tell you something," Deidara grasped the attention of everyone as he tossed around his clay. "Adiera has already guessed that she isn't of this world, so she'll speak to her parents today."

"She's smarter than she's letting on." Sasori stated still tinkering with the puppet, almost seeming to smirk a bit.

"Yes, **as we stated before **she seems to change personalities."

"Does it have anything to do with her bloodline?" Kisame spoke.

"To my knowledge there is no report of the bloodline ever having changed personalities."

◊ **(Lines don't work…)**

"So far I can only go back about two hundred years, and then it stops. Could that mean anything?" Gina answered as I shrugged, not knowing if it would be smart to ask Pein-sama if he knew anymore. "Well you're going to have to ask one of them if they know anything!"

"What? No way, I think they were trying to keep that a secret!"

"Exactly," Uro spoke up as we began pulling up to the school. "Why should they keep your ancestors' lives a secret, you have a right to know!"

"Maybe they have a reason for not wanting me to know!"

"Maybe they don't!" Uro shot back and we began arguing back and forth before Gina told us to shut up.

"Well look at the reasons why you should ask them. One, you'll find out more about your chakra; two, it might reveal that you have a bloodline; three, you may learn another way to help them!" Gina spoke as I sighed at the last reason, since she knew good and well that I wanted to help them as much as I could.

"And the only bad reason is that they'll get mad at you, but that's only a possibility!" Gina nudged Seth, who was trying to show them reality.

"She should do whatever she wants to do." Tami spoke up from the third row as everyone sighed that she was correct. "Which is?" And eyes set on me once again.

"I think I should wait a little longer, until I have a certain percentage of not getting them mad at me."

"Explain to me why they would be mad at you?"

"That's the thing I don't know."

"Then ask them, they won't kill you, especially since you saved them!"

"Why can I never say no to you guys?" They laughed as Uro parked the truck and we walked up the school steps, carefully as such for me not to slip and fall.

◊ **(Lines don't work…)**

Itachi was still looking through her library, finding something interesting of the girl at every page he turned. At one moment it seemed that he understood her but at the next she seemed so distance. However that one line that she had written kept echoing in the back of his head as he wondered what it meant and where she had heard it from. Along with that he wondered why she had so many voices in her writing, where they came from, and if it had anything to do with her bloodline. Then he spotted something on the desk and picked it up to find it as a small note.

_ I know you're looking through my stories, Itachi, but you don't have to sneak around. You can go in when I'm there too. It would be amazing to hear your comments on my writing! _

This was an amazement to Itachi that she had known right away that he was the one looking through her library. "She _is _smarter than she's letting on." Itachi smirked to himself as he pushed the note into his cloak's pocket and kept to what he was doing.


	9. Wondering

**Chapter Nine◊**

**Wondering**

_Afterschool _**(I hate unimportant school scenes)**

"And now do you know why I did that?" Tami said as she kept pushing the up and down button for the passenger seat window.

"No," We all said in unison as she explained, getting "stop it" yelling from Seth and Uro. All that made her do was explain even louder until Meme pulled out tape and put it over her mouth.

"Now that that's done did anyone understand what she was saying?" We shrugged at her question as I fumbled around with my necklace, getting stares from them. "Have you tried opening it?" I shook my head as Meme took hold of it and tried to break the clasp. However she pulled back quickly when it pricked her.

"I thought it was supposed to come off now." Uro murmured, though kept his eyes to the road. "Guess it's being stubborn." Sighing I stopped playing with the necklace as my house came into view.

"Tell Tobi I said hi!" I rolled my eyes at Meme as Tami explained how I couldn't do that. "Fine then just give Tobi a hyper hi!" Sighing I shook my head as Uro stopped in front of my house and I dragged my sack, which was full of new homework, from the seat. Waving as the vanished to take Tami to her house I wondered if I should ask them when I entered.

Slipping the key into the lock I opened it up and closed it softly before I heard my name being yelled by a hyperactive person. My head slammed against the floor as I said, in a hyper voice, hi to Tobi. However he didn't leave from wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Tobi could you get off of me?" I spoke, though he didn't move.

"Why, I like Adiera-chan!" He finally moved only so that I was looking at his masked face. When he didn't move after that I decided to kick him, hard enough for him to freeze then fall over, crying that I hurt him.

"I told him not to do that, but he was stupid enough to do so." The voice caught me as I saw Sasori and I was surprised to see him actually smirking.

"Hello Sasori, what're you doing?" I walked past Tobi to look over Sasori's shoulder to find three puppets lying on the ground, a grey coating on two of them. "Cool you're working on your puppets?" I grinned as I ran over to one a touched the soft skin of the one without the grey coating. When I turned to look at Sasori I saw him have a surprised moment before moving to work on the two with the grey coating. "How can I help, Sasori?" He looked up and explained to me what to do, which made me surprised that he'd let me help.

◊ **(Lines do work I just don't want to put them in…)**

When out of earshot Tobi walked over to Zetsu, who seemed to be waiting for him. "So does she know of **your true self?**" Zetsu asked. Tobi explained that it didn't seem possible, for when she had looked at his mask she hadn't been fearful, nor did it make her hold back from kicking him.

"However we have come to learn she can keep herself as she wants when she needs to." In other words she could just be playing, having the information that the true self of Tobi was not anything of "Tobi".

◊ **(Lines do work I just don't want to put them in…)**

It was about an hour I'd spent with Sasori, and it wasn't as silent as I would have thought. We spoke and at random times I would laugh when he said something to his impatient nature, which he gave me a strange look and kept speaking. Then I remembered that I had homework and told him I had to go do it, in which I told him I'd want to help him later.

When I got to my library I was surprised to see Itachi still there, along with the fact that he had actually read my note. As I walked in and set my things across from him I saw he had a particular story in his hands, however he hadn't gone past the first page. That particular story had the first line directly from my dream, one line in all my writing that made me wonder what it meant. "Don't worry too much about the first line Itachi. It came from a dream I still can't comprehend." He just stared at it for a moment before looking up at me, seeing a questioned look in my eyes. "I know that Pein-sama may not want me to know this but my friends looked up my background and found that my family tree only went back to two hundred years ago, while others went back almost five even six hundred. Does that mean something that you know of?"

The answer was given to me when Itachi stood and walked off, not a single word.

◊ **(Lines do work I just don't want to put them in…)**

**Don't forget to Review! Also if you've got any ideas for pairing I'd be happy to hear them!**


	10. Explaining

**Chapter Ten◊**

**Explaining**

"How exactly do her friends know of chakra?" Pein asked after Itachi explained that Adiera seemed to know of her bloodline.

"She must have told them of us," Itachi spoke as he wondered the same question.

◊ **(Lines do work I just don't want to put them in…)**

Sighing I doodled on my math homework wondering exactly what I had gotten myself into by asking Itachi of my ancestors. _Well it must mean something if he wouldn't answer me! _However I had not wanted to make them angry at me. When Itachi came back I wondered if he was going to tell me or be his silent self. "Did Pein-sama speak of anything?"

"How did your friends react to you speaking of chakra?" Before I could say the lie we had planned just in case he held up a hand, motioning that he hadn't been done speaking. "And I'll know when you are lying." This made me let out a sigh as I knew that my friends would be getting their wish of meeting the Akatsuki very soon, though I hoped that it wouldn't be a bad meet.

"I told my friends about you, so they know of you as well as chakra." I mumbled and thankfully that was technically true. I'd been one of the first in our small little group to introduce the others to the Akatsuki. "And they've really wanted to meet you guys." With that Itachi stood up and left and I wondered how many times he was going to do that. Sighing with relief I reached into my bag and pulled out my cell phone, quickly dialing Meme, the one who could pass along news the fastest.

"HEEEELLLLOOOOO this is Meme speaking! If you know who stole the moon please answer after the crazed laughter!" Meme cackled in the background as I sighed at how even Tobi would cower in fear at her craziness.

"Yeah, no I don't know who stole the moon but I do know who's going to be meeting the Akatsuki soon." A grin was on my face as I heard the cackling stop and the phone drop to the ground, static ringing in my ear.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? Or are you just playing around with me? Adiera please tell me!" She had the phone back in her hand and decided that she needed to yell into it to get my attention, and also to say that if I was playing around it was a cruel, cruel joke on my part.

"Nope, I'm not kidding, I just told Itachi that you guys knew of them and he's possibly to tell Pein-sama so then by the end of the day they all will know and you guys won't have to hide." A scream went over me as I heard Meme's mom telling her to go to her room at least.

"I'LL GO TO MY ROOM LADY!" I couldn't help but laugh as Meme got yelled at even more, though it didn't seem like she was listening to her mom. "You're serious, we get to meet the Akatsuki? When, when, freakin' when?" A door slammed as I knew that Meme had gone to her room as her mom had told her to.

"Yeah, I want you to tell the others of it and remember the two rules. Don't say anything of you-know-who about you-know-what and you-you-know-who about you-you-know-what." It was a code for both of the Uchihas' secrets.

"I know, I know so when, when, when, when, fuckin' when?" Meme's hyperactive manner was taking over and I knew if I didn't answer then she'd explode.

"Okay, how about Saturday, then we'll have all day." And with that Meme hung up without an answer and I knew she was going to tell everyone the plan for Saturday.

When I decided to go back to work I felt eyes watching me and I knew that Itachi had heard the entire conversation just outside of the room. However he hadn't made a move to come forth so I just ignored him and began doing my English homework, hoping to finish before seven.

◊ **(Lines do work I just don't want to put them in…)**

_She knows something, something she won't say aloud._ Itachi thought this as he walked from the library to report to Pein of her information of her friends knowing of chakra. It was getting annoying, to Itachi at the least, that she had so many secrets that she could somehow keep hidden so well. However he also felt something else, something of not annoyance, about Adiera, but he couldn't yet tell what it was.


	11. Shocking

**Chapter Eleven◊**

**Shocking**

_Friday around five (__**uneventful Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday)**_

I'd come use to having the Akatsuki in my house and had grown to speak to most of them, save Pein-sama and Konan-sama, who never seemed to be around me. Everyday my friends would grow more excited, screaming when I would walk out of the car and go up to my door, since tomorrow they would meet the Akatsuki and we'd decided it would be a good idea to modernize them so they wouldn't have to stay in my house forever. This idea I hadn't told the Akatsuki of which made me wonder what their reaction to it would be, if they would be glad to get out of my house or if they wouldn't enjoy it much. Either way I was sure that my friends would somehow influence them to come along whether with or against their own will.

Smirking at the thought I rummaged around in the refrigerator and got things ready for dinner. Once I'd put things together I let it sit on the stove as I sighed at how much it was in one pot. Sitting on one of the chairs at the table that I hadn't sat at since the Akatsuki had taken over it as a meeting place and when I looked up I found Hidan peeking in. "Hidan, I forgot to ask you to tell me about Jashinism!" I beamed as he walked in, a still shocked look on his face.

"You were actually serious?" His voice was filled with shock as he sat down across from me, boredom taking over me as he waited for me to answer.

"Duh I was serious! I said I was interested in Jashinism, though I will always be a Leaderist, I've just found it to be interesting." I smiled widely as he leaned in closer before he began explaining.

_**~Three hours later~ **_

I couldn't believe every detail he had spoken to me of Jashinism. It sounded so beautiful yet it was of pure destruction, which I understood why Hidan had joined into it in the first place. After his little speech I didn't say anything, in which he might of taken that I hadn't been paying attention and sighed that I was the same as any other. "Jashinism sounds beautiful, yet destructive." I spoke softly and once again Hidan was surprised. When he spoke nothing I said that I needed to go to sleep, since during those hours I had already eaten, and left him just sitting there at the table.

◊ **(Lines do work I just don't want to put them in…)**

Hidan couldn't believe what Adiera had just spoken. Never, never had he heard someone describe his religion as beautiful. Also no one had ever actually paid that much attention to his words and grinned at points in which he himself enjoyed. He knew well enough that the girl had spoken that she would forever be of Leaderism but maybe he could get her to convert. This thought made him grin as he stood to go to that secret room that she had set up, which was perfect for his ritual and sacrifices. Adiera had told him that he couldn't make sacrifices and he understood that she didn't want anyone from her world to be killed, though he had a scroll that had over two hundred bodies in it, just in case he was not give the chance to kill over a long period of time.

◊ **(Lines do work I just don't want to put them in…)**

Pulling on my pajamas, a black tank top with stripped grey and red long pajama bottoms, I fell onto the bed in my sanctuary and closed my eyes, excited for tomorrow.


	12. Afraid

**Chapter Twelve◊**

**Afraid**

I woke up in the middle of the night, for the clock was bleeping midnight and I knew that wasn't a good sign. Pushing back the covers I staggered toward the door and opened it to find darkness all around. Of course it was all possible that the Akatsuki were asleep but it didn't seem like anyone was around, but that couldn't be right.

Taking short careful steps up the stairs I listened to the sound, only hearing my own breathing. Turning I felt my way toward one of the light switches and found that it didn't work. _Shit what is wrong with the power? _There was no storm happening outside, at least I thought there was none. Groaning I decided just to check the power circuits in the garage.

When I got to the garage door I felt someone behind me and wondered if it was one of the Akatsuki. Before I could turn to see the face of the someone I felt a hand grasp tightly of my wrist and slam me against the garage door. The pain stung me as I heard a sick cackle. "Who the hell are you?" I grumbled as my face was pushed harder against the door.

"Well aren't we brave to speak to me that way you fuckin' bitch." _Why does that voice sound familiar? _It sent a shiver up my back and then I felt something slice at my back the pain jolting so harshly I let out a cry. "Now you need to learn to respect me." The voice was harsh and slippery making me want to turn around and see who it belonged to.

"I don't know who 'me' even is—" My throat ran dry when I felt something go to my stomach and saw a kunai, something not know naturally of this world meaning that this threat had come forth with the Akatsuki, but how. Then it slowly ran over my stomach and I winced at the pure pain that was coating it. Blood ran down my black tank top and formed a soft puddle underneath my feet, which felt strange within the grasp of blood. I yelped at the pain and the sight of such as I heard a chuckle of the person, for they enjoyed watching me suffering. _But why, but why? _I thought as I felt metal touch my back and my vision became blurry before blacking out.

◊ **(Lines do work I just don't want to put them in…)**

Sasori was the one to wake up to screaming, because he slept lightly. The screams were of Adiera but they slowly quieted as Sasori drew to the door to look out to see if any of the others had heard the screams. However he found that no one had and he sighed as he closed the door of his shared room with Deidara and began down the steps.

◊ **(Lines do work I just don't want to put them in…)**

Pushing up in my bed I coughed and felt blood closely in my hands. It hurt, my body hurt as I remembered and grasped my stomach, wondering if it was a dream. Yet it didn't prove to be when I pulled back and found blood coating my arm. Groaning as I slipped from bed I turned to find the door wide open, for it seemed the person had not taken the liberty to close it. As I walked up the stairs I felt a pain come forth from my back and knew that they had drawn blood from there as well.

Once I got to the top of the stairs I found Sasori walking toward my sanctuary, though he stopped when he saw me. I was surprised when his eyes widened as he walked to me. Suddenly, without warning, I knelt down at the jolt and found Sasori to keep me from falling. My face blushed at how close he was but I soon forgot that when I thought that my wound was opening more. "Where are your medical things?" I pointed toward the kitchen and felt him place me on his back as he carried me there.

It took him about ten minutes to heal my wounds the best he could then wrap the rest tightly, yet they didn't dig into my skin. "Thank you Sasori," I beamed sweetly at him as he mumbled something before leaving me and I wondered if it was because he was impatient of his rest. This made me have a pondering look on my face as I closed the medical closet and shut off the lights, taking notice that the electricity suddenly worked. _Does it mean that it was a dream or not? _My head hurt from each confusing step of which a new mystery had opened in my brain.

◊ **(Lines do work I just don't want to put them in…)**

Sasori closed the door as he heard cloths shift and saw Deidara sitting up in his bed. "What happened Danna?" Deidara asked as Sasori walked over to his own bed, though not deliberately to ignore Deidara.

"Something strange happened to the girl and she got hurt pretty badly." Sasori spoke in a bland voice as he tried to go back to sleep but Deidara kept shaking him so he couldn't do anything but tell him to stop.

"Is she okay?" Deidara had worry in his eyes which made Sasori smirk to himself.

"You seem to have taken a liking to this girl, haven't you?" Sasori's words made Deidara cover his bottom face which just revealed that he was blushing. "To answer your question yes she is okay, I healed her a bit but the wounds are only soft." And with that Sasori closed his eyes, which was a sign for Deidara to go back to sleep and not ask any more questions.


	13. Here

**Chapter Thirteen ◊**

**(MY LUCKY NUMBER)**

**Here**

****I'm using lines in the next few chapters because there is a LOT of Point-of-view changes. I'll label the POV (Point-of-view for those who are new to this) so there might be "I" instead of "she" or "he". Okay, don't forget to review, now onto the story! ** **

* * *

(Adiera's POV)

"Okay I'm coming!" I ran to the door as the doorbell kept ringing out of hand and even Tobi was going crazy from it. Once I got to the door I found Tami, who was holding back Meme's hand, Uro, Seth, and Gina, who was trying to push the bell. When they saw that the door was open they rushed past me and gasped at all of the Akatsuki.

"THEY'RE REALLY HERE!" Meme looked close to fainting but decided, instead, to run up to Tobi and hug him so tightly that he had fallen to the ground yelping for air. "TOBI!" I rolled my eyes at her hyperactive behavior and watched as Deidara laughed at Tobi, then realized that there was someone more hype than Tobi.

"Come on Meme get off of Tobi, you can choke him to death later!" Tami grabbed hold of Meme's collar and tore her away from Tobi, who ran over to Deidara, who pushed him into a corner. "So do they know about what we're going to do to them?" Tami smirked evilly as I sighed and shook my head. "Well then this will be fun." She chuckled as she dragged Meme behind her to the library.

* * *

(Akatsuki POV)

"Itachi, do you know what that girl was talking about?" Kisame, and about every other Akatsuki member, looked to Itachi, some with worried looks.

"I have no idea what she speaks of." Itachi's words made everyone wonder what exactly a group of teenagers would be planning.

* * *

(Uro's POV)

I sighed as I watched Tami yell at Meme for almost killing Tobi saying that if she was going to try and kill him she needed to succeed. Meme started whining that she didn't want to kill Tobi just you-you-know-who, in other words Madara. She hated that he had taken away the happy Tobi and then became Madara.

"So who's going with whom?" Adiera asked as every eye went to me as I sighed. Adiera watched me as I pulled out a paper that Gina had randomly doodled on "Tomato's are BLUE", which, of course, made no sense.

"Okay these are the who-with-who list." I sighed as I read over who I was with.

* * *

(Adiera's POV)

"For Hidan and Kakuzu it is Tami," I looked over at Tami who was cackling slightly. "Next are Zetsu and Tobi with Meme." Meme jumped up and down with glee before Tami and Gina had to grab her and pull her back to her seat. "Okay then…for Itachi and Kisame is Gina and Seth." I noticed quite quickly that we had more than half of the Akatsuki. "Pein-sama and Konan-sama," Uro said out of respect to my gods. "Are with me. This leaves Sasori and Deidara with Adiera."

"Wait what?" I was surprised but relieved that I wouldn't be with my god and his angel; it would be scary and awkward to me.

"Well if we put them with Seth then Deidara will get an earful of 'Art if fuckin' eternal' and if we put Tami with them Sasori will go crazy with 'Art is a bang you idiot not eternal!' So yeah, you can keep the fight at bay and tell them your view. Also it would be kind of fun to see if you can make either of them blush!" Gina giggled, but thankfully she knew how to keep her voice low so that the Akatsuki wouldn't hear it, hopefully.


	14. Smiling

**Chapter Fourteen◊**

**Smiling**

* * *

(Adiera's POV)

We walked out of the library as we saw the Akatsuki look up at us, thoughts of what we were going to do with them showing in their eyes. I looked to Uro, who sighed, knowing that he'd have to do this entire thing. "Okay so listen, we're going to take you guys out and get you some new clothes so you don't have to be locked up in Adiera's house for all the time you're here, got it?" The Akatsuki seemed ready to protest but no one words came as I sighed with relief at the silence.

"Adiera come help me with something." Gina pulled me upstairs even though I protested against it.

* * *

(Uro's POV)

"Hey Hidan, can I see your scythe?" Tami grasped the wire tightly without Hidan's word and swiftly sliced off Hidan's head.

"What the fuckin' hell—" Hidan began before Tami banged his head against the wall. No one made a move forward as Tami pulled out a gun and aimed it at his head.

"Say anything and you _will_ die, understand?" Hidan didn't answer, which she took as a yes. "What happen to Adiera? And don't act like nothing happened because we saw the scars and bandages." Every Akatsuki member was surprised, except for one I noticed.

"You know what happened, don't you Sasori?" I spoke out as every eye ran to Sasori who sighed.

"Yes she was badly wounded last night and of what I saw written on her back the intruder was not of this world."

"Wait, what?" Tami's eyes widened as she accidently slammed Hidan's head against the wall, making him curse, as if not predictable.

"On her back was an unreadable symbol, though it looked to be of a hidden village symbol. Then there was writing 'Death will come over the shinobi world and she will only be the only one to stop it, however death will come for her first and we shall see who shall die and who shall live'."

The room was silent as they heard Gina and Adiera coming down the steps. "Here," Tami tossed Kakuzu Hidan's head, which he quickly sewed back on as Tami slipped the gun back into her bag.

"Did you already tell them who is going with whom?" Adiera asked after stuttering down the steps, keeping her balance though. I shook my head and then decided to tell them of it. In the end Hidan was just eyeing Tami, wondering if she went berserk like that every moment, which made her cackle a bit. I looked at Deidara and Sasori, wondering of what they were thinking.

* * *

(Deidara's POV)

Adiera stood in between both Danna and me, smiling like crazy. Then I felt her hand twist into mine and my palm-hand smiled before opening and licking her hand softly. My face turned red as she looked down at my hand and I wondered when she would start calling me "freak" because of my hands. However she just blushed a bit and tightened her grip on my hand, though she wasn't trying to hurt them, and she was mumbling something inaudible.

* * *

(Adiera's POV)

For some reason I had decided to hold onto Deidara's hand, and I'd expected him to pull away, but he didn't. When his hand's tongue had licked mine I had glanced down at it and blushed. Then I mumbled that…but I stopped before I could say anything as Uro guided everyone out of the door and too the trucks they had brought for the trip, two three rowed cars. I sat in my usual spot, second row middle seat, and saw that Deidara was to my left and Sasori was to my right.

**

* * *

**

**Don't forget to review! ** Sorry for it being so short!


	15. Surprised

**** Lots of POV changes! ****

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen◊**

**Surprised**

(Adiera's POV)

"Hey, Adiera when are you going to tell Sasori and Deidara about your view on art?" Gina was driving and I sighed as Deidara and Sasori glanced at me. "Well…?"

"_My _view on art is that it's fuckin'—" Gina covered Seth's mouth before he could say anything else and I was glad that Deidara wouldn't start arguing with him. However I didn't say what my view was but something else.

"I'll tell them when I get to see Deidara's art, deal?" Gina sighed at how easily I was getting off of things as she turned from us and back to the road, following behind Uro's truck, which I was sure was either dead silent or deadly loud.

* * *

(Uro's POV)

_And this is why I chose Pein and Konan; they know how to shut up. _I banged my head against the steering wheel as I listened to Tami arguing with Hidan about _something._ I didn't know what and I didn't think it to be important, since Tami could get anyone to argue with her. And Meme had insisted on staying with Tobi so instead of going in Gina's car, where she would have her own seat, she'd begged me to let her stay with Tobi, who had been glad to let her sit in his lap. _Does she even remember that Tobi isn't, well, Tobi?_ Sighing I pulled up into the stores we had been at just last week. Pulling out my cell I told Gina to get her Akatsuki ready while I did mine.

* * *

(Gina's POV)

Sighing I flipped my phone and turned to Adiera who nodded. She pulled out a shirt and tossed it to Sasori, who caught it and stared with a strange look. "Kisame, do you know a jutsu to hide your appearance?" He nodded and asked why. "A lot of people in this world hate people who are different, who are unique in their own way, so could you please use it while we are here?" Kisame just nodded, doing a few hand-signs before he changed to a slightly tanned man with the same blue hair but fully pupil blue eyes.

"Now you guys have to take off the cloaks, because adults will start thinking it's a gang and call the police and we don't feel like drawing that much attention this week." Adiera rolled her eyes that I would want trouble any other day, but not with S-ranked shinobi criminals.

To my surprise Itachi wasn't wearing the shirt with the Uchiha's symbol on it. Then I remembered that they were alive, so it meant Sasuke was dead, so he must have given up on his clan. He wore a black tank top with a shoulder length fishnet undershirt. Then I remembered something that Adiera would hate to do, because she hated how all of them had to hide their true appearance. However, I held the fingerless black gloves in my hand and handed them to Adiera, who looked sad at it.

* * *

(Deidara's POV)

"I hate this," Adiera murmured as she held the two gloves in her hands and I knew what she was talking about. I knew she had to give me the gloves, because of my mouths. When she glanced up at me with sad eyes, as I had seen her do the same thing with Kisame when he had used that genjutsu, she placed the gloves in my hands as I slipped them over my palms. I noticed that there was enough room for my mouths to breath, unlike some of the other gloves I'd had to deal with. I smirked at her as she softly smiled at me, mumbling something yet again inaudible.

* * *

(Tami's POV)

It took the others a while to get out Gina's truck, maybe because they had the most to hide. Itachi was probably the only one who just had to take off his cloak to look normal. Kisame had to hide his appearance, Sasori had to put on a shirt to hide his puppet chest, and Deidara had to wear those gloves. I sighed when they finally showed up and began wondering how I could make a fool out of Hidan. However, when Adiera caught my glance, she mouthed "Don't even dare to" and I growled to myself.

"Okay," Uro, who seemed to of took charge. "We'll meet in the center in about two hours. Rule one do _not _let any of them out of your sight. Rule two, don't forget about you-know-what." He whispered the last part as he knew that he was talking about the "Naruto" stuff. We all nodded and grabbed the two that we had been assigned to and walked off. It was a bit awkward, for the first ten minutes, and then I decided to start arguing with then about religion and money as we walked into my favorite clothes store.

* * *

(Uro's POV)

It was strange, to hang around Adiera's god and his angel, and the silence just portrayed that. Eyes kept looking at the two, mostly Pein, because of his piercings, and the whispers were getting on my nerves. "You know it's weird," I spoke up as I turned to look at them. "She prays to you every night but now she can't even speak to you." They didn't say anything and I sighed that _this _was going to be awkward as we entered the first store.

* * *

(Meme's POV)

I knew all about Madara, but for now I was just hanging around with Tobi and Zetsu. When Zetsu was talking a lot of people were staring at him when he was having an argument with each other. Then terror struck when Tobi wanted to go into the book store. _Shit that was rule number two! _"No Tobi I'm going to get you something new to wear then we'll have lots of fun instead of going to boring store!" I jumped on top of him and wrapped my arms around his neck, close to suffocating him. Zetsu had to pull me off of him, but then I wrapped my arms around _his _neck and was close to chocking him. It took a while for them to get me off of him and when they did I dragged them toward one of the first clothes store that I knew Tobi would want to buy from, though I wasn't so sure about Madara.

* * *

(Seth's POV)

Gina had taken Itachi and left me with Kisame, who was looking around with a grin on his face. That's about when I noticed that he still had the shark teeth, which were awesome. "Hey Kisame," I got his attention as I smirked widely. "Do you like sushi?" It was one of the days old jokes about Kisame, including the stupid "Jaws" theme song.

"Yeah, I guess," His response made me laugh out loud as he gave me a confused look. "And you?"

"Yeah guess I like sushi too," And after that second it wasn't so awkward, because, unlike most of the Akatsuki, Kisame wasn't so damn serious. Then we got to the store, even though it wouldn't be as awkward as the others, since I was the only one with the same gender, except Uro, but he still had Konan to deal with.

* * *

(Gina's POV)

_Ugh, what the hell? Why did I pick the quiet don't-talk-unless-needed Uchiha Itachi? _I face palmed myself as we walked into the first store in which most of the clothes were red and black. When we entered the girl at the counter almost dropped all her CDs and just stared longingly at Itachi. Sighing I dragged Itachi over to the guys section and pulled out two shirts and some black jeans and shoved them at him. "Just try 'em on, they'll look cool." I smirked as he sighed, walking over to the dressing room as I went to the girls' side and pulled at the bottom row, getting strange looks from the counter girl.

* * *

(Adiera's POV)

Everyone was looking at us as they had me between them. It was kind of strange, yet not awkward, since they were both talking to me. They weren't arguing about art, which surprised me, but they were talking about something that I actually understood and could comment on. Then we came up to the first stores and I grinned, remembering something I'd hid when we'd gone out last week. All of us had hid something that we thought the Akatsuki would like. However I picked up a few other things as I handed them to Deidara and Sasori. "Try them on in there," I pointed to the dressing room as they glanced sideways at each other and shrugged, walking into the room. When they were in I went to the bottom row in the girls' side I pulled out the things I'd hidden.

**

* * *

**

** Wow this turned out longer than I'd expected! Next chapter you get to see them modernized! Uh don't forget to review and if you've got any ideas, like pairings, or any type of chapter idea I'd be glad to read them! **


	16. Excited

**Chapter Sixteen◊**

**Excited**

(Adiera's POV)

Two hours passed and the shopping had done well, each of us holding two bags. Along with this the Akatsuki weren't wearing their old clothes anymore and had been modernized fully.

Meme wanted to show off Zetsu and Tobi first, and they didn't even look the same, since Zetsu still didn't have his Venus fly trap around his neck, which Meme had taken into notice. For Zetsu Meme had given him straight dark blue jeans and a wide necked dark emerald long sleeved shirt, but he still wore his ninja shoes.

With Tobi, it seemed, Meme had completely forgot of Madara and gone for the childish side of him. Tobi wore light blue flared jeans, a matching orange to his mask shirt that had, written in gold, "I'm a good boy", which made me sigh at how she still thought of that as his catch phrase, and tan combat boots which already seemed to be dirty.

"So how do you like them?" Meme jumped onto Tobi's back, but softer so not to choke him. He took this into thought and turned around to hug her.

"I like new clothes!" Meme turned to Zetsu' who shrugged saying that it felt okay, and that was Zetsu's black side, which made Meme giggle with glee as Tami was bouncing up and down saying she wanted to show off her Akatsuki next.

The two grumbled as they walked forward, well actually Hidan was the only one grumbling. He wore straight black jeans, darkened ninja shoes, which I wondered where Tami had found them, and a black shoulder-length sleeved shirt with the Jashin symbol painted on it the color of blood and it looked like it had been bleeding. "It took me awhile to get this asshole to wear a shirt, but I did it!" Tami grinned widely as Meme clapped for her.

"Damn it," Hidan mumbled as Tami shook a finger.

"Now that isn't nice to say about a shirt Adiera made, now is it?" Surprisingly Hidan stopped growling at her and mumbled under his breath, which made Tami laugh like crazy. "Anyway…" She turned to glance at Kakuzu's new look. He wore a maroon suit with a light, yet not grey, black button up shirt underneath with a dark olive tie, he didn't wear the ninja shoes but black dress shoes and I took into notice that not even Tami could coax him to take off his mask.

"Well…?" Tami turned back to them and held opened her bag, showing something to the two that made Hidan's eyes wide.

"Whatever," Hidan mumbled as Kakuzu nodded along with him.

"Guess it's my turn!" Gina stepped forward, pulling at Itachi, who wasn't try to resist. "Tada!" He wore almost the same thing, a black tank top with fishnets, though the fishnets were elbow length instead of shoulder, black straight jeans and black ninja shoes, which I was still wondering where they found them.

"Aw I wanted to see him in pink!" Meme squealed as everyone faced palmed themselves. "What, I just wanted to…" Meme mumbled under her breath as Seth walked forward with Kisame behind him. Well not really Kisame but the jutsu version of himself, since he couldn't really turn back in the center of the stores. He wore a hair matching shirt with light blue stained jeans and blue sneakers.

Then Uro walked forward and my face flushed, afraid of what he'd done to my god, though I knew that of all my friends Uro respected my religion and wouldn't fool around with it, or me. To prove such Uro looked me straight in the eye and mouthed "Don't worry" which made me smile shortly before Konan-sama walked forward.

She wore a light azure midriff tank top with thin straps and matching fishnets that ran all the way down her arms to create a gloves, a matching light blue ruffled skirt that went to her thigh, and matching fabric boots that went as far as to her skirt and had criss-crossed thread along the left and right side. Around her neck was a silver necklace with two wings on it in the position of…angel wings. I glanced at Uro, who was grinning widely at my reaction. Then Pein-sama followed just behind.

He wore all black, a high collared jacket, which was unbuttoned, a black plain shirt underneath, pure black straight jeans with a belt with two silvered chains hanging down on his right side, and black combat boots. Around his neck, just as Konan-sama, was the one word that made me stare wide eyed at Uro, who grinned slightly. _God. _

"Okay Adiera, it's your turn!" Meme yelled as she rested her hands on Tobi's shoulders and jumped up and down. Sighing I turned to Deidara, who walked out first.

Deidara had decided on going with a black, just plain black, shirt that went to the end of his shoulder, fishnets that covered from the halfway point between his shoulder and elbow to halfway from his elbow to his wrist, also black, with black skinny jeans with a belt almost the same as Pein-sama's but this one was a lighter silver, and matching combat boots. The gloves were still the same, since I hadn't wanted to buy anything to hide his palm-mouths, and each Akatsuki still wore their rings. He gave me a grin and I smiled back, which, for some reason, made Tami laugh and Uro sigh as Sasori walked forward.

He wore a short sleeved, black, hooded shirt that was zipped all the way up, exposing only his arms, dark washed skinny jeans that bunched up slightly just at his ankles, and he wore regular crimson converses.

In all our modernization of the Akatsuki had been a success and Tami made that official by shouting that it was a success, not using the Akatsuki name though. "Now you don't have to be stuck in Adiera's house all day!"

"Yay, now we can take them…there to see the sky go boom!" Meme danced around, drawing tons of attention, though most tried their best to look not interested.

"The sky isn't going to go boom, Meme, it's going to…well you'll see." I smirked to her as it seemed that every Akatsuki had a confused look on their face. Giggling I grabbed hold of Sasori's and Deidara's wrists as the others to their Akatsuki members. "You'll see soon too."

**** Once again it is longer than I thought it would be and I'm not sure if I ended it at a cliffhanger or not. Okay so I hope I did well in describing the Akatsuki modernized, it took me a while to pick clothes that I could actually imagine them wearing, and it was a bit hard! Don't forget to review and if you've got any ideas of which Akatsuki-minus-Konan-sama should end up with Adiera or any ideas for other chapters I'd be glad to read them! ****


	17. Surprising

**Chapter Seventeen◊**

**Surprising**

(Uro's POV)

For once it was silent, because Tami and Meme had fallen asleep. They knew that it would take some time to get to our little location. Flipping on my cell phone I noticed that it was already four, since it was ten when we'd gotten to Adiera's, two hours in the stores, and the rest trying to drive up here. However I knew that we'd made plans when Adiera had told us that they were at her house. It would be fun to actually see the sky go boom, as Meme loved to state it.

"Uro," A sleepy voice made me look to my right where Tami was looking at me. "Are we almost there?" She yawned after saying that and turned to find that most of the others had fallen asleep, excluding Tobi because he could seem to be asleep and be wide awake listening to us.

"Nope, we've still got about half an hour up, and then we'll be there." She groaned at my words as she leaned into the seat. "It'll be worth it though." I couldn't help but chuckle to myself at the thought of how the Akatsuki would react to our little performance.

_**~Half an hour later~**_

"Tami, wake Meme up, and I'm pretty sure she'll wake up the rest." Tami nodded and unbuckled her seatbelt. Slipping from her seat she tapped Meme lightly on the leg, which startled her enough to scream. This, of course, made everyone jump at the sound and Tobi clap his hands over his head.

"Too loud!" He screamed as Meme giggled, letting the seatbelt slide back to its natural state and opened the door.

"Come on, I want to see the sky go boom!" Meme started dancing in-between the cars as we sighed at how childish she could be for a seventeen year old. _Then again there is Tobi who is way over seventeen. _The seatbelt ran from my hand as I unlocked the door and slipped out as Gina and Seth tried to calm Meme down, who seemed to be off the wire ever since Adiera had spoken of the Akatsuki. _And it's really getting annoying. _I thought as Gina pinned Meme down and Seth was yelling at her to stop acting like a hyperactive squirrel. "I want to see the sky go BOOM!" Meme tried to throw open her arms but Gina held her down tightly. _What the hell has gotten into her? _

It took about ten minutes for them to restrain Meme and throw her to Tobi, who seemed afraid to be around her. Once that was finished we hiked up a bit toward the top of the cliff and we were ready for the performance to begin, the question being, how would the Akatsuki react?

* * *

(Adiera's POV)

I sighed, knowing that I'd have to do the performance, as I thought about how they would react. They'd probably freak out in the beginning, and probably in the middle, but at the end they would probably be confused on why I had done it. The only reasons why I had to this was one, being that I was the youngest, along with the smallest in the entire group, but the biggest reason was because I was the only one who could do it. That was why they treated me like a younger sister, yet not as if I was weak.

Once we got to the top Tami and Gina laid out some blankets on the Cliffside and told all of the Akatsuki that they could lie out on them. When that part was done Seth brought me to the edge of the cliff and tied my wrists so that they were together and behind my back. During that time everyone was laughing like crazy as the Akatsuki had confused looks on their face, and I couldn't really blame them. "This is going to be fun, right Adiera?" Tami yelled from over where she was swinging on a tree branch.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hidan asked as Tami cackled, swinging off the branch and onto the ground.

"Just wait, you'll be surprised at what you see." Tami pulled out a roll of tape from her bag, which I wonder if she just always carried that, and pushed a strip over my mouth. "To see what happens to their faces when they see our little performance will be a joy, hehe."

I stood as Tami held my wrists to keep me balanced. Then she let go and I fell off the edge.

**

* * *

**

** Thought I'd leave you off at a cliffhanger, not literally since she just got off a cliff. Don't forget to review and if you've got any ideas, well, just send them in ^_^! **


	18. Soothing

**Chapter Eighteen◊**

**Soothing **

(Tami's POV)

I turned to look at the Akatsuki who stared at me wide eyed and opened mouth before coming to reality and jumping up. Deidara, I would have guessed, made a clay bird and dove down to look for Adiera, though failing perfectly. All we did was laugh at the Akatsuki reaction, it was funny to see most of them freaked out, especially Hidan. "And that's our performance, hope you enjoyed!" I said between laughs as the Akatsuki gave me freaked out looks making me laugh even more as Uro head palmed himself and glanced sideways at one of the trees.

* * *

(Adiera's POV)

I sat on the tree branch that Uro had glanced at and sighed as I watched the Akatsuki's reaction. Right away I noticed that Pein-sama knew I was there, for when I'd appeared I felt his Rinnegan eyes glance at me, and also that Konan-sama knew, smiling a bit at the others' reactions. After about a minute Tami walked over to the tree and began by pointing to Pein-sama, which I quickly shook my head to as she sighed and thought for a moment before pointing to Itachi, which also got me to shake my head. With this she groaned and then smirked at the sound of both Hidan's and Deidara's voice and I knew what she was thinking. "Hidan or Deidara?" She mouthed as I shrugged, not caring as long as it wasn't to be the ones I shook to. She smirked as Deidara showed up and I got ready to end the performance.

He walked over to the tree and Tami gave a small signal as I jumped from the tree and wrapped my arms around Deidara's neck. Of course he freaked out, which made everyone laugh, save those too serious to laugh, and then the Akatsuki gave me a confused look. "How did you…?" Was what most of them could say as I couldn't help myself from laughing.

"I'll show you," I jumped off Deidara, grabbed his hand, and jumped off the edge. When we passed the first ledge I couldn't help but grin at the air forcing its way up and down at the same time. Once we came to the second ledge, one much smaller and unseen I grabbed hold of one of the loose rocks and let Deidara drop onto the ledge.

"You know we could of just used one of my birds, hm." Deidara spoke as he brushed down his hair and I jumped to the ledge.

"It's more fun this way!" I grinned as I pointed to the small opening at the base of where the ledge met the cliff side. "Right here is where I got through," Bending down I pulled out a short blade that had been dug deep into the ceiling of the opening. "This cuts the rope around my wrist, and then I just follow the path until I get to the tree opening. The tree I was in actually is opened, hollow, so it's easy to get through." When I turned back to Deidara he actually seemed interested.

"Why do you guys do this?" Deidara asked as I stood up from the opening.

"It's just fun to see how people react," I smirked. "Come on let's go up with your bird and then we can see your art!" Deidara's hand went to one of the pouches and pulled out a premade bird, even though I had thought he'd said that art was fleeting.

"Then you'll tell us what your view is, hm?" I nodded as he made a hand sign and the bird enlarged as he jumped onto it, before holding out a hand. I grasped it tightly yet softly as not to harm his mouths and heard the flapping of the wings as we surged up back to the rest.

"The sky is going to go boom and someone will steal the moon!" Meme was shouting, in a rhyme, over and over again as Uro, Tami, Gina, and Seth was trying to catch her. "Go boom, the sky, someone stole the moon!" Were her words before Tami jumped on her and Gina pulled tape from Tami's bag and went all over Meme, who struggled as Uro and Seth had to help Tami keep her down. It was true, Meme was getting more annoying and louder after she heard the Akatsuki were here.

"Would you calm down Meme?" Seth and Uro yelled as Meme kept shaking her head, humming the rhyme over and over again, making eyes twitch. "Adiera!"

"Ugh I'll do it," I walked over to Meme and knelt down beside her and spoke softly, almost like a lullaby by a mother who wanted her child to rest. Slowly my words became a soft song, repeating words here and there as Meme's eyes got hazy. A moment passed before she fell into slumber and her craziness fell with it.

"We've got to get Meme something to calm her down." Tami muttered as Seth flipped Meme over his shoulder to go lie down on one of the solitude like blanket. "We didn't give her any sugar, and neither have her parents, and we've been checking everything she takes in, but she's still crazy."

"And it's really getting annoying," Gina murmured what we were all thinking before turning back to the stunned Akatsuki. "What? Oh yeah we came up here for one reason and one reason only…" She turned to Tami, who grinned.

"To see true art go bang!" Tami jumped as I saw a grin light up on Deidara's face.

"True art is eternal," Sasori stated and before Tami could argue back, or Seth could join on the "eternal" side Uro stepped in.

"Let's just do it Deidara!" Uro yelled as Deidara pulled out a pouch of clay and began molding them into animals.

The first was an owl, each detail perfect. He threw it in the sky and it hovered for a moment as it got from above us and to the edge as he did a hand sign, spoke a word, and it blew up. Each light that twinkled in the sky stayed for about a moment before it became what he thought it to be…fleeting.

He did several more explosions, each as beautiful and fleeting as the one before it, and he ended it with his famous bird. Once that was finished he turned to us with a wide grin that I couldn't help but grin back at. Then he walked over to me and sat beside me, watching as the last dust faded and the night sky was revealed. "Now with my art fleeting, you've to tell us your view, hm?" This made Sasori, who was sitting beside me, turn to look at me.

"Yes, my view in art is this…" Tami held up a hand before I could say anything.

"Where the hell did Meme go?" My eyes widened as everyone began noticing our hyperactive friend was gone, the tape on the ground. "Dammit Meme, where are you?"

"Don't panic Tami," Uro spoke up as he pulled out his bag that held flashlights. "This is why I bring these kinds of things, because we have too many hyper people who would want to play fuckin' hide and seek." He gave one to each of us and told us to get back into our groups, but Gina would take Zetsu and Tobi. "If you find her just come back here." We nodded and set off to look for the most hyperactive of us all.

**

* * *

**

** Again, longer than I expected and also I'm not sure if I ended on a cliffhanger or not, but yeah Meme goes missing! ^_^' Don't forget to review, because no one reviews and I want to hear your ideas for this story, like pairings of the Akatsuki with Adiera or any plain old chapter ideas! I'm serious I do want to hear them, well actually I'll read them, but still don't forget! **


	19. Searching

**Chapter Nineteen◊**

**Searching **

(Uro's POV)

_What the hell is wrong with you Meme? _She was annoying, sure, but to get herself lost was just stupid. Sighing I flicked the flashlight off as I heard footsteps in front of us, and knew that if it was Meme she would run from the light. However when I pulled back the bush I only found a broken tree branch and groaned at Meme. "Come out Meme!" I yelled but got no response. _Dammit. _

* * *

(Tami's POV)

"Just shut up! Meme stop running and get back here!" She was right in front of us and I was close to asking Hidan to use his scythe. However it might hurt her because of the three blades. When she turned around she smirked and mouthed something before disappearing into the forest. I stopped almost making Hidan and Kakuzu collide with me.

"Why did you stop?" Kakuzu asked blankly as I turned back toward the cliff just thinking of what she'd mouthed.

* * *

(Adiera's POV)

"Adiera," I looked up from where I was searching to Sasori. "Why don't you try using your voice with chakra infused?"

"I don't exactly know how to do that," Then he explained, taking about ten minutes for me to just stare at myself at how difficult it was to use chakra. When I'd seen them use chakra it didn't seem that easy yet Sasori's explanation made it sound terribly hard. Sighing I let myself concentrate on the chakra I didn't even feel there.

Suddenly a surge went on my tongue and burned so much I let out a soft scream. This made both of the Akatsuki I was with hold hands to their ears before telling me to stop as I did such. However it still burned and I wondered when it would stop as it grew. Then it shot to my teeth and the inside of my cheeks.

"Now try it," Before I could say anything a shadowy hand wrapped around my mouth.

"That wouldn't be wise, at least not yet." The voice was dark and slipper as lips drew near my ear. "And if you dare to attack Akatsuki I'll ripe her beautiful neck and I know you wouldn't like that much now would you?" I found that the two stood still, though glancing sideways at each other as if coming up with a plan.

"Who the hell are you?" The voice chuckled a bit.

"I just wanted to tell you that your friend is just behind those bushes, sleeping. Once you get her I want you to leave, or you may find yourself hurt if you stay here." With that the hand disappeared and I slowly realized that my mouth wasn't burning anymore, the chakra back to wherever it had been before. Turning around I walked about a foot then found Meme curled up sleeping, ropes around her mouth, wrists, legs, and ankles so she wouldn't move.

When we came back I was dragging Meme and Tami took her, trying to keep her still asleep. "We seriously need to go home, it's about seven and my mom is going to think I went on a date or something stupid like that." Gina murmured and we all nodded and headed back to the trucks. Sasori, Deidara, and I decided not to tell my friends of the dark voice but they didn't tell me if they were going to speak of it to the Akatsuki.

**~An hour later~**

I staggered up the steps and listened to them drive off. Slipping the key into the doorknob I quickly twisted it and walked in, flicking the lights on. The Akatsuki walked past me, as they'd come accustom to staying with me, though it was only a week, and upstairs as I stepped to my sanctuary. Opening the door I glanced around, just to make sure everything was okay, and once I found that they were I went over to my closet and changed to a different black tank top and pure red long pajama pants. Pulling up the covers I lay down in bed and tried to fall into a deep sleep but the thought of the dark voice kept haunting me, just there in the midst of my memory yet not of one I could enjoy. Yet slowly I finally felt my body relax and fell to rest.

**

* * *

**

** This was kind of a filler chapter, because I wanted to actually show the search for Meme, though it was only an hour at the most. Uh, a dark voice, something Meme said, and her tied up, getting weirder and weirder is it not? Don't forget to review, tell me if this story sucks or if it was great or if it was just in-between-ish, and tell me all your ideas for who should be with Adiera, chapter ideas, and anything else you can think of! I'll gladly read them! ^_^ **


	20. Silent

****

**** I'm back to the old Adiera/Akatsuki Point of views, her friends don't have point of views for a while, or so I think. Anyway onto the story! ****

* * *

Chapter Twenty◊

**Silent**

Again my eyes opened around what seemed to be midnight, but this time there was no darkness, no there was something else all around me. Running a hand to my face I felt a chill take over my hand's temperature and when I pulled back I saw a dark brown tinged liquid on my hand. "Blood?" My eyes widened as I turned my other hand to turn on the light and the sight made me cup my head in my hands.

Blood, bodies, human and unidentified, everywhere. Some slumped on my dresser and when I turned from the lamp I saw one at my bed, its head turned to look straight at me. I covered my mouth, not wanting to let out a scream to wake up the Akatsuki. However that was a mistake when I took the hand that had been covered in blood and coughed at the taste before slipping from my bed. Thankfully it seemed that there was a spot at that point were not a single drop of blood had touched it. Stepping over a pale yet burnt looking, body I got over to the bathroom door and wondered if it would be as bad as my room.

I canceled that thought when I opened the door, no it was not just as bad…it was worse. Linens were thrown here and there, soaked deeply by blood and then dripping every moment making me shudder. However I tried my best to ignore it as I walked over to the sink, but found that there was no water. Someone had gotten into my house, once again, and played around with the water, but hopefully it was only with mine.

Sighing I didn't even dare open up the shower curtains, fear of seeing a dead body or something. However when I turned I found writing on the wall that made fear take over me any way.

_You shall be one of these soon Adiera. _

It dripped as I knew it was blood. "Too much blood, too much blood." I couldn't stand to stay in the room anymore so I quickly ran to the door and found it to be unlocked, as if not expected. Shutting the door softly, so as not to wake anyone, I darted up the steps and sighed when I got to the top away from my sanctuary. "It's ruined, dammit." My eyes grew watery as I was thankful that I had most of the important things of my religion in my library. Hopefully they were safe. This made me walk to the library to find it clean, and then to find my things in the same place, not messed with at all.

Walking back into the living room I laid onto the sofa and curled up, trying to get the vision of the blood and bodies out of my head. However they wouldn't leave, they couldn't leave, as if the exit had been lost in the midst of all.

◊ **(Lines do work I just don't want to put them in…Yep it's back!)**

Hidan, for some reason, was the first one to wake up and decided to go downstairs. He'd changed from his modernized clothes and went back to his old way. Then he smelled something familiar to him…blood. However he had no idea where it would come from unless. His eyes widened when he saw Adiera curled up n the living room sofa asleep and covered in blood.

She murmured something and rolled off the edge, her eyes opening with that jolt of pain. Groaning she looked up at Hidan and smiled, seeming to be back to her clumsy self. "I thought you went to your room bitch?" Hidan asked, confused, and with the mention of her room Adiera stiffened up.

"I couldn't stay down there, I was afraid." This made Hidan even more confused. Adiera had, just yesterday, jumped off the edge of a cliff while also being a clumsy girl, so what could have possibly scared her?

"What the hell happened?" This question just made Adiera shake her head and point to the staircase that led down to her room. Sighing Hidan walked over to it and just looked back at her before walking down. _What the hell could of happened to make her be afraid? _He got his answer when he opened up the door. Blood dribbled onto his head, but he wiped it away without a care. It was a mess, bodies flung everywhere, some with every body part intact while others seemed to have there's thrown to another side, blood flowing freely on the ground, almost as if it was infinite. Then something caught his eye. A white sheet folded in half strung from the ceiling, and he wondered why she hadn't noticed it. Hidan's eyes widened at what was on the front of the sheet as he pulled at it…a Jashin symbol.

◊ **(Lines do work I just don't want to put them in…)**

When Hidan returned most of the Akatsuki had already woken up and had found me on the couch. They all seemed worried of me as they saw me coated in blood and Konan-sama asked me why I had not washed it off. Once I'd explained the entire scene of my sanctuary and its bathing room she took me upstairs to help me clean myself up, giving a side glance to Hidan as he held something in his hands.

◊ **(Lines do work I just don't want to put them in…)**

"What's with the note?" Kisame asked as Hidan unfolded it and glanced over it before laying it out on the table for all of the Akatsuki to read.

_Well, well, well would have thought that only you would be reading this Hidan, a fellow immortal as I have come to know myself as, though I should have guessed you'd show all of the Akatsuki before doing so. Shall I get to the point then, hm? We'll you must not know of how powerful this bitch is, now do you or else she would have been so easy to kill? Why did I not kill her you may be wondering, and the reason why is because I love seeing her suffer. Her eyes wide as she saw the blood was purely amazing, along with her screams, what a lovely sound it is! I'll keep playing with her for now, but if I become bored I'll kill her, and enjoy doing it. But I won't be sacrificing her, even though her blood does taste so delicious, no I'll make her suffer and suffer and suffer as she's killed. _

"Who's trying to kill her?" Deidara asked, looking over the note for any clue to who it could be, but only figuring it to be a person of the shinobi world. _How does the shinobi world even know of her?_ Everyone stayed quiet as they also looked over the note, finding nothing more than Deidara.

"This must have been the same one to carve those words into her back." Sasori stated bluntly as he'd found that with her screams, since he hadn't heard her screaming last night. However he was sure after seeing the blood and bodies she had described that she should have screamed. _Then why didn't she? _

"So what shall we do?" Itachi spoke up taking notice to each line, which seemed to point to one person at one point but then it turned to another side. It was starting to annoy the Uchiha at how many tricks and turns there was to anything to do with Adiera.

"For now all we must do is keep a close eye on her." Pein spoke as everyone nodded in agreement all wondering on two things…who had was watching her and how did they know of her?

**

* * *

**

** I was trying my best to make the room feel gore-like and hopefully it worked! I've only got two reviews, so far, and I really want to hear from my readers! If it sucks then tell me what I could do in another chapter so it doesn't suck. Or if you enjoy it then tell me any ideas you have! I'll really read them and comment back to you, seriously! **


	21. Curious

**Chapter Twenty-one◊**

**Curious**

I pulled my hair up in a loose ponytail and slipped on the clothes Konan-sama had gotten from my sanctuary, a dull red tank top and black shorts that went to my knees. A jolt of pain went through my spine as I knew of the scars on my back, though I would have thought they'd healed after a couple of days. "Adiera," Turning I saw Konan-sama beckoning for me to come over to her. "Let me see your wounds."

"Yes Konan-sama," Sliding my shirt over my shoulders to be wrapped around me. For a moment it was pure silence as I felt her trace something on my back and slowly I realized a symbol was carved into my back. It felt familiar but at the same time it wasn't, it seemed like a distance. "Konan-sama what does the symbol look like?"

"Please, Adiera, when we are alone you can call me Konan," I could hear in her voice that she was softly smiling and I just nodded. "I'm sorry Adiera but the symbol is to jumble up, it hardly is readable."

Sighing silently to myself I pulled my shirt back over my head as I wondered about my sanctuary. _How could someone get in without me hearing them? What about the alarm system? Ugh, this is too confusing! _Standing I walked over to the door to find Pein-sama walking toward Konan-sama's room. I tried my best not to look at his eyes, but I still felt those Rinnegan eyes falling onto me.

When I got to the steps I sighed and sat down at the first step, not wanting to be clumsy and get myself hurt. "So you aren't trying to be **clumsy today, **Adiera?" I knew quite well by the two voices, one lightly dark, and one purely dark.

"I never try to be clumsy, Zetsu, it just happens." Grinning I turned to find Zetsu's self leaking through the wall. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" I noticed that only the lightly dark voice was speaking.

"Phase through walls, can you explain to me how you do that?"

"**You seem to want to know a lot of things of the Akatsuki, don't you, Adiera? **Yes, it does seem that way." It was true; I'd been interested in a lot of things to do with the Akatsuki. Then I asked Zetsu if he would explain how he did it, but to answer my question he said "another time" in his pure dark voice and phased through the wall. Standing I carefully walked down the stairs, only tripping once over my own feet, and once I got to the bottom I sighed and sat at the bottom stair wondering what to do about my sanctuary. _Well I can hardly go in there and inhale all the blood and bodies, how the hell am I supposed to get anything fixed in it? _

◊ **(Lines do work I just don't want to put them in…)**

Konan looked up to Pein, a worried look on her face as he explained the note that Hidan had received. However, when he had finished he knew quite well that she knew something not of his knowledge, in which provoked him to ask such.

"Sasori stated that he couldn't see the symbol on Adiera's back, because it was too jumbled, correct?" Pein nodded as Konan sighed. "Well with all the healing done only the actually cut remains and the outcome was strange." Konan seemed to shutter at the thought of what was on Adiera's back. "Just above the note was the symbol of a scorpion, something Sasori is known for."

This made things appear to Pein as something new. The symbol of Sasori had been left on the girl and only Sasori had seen it in the first place. Also due to the fact that on Hidan's note was a Jashin symbol. Whoever had been leaving all of it somehow knew of who would find Adiera and had assigned it to that person. However that still didn't help at all to figure out who exactly was targeting Adiera.

◊ **(Lines do work I just don't want to put them in…)**

Itachi walked into the library, though Adiera was nowhere in it. He'd seen her talking to Hidan about her room and if it could be cleaned up, in which he answered that it would take a while just to get the body parts out let alone the amount of blood that had been dripping in it. Opening the same book with the strange first line a note fell from it, his eyes widening for a moment but they became normal as he picked it up and saw the Uchiha symbol on it. Sighing, for he had figured out the signs on the note of Hidan meant it to be Hidan's and that the sign meant it to be his, he opened it and began reading.

_Oh hello Itachi-chan, I've wanted to speak to you but I've decided to just write this instead. You've seemed interested in this little story, or is it just the confusing first line, hm? Now I have a game that I'll give you the choice to play, however if you wish not to play then the outcome will be the same as if you were to lose. You see a few months ago I gave this first line to that bitch that takes the name of Adiera, meaning for it not to be understandable, because I knew someone would show up, actually I knew it would be you, Uchiha Itachi. Shall I begin the game's rules then? Understand what it means and you'll win, I'll give you three weeks, one week before your jutsu will be ready for you to go home, am I correct? Of course I am. Now if you understand it I will find out, and if you do you win and then you may be able to understand who I am and why I love to make your little bitch suffer. However if you do lose or if you decide not to play, which I am sure you shall, kuku, then I'll well let's say this I'll make her suffering stop and then she'll never feel anything, lovely correct you Uchiha Itachi. Oh yes do not tell of anyone of this, it is a game that only you can play, no asking for help, no one knowing of why you are so concentrated on that little line. Enjoy Itachi-chan, kuku. _

◊ **(Lines do work I just don't want to put them in…)**

I walked into the library to find Itachi looking over that first sentence, again. However I decided against disturbing him, for he had deep thought in his eyes, and went to one of the book shelves and pulled out a notebook, one that was over halfway filled with all kinds of stories I never got around to and random pictures I'd drawn. Slipping from the room I flipped through the pages looking for the first blank page. Once I found it I pulled out the mechanical pencil that was hanging in the rings, slumped down to the side of the wall a yard or two away from the library entrance, and began writing something random that had come into my thoughts.

"You never did tell us what your view on art is, hm." I glanced up with a grin to see Deidara, who crouched down beside me, looking at my writing with a curious look in his visible eye.

"And for now I probably won't tell you, until I get to see Sasori's art in action." I smirked as he sighed, though still glancing at my writing. Then he titled his hand a bit asking if he could see my notebook, which I laid into his out stretched hand. He sat down next to me and flipped to the first page actually seeming to be reading it.

After about ten minutes Deidara had gotten to the halfway point in my stories and had been grinning the entire time. "They are amazing, beautiful truly, hm." His compliment made my face feel hot as I turned away, mumbling that he could look over the rest as I remembered that I had to study for a big test in history the next day. Standing I walked back to the study and found Itachi still looking at the page.

"Itachi," He looked up at the mention of his name. "If you concentrate too much on something then it will never make sense, trust me I concentrated a lot on that first line and gave up on it and continued on with the actual story. Even after writing all those pages the first line still didn't make sense. But maybe it's different for you." I shrugged as I pulled out my history book and opened up to the twelfth chapter, sighing at how many words there were on a single page. Glancing up I noticed that Itachi was still looking at the line, though his eyes didn't seem to be burning holes into it at the moment, which made me smile softly before turning back to my book.

* * *

**** Okay another note and another threat...well okay then! ^_^' I thank everyone who is reading and, of course, those who have favorited or alerted! As always please review, it doesn't seem like anyone reviews, only two from the same person, who I thank! If you've got any ideas of any shape or form, or just want to tell me how I'm doing I'd be glad to read them and I promise to comment back! Well until the next chapter! ****


	22. Muddy

**** Sorry it's been a while, I need inspiration for this chapter, and it came! But I still need more inspiration from my readers and I would truly **_**love **_**to hear from each of you and your brilliant ideas! O_O I AM SERIOUS PEOPLE, I NEED IDEAS O_O… ****

**Onto the twenty-second chapter of "I am"!**

◊ **(Lines do work I just don't want to put them in…) **

**Chapter Twenty-two◊**

**Muddy**

The phone rang, interrupting my sleep on the couch, as I slid to the ground, my face burning from touching the carpet once again. Konan-sama had tried to get me to sleep in my old room but I had, somehow, convinced her to let me stay on the couch. _Remember the phone. _Groaning I grabbed it and yelled into it, only to find that it was a recording.

"School will not be in session today, for the leaking problem from the rain that is happening right now. Due to leaking problems from the current showers school will…" I pushed the off button and threw the phone to the ground, pulling a pillow to my chest.

"Stupid school leaking…wait, rain?" Jumping up I ran to the back screen door and found it to be pouring down rain, making me grin. Going to the hall closet I pulled on my boots and ran outside, the rain pelting at my face. It felt perfect to stand outside in the cold rain, my tank top clinging to my chest and my shorts sticking to my legs.

"The world is crying so painful for it to do so. Though the beauty it produces makes me love it more. How I wish that the world would not cry today. But I'll cry with it." My voice had began softly but had grown more, however it still kept quiet as not to wake anyone up.

"Why are you in the rain, Adiera?"

"Aww!" I screamed, stuttering and falling into the mud, sitting in it. _Ugh just a way to embarrass myself in front of…oh crap. _"Please don't scare me like that Itachi!" Trying my best to stand I only slipped in the mud once more, making me laugh. "Can you help me, Itachi?"I helplessly held out my hands and, to my very, very, very surprise he _actually _took hold of my hands.

However, of course, when I tried to stand I slipped and pulled Itachi into the mud puddle. My eyes widened as he looked over his self and I quickly started stuttering out that I was completely sorry and that it was just my clumsy self. Once again he surprised me, standing, letting the rain wash away some of the mud, and then trying to help me up once again. This time it actually worked and he half smirked at me before looking over himself. _Most, well actually all, Itachi fangirls would want to have this experience! _Grinning to myself I remembered what was happening. "Uh if you get cleaned up I'll get your clothes cleaned and dried." Beaming I followed Itachi into the house and up the stairs, taking notice of Itachi glancing back at me to make sure I didn't fall down the steps and hurt myself, again.

Once up to his room I slumped outside of the door and waited for him to tell me it was okay to come in before I heard the bathroom door shut and water running in rhythm to the rain. Closing my eyes, afraid to walk into Itachi Uchiha's room, I clicked open the door and opened my eyes to find his shirt, fishnets, and pants lying on the step to his bed. Pulling them into a bunch I stuttered out of the room to find Kisame looking down at me. "What are you doing Adiera?" It didn't seem to occur to any of the Akatsuki that this was my house, and I wouldn't point it out, because I did not want to go through any more nightmare-ish experiences at the moment.

"I'm just going to clean up Itachi's muddy clothes…it's my fault why they're messy." And with that I dashed down the steps, not wanting to have to explain any other details that had to do with it.

◊ **(Lines do work I just don't want to put them in…) **

Kisame walked into Itachi and his shared room and heard the water of the shower going through the room. "Hey Itachi, what happened with Adiera that got you two so muddy?" He'd taken to notice that Adiera was also muddy, but didn't seem to care that much about it. _Maybe because she's fallen into mud so many times. _The thought made Kisame smirk before Itachi answered.

"She's a very clumsy girl."

Kisame's eyes widened in surprise and disbelief at Itachi's response, because it actually sounded like he was grinning at his answer. Itachi Uchiha, one who was usually silent and showed no emotion, was actually grinning, _grinning _because of a girl he had known for about two weeks.

_I guess she was right about her being different and most people not liking those who are different…since none of the Akatsuki is "most people". _

◊ **(Lines do work I just don't want to put them in…) **

I sat in the laundry room listening to the dryer shake and turn, the sound toning out the lovely tapping of the rain. Sighing I flipped open my phone just as it began ringing and Tami's number came onto the screen and I closed my eyes, knowing _exactly _why they were calling me. "Hey guys," I murmured into the phone as everyone else, save Uro and maybe Seth, squealed into the phone, excited out of their minds. "With my luck I should have guessed we'd be out of school, so I guess you guys won't let me go back on it, will you?"

"No duh Adiera, we all know that you can't have the Akatsuki in your life without us putting them through the famous ritual!" I sighed at what Tami said was a ritual to them. "And you said yesterday that Wednesday would be the day we do it if we got out of school. It's Wednesday and we're out of school so we'll be there in ten minutes."

And with that they hung up as I sighed and pulled out Itachi's clothes. _I wonder how they'll react to _this _famously used ritual. _I couldn't help myself from grinning, though I was afraid of what my friends would do to me.

◊ **(Lines do work I just don't want to put them in…) **

**** That's the end…of the chapter duh! Hehe, wonder what this **_**famously used **_**ritual is? Any takers? You'll find out soon and the ritual may span over more than one, maybe more than two, chapters and, with her friends returning, there will be POV labels and the dreaded **_**LINES**_**! Don't forget to review, because as I said before…O_O I NEED IDEAS…O_O…**


	23. Thinking

**Chapter Twenty-three◊**

**Thinking**

(Adiera's POV)

The doorbell rang and I stopped in fear, not of the Akatsuki but _for _them. Knowing that they would keep ringing the doorbell, or pick my lock, again, I raced over to the door and had Meme race in, searching for Tobi. I knew when she found him when I heard her yell his name and Tobi yell that he didn't want to die. This made Uro and Tami sigh as the others laughed, because, it seemed that with each day that passed Meme became more hyper and crazy.

"So did you tell them about our ritual yet?" Gina asked, closing the door behind the others.

"No, but are we doing number two or one?" I asked as we walked into the living room where most of the Akatsuki were lounging around and Seth rushed over to pull Meme off of Tobi, having to get help from Gina.

"We're doing number two because it has variety in it." Tami asked as I looked at Uro with a worried look.

"Don't worry, Kakuzu, Pein-sama, and Konan-sama do not have to be a part of the ritual. But the others do, by the request of everyone else, so Tami I guess you should tell them." Uro's words made Tami grin as she yelled for everyone to stop what they were doing and listen to her.

And to my surprise they stopped when she had her hand to her bag, and slid something out that made even Hidan's eyes widen as he glanced sideways at his scythe. "Okay so we're going to do a little ritual that we planned to do with you Akatsuki, everyone, save Kakuzu, Pein-sama, and Konan-sama have to be a part of it, or else."

"May I ask what exactly this ritual is?" Itachi asked, looking up from the paper he seemed attached to. However instead of Tami answering him then she laughed, along with most of them save Uro and myself, which caused each who had to be apart stare at us.

"Just do the following and we'll tell you then, okay?" Tami placed her bag back in tact and motioned for each who was playing to sit in a circle as I helped Uro, Gina, Seth, and Meme push back the furniture, having enough room for those not apart to still enjoy themselves.

Once everyone was in a circle Tami told them to sit, as she was now the only one to stand. "Okay, now to answer your question Itachi this ritual is very popular at many parties or something like that and it is famously used…" She smirked as she pointed to Gina, who jumped up and yelled the name of the ritual.

"It's…truth or dare!"

* * *

(Uro's POV)

I couldn't believe that the girls of our group had dragged Seth and me into this little ritual, but we had promised to do it, thinking that the Akatsuki would never show up. Of course they had to, and they also had to agree because Tami always carried around her guns. Yes she had more than the one she'd held to Hidan's head, and she knew how to use them well enough to kill those who didn't know what a gun was. However I was wondering why the Akatsuki had actually agreed to this. Well those who had to play, because I didn't want the others to make Adiera go completely insane if she was to do something with the other three. I'd been listening well enough to what each of the girls was planning to do to the Akatsuki and I knew that it was to tease her, since they loved teasing their little sister.

"Okay, I want to do the first one!" Gina spoke up as Tami nodded to her, taking control of this activity. Both her and I were the oldest of the group, so we took charge in most things. "Adiera, truth or dare?" Mentally face-palming myself I watched as Adiera thought it over, because she knew either way it would be bad.

"I guess I'll do dare," Once more I mentally face palmed myself as Meme whispered something to Gina, who was grinning devilishly.

"Here is your dare Adiera…play 'Seven Minutes in Heaven' with each Akatsuki member."

Adiera's eyes widened, which made Meme laugh, and I noticed quite well that the Akatsuki members didn't know what "Seven Minutes in Heaven" meant. Tami took this into point and asked them if they knew what it was, in which they shook their head to. _Wonder how they'll react when she explains. _

"Let me explain before you do anything. First off we put one of you with Adiera at a time in a locked closet. You guys spend seven minutes in it, meaning the name, and do whatever you want. But for this one you guys have to do more than talk and sit there, and we can tell, trust us on that. Now who shall go first Gina?" Tami glanced over to Gina, who cracked a smile at Adiera.

"Well let's go in backwards alphabetical order…meaning Zetsu you're up first." My eye began twitching at how excited Gina seemed, knowing that off all Zetsu was the one I didn't trust around Adiera, besides Tobi, but I didn't think he'd want to reveal himself just for a game. _Then again…_

Adiera grabbed Zetsu's hands and pulled him with her, mouthing to me that he wouldn't eat her, because he only ate those that were dead. _I don't care he may still hurt her out of anger._

**

* * *

**

** We all know that 'Truth or Dare' and 'Seven Minutes in Heaven' are famously used 'rituals' or 'games' to do with the Akatsuki! Hehe I wonder what most thought it would be…*silence*. Okay then, anyway, yep 'Seven Minutes in Heaven' with the Akatsuki and first up is Zetsu! And NO he isn't going to eat her, it is true that he only eats bodies that are dead! But that doesn't mean he won't hurt her out of anger. Uh don't forget to review and if you've got any ideas (you should be use to this) just say, write, so and I'll comment! See ya, not really, in the next chapter of "I am". **


	24. Normal?

**Chapter Twenty-four◊**

**Normal?**

(Adiera's POV)

The door closed behind us as I sat in the corner, staring straight into Zetsu's golden eyes. Each Akatsuki member had different eyes that made them unique from any one person in their world, this world, or any other world. Closing my eyes I wondered if there was anything unique about my eyes. Most people in our world shared eyes with at least one other person in the world, making that one part of ourselves not unique, just normal, plain normal.

"What exactly **are we supposed to do?**" I quickly opened my eyes to grin at Zetsu's two personalities, knowing well that it was too dark for him to see me grin. "**Why are you grinning at us?** Yes we'd we to know." Scratch that, I _thought _he wouldn't be able to see me in the dark. Should have guessed he would be able to, since he was a shinobi.

"You're just different, unique, beautiful in your own way." I spoke softly, my face burning at my words. Then I realized his first question. "Uh well we can't just talk or sit so I guess we can…" To prove a point I stood, taking in every loophole that had been left by Tami. Zetsu seemed to notice this and bled into the wall, only his fly trap and head showing. "Are you going to tell me how you do that, please?" I puppy eyed him, though it didn't seem to break him and I sighed. "Well can you at least promise to show me one day soon, _please_?"

He just nodded as I shook my head, asking for his hand. To my surprise he let his white side hand show and I grasped it softly, crouching down to look directly into his eyes. Tilting both our hands I intertwined our pinkies and grinned brightly at him. "This is a pinky-promise, so you'll have to show me one day soon."

* * *

(Gina's POV)

I stood beside the door, trying not to eavesdrop but, hello, it was _me _and it was the only way we could make sure she did something. However I knew she'd find the small loophole for standing instead of doing what she was supposed to do so I told Tami to tell them more specific detail for the next Akatsuki member, which, it just seemed to be Tobi, because we are _not _revealing him to be Madara in fear of endangering Adiera.

"Gina, seven minutes are up. Open the door." Tami tapped her watch as I stood and opened the door to find the two with locked pinkies. _Aw they look so cute! _Adiera was like my little sister but I wasn't overprotective of her, no, that was Uro and Tami's role, so I didn't feel like killing Zetsu or anything extreme like that, 'cause he'd probably kill me first.

When Adiera took notice to the sudden light her face turned pink and I was close to just wrapping my arms around her neck and telling her how cute she looked. However I kept myself back as Zetsu vanished into the wall and reappeared in the circle and Adiera sat down on the ground cross legged as she knew who was next. Instead of telling her that we were going to explain the rules again I closed the door and watched Tami sigh to herself before standing again.

* * *

(Tami's POV)

I had to explain the rules with more specific details, because Adiera always knew how to find the loophole in _anything_, including school, which was just something that not even I could figure out. Sighing I went over the rules again, and noticed that Zetsu didn't show any emotion the entire time, making me wonder if he was glad or regretting not having to use the real rules. _She always does this with people, but she keeps saying she can't. Adiera you're chakra voice isn't the only thing that makes you unique. _I couldn't help myself from grinning at my thought, making Uro smirk as well, since we seemed to be able to read one another's thoughts.

"Okay next is…TOBI!" Gina smirked as she opened up the door and I took notice that Adiera was huddling up into the corner. However she just shyly smiled as Tobi ran in and Gina closed the door. _He'd better stay Tobi if he knows what's good for him. _

_

* * *

_

**** Oh crap next up is hyperactive Tobi, or are we so sure of that? I'm not sure if you're sure or not. Don't forget to review and I thank all of you who have reviewed, favorited, and alerted "I am"! I hope all of you've enjoyed it so far, and if it sucks just tell me, I can take bad news! ** **


	25. Tactful

**Chapter Twenty-five◊**

**Tactful**

(Adiera's POV)

_Just stay calm, he won't hurt you, he won't, because he's a good boy! _I giggled to myself but stopped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Looking up I saw that the masked face was just inches from my face.

"Tami-chan said that we couldn't sit and do nothing." Then he explained every rule that Tami had spoken and I sighed that I couldn't find any loophole whatsoever. _They know me oh too well. _Smiling I saw that Tobi hadn't moved from me and I was beginning to feel awkward. "Can I kiss Adiera-chan?" My eyes widened as my face heated up once again. _Being close to any Akatsuki member seems to have this affect. _

"How c-can you do that with your mask on?" I stuttered, hating it as Tobi touched his mask pushing it up slightly. _No way could he be willing to show his face just to kiss _me _I mean it makes no sense whatsoever! Why would Madara risk doing something like this to kiss me? Wait, maybe he could just be playing around, like most people he's probably just playing around with me, getting me to freak out to see if I know of him being Madara or what. Yeah that's got to be it, he's testing me, he's just testing me! _"Tobi, could you stop playing around with me? I've had enough with people doing that." I murmured harshly as Tobi left his mask where it was, just at his nose.

"I'm not playing around Adiera-chan! I like Adiera-chan!" He grinned before his lips touched mine and I was still thinking he was playing around. Tobi had spoken those words but who hid underneath the mask wasn't Tobi, no, that was Madara who just loved playing around.

* * *

(Uro's POV)

_I'm not going to kill Tobi, but I may kill Madara if he keeps playing around with her. I wish Tami hadn't made it a rule that they had to at least kiss Adiera once, especially without her knowing. Does it mean he's just following the rules or going on his own? Ugh Tami what are you thinking? _I glanced over at Tami to find her grinning, knowing what I was thinking from a special connection we had being the oldest.

* * *

(Tami's POV)

_Uro doesn't seem to understand why I made Gina dare Adiera to do this. Maybe she'll understand that she's made the Akatsuki actually agree to this. Hm, now who's next? Oh yes everyone's favorite puppet, Sasori of the Red Sand! _"Gina open the door, seven minutes are up."

She nodded and pulled open the door to find Tobi in one corner and Adiera in the other, huddled up in the same position as before, though tighter. Tobi crawled out, not so hyper as he had been when going in, and Adiera stayed huddle up, murmuring something. _What the fuckin' hell if Tobi, no, Madara did anything besides kiss her then I'll murder him. I don't give a damn if he's a shinobi or an axe murderer he will die if I found out he did anything else! _

"Okay Sasori you're up next!" The ever impatient puppet master stood and walked into the closet as Gina closed and locked the door as she had done with the others. _I think I can trust Sasori and the rest of them, because they don't wear a mask. _

* * *

(Adiera's POV)

I was glad for Sasori, because he just kissed me on the cheek and then sat down. He'd figured out the loophole and I was thankful that he had. I mean I wasn't afraid of Sasori like I was to Tobi, because of Madara, but I wouldn't want him to be forced to do something he truthfully didn't want to. "If you were to hide yourself would you do it?" I mumbled under my breath for no reason at all, and it seemed to catch hold of Sasori's attention.

"Why would you ask me that?" He spoke as I shrugged. "You must have a reason to voice it."

"I don't know, it just came into my head, and I'm wondering it to both of us I guess, because if I could hide myself to not be picked on I wouldn't do it. Unless it meant I wouldn't be alone. Then I might consider it."

"So you'd hide your true self just to make others like you?"

"Yeah I guess I would. I'm a people pleaser, the reason why I don't have many friends is because many people take advantage of this fact and use me, they play around with me." I huddled myself closer as Sasori just stared at me.

"So you'd keep yourself hidden not to be hurt?"

"Yeah, it's like you with Hirukio, you hide inside of him so you won't physically get hurt. I would hide in myself so I don't mentally and emotionally hurt or so that others around me don't get hurt."

"So…" I giggled to myself at how he kept starting his sentences, and he raised an eyebrow at it, which made me just smile and laugh. _Whoever said puppets didn't have a sense of humor was completely wrong! _"You really are a strange girl, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I seem to be getting that a lot." I grinned and he surprisingly did as well. The door suddenly opened and Gina grinned, her eyes seem to sparkle just like when she'd open up on Zetsu and myself.

"Okay Kisame your turn!" Tami grinned widely as Kisame stood and I tried to understand whatever it was she was thinking.

**

* * *

**

** Thank you Animzer for the help with the title and xxyangxx2006 for helping me to get inspired! As always I thank all of you for reading, alerting, reviewing, favoriting this story "I am" and I hope you've been enjoying it so far! As a quick reminder…Don'tforgettoreview! Yeah it was a quick don't forget to review! **


	26. Clumsy

**Chapter Twenty-six◊**

**Clumsy**

(Adiera's POV)

When the door closed behind Kisame I noticed that he had taken a liking to the corner farthest from me and I didn't understand why. So I decided to ask him as I walked over to sit beside him. "If you think I'm supposed to be afraid then you truthfully don't know me." I grinned up at him, because even though he was sitting he was still taller than me. Kisame looked down at me and grin widely, showing off his shark teeth, and patted me on the head as if I was a child. _Well I possibly am to him, being so small. _"They'll kill me if they find out I didn't do anything so…" I had to get on my knees so I could look him into his one iris eyes while he was still sitting and I kissed him on the cheek. "Now with that over with we can do whatever we want." Sighing I stared up at the ceiling.

"Would you mind answering a question?" I just nodded, thinking that I knew what the question would be and who it had to do with. "What happened with you and Itachi this morning?"

For once I could say I was correct.

* * *

(Seth's POV)

I'd been watching each Akatsuki member going in and out of where Adiera was hidden behind a closed door and my curiosity was getting the best of me after Kisame went in. When we'd been in the stores that one day I'd filled him in all the questions he had asked about Adiera, like why she didn't have the same reaction to his shark-like features, but it still felt like he didn't trust my answers well enough.

"Okay, seven minutes are up, Gina, you know what to do." Gina nodded and pulled open the door to find the two talking to each other, meaning she could have broken one of the rules. Yet Tami didn't take notice, because she could somehow tell if something happened or not.

Then it was pure silence as we realized who was up next…the quiet and emotionless Uchiha Itachi himself. _Oh this'll be fun to listen to. _Sadly only Gina would be listening, though she would only be able to hear mumbles not the actual words they say.

* * *

(Adiera's POV)

The door closed, engulfing the two of us in pure darkness, though, somehow, the darkness of Itachi's eyes illuminated in it. I had been standing when they had opened the door, and I was afraid to move in case my clumsiness decided to act up. Like I'd told Zetsu I couldn't control if I was clumsy or not, it just happened and I could do nothing about it. So because of so many falls I'd gotten use to hitting my face on walls, floors, grass, dirt, mud, paint, people, and sometimes the occasional ceiling. My whole self was numb to the pain that it caused me, which was why I could still act hyper after falling down a flight of steps or something worse. Sighing, since I knew that somehow my friends would know that we had stood there in silence for seven minutes I took a step forward, and, of course, I tripped over air and fell. My eyes widened that I had fallen and Itachi had caught me by grabbing hold of both my wrists and keeping me standing.

"I do not understand how you can be of a family of shinobi yet be so clumsy." He sat me on the ground as he sat away from me.

"Well I wasn't trained to be a shinobi so I guess I'm just clumsy because of who I am." I shrugged as I glanced up at the ceiling, though it seemed engulfed in darkness as well. "It possibly is too late to teach me to be balanced, my friends have tried."

"Then how were you able to keep yourself from dying when you jumped off the ledge of that mountain side?" It always confused anyone why I was chosen to be able to jump off a cliff when I was the clumsiest of the group.

"Well they tried it with me about two hundred times before I was able to do it perfectly. The first time they had to call the hospital and had to promise my parents that we wouldn't do something like that again. So the next time they duct taped my mouth and tied my wrist together, and I only got a few cuts and bruises here and there. They think that it helps with my balance to have no way to stop myself, but when they tried it on stairs I still fell, but it didn't hurt."

"In other words you've hurt yourself so many times that you've become immune to feeling the pain?" I nodded and Itachi nodded back, silent once again. Then I realized what he was possibly thinking of.

"No, I'm only immune to feeling other things hit me, not pierce me like kunai or shuriken. Those still hurt, a lot." The memory of my first attack still haunted me in my dreams, each time I would yell out if it was truly a dream or not. Sometimes the person would snicker and say that it was a dream indeed. However most of the time the person whispered that it was never a dream and that I was going to keep bleeding, bleeding so beautifully, so much blood to drink it had said, laughing at how vampire like it sounded, though it was far from it. _Who the hell is that person? _I shuddered just at the thought and drew closer to myself, fear just of remembering those dreams. "Itachi," I spoke suddenly, trying to distract myself from those thoughts. "Why are you so into that first line?" It had been gnawing at the back of my head since he had been looking over it every day since after my room had been ruined by the blood and bodies that still were dead in it.

"I cannot say," He spoke and I knew not to ask anymore, though I truthfully wanted to know why exactly he could say anything.

"Well maybe telling you about the dream it came from and it may help you. It didn't help me because I'm not that smart but you're way smarter than me so you may understand."

However before I could even get the chance to tell him anything the door opened and Gina was grinning down at me and I huddled back up in my corner. _She is taking _way _too much joy in this. _Then again she had been the one to dare me, which I truthfully wished wasn't the 'ritual' that they had been planning to play with the Akatsuki after we'd done the modernization and performance and it wasn't like I could say no to them. It never did seem possible that I could say no to my older brothers and sisters so I'd tried giving up on it, but still tried. Only a few times did it work.

The door closed and I heard someone sigh, but I didn't huddle myself as done with Tobi, because I wasn't afraid of who sat in front of me as to Tobi. I knew the alphabet I wasn't _that _not smart, so I knew who sat before me.

"Why the hell am I doing this?"

* * *

**** We all should know who is next up by that line but if you don't just do the alphabet. I'll give you a hint; it makes something you say to greet someone. Uh I've gotten two ideas about pairing here, both in which could work, but I'd really like to hear, read, what you've got to say, write, and they may even help with pairing, or the way the chapters are going! So don't forget to review and the next chapter will, hopefully, be coming out in an hour or two, but by two I should have the next, _next _chapter by then! Thanks for reading and I hope you've enjoyed "I am"! ****


	27. Naive

**Chapter Twenty-seven◊**

**Naïve**

(Tami's POV)

_This'll be so much fun! _Before I'd let Hidan walk into the closet I'd asked him if it was a sin to even be in a small room with a girl and he'd mumbled something. In which caused me to ask it again which he mumbled to again and then walked into the closet as Gina shut the door, leaving his scythe on his back because he probably thought I'd take it. _I guess that was meant to be taken as a no. _

In truth I trusted Hidan with Adiera _more _than Tobi, and everyone had that same feeling. Though of all I trusted Deidara with her, though I had to admit that her lord and angel would make just a fine fit. _They all seem to be well around her. So why doesn't she realize this? She's acting so naïve, or can she truly not see what makes her so special besides her chakra voice? _

* * *

(Adiera's POV)

"I don't know why did you do this Hidan?" In truth I was confused why any of the Akatsuki had agreed to do this. He stiffened for a moment then shrugged. Sighing I huddled closer to myself and kept my voice soft as I sung. "Why does the world have to be so cold when no one can build a fire? Can we understand why and how we can survive? I believe that we can survive without building a fire, yet no one listens, no one cares, because I'm the one to voice it…"

"So that's your chakra," Looking up I noticed that Hidan had been staring at me the entire time and I should of guessed that he'd hear me. Once again I was in a small closet with a shinobi, not some regular human being. "Hm, most would call it artistic. Wonder what those artist assholes would think of it." He grinned a bit as I shrugged.

"My friends say that I sing well but I think my voice is just…well not good."

* * *

(Gina's POV)

I heard it well enough to know what she had just said and I wondered exactly why she wouldn't understand. How could her voice not be good when she had a chakra voice? _Adiera is one of those girls without self-confidence, but most of the girls can be swayed to think, no to know, that she is perfect as she is. Why can't Adiera be one of those girls? _Pushing back some hair that had strayed in front of my eyes I smirked to myself knowing the reason they had agreed, the reason why they all had agreed to do any of this, the modernization, the performance, and now this. Not because of Tami's hidden gun, though I was pretty sure she had another one somewhere. _When will my little sister learn that she has a power like Naruto, yet I can actually deal with her without wanting to kill her like him? Ugh never, _ever_, compare that bastard to my little sister! _

* * *

(Adiera's POV)

"How did you find out?" Hidan asked as I smirked. Just a moment ago I'd revealed to Hidan that I knew he had some sacrifices for his Jashin-sama.

"Even after a week you still smell of blood, though you always seem to have that smell, this is fresh blood not dried." He stared at me for a moment and sighed as light flashed into us. Gina flashed a soft smile as she dragged Hidan out and closed the door. For a moment only darkness covered me, and I felt alone in the world once again, before the door opened once again and I heard someone stutter in. And then hit their head against the wall, something I'd done way too many times to know if it would hurt him or not, since once again shinobi were unpredictable.

"Did it hurt Deidara?" He held a hand to his head and shook his head. "Okay then…can I ask you a question?"

"Uh, sure I guess?" He seemed unsure.

"Do you have mouths on your feet?" It was a random question I'd always had on my mind for no reason whatsoever and when I've finally been given the chance to ask him I ask him.

"Uh…no, I don't."

"Okay, so you only have four mouths."

"Yeah…wait how did you know about the one on my chest?" His reaction made me suppress laughter, but then I cringed at when I had found out about the mouth on his chest.

"I had a dream, it was the last secret I found out about you, before y-you," I had to quit back the tears with my thoughts. _He's alive, he's alive now, you don't have to cry, you saved him, he's alive, don't break down, not now. _"Before you self-destructed with your battle with Sasuke. The beauty in your art was shown; fleeting, yet Sasuke did not seem to understand this and somehow survived."

"Well I won't have to worry about that bastard, because I killed him, hm." I couldn't help but smile, I mean truthfully I wanted Sasuke dead a long time ago and knowing that Deidara had been able to kill him without self-destructing was a big plus in my life. The brimming tears where still there and Deidara touched one, though when he did a soft tickle came from the tongue of his palm and he pulled away yet again.

"You keep doing that. I told you I don't think your mouths are weird, so why do you pull away?"

"That's not it—" He stopped in midsentence as he scooted over to the door and placed his ear to the door, his eyes widening with surprise. "What the hell?" Deidara stood and pulled me up, keeping his hand close to mine, which had decided to stop licking my palm. Then his hand went to the doorknob and pulled it open to find…

* * *

**** Wahahaha! Left you on a cliffhanger! And not like the last cliffhanger on an actual cliff, hopefully… Hehe now where are they you'll find out in the next chapter! (I've been trying to keep the Akatsuki members from going OOC so I hope I've done a good job with that!) I've got a poll up on my profile for the pairing and it will be open throughout this story, until I decided to finally reveal who in the Akatsuki minus Konan-sama (duh!) ends up being paired with Adiera and how that'll work out! Until then don't forget to review and I hope you've enjoyed the twenty-seventh installment of "I am"! ****


	28. Whimpering

**Chapter Twenty-eight◊**

**Whimpering**

(Adiera's POV)

Nothing but darkness. _Where the hell did my house go? Oh crap maybe this is…_

"Genjutsu possibly." Deidara spoke aloud, though when he stepped into the darkened area a chill so real ran up my spine as I turned around to find that the door had faded into the darkness.

"Oh how cute to think you're in genjutsu but I must tell you this is a special jutsu only I can use you fucked up bastard." My eyes raised as my body began shivering, Deidara glancing down at me since my hand shook in his grasp. _It's the same voice, the same person, the same "me". _"I see your face bitch, so you remember me? Hehe, so sad you don't remember who I truly am!" A cackle went through the air as I shivered even more, memories of the pain flooding into my mind, taking over any part of me that could resist pushing them back.

"Why are we here?" I spoke, not wanting to let whoever they were know I was afraid.

"Well, well, you still can't be a kind little bitch now can you?" Another cackle. "Well I'll explain. It's because I want to make you suffer before I kill you."

My face ran pale as I felt tears stream down my face, other memories coming into my mind, those not of joy, those of blood, so much blood. "Aw so you remember, how fun, how fun to see you crumble! Suffer you bitch!" A line came out of nowhere and wrapped around my throat tightening as I coughed up blood. My hand had slithered from Deidara's, though now he was trying to pull me down, since the line was trying to pull me up. "Don't even try it bastard!" Another line shot out and shot through Deidara's leg, his eyes widened in pain, but he still hadn't let go.

"Stop it, stop it, STOP IT!" I screamed as I twisted my head up and bit at the line, getting a shrill shriek as I was thrown to the ground. Racing over to Deidara I watched as the blood ran down his leg and made a large puddle underneath his foot. When he noticed that I was concerned on his wound he just smirked softly, standing though it looked painful.

"Adiera, I'm a shinobi, I think I can handle a little pain like this, hm." He pulled out a kunai and slit through the line, which let out another screech before returning to the dark atmosphere around. "Now who the hell are you?" Deidara yelled up, since that seemed to be the only place the voice came from.

"Oh now that wouldn't be much fun, would it, but I could tell you why I want her to suffer—"

"You've already made me suffer enough you asshole and I want you to stop messing with those around me! If you want to make me suffer then do it to me and me only! Got it?" I screamed, my fists tightening, turning white at that. My eyes widened as blood curled down my lip and I felt a jagged knife slip to my chest, drawing, once again.

"How dare you speak to me that way? I should murder you right here and now but I'll take the pleasure of tasting your blood instead!" I cringed, kneeling down on the ground as Deidara came to my side, looking at the blood that was now colliding with his own into a lake. _So much blood, too much blood, so much blood, too much blood. Blood on the walls, blood on the floor, blood on my face, blood on the gore! _The memories hit me and I let out a scream. "Ha so the memories are coming back, aren't they? This'll be fun to see! Your taste is so different from the rest of your family, but then again, I have yet to kill you." A snicker went through the air as I chocked on the rising blood.

Deidara pulled off his Akatsuki cloak and pulled it tightly around my wound, and it quickly became maroon from the blood. Then he stood, holding a kunai in one hand and the other unzipping his clay pouch. "Why don't you show yourself? Or are you a coward who kills those of her grandparents and beyond, hm?" The laughter made my face turn cold, so pale.

"Bitch why don't you tell him? It would be a delight to see how he would react!" Then it became serious. "Do it or I kill you both in my dimension." I felt something push down on my and found that a shadow was clumping down on me.

"Fine!" I screeched as I felt something push into my flesh once again. "Deidara my parents are dead."

"I thought you talked to them just a few days ago?" His eyes had widened as I felt more press into my flesh, tearing at it, though I only let out a whimper.

"I did talk to them just a few days ago, but they're dead, because I saw them be killed in front of me." _So much blood, too much blood, blood all over the walls, blood all over me, blood all over my life, as it faded away so deeply. _My vision became poor and I closed them before passing out from having the knives, lines, and whatever else there was digging into my flesh.

* * *

****

** I wonder how you reacted to finding out

_**that **_**information! I've been planning to have that revealed due to this "evil person" and this seemed to work out perfectly! I know what you're all wondering…who the hell is this person and how can they do all this stuff? All will be revealed, not now, of course, because that wouldn't be much fun, would it? Actually I'm going to be nice and have small hints, super, microscopic hints, to help you figure out the "evil person", but they'll be super hard to figure out if it is a clue or if I just misspelled! Hope you've enjoyed this installment of "I am" and don't forget to review and voice your opinions! Don't forget about the poll of who should Adiera end up with! ****


	29. Losing

**Chapter Twenty-nine◊**

**Losing**

(Deidara's POV)

What the hell was going on? He had no idea, but was sure that with each moment that passed whoever was trying to kill Adiera was closer to succeeding. The blood from Adiera's wounds was starting to make a large lake, larger than most shinobi could endure. Yet when the knives, or whatever those dark things that stuck out of her back were, had started pushing into her flesh she hadn't let out a scream, nor had she called out for him to help her.

"Turn your attention to me freak," Deidara's eyes left Adiera to glare up at the darkness, though he had no idea where exactly the voice was coming from.

"Why have you killed her family?" A chuckle went through the air, which in the end turned to a cackle as the darkness moved.

"Why would anyone of the shinobi world kill? I'm going to kill each of those bitches and bastards who have that damned bloodline. However why I decided to do so I've decided only to let the bitch there know of, though, I will say, her reason is different from her other family members. For now, however, she'll just have her parents death played in her mind over and over again." As if by cue Adiera began to whimper and murmur "Mommy" and "Daddy" in the softest voice he had ever heard her speak. "Ugh, I would have thought it'd be unconscious by now!" The dark material shoved harder into Adiera's back and she gurgled out blood.

Her murmuring stopped and it looked like she wasn't breathing. Had the person decided to end her after all? "She still alive, for now, but after another ten minutes like that she'd be better off dead, no, she _will_ be dead. How fun!" The voice chuckled as Deidara tried to get to Adiera but was stopped by a line going through his arm, blood trickling into his right palm mouth.

"It's time for you to be a part of my little game, the first was Sasori, the second Itachi, and the third shall be you, Deidara." At the name she somehow made it sound insulting and Deidara glared long and hard as the laughter was getting solely on his nerves. "The rules are simple…solve this riddle without any help and you'll find out who I am. However it will be extremely difficult for a dumbass such as you."

An ivory paper fell from the darkness and Deidara caught it, scanning over the words. However he found that the voice was correct, it was far from simple, though he was damn well not a dumbass and found it not to be extremely difficult.

"Don't worry, I'll give you two weeks and three days to solve this riddle, and if you can't her suffering will end, permanently." With that the darkness cast away the threads that had found their way into Adiera and he ran over to her, to find his cloak drenched by how much blood she was losing. "Now hurry up, she's only got six minutes to live her putrid life." The closet door was revealed and Deidara ducked inside it, placing Adiera on the ground to look over her wounds.

Most of the threads had actually found their way through her body, so both her back and chest were bleeding. Each wound was more fatal than the last and once Deidara saw light creaking through the bottom of the door he brought his kunai up on the side and opened it with ease.

"What are you doing Deidara? Times not up yet!" Meme yelled, seeming a bit more hype than last time.

Then everyone seemed to freeze besides Deidara as he pulled out Adiera and held her out so them to see.

The first three to react were Sasori, Konan, and Uro.

Uro yelled for Deidara to take her up to her room, and instead of waiting for him, Uro started toward the stairs as Deidara followed. During that time Sasori had motioned for Adiera's friends to go get all the medical things from wherever Adiera kept them in which they all left to do. Konan had followed behind Uro and Deidara and at the moment was helping Deidara pull out threads that had left themselves in her flesh.

"What happened to her?" Sasori asked as he walked into the room and sat down next to Adiera, holding out a glowing hand.

Quickly Deidara explained what had happened, leaving out the part of his little challenge, as Tami and Gina rushed in, carrying all kinds of medical things that they'd found in Adiera's medical closet. They never did know why Adiera kept so many medical supplies and never questioned it, because of her clumsiness they guessed.

Tami handed the supplies over to Sasori who went to work trying to keep her flesh from giving off too much blood. However it was beginning to make a puddle under the bed, not the best of signs.

Tobi stuck his head in on the busy people, a frown on his face, though hidden by his mask. "Is Adiera-chan going to be okay?" He asked his voice childish in a worried form.

Sasori didn't feel like it was a need to lie, the childish shinobi had to have seen many die, including children such as Adiera, though she had argued that she wasn't a child anymore. "If she keeps losing blood like this she may not be."

**

* * *

**

** Oh crap what's going to happen to Adiera? Uh don't ask me, because I won't tell you! ^_^ Don't forget to review and vote on who Adiera should end up with! If you don't feel like voting message me and I'll put up your vote! The poll will be up until, well, until I say so! Please don't forget to review and if you've got any ideas I'll love to listen, read, them and who knows, it may be shown and I'll give thanks to your great idea! Though all ideas are great and I'll make sure to message you a reply as soon as I can! Hope you've enjoyed this installment of "I am"! **


	30. Bloody

**Chapter Thirty◊**

**Bloody**

(Adiera's POV)

"Mommy, Daddy can we go to the park?" I ran down the hall for what was the hundredth time I'd done that, my true mind wanting, needing it to stop.

When I ran into the room I found a shadow wrapped around my mom's throat, hands tight and painful to see.

"Well, well, hello again you worthless bitch." A knife shot out at me, grazing my cheek, once again. The blood ran and dripped into the tears.

The thrower tightened her grip and then lashed out a long katana and pushed it into my mom's stomach. Blood was chocked up and spewed onto the shadow's face making it laugh and lick it off. "Now you," It lunged at my dad and did a horrid thing to him. My stomach was getting queasy just from watching it, as she dug her newly bloodied katana against his neck and then slashed.

* * *

(Tami's POV)

_If she's watching her parents die over and over again why isn't she screaming? Little sis, come out of this. _

* * *

(Gina's POV)

_Adiera wake up, stop playing around, you said you hated doing that so stop!_

* * *

(Uro's POV)

_Shit…why is this happening to Adiera? Is this how they would treat Adiera in the shinobi world?_

* * *

(Seth's POV)

_Sasori said there is starting to be too much blood coming from her. We need to get her blood or stop it from flowing but how? Dammit think!_

* * *

(Meme's POV)

_That's a lot of blood; hm maybe I should go comfort Tobi! Adiera wouldn't want us to worry about her!_

* * *

(Narrator)

There was too much blood coming from Adiera, a lake had begun forming and it was starting to stain their shoes. However their only priority at the moment was Adiera's wounds, yet the blood would have been helpful if it would have stayed.

"I know who can give her more blood!" Seth perked up as he ran out of the room and Tami grinned, knowing what he was thinking of.

When he came back he had a booklet and was flipping through the pages until he stopped. "Uh, Deidara, Sasori, or Itachi I guess." Tami groaned as she took the book from his hand and ruffled to the other pages.

"You're a real idiot you know that right?" Tami growled at him as she clasped the book shut. "Yeah he's right. Actually she could take anyone's, including Hidan, but I'd rather have someone who doesn't get himself stabbed every fuckin' day." Hidan grumbled something which made Tami roll her eyes. "Nor Zetsu or Kakuzu, because I'm not paying nor is Zetsu getting anywhere near my bleeding sister! Or Itachi because of his disease."

Itachi turned his attention from the bleeding Adiera to glare hard at Tami, Sharigan activated. "How did you know of that?"

Tami pointed to Adiera.

"Anyway I was given the cure over seven months ago."

"I thought it was incurable, how did you find it?"

Itachi pointed to Adiera.

**~A moment later~**

Adiera had lost so much blood that both Deidara and Itachi had to give her blood, because Sasori was well aware that the only blood would come from his heart and no way was he going to die especially since she had wanted them not to die. After giving her the blood Sasori had taken help from Konan, who also knew of medical in a more advanced version than taught in the Academy for those who did not want to be medics. If Deidara had been one moment behind then Adiera would have died and it was also thanks to Sasori's impatience that got her from death's door.

However that didn't mean she was conscious yet. Her breathing pattern was slowly coming back, yet it wasn't the same as before and they knew that it was because her body wasn't use to that much pain in one moment. After finishing bandaging Sasori and Konan left, Tami, Seth, and Uro left after mopping up the blood, since Gina had gotten ill from seeing that much blood, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, and Zetsu left because they could do nothing, and both Itachi and Deidara left to solve the writing given to them by Adiera's killer. Only Adiera's lord stayed behind, just staring at her as if he was wondering how she could not be screaming as she watched her parents be murdered over and over again, especially since he knew how they'd been killed. She's spoken that to him the first time that she'd prayed to him.

When she had first begun praying Pein had found it to be strange to listen to this fourteen year old girl tell him of her life. She'd spoken mostly of how when she prayed she felt more at ease with the pain she was feeling after her parents' death. Even after the two years of being on her own she wept quietly for them, and had spoken to her lord of that.

However at around two months she was starting to give up, and during those two months Pein had explained the voice to Konan and Madara, who want to see if they could use her. Once she'd spoken that she may have stopped Pein had to borrow some of Madara's chakra to send back a response that he was listening. He'd almost enjoyed her reaction, the hyper tone in her voice made him know that he'd interrupted her daily life. After that moment he'd heard much of their deaths, and how to stop them, so Madara had found her voice to be quite useful. Because of Adiera each Akatsuki had found a way to the loophole of their deaths, including Itachi, who had wanted to die by Sasuke's hand.

Sighing Pein walked over closer to the girl and pushed back her hair to reveal the right side of her face. He knew it would not be safe to let Adiera out of his sight, for if she was attacked once more away from the Akatsuki she would surely die. Placing a hand to her right ear he let the black chakra device slip from his grasp and dig into her skin. Soft blood seeped from it, though Pein wiped it away knowing she wasn't feeling this small wound over her major, and let them intertwine like piercings. One, then two, then three, and finally the fourth time went through her ear. The surface of the piercings were just as his own, and once he'd let a long one roll under it he stood before deciding on something else to keep track of her.

"Pein-sama," He looked up to find Konan at the door. "The other members wish to speak of what to do about Adiera's killer." Then she turned and Pein followed, yet not before finishing with his precautions.

**

* * *

**

** Yes, I know, Adiera's parent thing may be confusing right now, but I've made sure to have the next chapter explain most of it. But yes, Adiera's parents died when she was twelve, not just a few days ago. Now you're like, "then who the hell was she talking to over the phone?" Well I can tell you that she was talking to her parents. Yeah, just remember Adiera has a chakra voice and so do her parents since, like most clans in the shinobi world, they in-clan marry so that the bloodline keeps going on, meaning that in order to be positive that the bloodline will be pasted down they eliminate outside influence, so it is, truly, smart on their part. Wow this is turning into a long explanation of Adiera's family, but you'll hear that from someone else, however it may not be in the next chapter. Don't forget to review, because it gives me encouragement to keep writing! Also I've got a poll up in my profile, like I've said before, to help me decide who Adiera ends up being paired with! If you don't vote then you could send me a message with suggestions and I'll put in the vote for you! Hope you've enjoyed this installment of "I am"! **


	31. Unconscious

**** Sorry it's been so long, but the wait for chapter thirty-one is over, for those who actually care! Okay I'm going to try something new thanks to xxyangxx2006 but before I get on with the story I've got a few people to thank!**

**For reviewing this story I'd like to thank**

**Akatsuki's a bang**

**And **

**xxyangxx2006**

**For favoriting this story I'd like to thank**

**Akatsuki's a bang**

**Animzer**

**Because I Never Got Over It**

**ourshadownightshade**

**Poshperson**

**Zeronumbers96**

**For alerting this story I'd like to thank**

**Because I Never Got Over It**

**xxyangxx2006**

**yapook**

**For giving me ideas (like pairing or anything else) for this story I'd like to thank**

**xxyangxx2006 **

**Animzer**

**yapook **

**For reading and enjoying this series so far I'd like to thank**

**You! (Hehe, I know cheesy, right?) **

**Okay now that that's over with we can get to the new installment of "I am"! ****

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-one◊**

**Unconscious**

(Tami's POV)

I twirled my phone in my hands, cringing at the thought of what I was waiting for. Adiera, my little sister, I needed her to call me and tell me she was alright. Yesterday was when she'd gotten bloody and had fell unconscious, being looked over now by S-ranked shinobi criminals, who, by the way, hadn't been able to bring her out of that. Uro had to _drag_ me out of that house because I didn't want to leave Adiera. _Whoever the fuckin' hell dared to hurt her will die. I will find them, pull out my gun, and shoot them so many times that they bleed _twice _as much as Adiera! _

Across from me I could see Uro giving me a scared look as I tightened my grip on my cell phone.

"Calm down Tami, she'll be okay. We've known Adiera long enough to know that she won't die this easily, she's fallen off so many things that death doesn't seem real to her, at least that's how I feel." However I took into notice that the grip on the steering wheel cringed as the door slid open and Gina jumped in, though wearing a mournful look on her face as Seth followed behind. Both of them were neighbors, just to make that clear.

"How is Adiera, did you try calling her cell?" I shook my head, because I was afraid. Adiera, my little sis, had told me so many times that I could never be easily afraid. She'd always looked up to me because of that, because she'd said she could be easily scared of anything. Yet she didn't realize that she was, once again, lying to herself. Deidara had explained to me that whoever the hell did that to her had forced her to watch her parents' die, over and over again, but she hadn't muttered a scream, only murmuring "Mommy" and "Daddy", which had almost made me want to cry. That's strength, Adiera, and I hoped, knew, that Uro was right.

"TAMI!" Meme grabbed the back of my seat and shook it as if trying to shake me from the trance I had been. I turned back to find her grinning crazily at me, playing with a stand of hair that had wandered to the left side of her face. "Did you trying calling Adiera?" She asked just as we passed by Adiera's home, that looked so abandon, and felt strange passing by it. Adiera never got sick, and even if she did she wouldn't go home, even though we would threaten her to.

"Tami," I glanced over to Uro who was staring with pure concentrate at the road in front of him. "Just call her so everyone can stop worry."

* * *

(Third Person *he, she, they, it* Deidara's POV)

He twisted the note in between his fingers. The sentence was so damn confusing, no matter which way he looked at it. However he knew he had to solve it, because, for some reason, he couldn't just let Adiera die because he couldn't understand it.

He only wanted to kill people by a bang, by _his _art, yet he didn't want to let Adiera go out with a bang, just as Adiera had stated when she'd talked about his death. Pein had told the exact words of Adiera, and how she'd cried for three hours after seeing his death, Deidara's death, which ended in a bang. That's all he wanted to become, true art, because it had not mattered to him of the people who would miss him and mourn him, because no one would. No one had given a damn to him, nor to if he would die, some had even wished for his death, begged for it. Yet this girl, who only knew him by what she saw of him, had cried for him when he'd exploded to kill the Uchiha brat.

"Sempai!" The voice was from the most annoying Akatsuki member, Tobi, and Deidara hid the note in his pocket not wanting to know of what would happen if that idiot found out about it. "Sasori-san said that you had to do Adiera-chan's bandages!" _Why the hell does he have to yell?_ Sighing, knowing he wouldn't be able to answer that question, Deidara walked up the steps to Adiera's room.

She was still lying unmoving, though her chest moved up and down slightly. _How can she not be screaming at the pain? _Pulling out the roll of wrapping bandages Deidara slide the covers back to find her bleeding through the bandages. He held her up with one hand as he began withdrawing her bandages, which stuck to the blood that soaked most of her body, no all of it. The marks all over made Deidara shiver at the thought of how much pain she had felt, and was probably still feeling, and also that she wasn't a shinobi. In all that meant she wasn't use to this pain, that much pain.

His hands grew crimson, so much blood, as he held out his hand. Unlike the other Akatsuki he didn't do a glowing hand, since his hand had his mouths on it, yet he could do glowing fingers, which held the same amount of healing. Running his right pointer finger over her back he felt it starting to close…and then tear open once again. Whatever was happening to her mentally was also happening to her physically.

However he stopped when he heard the phone next to her bed vibrate and play a repeating phrase "It's Tami, pick up Adiera", which almost sounded as hyper as Tobi, or even Meme, who scared Tobi. Instead of leaving it he decided to tell Adiera's worried friends what was happening.

"Hello, Adiera?" Deidara had to hold the phone back so his eardrums would ring uncontrollably.

"No, it's Deidara, hm."

* * *

(Tami's POV)

"Deidara?" I was so confused, because I could have sworn, up and down, that none of the Akatsuki knew how to use modern day technology. Then I remembered who they were staying with, Adiera. "Adiera taught you how to use a phone, right?"

It seemed that Deidara was actually chuckling. "She lectured all of us on every single appliance in her house for five hours, so I learned every app on this phone, hm." That made everyone in the truck chuckle, knowing that at some points Adiera could go on about something as simple as how to turn a light on by flipping the switch.

"Speaking of Adiera," I almost chocked at just the thought of why Adiera couldn't answer the phone, maybe she'd been in the bathroom washing up? "Why can't she a-answer the phone?" I stuttered, something I hated with a passion, a true, burning, _passion_.

"She's still unconscious; I'm just up here to bandage up her wounds—shit."

* * *

(Third Person *he, she, they, it* Deidara's POV)

Adiera was starting to bleed, again, as Deidara had bandaged her up while he'd been talking to Tami. However where she was bleeding would have made "most guys" blush like hell. Just below her shoulders and above her stomach. However, instead of freaking out like an ass, he let his fingers glow once again.

"Shit, what the hell do you mean shit?" Oh yeah he'd forgotten all about Tami, who, besides Uro, seemed the most protective of Adiera.

"It's nothing, bye." With that he closed the cell phone as he turned his attention back to Adiera, who had taken his entire attention before. Pushing her shirt up he placed his finger onto her cleavage as he ran it across the top of her chest. A long line of pure blood ran from the top of her breasts but he could have sworn that it had not been there before. _In other words she _is _being hurt while in this trance. _

What happened next surprised him, completely.

Before he could finish the mouth on his hand opened and the tongue slipped out, licking her blood, frowning at it. However once the blood had been moved aside it then smirked as it licked her skin. Deidara's eyes widened as he pulled away from her, his face warm even though he was sure Adiera, well almost, hadn't felt it. What was happening to him? Every time his palm-tongues did that he'd start blushing, no matter the situation and he was starting to wonder exactly why…

When a thought went into his mind he almost flushed, almost meaning that he hadn't. Sighing inwardly he wrapped up Adiera's new wound and pulled her shirt down, while also pulling the covers over her body. Her breathing hesitated and Deidara reached for her wrist, to find it slowly, lazily, still there, hardly. Each moment she stayed there, it seemed, she would get worse in this world.

Deidara brushed back the strands of hair that had fluttered into Adiera's face and felt her forehead, finding that she wasn't burning up or freezing. His eyes barely rolled over her newly added piercings as he felt his palm-tongue once again come out. However he only pulled back, not blushing like hell, but saw that his palm-mouth was smiling as he stood. "Wake up soon Adiera, hm." Deidara smirked to himself as he began toward the door, yet froze when a voice shot out at him, though mentally. He turned but found that Adiera was still lying unconscious in her bed, but he could have sworn he'd heard her voice. However he looked over the words that had entered his head and then pulled out the note once again, looking at it through new eyes.

He would find it out, it didn't seem so difficult, but it still wasn't that easy. Yet the voice had helped him, though he was wondering if it was Adiera's conscious pulsing itself at him.

* * *

(Adiera's POV)

I felt the blood trickle down my chin, again, again, and again. The shadow in front of me held four swords, two in each hand. All were bloody, drenched by my own, and they were painful. However I did not scream out, I kept it inside. To satisfy my worst nightmare would be indescribable.

"Scream dammit!" Another sword slashed at my waist as blood oozed from that cut and also from my mouth. It was tasting blood on a whole new level, and so was I. We were both suffering, though we did not cry out, never, never. "Cry out and wish to die you fuckin' bitch!" More slashes, more blood, more coughing, yet no screams.

"I-I w-won't scream, n-never—" My vision blurred as the shadow pushed a sword into my gut and pulled it out slowly. I had to bit my lip and feel the warming blood caress down my face, beginning to stain my teeth to a softly light red. However I did not scream, never…

**

* * *

**

** So how was it? It is the longest chapter I've ever written so be glad! Hehe so you see that Adiera won't scream, she's facing as much torture as Itachi's world, maybe even more since this is NOT mental but physical pain she feels. Yeah she's very brave, but why won't she scream? What is her reasoning behind it? Will you ever find out anything about her parents? Will you ever find out who the hell is going to die by Tami? Hehe all, except for the last one, uh duh, will probably be answered in the next chapter! For now thanks for reading and don't forget to review and vote on the poll! Ideas people, ideas! **


	32. Comatose

**** The wait for chapter thirty-two is over, for those who actually care! Onto the thanking!**

**For reviewing this story I'd like to thank**

**Akatsuki's a bang**

**xxyangxx2006**

**LiliL-1113**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow**

**For favoriting this story I'd like to thank**

**Akatsuki's a bang**

**Animzer**

**Because I Never Got Over It**

**ourshadownightshade**

**Poshperson**

**Zeronumbers96**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow**

**Rei Bara**

**LiliL-1113**

**Light Lamperouge **

**For alerting this story I'd like to thank**

**Because I Never Got Over It**

**xxyangxx2006**

**yapook**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow**

**Rei Bara**

**For giving me ideas (like pairing or anything else) for this story I'd like to thank**

**xxyangxx2006 **

**Animzer**

**yapook **

**For reading and enjoying this series so far I'd like to thank**

**You! (Hehe, cheesy, no?)**

**Okay now that that's over with we can get to the new installment of "I am"! ****

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-two◊**

**Comatose**

(Gina's POV)

"For the last time I'm not doing it!" _Ugh, such annoying little sisters! _I growled as I opened the door to my room and grabbed all my school things. Friday, today was Friday, and all I wanted to do afterschool was check on Adiera, since we hadn't been able to check on her due to all the things along the line of school. However my sisters and parents decided that tonight would be family night, ugh, how I hated it with a pure, true, burning _passion _but did they put into mind of Adiera? Of course not! How could I explain to my parents that my friend was comatose but wasn't in a hospital? Hell we had a bit of trouble telling the school that Adiera wouldn't be able to come into school for a few days, hopefully.

"Gina," Oh why does my mom have to get into this? "We will be having family night tonight, do you understand?" I was truthfully close to telling her, no, I did not understand, but I decided against it. _I can just go visit Adiera on Saturday. _"Gina!"

"Yes I understand!" Pushing my textbooks into my bag I looked over my calendar that was set on the back of my door. Our group had made the calendar, we all had one, and this month was a picture of all of us hanging out on the beach. I grinned to myself at Adiera between all of us, blushing like hell at the plaid lime and emerald green bikini Tami, Meme, and I had been able to get her to wear. Her lightly coffee hair curled slightly to hide the right strap and strands stilled in front of her eyes. She had no idea how cute she looked! My grin widened at the thought as I prayed to every deity in the entire world, and then some, that she would wake soon.

"Gina!" _What did I do now? _Slamming my door I yelled down the steps that I was coming. "Apologize to your sisters for yelling at them!" Oh, that, I rolled my eyes as I heard a horn outside and was thankful for the distraction.

"Got to go, don't want to be late for school!" I raced to the front door and pulled it open to find the truck waiting for me.

Hoping into the second row far side I listened to the silence around and knew that they'd already checked on Adiera and found her still unconscious. _When will she wake up? _I was beginning to wonder if it would be well to leave her with the Akatsuki when a hospital could help just as well. _No, hospitals ask too many questions and none of us could answer them and then the complicated…_

"Ugh I don't want to worry about the all day tests," Seth murmured as he slammed the door closed. "Especially since I didn't study for it because of Adiera's thing."

"Speaking of which, how is she doing?" I asked, thankful that I hadn't stuttered.

"She's still breathing; I called them last night and this morning. Sasori answered and was pretty peeved at how many times I kept calling, but he didn't say to stop. He told me that each day one of the members would look over her fully, so I asked him who's today's was…." My eyes widened at all the possibilities but only one could make Tami freeze.

* * *

(Third Person *he, she, them, it* Madara's POV)

He snapped the box closed when he heard footsteps coming toward him. Since he'd seen Seth pull out that booklet and instantly know who could give Adiera blood Madara had been looking for it. However it seemed that her friends had hidden it well enough, or even taken it out of the house, so he would not be able to find it. That did not mean he could not look for more information.

"Tobi," A bored voice known only from the puppet master himself came from behind Madara, who tried not to look like he'd been searching for something. "I want you to go change Adiera's bandages, something I am sure even _you _can do. However Itachi will be advising you just in case." At least he wouldn't have to act like an idiot when around Itachi. Itachi already knew well enough.

"Okay Sasori-san!" He childishly squeaked as he turned from the room to go run upstairs.

Once in Adiera's room he found Itachi already there, beside her, holding her up as she coughed out blood. However she was still comatose, in which meant she was not supposed to be having motions or anything of that, yet here she was coughing. Whatever she was in was not putting a coma sort of situation on her. It was possibly worse than a Sharigan genjutsu, or even a regular battle. She couldn't defend herself; she couldn't do anything but be tortured. Yet she could scream, though he knew she wouldn't, because of what she spoken of to Pein.

Why she wouldn't scream was still amazing to Madara how she would keep that promise to herself. No shinobi would make a promise like it, because they knew every pain they would face and knew by suffering they'd have to scream. Yet this girl, at the age of sixteen now, with only shinobi ancestors, not one herself, had made word that she would never please her torturer with a scream. A scream, she'd spoken, gave pleasure to those who inflicted the pain, she'd not wanted to give someone the pleasure of making her scream. Never, never, she'd kept saying, never shall one make me scream from the pain nor suffering they've given to me willingly or unwillingly.

It was truly amazing that she was still keeping her promise.

"Madara," Itachi brought him from his thoughts. "Hand me the bandages." This made Madara grin underneath his swirling orange mask.

"Now, now Itachi, is that not my job here?" He chuckled, though grabbed the bandages and walked over to them.

Itachi snatched the bandages away from him, but before he could do anything Madara grabbed hold if his wrist. This made Itachi, by instinct, glare harshly at him, Sharigan activated. "Aren't we being a bit overprotective of this girl you barely know?"

Silently pulling back from his glare Itachi let the bandages flow from his hand to Madara's, who grasped them tightly. Pulling back the old bandages he found them to be coated deeply in blood. The bandages stuck to her closely, so Madara had to take off his glove to use his fingernail to peel off the drenched wrappings.

* * *

(Gina's POV)

_How can I concentrate on a test when Adiera is passed out and Madara is taking care of her! _My pencil doodled "Tomato's are BLUE" on my test paper and I saw my teacher give me a side glance before returning to her papers. _Damn, we're all probably going to fail this! _I glanced at Seth, who sat two seats and a row up from me, and found him to be doodling on his test as well. However we couldn't make an excuse. To make things worse we were all wondering what we would tell the school if Adiera didn't return on Tuesday, since it would be three days. She'd need a doctor's note, but we couldn't provide one, so we'd have to make one of the Akatsuki's signature.

"Gina," A pencil poked me in the back and I knew the voice. Annabel, the idiot who thought it would be oh so funny to mess with Adiera. "Gina, grab my eraser, will you?" I almost laughed to myself as I picked up the eraser by my foot and placed it in my pocket. She'd told me to grab it, not to give it back. "Mrs. Teresa!" _And the test is stopped. _"Gina took my eraser!"

"Ms. Annabel please turn your test in for speaking during so. Ms. Gina, please give Ms. Annabel her eraser back and stop doodling on your paper please?" Three "pleases" in one breath, amazing. Sighing I handed the eraser to Annabel, who sneered at me.

"I know that Freak is sick," she mouthed as I groaned at how her mom was the one to take the sick calls here and would gossip about it. "I hope she dies." That tore it.

* * *

(Third Person *he, she, them, it* Madara's POV)

Blood oozed from new cuts that came out of nowhere, and it seemed so painful. It had to be painful. Both Itachi and Madara had to keep adding new bandages at each moment and couldn't find any pattern whatsoever to the bleeding.

A coughing noise came from her throat as Itachi held her up once again and blood gurgled from her lips. As that happened blood seeped through the Uchihas' fingers from her back and chest. No matter how long they held glowing hands to her wound they came back stronger.

Finally Madara told Itachi to let go off her and he held a strongly lime green glowing hand to her chest and pushed deeply. Blood spurted out of her mouth, staining her lips crimson or even darker and then her body relaxed. She was still breathing, barely. Madara pulled out an already blood-stained cloth and wiped along the bandages, making her tense up once again, yet slightly. Then he cleaned his hands before pulling back on his gloves.

"Now with that done, why don't you explain why you act so overprotective, Itachi?" Madara shot out Itachi's name as he pulled the covers over her stilling body.

Itachi answered as he always did. He stood and walked out, earning a smirk from Madara, who patted Adiera's forehead and went to leave.

* * *

(Gina's POV)

I sat in the principal's office with Annabel beside me, holding a napkin to her blood nose. It was completely worth getting detention for a week just to see her cowering in pain. _How sad that she had screamed. Adiera would have never done so if someone punched her. _I knew that well enough, since she sometimes got into that situation, like now.

"Ms. Gina!" The principal had to yell to bring me from my thoughts. "Explain why you hurt Ms. Annabel." She had to quiet herself down.

"She said that she hoped Adiera would die, so I hit her, enough said." I grumbled as Annabel shook her head, saying I was lying.

"Adiera is like a little sister to me, I would never, like," _Oh please stop with the "likes" before I punch you again!_ "Wish for her to be dead like that!"

"I've been friends with Adiera for the last three years and you've hated her ever since she became a Leaderist!" I growled at her, which caused her to raise her nose to sniff the air again.

"May I ask what a 'Leaderist' is?"

"No," I stated plainly, earning a glare from both of them.

"Ms. Gina, if your friend is part of a cult or something then I would like to know so that none of my students are bringing any gang like things into my school." Now had I said anything about gangs? No, but every adult always worried about that crap.

"Adiera is _not _part of a cult, it is her religion, not a cult, and hopefully someone of your standards knows the different." I muttered the last part, but still got a side glare from Annabel. "A Leaderist is the worship of Lord Pein and Mistress Konan as the true god and angel that they are."

"What kind of name is 'Pein' or 'Konan'?" _Why the hell does that matter? For Adiera's sake don't tell me this woman is going to be just like that bitch! _"How long has Ms. Adiera been part of this cult?" _And we're back to the cult thing!_

"Adiera has been part of this _religion _for three years, since she was fourteen."

"And why did she begin worshiping this god?" I took notice that we had gone from me getting into trouble for punching Annabel to us talking about Adiera's religion.

"Because," I beamed up and was ready to state Adiera's true words as she lie in another place feeling the pain of her life without a scream from her throat. "When she prays to her lord she can truly feel at ease to her pain."

* * *

(Adiera's POV)

My left arm felt numb, maybe because it had the most blood coating it. However I decided against screaming, as always.

"You know what annoys the hell out of me bitch?" I glanced up and fluttered blood from my vision to look into the blood hungry eyes of my torturer. "When my victims don't scream, yet I know you won't scream. How many times have I heard you say you'll never scream!" Laughter. "I had never thought you could live up to it, I thought you would scream at how much pain I'm giving you."

A sword went through my stomach and blood pulsed out of my mouth.

"Yet you hold onto your childish promise to who?"

Another sword, this time it cut from the top of my cheek down to my thigh.

Another gallon of blood was added to the ocean beneath me and I was surprised at how much blood was in my body. However it could just be a trick to make my suffering last for eternity. Biting my lip I let myself smile, it was the only way not to scream.

"Stop smiling!"

More pain inflicted on my legs, designs drawn as if to look cursed. Each seemed familiar, I had to figure out who this person was, I needed to.

"W-Why must I stop smiling?" I weakly looked up at my torturer, who had a surprised look on their face. Then I took in my breath so that they would hear me. "As long as those I care for are safe and painless I will keep smiling through the pain!"

**

* * *

**

** Yes Adiera will not scream because of a promise she made, to who? Hm, now may that be answered soon or has it already been answered? For those who do not understand please don't worry of it! ^_^

**This chapter also helps explain Leaderism a bit more, the worship of Lord Pein and Mistress Konan as the true god and angel they are. Most would think it a cult, because most would think it is false, yet I believe it to be a beautiful religion, just as Jashinism, and if you've to ask any questions of this lovely religion I'll try my best to answer them, since I am also a Leaderist.**

**Also I wanted to show other life so Gina's little family thing tied perfectly to this! This also helped get a little appearance of Adiera in, but you'll be given greater details of that soon, so don't worry much of what Adiera looks like. And some of you may be wondering about the "Tomato's are BLUE" thing, don't worry about it! Tomato's are BLUE! Hehe great, no? **

**I also wanted to show the Uchihas' interact with each other while tending to Adiera's wounds. Hm, now why is Itachi acting overprotective with Adiera? Does it have anything to do with what he was thinking about at the end of Chapter Ten, is he starting to figure out what it is? Hehe some may not remember that long ago!**

**This is the longest I've written to this point! I hope all of you have enjoyed this story so far! If you could review and vote for the pairing I'd enjoy it very well! For those who have reviewed or messaged me you know how quickly I reply back! Almost as soon as I get it, hehe! Thanks for reading "I am" ^_^! ****


	33. Insensible

**** Sorry it's been so long, I needed some ideas and then I thought of some a bit ago but never got down to writing it until now! So now the wait for chapter thirty-three is over, for those who actually cared! LOTS of POVs in this chapter! Now onto the thanking!**

**For reviewing this story I'd like to thank –**

**Akatsuki's a bang**

**xxyangxx2006**

**LiliL-1113**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow**

**yapook**

**Rei Bara**

**For favoriting this story I'd like to thank –**

**Akatsuki's a bang**

**Animzer**

**ourshadownightshade**

**Poshperson**

**Zeronumbers96**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow**

**Rei Bara**

**LiliL-1113**

**Light Lamperouge **

**Tough chick**

**Eyes Wide in the Dark**

**(WOW That's a lot! Thanks so much for favoriting!)**

**For alerting this story I'd like to thank –**

**xxyangxx2006**

**yapook**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow**

**Rei Bara**

**Eyes Wide in the Dark**

**For giving me ideas (like pairing or anything else) for this story I'd like to thank –**

**xxyangxx2006 **

**Animzer**

**yapook **

**Rei Bara**

**For reading and enjoying this series so far I'd like to thank – **

**You! (I know, I need a new line…*sigh*.)**

**Okay now that that's over with we can get to the new installment of "I am"! ****

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-three◊**

**Insensible**

(Uro's POV)

Sighing I grabbed hold of my truck keys and listened to the silence, for once. Ninety percent of the time, what am I saying, ninety-nine point nine repeating I spend around noise. For example all of my friends, my parents, my little sister, cousins that pop in here and there. However it has made me get use to the noises and I don't think my heads going to explode from the volume, because I know it would have already.

My phone vibrated, so I pulled it out to see Tami's number flashing. Flipping it open I heard Tami yelling, as usual, for me to pick up, even after I had. "I'm here Tami," I mumbled as she stopped and let out a sigh of relief.

"How long can it take you to get over here?" Had she completely forgotten that I woke up at eight and it was now eight sixteen?

"I'll be over in twenty minutes." Before she could comment back I shut it and pushed the unlock button on my key. Pulling open the door I found a note on my seat. On it was my name in what looked to be written by blood. _Oh crap, not the best sign. _I picked it up and flipped it open to find a sentence smudged, though I could still read it.

* * *

(Tami's POV)

He hung up on me before I could even tell him.

Of course I shouldn't of started with how long it would take him to get here, but I needed to let him know about it. _What does it even mean? _My hands hung at my side, one grasping my phone and the other the note. A note written in blood, how cliché it seemed.

However, when I read over it, for the twenty-seventh time, it still made no sense, because all it said was a sentence. A small two lined sentence, which seemed to be a riddle. _Man, if only Adiera was awake, she'd probably find this out with her little riddle thing. _Sighing I crumbled it back into a wrinkled fold and growled under my breath.

"This is so annoying!" I yelled.

"Tami," Oh what a joy. "Stop yelling in the house!" And to her dismay she was now yelling in the house, yet this rule did not apply to her, of course.

"Sorry, mom." I dragged out as I shrugged my bag onto my shoulder and stepped outside into the fresh air as I heard a horn beep.

No rain, no clouds, nothing but sunshine and a blue sky. The blue sky was so vast, something unlike life, which always ended, life could only end with death. Death was the final step in a person's life, as strange as it may sound, most do not think of death, especially at this age. Yet here I was, staring up at a blue sky, cheery as not to myself, thinking of my friend, so close to knocking on Death's blood coated door. _Hehe, she can knock all she wants, I'll kill Death before he can answer._

* * *

(Meme's POV)

My head hurt, like hell, even worse really. I didn't feel so well and as such was shown when I threw up in the trash can in my room. So I had to throw that out of my room and groan as the foul scent still kept in the air. "Bleh, this tastes disgusting." Pulling open the first drawer of my counter I found the medicine and drew out the amount I needed.

The illness slowly left my body as I sighed and could get back to myself. I hated when I couldn't be hyper and make everyone happy! "MEME!"

"I didn't do it!" I squeaked as I pulled on my line green flared shirt and denim shorts that went to my knees before racing downstairs.

"You didn't do what?" Mom asked with confusion that made me realize that I hadn't been called down because I was in trouble.

"Uh, nothing…" I cast my eyes to the side. "Why did you call me then?"

"Do not scream young lady!"

"I wasn't screaming I was trying to get your attention lady!"

"Do not call me that again!" She growled as I rolled my eyes.

"So you're not a lady? I knew it!" I pointed an accusing finger at her as she sighed, knowing well enough that she'd lost the battle _and _the war.

"Here," She held out a note. "I found this on the kitchen window with your name on it. If it is from one of your friends please tell them not to make it look bloody." She tossed it to me and I grabbed it tightly.

_It doesn't look bloody, it _is _bloody. _I opened it up and found a few words in which no period arrived. _Uh, no sense in this…better call everyone else! _

Dashing past my steamed mom I grabbed my phone from her bag, because she enjoyed hiding it from me because she said that my friends would always interrupt family time. _Yeah, family time meaning only me and her! _Dad left when I was twelve and never came back, which was a good thing for me. _I'd rather spend seventy-eight years in the desert with a camel and a potato than with him!_ Giggling I pushed the button to speed dial Gina, because I knew if I called Tami or Uro they'd be driving over and say that we could talk about it in the car. _They treat me like a kindergarten kid who can't do anything but go crazy! _

* * *

(Gina's POV)

Grounding: two weeks.

My proposal: Let me go out on the weekends, including Friday, and Mondays and I would do all the chores around the house for the entire two weeks.

Parents' proposal, or command as they put it: I could go out on the weekends, minus Friday, from seven in the morning to seven at night and Mondays, for only studying purposes, and I still had to do all the chores around the house for three weeks for trying to change my punishment.

I'd _tried _to tell them why I'd punched Annabel, but would they listen? Trust me, my parents thought Annabel was the most perfect child ever! They enjoyed comparing me to her, they enjoyed comparing _all _of my friends to her, especially Adiera. "Annabel wouldn't be so clumsy!" They'd say about Adiera, which always made her sulk a bit. "Adiera your parents would want you to be more like Annabel!" They'd tell her whenever she did something not "approvable" and I would be close to killing them. They had no way of knowing what Adiera's parents would want, but I was pretty sure they wanted her to be herself, nothing like Annabel! Adiera would never sulk for long after my stupid parents said something, because she knew they were wrong.

"Yeah I got a note," I spoke into my phone as I leaned in closer to my bed and toyed with the covers. "What does yours say?" Meme responded and my eyes dulled as I looked over mine. "So who do you think did this is?" She murmured something and then I heard her mom calling her, again.

"Tami and Uro are here! I got to go, they say we'll be there in ten minutes then we can go to Die-chan's house!" And with that she hung up as I sighed, flipping off of my bed, but landing with a thud. My back hurt from that as I couldn't help but smile that Adiera would be laughing at it. She always did, she just kept laughing and laughing and laughing…until she started choking on it and we had to pat her on the back to make it stop. Every day was enjoyable with our little group, but right now all we could do was thinking about Adiera. Her breathing still came, for Tami called the Akatsuki every moment until most of them started getting annoyed at how much we kept calling. However we didn't care, because we were _worried _about her!

I walked out of my room door and heard my parents talking over the phone to Annabel's parents. We're sorry this, our daughter's being punished that, Annabel did not deserve to be punched everything. _Oh yeah, she did, but will you listen, no fuckin' way you idiots! _I growled as I passed them, getting glares, which I rolled my eyes to.

"Remember Gina, when you get home you'll be looking after your sisters!" They yelled as I slammed the door. "Come back here and close the door properly!" I heard them yell after me, but then they went back to their conversation with Annabel's parents, hoping not to get sued.

* * *

(Seth's POV)

I held out my note and compared it to everyone else's and saw something strange. "If you move it in order it may work." I said, pulling up each note and laid them on the dash board.

"So Meme's goes first?" _Why is she talking in third person, oh right, she's hype again! _Grinning to myself I rearranged some of them as Uro kept driving, some falling here and there.

"Yeah, Meme get's to go first." Gina smiled and patted Meme on the head like a child.

"Uh, would this work out?" I reached into Meme's bag and pulled out a roll of tape so that the notes wouldn't fall apart.

"It looks like it."

The truck came to a halt in front of Adiera's house as we looked over the notes combined together and our eyes widened.

_This will be the death of Adiera _

_If I am to reach my goal._

_Now she shall die by fighting me._

_In reality._

_She needs to learn how to fight so her blood will be even more worth the point. _

_No one can save her, no matter where she goes, no one can always be with her, she shall always be alone, no one can stop her death. _

_Death will come over the shinobi world and she will only be the only one to stop it, however Death will come for her first and we shall see who shall die and who shall live._

_I am Death, yet that is not my name. _

_However you shall never know of who I am._

_All you shall know is this, you foolish, foolish, non-shinobi idiots, _

_Once Death, I, have sight of my next victim they've never lived to tell a tale, in the past, present, or future. _

We stared at it with great fear, as we became confused on who Death was, and why they wanted to hurt Adiera. What had her family done to make them an enemy to Death? _Who is Death is all we need to know! _Sighing I wondered if any of the Akatsuki would know of who Death was.

"Look at the seventh line," Tami pointed out as our eyes widened once again at how it was the same as the one Sasori had found to be on Adiera's back in her first attack. "Now look at the line above it." I looked over it but couldn't find anything, yet Tami seemed to notice something that none of us understood. "And then the third, fourth, and fifth."

"Oh," Uro understood as well and I wondered if they were doing that mind reading thing. He took to notice that none of us could understand what was going on. "The sixth line is a lie, someone can stop her death, but only in the shinobi world."

"In other words…" Tami led off in suspense as we glared at her to get on with it. "Someone can stop her death in the shinobi world after she has been trained to be able to fight. She isn't going to die in her sleep now, so we don't have to worry about her dying, just as she wanted."

Her one wish was if she were to be hurt for us not to worry of her, and if she were to die she gave us a long list of things to do at her funeral. We were not to cry, for it would signify that she hadn't fulfilled her purpose in life, we couldn't wear black but bright colors, to resemble her personality a bit, nor could we make sappy speaks about how much we wish she was still here, just about how she made our life better or worse, it didn't matter. She wanted us to be true at her funeral.

"Okay, so what are we going to tell the Akatsuki?" Gina asked as we finally unlocked the doors to allow some fresh air in.

"We'll tell them what we know and go off from there." Tami grinned, scooting from the car with the most confidence because she thought that the Akatsuki would keep cowering to her gun.

* * *

(Adiera's POV)

Blood rolled down my lips as I coughed as she pushed swords into my legs, arms, and stomach. Then they pulled them out with pure agony running through my body. "You annoy me," The voice whispered as a sword slit at my throat and then clattered to the floor as they walked forward. "How can you not scream?" Their hand touched my stomach and I felt a short tug as blood drenched their hands. "Yet I enjoy your blood, it is a great joy to have it cover my hands, even though I cannot kill you…yet."

"I-I know you can't kill me yet," A cringe went through my body at the pain inflicted on my arm once again.

"And how exactly do you know that?" Another sword in my stomach and I bit down harshly on my lip, which was beginning to soften from the pressure.

"Heh," I cocked my head and grin, which brought pain to me, though I left it behind. "Because you never said you'd kill me, you just said you wanted to m-make me suffer."

"Then why are you not crying out at the torture?" The voice was now confused as I almost let out a laugh, well, I let out a soft chuckle.

"Because I know that there shall always be pain throughout life, so why should I scream from it, why should I suffer throughout life?" I grinned wider. "Of course it does have something to do with the promise I made."

"Oh yes, how can I forget your foolish child's promise?"

Another sword, this time slashing at my waist, both sides. More blood, yet I'd grown use to it over the few days I felt in this world. It wasn't Tsukuyomi, the shadow could not control time, nor the amount of time I spent there, so it was trying its best to keep me in pain as long as they could. _However long this pain shall be inflicted on me I will not allow my voice to raise over a spoken voice, or a yell if necessary. For I shall not break the promise I made, the promise of which is not foolish nor of a child made when I was of the age fourteen. _

**

* * *

**

** Thank you for reading! This was mostly of Adiera's friends and some things along the line of their lives. Yes, not an Akatsuki has spoken in this chapter, but they may possibly in the next chapter! ^_^

**Yes, Death, wants to kill her, yet that is not the name of Death. Who is Death? Hm, maybe you'll find out next chapter…hehe, nope! The notes may come back in the story…for some may be confused on what most of the note does mean. **

**A promise made, to who, and why? Has the answer been given, or is it still yet to be revealed? Shall one find out of this soon or hath thou seen it? **

**To another note the titles of all of the chapters in which Adiera is unconscious all mean unconscious, if you can find anymore I'd enjoy using them and that will put you under the category of "ideas" hehe! ^_^**

**As always don't forget to review, or favorite, or alert, or all of the above! And the poll is still up though I think I've already decided what pairing Adiera would be a part of, who you'll find out soon…or not? Hehe, see you, well not really, in the next installment of "I am" ^_^! ****


	34. Keeping a Promise

**** Sorry it's been so long I had to rewrite this **_**six **_**times to get it right but here it is! (Also thanks xxyangxx2006 for giving me this idea for the title! ^_^) Now the wait for chapter thirty-four is over, for those who actually care… Now onto the thanking!**

**For reviewing this story I'd like to thank –**

**Akatsuki's a bang **

**xxyangxx2006 **

**LiliL-1113**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow**

**yapook**

**Rei Bara**

**For favoriting this story I'd like to thank –**

**Akatsuki's a bang**

**Animzer**

**ourshadownightshade**

**Poshperson**

**Zeronumbers96**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow**

**Rei Bara**

**LiliL-1113**

**Light Lamperouge **

**Tough chick**

**Eyes Wide in the Dark**

**(WOW That's a lot! Thanks so much for favoriting!)**

**For alerting this story I'd like to thank –**

**xxyangxx2006**

**yapook**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow**

**Rei Bara**

**Eyes Wide in the Dark**

**ILoveReadingAndWriting**

**For giving me ideas (like pairing or anything else) for this story I'd like to thank –**

**xxyangxx2006 **

**Animzer**

**yapook **

**Rei Bara**

**For reading and enjoying this story so far I'd like to thank – **

**All of you who are reading "I am"! (I had to think of something new!)**

**Okay now that that's over with we can get to the new chapter of "I am"! ****

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-four◊**

**Keeping a Promise**

(Tami's POV)

The Akatsuki understood my reasoning, after explaining the notes twice, because the first time we'd only gotten half of them to come in because most of them were doing something they called "important". _Itachi is staring at one of Adiera's books, Deidara is looking at a note in his hand, and Hidan was doing some sacrifice to his god! So confusing!_

"Now do you understand it?" I looked up and found everyone there, except Kakuzu, which wasn't very surprising.

"You're smarter than you look bitch." To my surprise, sarcasm, Hidan was the one to state that. However I smiled.

"There's this stereotype that the prettier you are the dumber you must be, so I guess you just gave me two compliments at once!" My response made Hidan mumble to himself and I returned my attention back to the note. "Now onto what _you _have to do?"

"Once Adiera wakes up," Uro continued without me even taking my first breath. The younger ones in our group, which was everyone besides the two of us, had no idea how we could do that since we were _not _related nor had any relationship of that matter. It confused us at first when he could suddenly know exactly what I was thinking, but we soon got over it. "You guys will have to train her to defend herself."

"That won't be possible," Sasori spoke up. "Adiera's wounds are not easily healed and once she has awakened she will not have enough stamina to endure any sort of activity."

"And besides why should we train her?" Zetsu's white half spoke. "**She may come from a shinobi bloodline but she is extremely weak.**" At that remark I couldn't help but laugh.

"You think, Adiera, is…weak?" The words stumbled in between the laughter and it was once again time for the Akatsuki to give me a strange look. "_Our Adiera _weak? What has she been lying to you about?"

"Seth, Gina, got get them." Uro muttered. They nodded and ran from the room, almost coughing at the laughter infusing all of us.

"But I'm serious, what has given you _that _perspective?"

"She's unconscious because of a mental attack."

"It wasn't a mental attack, hm." The bomber finally spoke, glancing up from the note in his hand, which was getting me to wonder exactly what was it.

* * *

Blood drizzled, once, twice before the pain entered my body. Running up to my head where I felt it rushing quickly, my eyes widened and a grin formed on my face. No one was around to see it, well, no one alive, so I could enjoy it, or fear it, however long I needed to. I had all the time in the world and no one could take that away.

My eyes opened and I stood, letting out a sigh before looking up to the sky. It wasn't blue, like most would think to be cheerful, yet it wasn't cloudy, nor raining or snowing. There was neutral in the sky that couldn't be described as I smirked before whispering.

"I promise to please you throughout my life."

* * *

(Narrator)

In Seth's hands was a book, a black border that smudged in here and there on the maroon cover, and in Gina's hand was a necklace which had hung around someone's neck. That someone being Adiera. The content, Adiera had stated, had something to do with the book that her parents left, yet had told her that she could not unlock the necklace, someone else could. However Adiera had asked many people to open it, from teachers, students, who now looked at it with great fear of their pricked finger, to shopkeepers and random people on the street. No one had opened it, but had been rewarded with a prick in their finger. And that prick burned, bringing only her friends to try every other month or so.

"Okay," Tami took the necklace from Gina as Seth set the book on the table. "You all have to try and open this." She let the pendant run from her grasp into the closest one to her, which happened to be Tobi. His hand went to the edge of the thing and tried to break it, but it pierced his flesh making him let out a fake cry of pain. In truth his skin turned red and blood drizzled from it, not as the other pricks given to those of Earth. He gave it to the person sitting beside him, Zetsu.

The bipolar member let his white side go first, and it was given the same result, yet not so gore as to only a scratch and blood. Then the black side tried, proving that both of them were one of the same as to results, blood dripping slightly.

* * *

My hand lay on the tree's body. The wood prickled the flesh of my hand, but neither blood nor splinter came to. Slowly I came to notice that the sun had rose, pushing a gorgeous colors against the grass and trees. It was truly amazing to be a witness to such a beauty that could only happen once every day. Not even before the sun set could the beauty be seen, no, only in the earliest of the dawn.

I felt uneasiness and stared at the ground, feeling the vibrations quivering throughout the world. Sighing I lingered my hand higher to the branch and felt a tinged smirk roll on my face as I spoke aloud.

"I promise to protect you."

* * *

(Narrator)

"What is this supposed to even do?" Itachi murmured, placing the locket into the hands of his partner, who was given the same reaction.

"A few months before Adiera's parents were killed they gave her this locket and book. They told her once in her life someone would arrive that could open it. So we thought maybe it could be one of you guys!" Gina grinned.

"But Adiera, being the _shy _and _weird _one of us all she didn't want to ask you herself." Tami rolled her eyes and giggled. "It's amazing how you guys have changed her to be so quiet."

"Anyway," Uro continued, groaning. "Inside this book is said to hold how powerful she can be, or what her parents said. We don't really know that much of it, since we've only been friends with her for three years. Anyhow if one of you can open this then you would be able to train her."

"Because she is _not _weak, trust us on that." Seth stated as they nodded in agreement.

Kisame handed the locket to Pein.

He showed neither strain, nor emotion as he felt the pendant prick his finger. The pendant slipped from his hand into Konan's who was given such.

* * *

Eyes did not water, for the tears would not come as I lifted my hand to their bodies. Dead, gone from the world, forever never to breathe, a sad ending, to be murdered. But why? Why did my parents have to be murdered, what purpose did it serve? No temperature was on their bodies, except a chill, only after a moment had they become so cold. I stood, wondering what to do with them, for I'd never been witness to murder.

I couldn't believe what I had just done, it didn't seem right to just leave them lying on the floor, blood coating them, so I'd placed them in the ground. The rain was beating down, raising fog in the air. My legs felt weak and I fell to the now coming mud, staining my pants, though I truthfully didn't care. Hands together I closed my eyes and whispered

"I promise I will live."

* * *

(Narrator)

_I hope you know what you're doing Tami. _Uro glanced over at the girl, who was grinning. She turned to him and nodded, knowing exactly what she was trying to get at as Konan passed the amulet to Deidara.

_Of course I know what I'm doing. _She shot back and watched as blood trickled down bomber's finger, dripping softly on the note he held. His eyes widened at this, not the cut, but the blood, yet relaxed as his hand ran over it and found he could still read it.

Then he placed it in the hands of Sasori, who stared bored at it. He placed his left pointer finger at the top of the pendant and his Akatsuki ring finger at the bottom, and then squeezed them together. Most were surprised when they heard a soft click and the locket opened, revealing a folded key the color of blood. Gina took it from him and pulled back the key ever so slightly to allow light to shine on what was written on the inside.

_Powerful. _

_Weak._

_Nothing._

_No one. _

_Never._

_Again. _

* * *

The fire engulfed the building, making me slightly grin at the beauty of the flames, tossing in the night sky. However, what made me cringe at some points were the screams. People were in the building, before the fire and now. They screamed because of the beautiful flames, they could never understand it. That's what I hated about them, all of them.

Someone tried to escape; they jumped out of the second floor window of the burning window. They landed with grace, yet as soon as they did the flames grew and even from the distance I could see it. More screaming as the flames pulled at their flesh, burning and melting onto their bones, the skeleton slowly showing as they fell into the flames. After such a scene I turned and began walking away from the fire, the screams echoing, yet no one seemed to care. I looked up at the moon, the full moon, glistening through the empty night sky and I grinned before speaking aloud.

"I promise never to let anyone stop me from being me."

* * *

(Gina's POV)

Placing the key in the lock I heard a soft and it finally opened. The first word that appeared was "Powerful" and underneath it was a quote. "'One is not known to have power at birth, they must work for it, yet even through work one shall never become powerful enough to kill everyone in the world in one instant, only a few thousand can be killed. This book is not to show how to become powerful enough to murder over and over, but to become how powerful you can be.'" I turned the page and my eyes widened as I dropped the book on the table.

_You're weak and you will die, Adiera. _

_Signed,_

_As you may know me as now_

_The shadow_

* * *

(Adiera's POV)

My eyes were blind, because of all the blood in my vision. The pain surged through my body and ran up to my head, the blood rushing around like bees in a hive. Laughter left lips, not the torturer, but my own letting the blood dribble down as if spit.

"Do you enjoy pain?" The voice spoke numbly, twirling the katana in their hands.

"Why would someone enjoy pain?" I coughed up, not stuttering in the least bit as I felt it plunge into my stomach, and my eyes shot wide and turned blank. Had I lost my vision? No, no I couldn't have I can still see.

"You seem to be enjoying your time with me."

"No, it is time that I wish had never happened."

"Then why are you smiling and laughing at every piercing."

"I'm use to it by now, the pain is numb."

"Oh so it has nothing to do with that promise?"

"Of course it has something to do with my promise."

"Now why don't you tell me, to humor me, what your promise was?"

"You should know if you keep referring back to it."

Blade to my throat.

"Humor me before I humor myself further by tasting your blood."

"You've already tasted my blood quite enough."

Blade to my arms and legs.

"You're much spoken when you're supposed to be dying in agony." They grinned. "Now tell me your promise."

"Okay then," I glanced up at the "sky" though it was nothing more than darkness engulfing darkness. "I promised to never scream or allow myself to give up in any matter, especially to pain and suffering of this world. I'm powerful, in my own way."

A chuckle went through the air.

"You're weak and you will die, Adiera. Now it is time to leave behind blood and go for a more 'beautiful' torture."

**

* * *

**

** That's that for chapter thirty-four and I'm sorry for not writing in a while and I'll try my best to update quicker, because I'm working on the next few chapters over the next few days, so you can hope for an update tomorrow of sometime, hopefully! ^_^

**Anyway…how was this person able to get into the book if it was said to not be able to be opened? What does each word mean in the locket, besides the obvious? Why was Sasori the one who could open it? Will you ever find that out? How is the torturer going to torture her now? Who made all of those promises, was it Adiera? Are you going to find out next chapter? Heh, I can answer that one right now…nope! **

**And the common questions of this story…who the hell is the "evil person"? **

**Don't worry, you're getting closer and closer and the plot will become extremely perfect! Well I would guess you'd know that you'd son figure out who the "evil person" is because I'm not mean enough to leave you on a cliffhanger and then never write again! That's just cruel! I'm not that cruel! **

**Hope you've enjoyed this chapter of "I am" and don't forget to review or message me! I will respond quickly if you message or review two or three hours after I've posted this. But if not I will, not may, respond to you the next day! I enjoy hearing from you and I will respond, so don't forget to review and message; you'll get yourself on the list and maybe even give me an idea for a new chapter! ****


	35. Burning

**** Now the wait for chapter thirty-five is over, for those who actually care… Now onto the thanking!**

**For reviewing this story I'd like to thank –**

**Akatsuki's a bang **

**xxyangxx2006 **

**LiliL-1113**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow**

**yapook**

**Rei Bara**

**For favoriting this story I'd like to thank –**

**Akatsuki's a bang**

**Animzer**

**ourshadownightshade**

**Poshperson**

**Zeronumbers96**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow**

**Rei Bara**

**LiliL-1113**

**Light Lamperouge **

**Tough chick**

**Eyes Wide in the Dark**

**(WOW That's a lot! Thanks so much for favoriting!)**

**For alerting this story I'd like to thank –**

**xxyangxx2006**

**yapook**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow**

**Rei Bara**

**Eyes Wide in the Dark**

**ILoveReadingAndWriting**

**For giving me ideas (like pairing or anything else) for this story I'd like to thank –**

**xxyangxx2006 **

**Animzer**

**yapook **

**Rei Bara**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow **

**For reading and enjoying this story so far I'd like to thank – **

**You! (So I'm back to the original, couldn't think of anything new!)**

**Okay, now that that's over with, we can get to the new installment of "I am"! ****

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-five◊**

**Burning**

(Seth's POV)

I could hear them yelling, again. Gina's parents and we were neighbors. But they were arguing with each other, no, they were yelling at Gina to pick up the work she does around the house, like looking after her little sisters. The thought of those three devils made me shutter, for I'd had a bad encounter with them when we'd had a get-together at her house when her parents had left. Let's just say I fell asleep during one of the movies and woke up upside down on the couch with my toes glued together.

A slam and I knew that Gina had been defeated, as I would have expected. Sure she could punch anyone and break whatever connected to her fist, but her parents were another thing. They annoyed Gina to the top of her head and then spilled out, gore as that may seem.

"Ow!" I rubbed my head and picked up the stone she'd decided to throw at me through the window, which was thankfully open. We were side by side, a yards length apart, yet we could still talk, like in some of those movies where they could talk across.

"I told you to freakin' duck!" she yelled over and I rolled my eyes, knowing that she hadn't. "Grounded like hell because those damn devils decided to fake some shit about me!" Slowly, every day, her language got worse and worse, sometimes I wonder if a conversation with her in a "G" rated show would just be tons of beeps.

"You seem angry." I walked over to the window and dodged another rock.

"No fuckin' duh! Ugh, anyway it means I can't go visit Adiera!" She growled and tossed another rock in her hand. This made me wonder where she was getting them from, and why she kept tossing them at _me_.

"No one's visiting Adiera, 'cause our parents think we're not spending enough time with them so we've got to spend 'quality time' with them." I rolled my eyes as I heard my mom yelling downstairs for me to hurry up. "I'm coming!" Quality time, ugh, a forced activity provided by parents so that they can weasel into every kids life and bend them to their will. Well that was _my _view on it. Almost the same as Gina's, though she thought it was so parents could show how terrible their children were when they said no on the first attempt.

"Lucky, I've got to…let's see look after them, clean up my room, take out the garbage, clean up the kitchen, clean the dishes by hand, vacuum, dust, and some other shit I'm not going to do." She giggled as my dad yelled for me to get downstairs _now_. "Looks like you've got to go, hope you don't choke on your soda!" I chuckled, knowing only two people who could actually do that. Meme, who scared the heck out of us when she did it, and Adiera, who laughs so hard that it just chokes her even more and she falls on the floor gurgling and laughing.

"Seth get down here!" She yelled once again and I shut the window, just in case a raccoon or something tried to get in, again. I really didn't feel like having another bite mark in my CDs and then puke in my bed.

* * *

(Third Person *he, she, them, it* Sasori's POV)

He sighed; looking over the girl's wounds and noticing a quite difference from most of her others. Blood still trickled from her arms and legs, but with each of them applying their healing chakra to her wounds they should have been healing correctly. Yet here he was, scanning over her wounds, finding that they looked the same, or possibly worse. The girl was beginning to annoy him at how many times her body had been scratched, though he really shouldn't of cared at all. However he couldn't _not _care, maybe it was because she'd saved his life.

Sasori's eyes widened as he lifted his hands from her arm, which he had been trying to heal, and just stared at her. Heat flowed throughout her body, as if she was…on fire. _It could be a possibility. _Closing his eyes he held out his hand and thought of ice, pure blissful before pushing it to her arm.

However the cool was taken over and the heat slowly crept up his arm, almost engulfing it entirely before he pulled back. The puppet master checked her chakra and found that it was looking like flames, bright orange, like a Jinchūriki's chakra.

Once more he placed his hand over her, this time her shoulder, and pressed a freezing chakra at her. This made her mouth open and frozen air lingered in the air, yet as soon as that reaction the heat seemed to grow immensely. _This is a new type of torture. _

* * *

(Seth's POV)

_Please don't make me do this, why, why does the world hate me? _I groaned as my mom nudged me, smirking.

"Leave. Me. Alone." I growled and tried to walk away, glaring harshly down at me.

"Oh come on Seth, it'll be fun!" _I'd rather eat dirt and three cricket _seventy-eight_ times than this! _"Seth, come on!"

"No way, you'd have to pay—" She wrenched me back and I sighed.

"Come on, try it!" She grasped my arm and pulled me toward where my brother was waiting, on a merry go round, in the middle of a freakin' zoo. Why did she think this would help anything? Does she understand that I'm seventeen freakin' years old? "Isn't this going to be fun Tyler?" My little brother, of the age nine, nodded and I wondered why exactly he would want to ride a ride like that. Then again…

"Yeah!" Tyler giggled and smiled up at me, which got my bored eyes a bit lighter. Both of us knew I wasn't doing this willingly, but our parents were clueless as always.

"You enjoy torturing me, don't you?" I raised an eyebrow when he nodded.

* * *

(Third Person *he, she, them, it* Sasori's POV)

This time her body rejected his chakra, making her cough up blood. Thankfully he sat her up to do so and it only stained her sheets. After taking a moment to study the nature of her heat he took into notice of something as burn marks began showing up on her skin. They were burn marks but other than that her skin was not melting due to intense heat.

"Let's try this." Sasori placed his hand over one of her reopening wounds, at the tip of her shoulder, and let his chakra grow there. What he was doing was having his chakra enter her flow to make her chakra slowly cool. It wasn't as easy as most thought it would be to enter chakra into someone's self, especially since he was providing a specific type of chakra instead of just any chakra.

The chakra laced around her glowing orange and restrained it from pulsing through her. Heat throbbed in her chakra, trying to pulse past his own, yet failing as it slowly became cooler. However not all of the heat had left, he knew that well enough, for if he took all her heat away it would be the same as giving her too much heat.

After doing so he tended to the rest of her wounds, some hovering from her shoulder to her knee or all the way to her ankle. He wondered how she was reacting to all this pain. Deidara had explained to everyone that she hadn't screamed at all during their visit into the shadow's realm, only a whimper at the first before she passed out from the pain. Along with this her friends enjoyed saying that she always laughed at her moderate pain off falling not here and there but everywhere.

She was as strange as Sasori had stated on their first day with Adiera. It had been three weeks they had spent with her and two weeks they have known her friends. However, to most of them, it felt like they'd been there longer than that, possibly because they spent every moment there. Yet he knew that they would only be staying for a bit longer, the jutsu to return to their world was almost done and they'd soon be leaving.

Finally he was finished, pulling the bandages tighter around her thigh, where new blood was coming. Blood drizzled from her lip, but this time she didn't cough on it so he left it as is. He stood and walked toward the door, only stopping when he thought he heard her voice. Turning he found her still lying unconscious, eyes closed and chest rising slightly to just show that she was alive. It was possibly just her voice escaping from wherever she was and nothing more. Since, of course, she had no idea how to use her chakra voice correctly so it could travel as it please, with a mind of its own actually.

With that he closed the door and began down the hall, still wondering what was happening to her do to the words that had been sent out at random.

* * *

(Adiera's POV)

"So how did you enjoy those flames?" The shadow laughed as I sighed outward, feeling the pain overlap each strand of my body.

Those flames had burned me, singed my hair, and now sweat was rolling down my entire body. _Ugh it hurts. _I cringed as I tried to move my arm, resulting in the burnt marks restraining. The pain was worse than when the blades had dug into my flesh and twisted, almost like it had been peeling it off. That idea made me shiver at the thought.

"How sad that you didn't scream, yet I am surprised that you can keep your promise." The flames lingered in the air, biting at my cheek, teasing me, enjoying doing so. "Why must you be such an annoyance?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask my friends?" I weakly smiled, hating at how it pushed back my blood stained cheeks and sent pain throughout. Laughter came as a hand rested on top of my head, ruffling my hair slightly, as if a child to an irritating adult.

"I enjoy having the honor to torture you, so why don't we get past these beautiful flames and do something a bit more exciting?" A grin bearing fangs showed and I nervously laughed, fear trying not to build up in my system and stop the progress of my promise. "This'll be fun…you probably won't scream yet it will be enjoyable to see this…" The hand ran from my hair to my cheek and my eyes widened as I felt what would be my next torturer's idea.

**

* * *

**

** Yes, I've gotten better at updating, one yesterday and today! Also I'm working on the next chapter right now! Seriously!

**Okay so what shall Adiera's next torture be about? When will she wake up? What had she said at random to Sasori? Why does Seth's brother like merry go rounds? All these questions and none will be answered in the next chapter! Get it? They're not going to be answered in the next one! Heh, isn't that funny? *cricket* Okay then…**

**And the common questions of this story…who the hell is the "evil person"? **

**Don't worry, you're getting closer and closer and the plot will become tighter than normal! Be thankfully that I'm not one of those people who get right to the part and then stop writing for seven months and then come back with no idea what was going on! That's just cruel! I'm not that cruel! **

**Hope you've enjoyed this chapter of "I am" and don't forget to review or message me! I will respond quickly if you message or review two or three hours after I've posted this. But if not I will, not may, respond to you the next day! I enjoy hearing from you and I will respond, so don't forget to review and message; you'll get yourself on the list and maybe even give me an idea for a new chapter! ****


	36. Freezing

**** Two long chapters in one day, amazing, and now the short wait for chapter thirty-four is finally over…for those who actually care… Now onto the thanking!**

**For reviewing this story I'd like to thank –**

**Akatsuki's a bang **

**xxyangxx2006 **

**LiliL-1113**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow**

**yapook**

**Rei Bara**

**For favoriting this story I'd like to thank –**

**Akatsuki's a bang**

**Animzer**

**ourshadownightshade**

**Poshperson**

**Zeronumbers96**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow**

**Rei Bara**

**LiliL-1113**

**Light Lamperouge **

**Tough chick**

**Eyes Wide in the Dark**

**(WOW That's a lot! Thanks so much for favoriting!)**

**For alerting this story I'd like to thank –**

**xxyangxx2006**

**yapook**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow**

**Rei Bara**

**Eyes Wide in the Dark**

**ILoveReadingAndWriting**

**For giving me ideas (like pairing or anything else) for this story I'd like to thank –**

**xxyangxx2006 **

**Animzer**

**yapook **

**Rei Bara**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow **

**For reading and enjoying this story so far I'd like to thank – **

**You! (So I'm back to the original, couldn't think of anything new!)**

**Okay, now that that's over with, we can get to the new installment of "I am"! ****

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-six◊**

**Freezing**

(Uro's POV)

I grabbed twenty dollars from the cupboard, the keys to my truck, and ran out the door, knowing that no one would hear when I slammed the door. Both my parents woke up at five in the morning and went running around the neighborhood five times, which meant they jogged for about two to three hours before going to work. Slipping into the front seat and turning on the ignition I checked my phone to find a message from Tami.

_Quality time ended with an argument, how'd yours go? _

I put in my answer before setting it to the dashboard and backed out of the garage, listening to it close automatically after I'd gotten through. Ten minutes to get to Tami's house, then Meme, and finally Gina and Seth. Pushing back strands of dark brown that got in front of my eyes I stared concentrating at the road in front of me, taking into notice that hardly anyone drove this early in the morning. Most of the kids in my neighborhood were in either elementary or middle school and took the bus that would come at the end of the street every weekday. That same bus would cut me off every day, except for today. Silence was in the lazy sunny morning and I sighed, knowing we wouldn't get out of school due to the cheapness of our building and its ability to keep itself dry.

"So it sucked as well?" Tami waved me over to her driveway and I only pulled up allowing her to shift into the passenger side seat. Her usual seat. Tami in passenger, Meme on the left second row, unless she felt like she couldn't do it and then she'd sit on the right, Seth in either the front or back right, Gina in the back row, where she'd have a lot of room, Adiera in the center second row, and me most of the time driving, but if I wasn't then I'd be in Tami's seat.

"Yeah, how do you think everyone else's went?"

"Besides Gina, 'cause she got grounded." We'd all heard about her punching Annabel, and after figuring out why…well Tami had to be restrained by _all _of us, cursing and screaming that she'd kill Annabel for saying so. "Anyway, should I check in on Adiera?" I turned to look at her, her hand shaking, holding her phone.

"Who's supposed to look after her today?" That made her stop, think about it, and begin laughing. Those reactions told me without a doubt who was looking over Adiera this morning.

* * *

(Third Person *he, she, them, it* Hidan's POV)

Once again, why was he doing this? Maybe it was because Sasori had made him? No, Sasori couldn't force the Jashinist into anything. Then why was he willingly walking up the stairs to Adiera's room without having dragging him up the steps cursing up a storm?

"Dammit," Hidan murmured when he opened the door to find blood spilling over the edge of her bed. Just the sight made him diminish the bloodlust that was rising in his thoughts. He reminded himself that he'd have to sacrifice today, after he looked at Adiera's wounds. Walking over he leaned closer to her to get a better look at her newly made injuries. These newly made looked like deeper blade cuts, yet Hidan knew well enough they were not blade wounds, he could tell the difference.

So what exactly were they? Hidan held out an amethyst glowing hand and touched her wound, feeling a chill run up his fingers and to his spine. This also made the wound go deeper, leaking the blood onto his hand, the hot feeling familiar. He didn't wipe it away just allowed it to run through his fingers and to his wrist, where it dripped onto the sheets, which were drenched in blood already. Forcing his healing chakra further to her wound he watched as her wound began mending together, almost as Kakuzu's threads.

Most thought that since he had Kakuzu deal with most of his wounds he didn't know any healing, but he knew quite a bit. He had to do so in order to keep himself alive before he became of the Akatsuki, and also when Kakuzu became too stubborn and would leave him, so it was a _necessity_ to know healing.

One wound done, he held up his hand and placed it over another, a slit at her stomach, deep, and almost close to revealing what hid underneath her flesh. The pain looked terrible, even to the Jashinist, who had dug a pike through himself in each of his sacrifices. As he began healing that wound he swore he heard a rip as more blood ran down her back, which was probably dyed red from the blood that ran underneath it. With that thought he left her stomach and placed a hand on her back, slowly leaning him forward to examine her back.

Again, why was he doing this willingly?

* * *

(Uro's POV)

_Please make them shut up! _Four girls behind me were mumbling about Annabel having to get her nose fixed or something. Gina could punch hard, but she wouldn't actually do it that hard to break Annabel's nose so hard to have her go to the hospital.

"Yeah, but they aren't, like, expelling her, which totally, like, sucks!" A possible follower of the younger Annabel squealed.

"Duh, Annabel should totally have her parents totally sue her for everything she has!" Another follower groaned and I heard the click of a makeup mirror closing.

"Heh, she probably doesn't have anything!" I growled under my breath, trying not to turn around and curse at them. Unlike Gina and Tami I knew to keep myself from exploding, which was harder than it looked. Maybe because I didn't feel like getting in trouble with the principal, because she hated me, more than Gina, and _that _was saying something. The little punch scene wasn't Gina's first time being sent to the principal, but it was the first one where it had to do with Adiera. Tami usually took care of that, because she knew Gina would get violent and she didn't want that kind of attention…yet. _She keeps adding yet to all of her sentences again. _

"Uro," I looked up to find our teacher staring down at me, the bridge of his glasses at the tip of his nose. He glared down at me as I nervously chuckle and took back to the paper in front of me. "Thank you." I heard the grin in his voice as he walked past me and did the same to the four girls behind me. They dramatically gasped and slammed all of their extra things shut before going back to their work.

However, just as most of us, I couldn't concentrate, not even after hearing Tami's reasoning. She wouldn't die, but she would still be tortured, hurt, and cut heavily. But I didn't want her to die, so I would have to deal with that outcome.

* * *

(Third Person *he, she, them, it* Hidan's POV)

He wrapped the bandages tighter around her waist, watching as blood stained them almost instantly, even though he could have sworn, up and down, that he'd closed the wound. However he expected as much, since Sasori had stated it would happen multiple times due to what was happening to her was constant, not stopping at sometimes. Whoever was torturing her needed no rest while in its world, and it seemed to be the same for Adiera, since she would begin coughing out of nowhere at almost any time, including at the latest of the night.

Each of them took care of Adiera. But why? Did a group of S-ranked shinobi criminals actually care for this girl enough to not let her die where she had lain? It didn't even seem likely. Maybe it was because she had special chakra that they could use. That could possibly be the reason for Pein, but what about him? He didn't really give a damn to their goals, so why had he agreed to actually take care of her?

Was it because she'd save him from being buried under piles of rock by that Nara brat?

When he'd first heard that Pein was hearing a voice the second thing he thought, the first thinking that he was losing it, was who would tell them. What person would tell a group of criminals their deaths willingly and without hesitation? If the information was true then they would have told the hidden villages of their weaknesses and then they'd all be dead. Then he'd thought it was fake information, until he'd come upon the actual meeting of Nara Shikamaru. He'd killed the brat in the harshest was possible, taking in every moment because Nara had been so confused as to why Hidan had been targeting him while Kakuzu had gone after Asuma and the other two. It had been a pleasure to kill his "killer" and he'd taken in each moment to memory.

Did it have something to do with the fact of what she'd thought of his religion?

Possibly, that he wasn't so sure of. She was the first person to listen and seem to actually care about it; even though she'd said many times she was loyal to her own god. This was confusing to him. Adiera saw her god, truly saw him, he was person, as of the rest of the Akatsuki, yet she still held a fear of him, a fear that only could go to those of divinity. He knew the same fear she felt, for he held it for his lord, Jashin, but he did not have a face for his lord, she did, which made him wonder why she'd begun worshipping him. How she could think that Pein was a god after only seeing visions and dreams of him and never meeting him in life? However he decided against arguing with her logic, for now.

In truth it didn't seem he had an answer to why as he wrapped another bandage around her elbow and tightened it. Then he stood, thinking that his work was done, and turned to leave.

* * *

(Adiera's POV)

I choked and coughed, blood spilling onto the ice crystals that had been forcefully pulled out of my body. The surface made my blood trickle over the edge and run to the ground. Dizziness was taking over me, my body felt weaker, as if the pain was finally setting in. But that wasn't it; the pain should have set in before this, with the fire, not with ice. Fire I could stand, but the ice crystals digging into my flesh were worse than the blades, because they were naturally sharp. They pushed deeper, almost touching my bone, yet I couldn't break my promise. My torturer noticed this as well and sighed.

"This really annoys me."

"S-Sorry I can't please you." I let my lips move into a grin, for that was how I kept looking powerful. My mom, before she had been killed, told me to put up a look of being powerful. The advice had gotten me into several fights, most to do with Annabel. She hated me, her friends hated me, everyone except my friends hated me, but before we had become friends I wondered if they'd hated me.

"I don't hate you."

My eyes widened as I stared at the shadow, a raised grin on their face. "How…?" But I didn't even need to finish the sentence. This was the shadow's world, not mine, I could only ably to the rules and if suddenly the shadow could know what I was thinking then that was not of my choice.

"I've enjoyed my time with you." Footsteps came closer and then I felt it just centimeters from my face. However features were not shown, only a dark figure. "The taste of your blood is so delicious that I wish I could have you forever and thrive off of your blood alone. Yet I can't…how I wish it was not so." Its hand went to my hair and ruffled it once again, though I kept grinning.

"How I wish it was." I murmured as a chuckle went through the air.

"For once your wish will be granted." The voice was so close I could feel its heat, running against my cut neck. "I wish our time could last longer, but sadly, I can't keep you any longer." Then I watched as the shadow walked away from me, waving and smiling, before disappearing into nothing. "I'll have you again." Those words echoed through the air, with no source, only to be assumed as the shadow.

Threads rained down from the sky. My eyes widened as they entered through my flesh, pushing out blood from every place available. Dizziness came over me once again as my head thrashed forward and my vision went black.

I sat up and let blood puke all over my bed. _My bed?_ Staring for a moment at reality I looked up to find someone staring at me.

"H-Hidan?"

**

* * *

**

** She's awake, finally! But this may not be the last time she's trapped in that world? However, you possibly don't care for that, you're just glad she made it out alive, right?

**So why did Hidan willingly go along with this? Is Sasori **_**that**_** scary? But then why does Sasori care so much? Do either of their reasoning have to do with her saving them? Or is it something else? Why do any of the Akatsuki care? Does it truly have something to do with her chakra voice? Or is it something else? **

**Why is this shadow after her family? What had they done in their past that had been so wrong to have someone kill them all and flee to another world? How did they find out of this other world? Are they the only ones who know of this world, besides the Akatsuki, now? Will the history of Adiera's family be revealed within the pages of that book? What is written within the hidden pages that had to have someone else open up the key? Why was Sasori the only one able to open the locket? Does it have anything to do with him being a puppet? When will you find out who was her torturer? Will these questions be answered any time soon?**

**These are just some questions I would think you'd ask. Most of you may wonder more, so if you've got any questions I'll be glad to add them to the list of questions at the end of the chapter, like these! **

**Hope you've enjoyed this chapter of "I am" and I hope you all review and message me! I won't respond quickly, because it's almost eleven thirty and I've been doing a lot of hectic stuff today, in which has resulted in me getting extremely tired, but I had to finish this, for all of you! ^_^ Thanks for reading and enjoying and don't forget to review and tell me all of your brilliant and beautiful ideas. (No ideas are stupid, the only thing stupid are people who call other people's ideas stupid. So don't be fearful of submitting something, you never know! It could turn into a filler chapter or even happen in one of the main! ^_^) ****


	37. Awake

**Chapter Thirty-seven◊**

**Awake**

I stared at him for a moment, watching as his famously known grin lingered on his lips as he turned. However I left looking up when my throat clogged and I puked once again all over my bed, blood running through my fingers that had tried to stop it from coming. Then I looked over myself and I noticed that each cut from my torture was either healing or a scratch. This made my eyes widen at the thought, because I knew well enough that no medic in our world could do such a thing. _But why would they care for me? I'm worthless and weak; they should have let me die. _A hiccup rose in my throat as I pushed back the blood stained sheets and let my feet touch the carpet. However that was a terrible mistake as I figured that the shadow had shoved the blades up my feet when I crumbled to the ground. _Ugh, so this is what it feels like to walk with this much pain? Dammit. _

"Do you think it's smart trying to walk after what happened, bitch?" Surprise lifted on my face as I turned to see Hidan about an inch away from me, making my face slightly hot. That seemed to be my reaction to most of the Akatsuki when they got to close.

Suddenly without warning I felt him put me back on my bed, letting my feet dangle of the edge and I examined my feet, finding long gashes almost deep enough to see the bone. _Well of course I couldn't walk, they're destroyed. _I grabbed the bandages that sat on the nightstand and started wrapping them before Hidan stopped me, instead taking the bandages from me pushing a glowing purple hand. _This is starting to scare me a bit. _This entire thing was starting to scare me. The Akatsuki had taken care of me, maybe because I was useful, but for what? I'd told them of their deaths and I would think that was the only thing of use to them, not my chakra voice, because I didn't know how to use it. Only that book knew how to use it, but the only way to open it is with this necklace…

My hand ruffled over my neck to find the necklace gone, a familiar sense taken away. "W-Where is my necklace?" I stuttered, hating doing so.

"You're wondering about a fuckin' necklace when you're fucked up like this?"

"Yes, it's supposed to—."

"Open that friggin' book?" My eyes widened at what he'd said. How long had I been in the shadow's world? _Tami and the others must of shown it to them. Did they open it?_

"Did someone open it?" It was a fantasy to have it open, to find out about my family trait, to find out why my parents and grandparents had been killed in front of me. Yet no one could open it, absolutely no one, which made no sense whatsoever. My mother had said that not just anyone could open it, though I'd done exactly that. I'd asked random people I saw on the street to try to open it most would give me a strange look and walk away but some would try and earn a prick in the finger. Sometimes, even though my mom had told me not to, I'd try. That resulted in a month of having my hand bandaged.

"The damn puppet did." With that he mumbled something inaudible, possibly due to the many swear words in it. However I ignored it as I took in his response. _Sasori opened it? _That seemed at complete random to me. How was it possible he…did it have something to do with the fact he was a puppet? Was it as simple as that, to find someone who was not truly mortal? Yet, technically, Sasori was mortal, just that he'd turned his body into a puppet, not his true self.

A moment passed before I was finally allowed to touch the ground with my own two feet. The pain was incredible but bearable as I stumbled toward the bathroom to get myself clean.

Pushing the door open I was reluctant not to see a bloodbath and closed the door. Taking two steps to the sink I looked in the mirror and remembered what I looked like. However blood coated that self, my hair seemed to have been dyed that color and I knew it would take a while for it to come out, my face looked scratched, possibly because it was, and, of course, my entire body was red. Brushing back my hair my eyes widened to four piercings in my right ear identical to…

My face turned cherry red as I knew who had pushed them into my flesh.

"Am I that useful? What was in the book?" I asked aloud to no one, even though I was sure Hidan was outside the door, since I hadn't heard a slam. Giggling at the thought of me being useful I stumbled over to the shower and turned the water on, graceful warm rays shooting down onto my palm made me grin as I stripped off my bloody shirt, pants, and undergarments.

Then came the hard part, which consisted of removal of the bandages that seemed glued to my body. Slowly peeling them off the stench of blood lingered in the air as I walked over to the wastebasket to begin giving it its fill.

However, as I did, water must of tricked out of the showers boundaries and fell underneath my foot, seeping into the bandages and my wound enough to make me curse and fall flat down.

◊ **(Lines do work I just don't want to put them in…It's been so long I've missed this!)**

He heard the thud and sighed. This was what he'd predicted when he'd seen her trying to get up the first time. Adiera was clumsy on two healed feet, but now with her wounded ones he'd been sure she'd fall on her ass in the first three minutes. And, to none of his surprise, he'd been correcting in guessing so.

Sighing, knowing he'd probably have no other choice; he opened up the door to the bathroom. His face didn't turn red, like hers, when he saw her lying on the floor, towel covering her. She looked up at him, her face burning deep red, as she tried to stand up, grimacing at the pain in her ankle.

"Please don't hurt me." She whispered in a pleading voice.

In truth most men would have lust in their eyes right then. She looked so weak and defenseless, because she _was_ weak and defenseless, and could have easily been taken advantage of in her state. Yet that lust had been diminished because he didn't feel like being buried three hundred feet in the ground with his body decapitated. Especially since they all knew that bombs were his weakness and Deidara would gladly make them if he did anything.

Hidan wasn't as stupid as Kakuzu enjoyed stating every time. He'd seen how Deidara had acted around Adiera, blushing when they got close together or when his palm-mouth was smart enough to do something. In truth it was just…indescribable of what Hidan thought of it. A girl, they'd know for, what, two weeks was making an S-ranked shinobi criminal act like that was something amazing, and pathetic at the same time. However there didn't seem to be any way to stop it. Everyone seemed to notice this about Deidara, Deidara only figuring out when she'd gone into her little coma state, even Adiera's friends. Well that was everyone but Adiera, who her friends said had low self-confidence and was pretty blind to those kind of things.

Another sigh escaped his lips as he helped her up onto the counter and began pulling off her bandages, amazed at how much blood had coated in the minute he hadn't been healing her. It was possibly the same amount, or more, for when he made the Jashin symbol on the ground.

"Thank you, Hidan-san." She spoke softly, yet not, another thing indescribable about her. He took notice to that she'd ended his name with "san" and wondered why all of a sudden she was using honorific suffixes.

In a moment he stood and walked out of the room, slamming the door, mumbling something inaudible.

◊ **(Lines do work I just don't want to put them in…)**

After taking the warm shower, wincing every time water entered into a cracked wound and having to wash it out, I walked out of the bathroom hesitantly, pulling my towel closer as I walked to the door and locked it. Once doing so I stumbled over to the closet and pulled out some clothing and shoes.

Pulling my forest green turtleneck, tank top like sleeved shirt over my head I reached for my phone, which looked to have been used. I giggled to myself remembering the five hours I had spent showing the Akatsuki most of the technology in the house. Slipping my light straight denim jeans on I speed dialed Tami's number before noticing what time it was. Ten thirty-seven, the time between second and third period.

One the second ring Tami answered. "Hey, is Adiera alright? Usually I call you guys." I drew my light brown summer sandals onto my feet and smirked at the thought of how many times Tami had called them. "Guys, is Adiera alright or what?"

"Yes Adiera is alright, Adiera is talking right now." I spoke in third person.

After that comment I heard books thud to the floor and Tami yell for the others to get over there. They agreed quickly, because they'd seen Tami's little act of clumsiness, tossing her books to the ground to grip hold of her phone.

"Hey guys!" I beamed into the phone.

"Adiera!" Gina and Meme chorused, and I knew they'd grabbed a lot of attention from other students.

"We're coming over now." Uro and Tami stated, also chorusing together.

"No, you guys will get in trouble if you skip."

"Ha, I'm already in trouble, but you don't see me complaining about—!" Gina had to have her mouth covered so that she wouldn't reveal them skipping.

"Wait, why did you get in trouble this time?" I didn't remember Gina in trouble before…then again.

"You'll find out…we'll be there in forty minutes, okay?" Before I could respond they hung up as I sighed and began pulling back the sheets to replace them with fresh ones that were at the top of the closet.

Opening the door to stuff the other sheets into the laundry room I heard a gasp and then felt someone on top of me. My reaction made me drop the sheets as Tobi grasped me tighter. "Adiera-chan is awake!" His voice was as hyper as usual…then I remembered the last thing I'd seen him do. He kissed me, playing around with me, did he know? Did he know that I knew about his secret? _No, he'd of shown himself now. _"Come on Adiera-chan, everyone was worried about you!" And with that he drags me, against my will, down the hall, leaving the pile of bloody sheets, and down the steps.

The Akatsuki looked up from whatever they were doing and my face turned crimson. "See Adiera-chan is awake!"

"That's what I just fuckin' said you dumbass!" Hidan shot out.

"Weill I brought proof!" "Tobi" shot back, making Hidan mumble under his breath a string of swear words that I didn't recognize.

I bowed my head. "I'm thankfully that you took care of my wounds." I spoke softly then looked up.

"You would not be useful if we'd allowed you to die." Sasori stated, closing a book that looked rather familiar. _It's _that _book! _I came to realize as it was passed to me. I flipped to the first page and found a quote written under the word "Powerful". Then I turned the page to find something written.

_You are powerful Adiera, you _will _survive. _

◊ **(Lines do work I just don't want to put them in…)**

**** That's it for the first chapter with Adiera fully awake! Oh yeah, notice anything…the thanks aren't at the top anymore! Nope they're right after the questions and things like that! But that does not mean they are not important, it's just the same people over again, nothing has changed really. **

**Anyway…**

**Who wrote the new sentence in the book? Why are they trying to encourage her? Is it true of what Hidan had thought? Can Adiera really not see it? Why did she call him 'Hidan-san'? Why was she calling herself weak after having that experience? Is she that low in self-confidence? Does Madara know that Adiera knows of him? **

**Why do any of the Akatsuki care? Does it truly have something to do with her chakra voice? Or is it something else? Why is this shadow after her family? What had they done in their past that had been so wrong to have someone kill them all and flee to another world? How did they find out of this other world? Are they the only ones who know of this world, besides the Akatsuki, now? Will the history of Adiera's family be revealed within the pages of that book? What is written within the hidden pages that had to have someone else open up the key? Why was Sasori the only one able to open the locket? Does it have anything to do with him being a puppet? When will you find out who was her torturer? How will they get back to their world? When will the riddles and first line given to Deidara and Itachi be revealed? Will these questions be answered any time soon?**

**The settings for the questions are simple.**

**First section is questions for this chapter and the second chunk is regular questions asked!**

**So I hope you've enjoyed this installment of "I am" and please don't forget to review, I enjoy reading them and will comment back to you soon, but not tonight, I'm too tired and want to sleep! **

**Onto the thanking!**

**For reviewing this story I'd like to thank –**

**Akatsuki's a bang **

**xxyangxx2006 **

**LiliL-1113**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow**

**yapook**

**Rei Bara**

**For favoriting this story I'd like to thank –**

**Akatsuki's a bang**

**Animzer**

**ourshadownightshade**

**Poshperson**

**Zeronumbers96**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow**

**Rei Bara**

**LiliL-1113**

**Light Lamperouge **

**Tough chick**

**Eyes Wide in the Dark**

**(WOW That's a lot! Thanks so much for favoriting!)**

**For alerting this story I'd like to thank –**

**xxyangxx2006**

**yapook**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow**

**Rei Bara**

**Eyes Wide in the Dark**

**ILoveReadingAndWriting**

**For giving me ideas (like pairing or anything else) for this story I'd like to thank –**

**xxyangxx2006 **

**Animzer**

**yapook **

**Rei Bara**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow **

**For reading and enjoying this story so far I'd like to thank – **

**You! (Couldn't think of anything new!) ****


	38. Answering

**** Sorry for taking so long, I had to get this perfect, but I'll make sure to be faster with my updates! At least two updates a week, hopefully more! Notice this is first! (If you didn't until now, uh, yeah Hehe ^_^''…) So the wait for chapter thirty-eight is over, for those who actually care… Now onto the thanking!**

**For reviewing this story I'd like to thank –**

**Akatsuki's a bang **

**xxyangxx2006 **

**LiliL-1113**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow**

**yapook**

**Rei Bara**

**For favoriting this story I'd like to thank –**

**Akatsuki's a bang**

**Animzer**

**ourshadownightshade**

**Poshperson**

**Zeronumbers96**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow**

**Rei Bara**

**LiliL-1113**

**Light Lamperouge **

**Tough chick**

**Eyes Wide in the Dark**

**(WOW That's a lot! Thanks so much for favoriting!)**

**For alerting this story I'd like to thank –**

**xxyangxx2006**

**yapook**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow**

**Rei Bara**

**Eyes Wide in the Dark**

**ILoveReadingAndWriting**

**saimali **

**For giving me ideas (like pairing or anything else) for this story I'd like to thank –**

**xxyangxx2006 **

**Animzer**

**yapook **

**Rei Bara**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow **

**For reading and enjoying this story so far I'd like to thank – **

**You! (So I'm back to the original, couldn't think of anything new!)**

**Okay, now that that's over with, we can get to the new chapter of "I am"! ****

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-eight◊**

**Answering**

I didn't even have to answer the door, because they'd picked my lock, again. The only way I knew they were actually there was when Meme jumped onto my back and held me tight. "Die-chan, Die-chan, I've missed you!" Meme yelped into my ear as I heard Gina and Seth come from behind to drag her off of me.

"Don't hurt her, she's still injured!" Gina had to tell her before smiling up at me. "Welcome back to the world of the living Adiera."

All my friends nodded in agreement and I watched as Gina went upstairs, leaving the room in silence. However I decided to break it by opening up the book, to which Tami grasped it from my hands. "Have you read anything about it yet?"

"No, it's really trivial, especially the third page." I heard the ruffle of the pages as Tami came to that page and scanned over it. Her eyes widened for a moment, and then a grin touched her lips, making me worried. When Tami read something that made her smile it usually ended in detention or grounded for a few weeks because it was truly just…Tami.

"Adiera," I turned to find Gina holding the wrinkled, bloodstained sheets. "Come on, let's get these cleaned!" And, without an answer, she dragged me away to do something, leaving Tami, Uro, Seth, and Meme alone with the Akatsuki, just as before the modernization.

◊ **(Lines do work I just don't want to put them in…)**

"Why is it every fuckin' time you send off those two bitches?" Hidan, of course, asked and Tami's eye mentally twitched at the fact he'd just called the two "bitches" but she let it go because it was Hidan.

"You really don't notice things, do you?" Tami brushed back her chest length ivory hair to reveal a chocker with a small microphone on it. "Gina can hear everything we say. She's the only other one who can do it, because Meme would break it."

"What are you talking about would?" Seth spoke. "She _did _break the first one; remember the fire alarm going off in my house and getting me grounded for two weeks?"

"I said I was sorry!" Meme jumped to Seth, who grabbed her arms and tried to stop her from chocking him. "It was just too tight, I didn't know it would start smoking if I—!"

"Anyway, the reason why we needed to get Adiera out was to ask when you guys are going to start training her."

"She just became conscious and you're worrying about that, hm?"

"Yes, Deidara, I want to make sure Adiera is safe and will be able to defend herself when she's attacked again." Tami smirked at a thought that ran in her mind. She wasn't foolish, nor was she as blind as Adiera to these things. "You should most definitely not want Adiera to be harmed, Deidara."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, hm?" He stated which made Tami almost want to break down and laugh like crazy.

"Anyway, have you guys told her that you're going to be training her?" They shook their heads as Tami began imagining how Adiera would react to this. This made her grin. "How are you going to train her to use her chakra voice?"

"No one can train her in that," Sasori said. "Not even if she had living relatives, only the one who has the chakra voice can train themselves."

"So what are you guys going to teach her?"

◊ **(Lines do work I just don't want to put them in…)**

"No."

"Adiera that's not fair!" Gina pouted as I shook my head. "Well can you answer this question?"

"Probably not," I listened to the washing machine churn on, wondering if it was a good idea to even think of keeping the ruined sheets.

"Oh come on Adiera!" I shrugged as Gina sighed. "What would you do if they forced you to train tomorrow?"

I stared at her for a moment, realizing well enough that she was telling the truth. "Why would they train me? If I die, I'll die, and anyway I can't fight, we both know that."

◊ **(Lines do work I just don't want to put them in…)**

"She really could have used those skills three years ago." Seth sighed.

"What happen three years ago, hm?" It was quite obvious who voiced the question.

"This bitch and some of her friends weren't the least bit happy of Adiera converting to Leaderism; they believed she was being foolish. So they decided that they would show her what would happen if she kept calling herself a Leaderist. We weren't well known friends but we heard about it through school gossip. She'd been cut and bruised a lot, but she still walked down the halls. The cuts were big enough that she should have been in the hospital but she still went to school. Actually I think she may still have some of the scars." Tami thought for a moment. "Yeah, she has a healing wound at the beginning of her right side jaw and it goes up to the top of the back of her neck. That's why she has a clump of hair at her right side, to hide it."

"Yeah, that's the first time we actually talked to her," Seth finally stood from Meme's side, who was grinning at something in the corner. "We asked her what happened and she told us they got into a fight, but we found out later she didn't even fight back."

"Did she explain why?" Sasori said, seeming that only Deidara, Hidan, and he would be the ones to speak to the group today.

"No, and she won't tell anyone." Uro sighed. "After some more religious people found out she wouldn't fight back they began teasing her, a lot. We know she doesn't like being picked on, but she doesn't do anything about it. She may be blind to many things but she can be strong when she wants to be, so you guys should start training her tomorrow."

◊ **(Lines do work I just don't want to put them in…)**

**** Sorry it's so short, this is a filler chapter so, yeah, it gives you some things to think about before tomorrow (in their terms people)! Well anyway onto questions!**

**What are they going to teach her? What question did she say "no" to? Why did Adiera not fight back? Do you already know who the "bitch" is? What did Meme do to the microphone to get Seth grounded for two weeks? Why do their parents enjoy grounding them? What was Meme staring at in the corner? Was there someone there? Why were Hidan, Deidara, and Sasori the only ones talking? What's on the third page? Is it important?**

**Why do any of the Akatsuki care? Does it truly have something to do with her chakra voice? Or is it something else? Why is this shadow after her family? What had they done in their past that had been so wrong to have someone kill them all and flee to another world? How did they find out of this other world? Are they the only ones who know of this world, besides the Akatsuki, now? Will the history of Adiera's family be revealed within the pages of that book? What is written within the hidden pages that had to have someone else open up the key? Why was Sasori the only one able to open the locket? Does it have anything to do with him being a puppet? When will you find out who was her torturer? How will they get back to their world? When will the riddles and first line given to Deidara and Itachi be revealed? Will these questions be answered any time soon? **

**Just so you know, I'm going to show the training, it's going to be the fillers! Ha, I'm not letting you figure out these questions that easily! ^_^ Hope you've enjoyed this chapter and thanks to those in my thank you list and I hope that many of you can review! Thanks for reading! ****


	39. Pinky Promising

**** The wait for chapter thirty-nine (one more from forty!) is over, for those who actually care… Now onto the thanking!**

**For reviewing this story I'd like to thank –**

**Akatsuki's a bang **

**xxyangxx2006 **

**LiliL-1113**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow**

**yapook**

**Rei Bara**

**eevepkmnfan **

**For favoriting this story I'd like to thank –**

**Akatsuki's a bang**

**Animzer**

**ourshadownightshade**

**Poshperson**

**Zeronumbers96**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow**

**Rei Bara**

**LiliL-1113**

**Light Lamperouge **

**Tough chick**

**Eyes Wide in the Dark**

**Eevepkmnfan**

**PieAndToast**

** (WOW That's a lot! Thanks so much for favoriting!)**

**For alerting this story I'd like to thank –**

**xxyangxx2006**

**yapook**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow**

**Rei Bara**

**Eyes Wide in the Dark**

**ILoveReadingAndWriting**

**saimali **

**PieAndToast **

**For giving me ideas (like pairing or anything else) for this story I'd like to thank –**

**xxyangxx2006 **

**Animzer**

**yapook **

**Rei Bara**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow **

**For reading and enjoying this story so far I'd like to thank – **

** You! (So I'm back to the original, couldn't think of anything new!)**

**Okay, now that that's over with, we can get to the new installment of "I am"! ****

**Chapter Thirty-nine◊**

**Pinky Promising **

I woke up and glanced at my clock, finding that it was eight on a Tuesday. My friends had said for me not to go to school, first off being that they didn't want to have everyone bombarding me and second being that the Akatsuki had to train me. In truth I was kind of freaked out. Pushing back my covers I fell to the ground and ruffled my hair, feeling the locks run over my scar. The memories were starting to haunt my dreams, along with my torturer, all of my dreams had become nightmares, all of the pain I'd felt throughout my life. Thankfully my parents' deaths were not of them, those would have stopped me, made me possibly scream in my sleep, and I couldn't do that. It just didn't feel right to me, to wake them, they'd looked over me when I was comatose, so I decided to just hide anything that happened. A promise I'd made after my confrontation with Hidan and I'd added "-san" to the end of his name. He'd seemed to care, having to unwrap my bandages and not taking advantage of me. That made me wonder what made him dismiss the lust most men would have.

Then my eyes widened as I realized what today was, and I quickly went to my chest and pulled on a red tank top, a skinny, long-sleeved, black jacket, and dark washed skinny jeans. Grabbing my phone I creaked open the door, looking out to see the darkness of where my stairs up did not reveal any windows. Keeping my eyes planted on the steps, as not to fall, I final came to the top to find it silent and the light dimly going through the blinds and I grinned. Maybe I could get out before they noticed me, I thought as I walked over to the front door.

However, before I could even twist the handle I felt someone jump onto my back and knew only one to do that. Well of the Akatsuki. "Sempai, Adiera-chan is trying to run away!" He held tight onto my waist and as such I fell to the ground, him on top of me.

I looked up to find Deidara and Sasori staring down at me, a weak smile forming on my face. "I'm not trying to run away. Tobi get _off _of me, please." Pushing at Tobi's mask I was finally able to get free and stand, though I took to notice that Tobi was standing in front of the door, not letting me through. "Please let me through, I need to go somewhere."

"Adiera-chan's friends told us not to let Adiera-chan go before she began training!" When I advanced forward Tobi held out his arms horizontally. "They said Adiera-chan might run away!"

"I'm not going to run away, I just need to do something."

"And how can we be sure you'll return?" Sasori asked and I sighed.

"I promise I'll only be gone for two hours at the most, and then I'll begin training." I held up my pinky and locked it with each of them before turning to Tobi, who had set his arms down by his side. Reaching for the door I opened it to the hazy sky and groaned at the weather, though enjoying that the darkened skies threatened rain, though the fog stayed close to the ground. It always seemed to be like that, hovering in the air on this day as I sighed and began walking. At the most it would take me ten minutes to get to the bus stop if I kept to this pace and then it would take about twenty minutes to get to my destination. _That's thirty minutes in all, so I can spend an hour there. _

◊ **(Lines do work I just don't want to put them in…)**

"Sempai, where do you think Adiera-chan is going?" Tobi laid back on the couch that he'd slept on the morning. Uro had been quite plain that Adiera would probably try to get out of it by any means necessary, but if she promised to be back she would be back, unless it was something extremely important.

"How the hell am I supposed to know, hm?" Deidara slumped back onto the couch as he thought of where she'd need to go and what she had to do.

"I think it would be best to keep watch of her," Sasori said and glanced at Deidara, who quickly understood, though Tobi had a confused look on his mask.

◊ **(Lines do work I just don't want to put them in…)**

The bus ride had been quiet, well for me anyway. There were a few people on the ride; mostly men and woman wearing business wear because they'd decided to go to work late. Everyone had glanced up at me when I'd gotten on, because I was a sixteen year old girl getting on a bus and _not _heading to school on a school day. Even the bus driver asked if I was skipping, so I told her that I wasn't and that I'd gotten permission from the school to go somewhere, holding a "this is a lie" tone to it. She'd believed it and let me on without calling the school system.

I got off on the fourth stop and began walking, feeling the fog linger against my face and pull back each time. Then I pushed open the gates, a creak shifting through the air, and turned to make sure no one was following me for at a moment I wanted to be alone. Closing the gate I kept walking before I came to a gigantic garden, the fog illuminating the grey of it. And finally I came to see why I'd gone. The garden was off from the local garden, because it was just for my family.

It was a garden of graves.

In the farthest were my oldest ancestors, from this world, for I came to now realize that they only went back two hundred years. That was something amazing, to have my entire family here, underground, well almost all of them. I stepped forward and ran a hand over my dad's grave, wiping away moss that was trying to grow over the name. Every month on this day I would come to keep the graves clean and things along that line. But I would also look for anything that could explain my parents' graves.

They'd been emptied.

Only an empty grave lay in front of the grave marker. People who had gone to my parents' funeral, a few teachers and adults who wanted to be with me through a "tough time", were baffled to what happened to my parents, but after they were taken I began getting the phone calls. At first I'd been creeped out, scared beyond words, but then I slowly became use to it, though whenever I asked of where they were it would be silent.

When I'd told one of my teachers or one of my friends' parents they'd thought I'd needed help. I'd been sent to eight therapists, all in which had sent me to another therapist, and I'd spoken to my parents often, though when I tried to have them speak to the adults they did seem to hear. It sucked when most adults thought I was crazy and missed my parents so much that I thought I could hear them. My friends could hear my parents, but no one else, so they didn't think I was completely crazy.

Pulling out my phone I pushed the several numbers and listened to the first ring before it was picked up. "Hello honey!" My mom picked up and I heard a grin in her voice. "Is it that time of the month again?" She laughed at the fact of what it sounded like and I giggled as well.

"Yeah, Mom," I placed the phone down on the ground and sat in front of it, feeling the fog greet me kindly. "I figured out who I was, and I've been in a coma for a few days."

"Oh dear, that sounds terrible, the coma part. But onto the matters of what did you figure out?"

I explained a few things I hadn't told her and then I heard someone mumble behind her, Dad. He took the phone from her and set it down to be a speaker so they could both hear me and I could hear both of them. "So were you able to open the book?"

"I wasn't, but Sasori was."

"Akasuna no Sasori," He asked and I answered "yes", wondering if the reason behind so had to do with him being a puppet or something else.

◊ **(Lines do work I just don't want to put them in…)**

Deidara had come over the garden, taking about forty-five minutes to get there, still wondering how she'd been able to get there in a moment's time. He didn't interrupt her at first; he landed in the trees and was now watching her from the top of one, listening to her speaking aloud. It seemed like she was speaking to someone, but he couldn't quite hear the other voice.

Finally he decided to show himself and jumped down from the tree, walking toward her. "So this is where you went, hm?" He looked around as he heard her shriek and jump up, before finally turning around.

"Deidara don't scare me like that!" She laughed before holding up her phone. "Why are you here anyway, I promised to come back." The tone to her voice was not hateful, fun and hyper was actually it.

"They wanted someone to keep watch of you, just in case you were attacked again, hm."

"Aw, Adiera is he a _very _close friend?" A female voice, to be known as her mother, came from the phone and Adiera turned to it just in time not to see a slight blush on his face, though it vanished soon.

"No," She yelled awkwardly into the phone.

◊ **(Lines do work I just don't want to put them in…)**

I turned to look at Deidara, who was standing there, and I knew he probably hadn't heard my mom speaking. That possibly was a good thing, since what she'd said had made me blush, but then I realized that me probably yelling at nothing would be just perfect.

"Uh, sorry about that, before you think I'm more crazy I wasn't talking to you…"

"Yeah, I know, you were talking to your mom, right?"

My eyes widened that he had actually heard her. Usually anyone older than eighteen couldn't hear them and would think I'm crazy and to my knowledge Deidara was of nineteen or possibly twenty. Then I came to realize that if he'd heard that then he'd of heard what…_Ugh, he probably doesn't care, but still. _

"You can call me later and we can talk, okay?" Before I could answer she'd hung up and I sighed, knowing what any mom would be thinking.

"I guess I've got to start training, don't I?" Deidara nodded and I groaned, knowing I could get out of it no matter what. "Can you explain what you'll be doing?"

"Yeah, sure," I looked up to find his bird coming down at us, and I couldn't help but grin as he jumped onto it and held out a hand. "You still haven't told me you're view on art, hm." I grasped hold of his arm and sat softly on the bird, before turning to grin at him.

"Let me make you a pinky promise," I held up my pinky. "I'll tell you when I get to see Sasori's art. Okay?" He stared down at me and I thought he'd probably laugh at how childish I was being.

To my surprise he wrapped his own pinky around mine, making me blush, and sealing the promise.

"Now explain what I'll have to do."

**** Yes, I got some information of Adiera's family in this, even though it probably wasn't very useful! ^_^' Also I wanted to make it so Adiera wasn't obvious to Deidara liking her, she's really blind to these kinds of things, because they've never actually happened before! In truth it hasn't happened before, no one actually did like her like Deidara, so, yeah, I guess you could say with experience Adiera has lost her sight of it. She completely blind to it, but will she forever be? **

** Anyway…where did her parents go? Are they alive? Did this happen to any of her other relatives? How did they die? Why were they given this land to be their own? **

** What will they be teaching her? How long until she quits? How long until she starts screaming "No" to each of them? What is her view on art? Why does Deidara want to know so badly? Why was Deidara able to hear her parents? Can the other Akatsuki hear them?**

** And the regular questions… Why do any of the Akatsuki care? Does it truly have something to do with her chakra voice? Or is it something else? Why is this shadow after her family? What had they done in their past that had been so wrong to have someone kill them all and flee to another world? How did they find out of this other world? Are they the only ones who know of this world, besides the Akatsuki, now? Will the history of Adiera's family be revealed within the pages of that book? What is written within the hidden pages that had to have someone else open up the key? Why was Sasori the only one able to open the locket? Does it have anything to do with him being a puppet? When will you find out who was her torturer? How will they get back to their world? When will the riddles and first line given to Deidara and Itachi be revealed? Will these questions be answered any time soon? **

** Notice, there are a lot of regular questions! ^_^' All of these you want answered, right, hehe? I really can't believe I've spun a story so well that there are this many questions and I'm kind of happy! Anyway, if you've got any more questions that you think should be added just ask away! Don't forget to review and thanks for reading this chapter of "I am"! **


	40. Balancing?

**** I apologize for taking so long to write, *bows head* but if you still care to read I'm truly thankful! ^_^ Anyway, to apologize I'm going to do something I should have done a while ago…no I'm not revealing who the torturer is! No, this is…the note given to Deidara…I've made it myself so there is no possible way for you to find the answer on a website or something. You can guess as such in the reviews, but I shall not reveal who is right or wrong, understand? Heh, so onto the note…**

_**

* * *

**_

**_When coated in blood, people run in fear, and as holding silver people cheer, and stare, enjoying it. In the morn, while others awake, we are at rest, no one comes to bother us, fear overwhelming them at the fact that if brought into the light then we shall kill. If brought to close to people we shall kill. Though they do not think of such as they look over us. We look at them, though they do not know, and see them, without them knowing. When we are hidden in the shadows people fear to be alone, fear of what we do bring._**

* * *

**Okay, so that's the note! So, this is what Deidara is looking over. (Before I forget a new poll is up on my profile of how long this series should last and yes, for those of you who know how to double screen and are looking at it, there is a 200+, I'll need your ideas if you pick that, like on Earth or even in the shinobi world.) And, no, if I can't publish in a while I'm not revealing the first line of Itachi's game, no. Heh, okay then…onto the thanking (with our normal and now **_**new **_**people)!**

**For reviewing this story I'd like to thank –**

**Akatsuki's a bang **

**xxyangxx2006 **

**LiliL-1113**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow**

**yapook**

**Rei Bara**

**eeveepkmnfan **

**KITTY LOVES HIDAN AND KAKUZU**

**pacchiri cherii **

**For favoriting this story I'd like to thank –**

**Akatsuki's a bang**

**Animzer**

**ourshadownightshade**

**Poshperson**

**Zeronumbers96**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow**

**Rei Bara**

**LiliL-1113**

**Light Lamperouge **

**Tough chick**

**Eyes Wide in the Dark**

**Eevepkmnfan**

**PieAndToast**

**dark angel vs light angel**

**OCcreator**

**pacchiri cherii**

**(WOW That's a lot! Thanks so much for favoriting!)**

**For alerting this story I'd like to thank –**

**xxyangxx2006**

**yapook**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow**

**Rei Bara**

**Eyes Wide in the Dark**

**ILoveReadingAndWriting**

**saimali **

**PieAndToast **

**dark angel vs light angel**

**KITTY LOVES HIDAN AND KAKUZU**

**pacchiri cherii **

**For giving me ideas (like pairing or anything else) for this story I'd like to thank –**

**xxyangxx2006 **

**Animzer**

**yapook **

**Rei Bara**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow **

**For reading and enjoying this story so far I'd like to thank – **

**You! (So I'm back to the original, couldn't think of anything new!)**

**Okay, now that that's over with, we can get to the new installment of "I am"! (Chapter Forty, I can't believe I've done forty chapters!) ****

* * *

**Chapter Forty◊**

**Balancing? **

Brushing back my hair I glanced at Sasori, who was to help me with something only a blindfold, tied back hands, and a cliff could help…my balance. At the moment I was leading him through the forest behind my house, where a fallen tree laid over a small lake. That was a small place in which I'd try my best to practice balancing, finding myself in the water after the first second.

"Are you sure you can help me?" I turned back to Sasori, for he walked behind me, and pushed a branch forward, making sure not to have it recoil and hit him in the face.

"If you've jumped from a cliff I'm sure it can be helped." People enjoyed using that as my "balance problem" weakness. Yet they never took into fact that I'd been in the hospital, or home, because my friends had practiced with me on how to do it. First they'd made me aim for the lake at the base of the cliff and then we slowly got to the creation of the trick. It took a while to get it to perfection in which I would spend another night in the hospital or at home, but it worked.

"Here it is." The roots of the tree had weathered away, rotting into the ground, a soil to the grass almost. A cooling breeze shifted in the air as it went slanted vertically from the lake. It wasn't as big as a community lake, just large enough for a regular sized tree to fit across. "How are you going to test my balance?" I turned to him as I stepped to the edge of the tree, wondering if it would be safe to step on the bark without falling into the water, like every other time.

"I'll calculate how you balance and figure out a loophole on it." With those words I felt something touch my skin and I bent my arm to see soft blue chakra threads. My eyes widened as the threads reminded me of Chiyo to Sakura, those two I had hated.

"How did you kill Chiyo and Sakura?" The question slipped from my lips before I could stop it, though, if I thought long enough, maybe I wouldn't have stopped it. Turning to glance at him I found that his hand was down to his side, though I was still standing, as if the connection had a willing factor.

"After your warning I made a new poison in which not treated in the first hour the victim would die within the next two days. That poison I used on Kankuro, who I'm sure is dead. However if injected through both sides of the flesh then the victim will die within the next three minutes." He gave me a short description of what happened to the victim and my eyes widened at the visions that it had formed in my head.

The bones would melt from inside out, along with the organs, leaving their body empty, like the inside of one of his puppets. _Did he turn them into puppets? _

They were both strong kunoichi, I had to admit, so to use them as puppets would be a well advantage, especially against Naruto. Knowing Naruto he'd get angry that someone was using Sakura's body and would let the Nine-tails take over him, before they'd only have to calm the tailed beast and Naruto would be passed out by the pressure.

"Anyway…should we get to my balancing?" I step fully onto the entire trunk and take one step, slipping and almost falling into the cool water, until Sasori grabbed me up. "I'm really serious, it can't be helped." I smirked, sitting down on the trunk to see Sasori thinking of something. _Is there something in when I fall? _

"It seems your balance is better when you have yourself partly on earth and partly off of it. This may also reveal what your chakras are."

"So my chakra might be wind and earth?" He nodded as I thought about that for a moment. Earth and wind were almost, if not, the exact opposite of each other and I was pretty sure there was no well known jutsu that worked with them, both elements were almost companions to others, like water to earth was wood, wind to water was ice, and the only element release with both elements was dust release, yet that had to be added with fire.

"Try walking with only one foot on the tree," I stared at him like he'd possibly forgotten that I couldn't even balance well with both feet on earth or both feet on air, something I had tried and failed at perfectly. _Well I've never tried both on two different. _

"Okay, as long as I can trust you to catch me, which I know you can." I grinned and stood, my right foot on the trunk and left just over the water. Closing my eyes, because it felt difficult to try and hold myself up, I took a step forward, sliding my left foot slightly up. However, just as I'd thought, my right foot slipped, the weight of singly it making it tense. I was back on the trunk in only a moment and I turned to Sasori, who seemed to be analyzing.

"You only seem to balance when you are falling, I took to notice when you fell from the cliff. When you fell from the cliff your balance was almost flawless. Possibly because you knew you would not get hurt even if you were to miss where you were aiming for."

"Yeah, underneath the cliff edge is a lake about twice this size, but no one goes to it, because people thought it would be dangerous under a cliff, so even if I miss then I'll end up in water." I thought for a moment of what I'd said. "Then again, I do have a blindfold and my hands tied when I do jump, so I have no idea how that helps." An idea formed in my mind as I pulled my jacket hood over my eyes and tied back my hands with a rubber band around my wrist. True it wasn't the same as an actual blindfold or tied together hands, but it worked the same way, for I kept my eyes open with the blindfold open, being able to see nothing, just trusting the world around me.

The earth that I'd left, the wind pushing up trying to keep my from falling, water's soft rumbling under me, ready to catch me if earth decided to let me pass, those three elements were almost like a safe hold for me. Lightening had struck the sky when my grandparents had been murdered and fire had tried to devour my house after the shadow had killed my parents. Those burn marks I'd received while stopping the blazes, thankful that my parents hadn't been touched in the least. Earth, water, and wind, those that seemed to be with me, lightening and fire, those that had been with me through death, the two elements of a person I hated, who was now dead.

My head suddenly hurt a shock that stilled me for a moment as I thought things through. _When I finish training I need to look at that book, maybe it could help me. _"Sasori do you think the reason why you could open the book was because you're a puppet?"

"It may be of that reason," _He seems unsure. _I sighed. _My family knows how to keep everything difficult, don't they? _

**

* * *

**

** Sorry it's so short, I had this idea in my head for this entire week but I couldn't write it because of school, sigh, which totally sucks. This was a difficult scene, interaction, between Sasori and Adiera and it did not end as I thought it would, but I was thinking about her chakra, which you truly won't find out until another interaction. I'm trying to get the Akatsuki to interact with Adiera, all of them, so if you've got any ideas, for any of the members, I'd be

_**really glad **_**to look over them, and who knows, you could end up on the list **_**and **_**have your idea become a chapter!**

**Anyway…to the questions!**

**How can Adiera balance? Who is she talking about at the end of her element paragraph? Have you already met this person? Will the person be revealed? (I can answer that one now, no, but you should know who they are!) What did Sasori do to the two kunoichi? And, of course, is the real reason he could open the locket because he's a puppet, or is it something else? What else has her family made difficult? Will you find out? **

**And the regular questions… Why do any of the Akatsuki care? Does it truly have something to do with her chakra voice? Or is it something else? Why is this shadow after her family? What had they done in their past that had been so wrong to have someone kill them all and flee to another world? How did they find out of this other world? Are they the only ones who know of this world, besides the Akatsuki, now? Will the history of Adiera's family be revealed within the pages of that book? What is written within the hidden pages that had to have someone else open up the key? Why was Sasori the only one able to open the locket? Does it have anything to do with him being a puppet? When will you find out who was her torturer? How will they get back to their world? When will the riddles and first line given to Deidara and Itachi be revealed? Will these questions be answered any time soon? **

**Look at all those questions! And those are just the basics, not the ones for each chapter! You can imagine how many those are! So I guess you'll want me to try and answer those through this story! ^_^ Heh, I'll try my hardest! Also, I've put up a poll in my profile with the story length from 60 to 200+. If you pick 200+ you can be specific if you want to, but you'll also have to give me at least two to eight ideas for new chapters, and this can be for any place you want, either here or there. (Earth or the shinobi world) I hope that many, and all, of you, my readers, will vote on this poll, unlike the last one that got five people, so please do! ^_^ Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! ****


	41. Fading

**Chapter Forty-one◊**

**Fading**

_Heel to toe or toe to heel? _I sighed as I tried my first option, heel to toe, seeming to be the most logical decision. Slowly wavering my left foot in the air I placed it in front of my right toe, feeling the slightest push of heel to toe, meaning that they'd touched. However, as I hesitantly stepped my right foot forward to be met by my left toe, my left foot bent to the side and fluttered over the air, ready to land in the water if not for Sasori's strings holding me up. _This must be annoying to him. _After a while even I was getting annoyed at how clumsy I was, maybe it had to do with me working too hard to try and stay up. _So maybe I should relax and let my body do what it wants. _

Pulling my hood closer to my eyes, the flap of it touching my nose, I kept my arms to my side, though not tight. _Just don't think about it. _Right foot forward, stepping to where it wanted to, which happened to be just the right spot, or so it thought, that I wasn't quite sure of as I felt my left foot come up and step in front. Teetering softly my body decided to pull my right foot forward, in which slipped. "Well at least I know that it's not just me that I can't balance." I decided against walking back to the side and crawled, feeling awkward and stupid that I sucked so badly right now. _Right now? I probably will suck a lot longer…my balance could be so far off that not even Sasori could find it. _

Touching my feet to the ground I stood and smirked at Sasori, who was still looking for my balancing. "I'm sorry," I giggled.

He looked up at me, his eyes plain without expression showing. "For what?"

"My balancing being so far away, that it may take forever to find it." Forever, not the best word when impatient.

"It won't take long to analyze your clumsiness and find your problem."

◊ **(Lines do work I just don't want to put them in…)**

The only place where I wasn't clumsy, in doing it, was in the notebooks that I'd started keeping in sixth grade. _Oh those memories of sixth grade. _I smirked, remembering all the hated, painful moments that had occurred in sixth through, well, almost all of my grades, even before I had become a Leaderist. Actually it had begun in third grade, when I'd been just a little bit braver than was expected.

No one enjoyed when someone actually stands up instead of ignoring the situation. Schools adored saying that you should never just ignore a situation, but they said to tell someone. Yet what if no one would listen, what if they thought that the person was too good and could never do it? I learned that lesson, because it seemed no one believed me. Well, except my friends, but not even their parents enjoyed me. Mostly Gina's, who _always _take pleasure in comparing me to Annabel, which annoys Gina and makes me sigh.

"Annabel would never be this clumsy." I murmured the words that they always said when I stumbled down the steps of their house, even if I didn't fall. Annabel wasn't even their child, which just said everything of them, not even taking in joy of having Gina as their daughter, or her three younger sisters. It got on my nerves some time, but I didn't have a right to say anything back to a truth. I knew well enough that Annabel wasn't the least bit clumsy, she walked in five inch heels, something my friends knew would be stupid, and dangerous, to attempt with me.

Sighing I curved the pencil, finishing the next word of the sentence. Then I placed it down, resting my head on my left knuckle staring at what I'd just written, trying to figure out why I'd just written that.

_Light fades from everything, yet truthfully, has it ever entered into some? Has it entered me, or has it faded away before I even had a chance _

It made no sense, which could get annoying, especially with how much I enjoyed writing. Almost an entire bookshelf showed how much I wrote, every day, even if I was drowned in homework, has been happening throughout high school.

A finger tapped my cheek and my eyes widened as I turned and almost shrieked, almost. "Deidara, when did you come in?" I closed my notebook and placed it to the side before fully turning to him.

"I've been here for five minutes, hm."

"Oh, sorry, I was just thinking about something." I let my finger lingering over my pencil as I began wondering, once again, where exactly I was going with that line before returning my attention to Deidara. "So why do you need me, I already made lunch."

"I'm training you next," It seemed that they'd forgotten that I'd just healed yesterday, though; truthfully I didn't feel anymore hurt from the wounds, just like any other hurt inflicted onto me.

"Why are all of you even trying to train me?" I sighed, twirling the pencil in-between my middle and index finger.

"Two reasons. One because you are useful to capturing the nine-tailed jinchūriki." _I'm useful? _For a moment I would have laughed, knowing well enough I wasn't useful in any way possible. All I did was drag unnecessary things into an equation and corrupting the entire things, having many people angry. It all ended badly, no matter what I did. "Second so you can defend yourself."

"Even if I could learn how to defend myself, I can't."

"You can't or won't, hm?" My eyes widened at his response.

"What are you talking about…?" I stopped as I realized what he could possibly be talking about, and who he had obtained the information from. "What did my friends tell you about?"

"A time you didn't fight back and got hurt by some religious people, hm."

"It wasn't like I didn't know how to defend myself, my dad made sure I knew at least one way to defend myself, but," I sighed, because I had a reason, I just didn't tell anyone. "I just didn't fight back because they'd just hurt me even more. It would be better to feel soft pain than to get hurt too much." Even though I still felt the cut running on my neck, from the girl who decided it would be best if I never had converted to Leaderism, thought I was a sinner and hated me every moment of every day. _Annabel. _

"What is too much for you? So far I've yet to see you fight back, for anything."

"The thing is I don't fight back, because if they have someone weak to hurt then others won't have to be targeted."

"And who are they, hm?" I stared at him, wondering why he was asking so many questions.

"In this world there are more problems with bullying than anything else, well, actually in schools, but teachers suck at realizing it. When I was in third grade I witnessed someone getting bullied by a group of guys, so I stepped in and let them beat me for a while. Then they left and the one getting bullied was thankful to me, but then they left too. They left, but the bullying kept happening, so I defended anyone who was bullied." I twirled the pencil again, before flipping it and landing it in my palm, tapping my life line. _Hope it's longer than a few months. _I'd never thought about my life line, nor how long it could possibly be, because every moment I lived I felt it getting twice as short, as if one day, half away from when I was supposed to die, I'd be killed, murdered in the most horrifying way known possible.

"So you've just let every beat you up because you want to protect someone who doesn't even care?" His voice held confusion, for he was, and most of my friends were too. Actually, even when I'd explained it to my parents they'd been confused, wanting to know my logic behind anything I said.

"Well, yes, but I enjoy doing it, it helps take away most feeling, from being hurt so much. Being beaten up is like when I fall, I'm so use to it that it seems my body becomes numb to the pain." _Possibly the reason why I was able to survive being tortured for so long. _

"Let me ask you a question," I nodded. "Do you enjoy pain?" The same question that the shadow had asked me before I'd told my promise. However, Deidara's question seemed a bit different, the tone, or something in it.

"I don't think anyone truly enjoys pain, but some are an exception. But to answer your question, no, I don't enjoy pain. However I will take it if inflicted and will smile through it, thinking that someone is benefiting from it, and also that those I care for are safe and will be as long as I keep their pain away." But I knew well enough that their pain could not be fully taken away, no one's could, but it made me smile to think that if I hadn't been then someone else would be feeling it.

"If you were able to defend yourself then you would be able to stop those who inflict it, hm."

"That isn't always true, because if they find someone to be strong they'll just go after someone else, so it is sometimes better to be helpless."

"Even when you're not." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"My friends have told me I'm powerful in my own way, and they enjoy telling others that I'm not weak, no matter what I do. They think I act weak, though I'm not."

"You aren't weak; I've realized that when you didn't scream throughout most of your torture, and I knew well you didn't scream because most of your voice did carry."

"R-Really?" For some unknown reason my face was heated, blushing. "What did I say?"

"Something that can help in the future," He smirked, before standing and holding out a hand, which I took. To my surprise, though it seemed to happen each time I took hold of his hand; the tongue of his palm mouth slipped out and licked me. However I just giggled and tightened my grip ever so slightly, relaxed and normal as not to hurt his mouth.

"So what are you going to be teaching me in?"

The smirk he gave me made me wonder what he was thinking of, and what I was about to learn from an S-ranked shinobi criminal bomber artist.

◊ **(Lines do work I just don't want to put them in…)**

**** And that's it for this story, yeah! No I'm not trying to copy Deidara, just felt like adding that…*sigh*. Anyway don't forget to vote on how long this story "I am" should go on, from 60 to 200+ (though I'm pretty sure I'll be going over 60 if I keep writing three or four chapter per day {day meaning each day of Adiera's life}), so, yeah don't forget to vote, and if you've got any ideas I would truly adore them and will comment back! I'll be on until seven probably, so, yeah, I'll respond quickly, you can ask any of those who have reviewed, I do respond quickly and will not say anything negative of your ideas, because there never is anything negative, it's your idea and it's perfect and unique in its own way! **

**So…why is her balancing messed up? Is her balancing far away or is it close enough that Sasori won't have to wait so long to find it? What is useful of her to help obtain the nine-tails in Uzumaki Naruto? And who said that she was useful? What could an S-ranked shinobi criminal bomber artist teach a not even academy leveled shinobi-less girl who will take any pain inflicted on her? Where did she find this logic in the first place and why has she been doing so even after the fact? What does this have anything to do with her promise? Who did she make the promise to? Is there more to this promise than thought of? Why did she make the promise in the first place? **

**Why do I make a story with **_**that**_** many questions for one chapter? **

**And our usual questions! Why do any of the Akatsuki care? Does it truly have something to do with her chakra voice? Or is it something else? Why is this shadow after her family? What had they done in their past that had been so wrong to have someone kill them all and flee to another world? How did they find out of this other world? Are they the only ones who know of this world, besides the Akatsuki, now? Will the history of Adiera's family be revealed within the pages of that book? What is written within the hidden pages that had to have someone else open up the key? Why was Sasori the only one able to open the locket? Does it have anything to do with him being a puppet? When will you find out who was her torturer? How will they get back to their world? When will the answers of the riddle and first line given to Deidara and Itachi be revealed? Will these questions be answered any time soon? **

**Why, oh why is there this many questions for this story, and have I left any out? **

**Got questions you think should be added to the list? Message or review and I'll put them on! **

**Okay, so, that's it before our thanking period, and the reason why it's at the end is, well, a secret! ^_^ Don't forget to review and thanks for enjoying this installment of "I am"! **

**For reviewing (something you should forget to do) this story I'd like to thank –**

**Akatsuki's a bang **

**xxyangxx2006 **

**LiliL-1113**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow**

**yapook**

**Rei Bara**

**eeveepkmnfan **

**KITTY LOVES HIDAN AND KAKUZU**

**pacchiri cherii **

**For favoriting this story I'd like to thank –**

**Akatsuki's a bang**

**Animzer**

**ourshadownightshade**

**Poshperson**

**Zeronumbers96**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow**

**Rei Bara**

**LiliL-1113**

**Light Lamperouge **

**Tough chick**

**Eyes Wide in the Dark**

**Eevepkmnfan**

**PieAndToast**

**dark angel vs light angel**

**OCcreator**

**pacchiri cherii**

**For alerting this story I'd like to thank –**

**xxyangxx2006**

**yapook**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow**

**Rei Bara**

**Eyes Wide in the Dark**

**ILoveReadingAndWriting**

**saimali **

**PieAndToast **

**dark angel vs light angel**

**KITTY LOVES HIDAN AND KAKUZU**

**pacchiri cherii **

**For giving me ideas for this story I'd like to thank –**

**xxyangxx2006 **

**Animzer**

**yapook **

**Rei Bara**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow **

**For reading and enjoying this story so far I'd like to thank – **

**You!**


	42. Beginning

**Chapter Forty-two◊**

**Beginning **

I stared up at the sky, wondering why the day seemed to be going longer than it usually would. Last time I'd checked my clock it had said one, though I could have sworn it was ten, _ten in the morning_, to think that at one was to say that the day was growing longer in thought yet not in reality. Almost like an illusion, time clicking back when clicking forward, it always made me wonder what determined time. I know some ancient guy, because _everything _was made by some ancient man, created the time, but who created the phases that occurred within the timeframes.

"Adiera," He clicked his fingers in front of my face, the slight sound pulling me from my thoughts, as if the movement had threads tied to them just to do so. "You fade out a lot, hm."

"Yeah, I know, just thinking," My friends had told me twelve times, this year, that I should pay more attention to what was happening around me. For example they began believing that when I thought while going down the steps I would forget all about my feet stepping forward and that's the reason behind why I suck at balancing. On the other hand my teachers and friends parents said that I thought too much and needed to pay attention or I would fail in everything I did in life. That had made me laugh every time, and if my friends were in the class they'd laugh with me, because we all knew it sounded weird. I had to think too much, if I didn't I wouldn't think at all and then I would fail. This I would point out, many times, in which they would huff at me and tell me not to go off to "la la land", and when they turned away that's exactly where I went. "Anyway, what are you going to teach me first?" I finally returned my attention back to the subject before me.

"I guess I'll teach you academy leveled jutsus and chakra control, like I started." He brushed back a strand of hair that had lingered in front of his right eye and stared at the sky as I had just done.

"But I thought you didn't start in the academy and was trained by the Tsuchikage?" I wasn't foolish when it came to pasts of the Akatsuki, but I wasn't an obsessed fangirl who, if given the chance as now, would have been killed so many times but would have come back so many times due to how much her love blossomed for them. I knew the basics, nothing to the extreme.

However when I'd voiced that Deidara had looked down at me, just looking at me, possibly wondering how I knew of his past. In the beginning I had said I'd seen their deaths, so meaning everything in the Akatsuki, yet I had not voiced that I knew of their pasts.

"How much do you know of me?" His elbow rested on his knee as he tilted his head against his knuckle and stared at me, the side of his scope slightly being revealed.

"Really," I copied his cocky figure and looked as if I was thinking; faking looking through my old dreams when in reality I had the facts in front of my thoughts. "I only know a bit of the reason why you left Iwagakure and how you became part of the Akatsuki." In actuality I'd hated that Itachi had used that genjutsu on Deidara's art, but if he hadn't Deidara wouldn't have become part of the Akatsuki and who would have know what he would have become. "So I understand why you probably won't teach me genjutsu, though I probably don't want to learn it."

"And why's that, hm?" The awkward air that had hovered around us when I'd mentioned him becoming part of the Akatsuki.

"I seriously don't know," Of all people I should have been one of those who wanted to learn genjutsu, a way to hurt a person without physically doing so, but it just didn't fit with me. However I never understood why, if I looked over something in my life it made me completely confused. Then I would ask myself what genjutsu was, mental torture to a person, in anyway the user thought to. Maybe it had to do with that all shinobi could not use genjutsu, as if it was a limited, something I knew well enough I would not be able to obtain, no matter how much I tried. "Anyway, what's the first thing you're going to show me?"

"I guess I'll teach you the basics of what I know to be of the academy level, which would be transformation technique."

_Of course should have known that. _I smirked as I knew by the many descriptions of chakra how to focus it, however it was still confusing on how exactly one was able to specifically choose who they wanted to be. "The hand seals are dog, boar, and tiger?" He nodded as I sighed. "And what do they look like, exactly?"

"So it doesn't seem you know everything, hm?" He smirked as he let his hands hang over his chest, his hands slowly making the signs. My eyes laid softly on them, resorting them to memory and hoping not to mess up on my first try.

"So it's this," I made one sign, hoping it was the same. "This," another hand sign, "and this?" I did another sign, my face covered in a nervous sheet.

"Don't be nervous, only so called perfect shinobi can do it well the first time." He smirked as he placed a hand over my own, making me blush, again. He shaped them slightly different from my first time and telling me to not focus chakra until I could get the signs, because who knew what could happen if I messed up.

◊ **(Lines do work I just don't want to put them in…)**

He looked down at the pair, a grin behind his mask. "Tobi", a.k.a Madara Uchiha, was watching the two with much interest.

"Anything **interesting?**" Zetsu bled through the tree that Madara was sitting in. Madara had placed himself behind Deidara, and cloaked his chakra, just in case, but he knew he'd be safe. After hearing Pein speak of Deidara's fights he could see that most of his attackers tried for anything but in front of him, save Gaara. This made Madara wonder if that was a weakness, or if it was something else.

"Yes," He rested his cheek on his knuckle, watching the two practice the Transformation Jutsu. "First is that she knows of the hand signs to an academy leveled jutsu, which makes me wonder if her parents or any other relative showed her it." However that did not seem possible, she hadn't even known that she had chakra nor had she done perfectly at it, meaning she had part knowledge of it. "Second is she knows part of Deidara's past. This may result in her knowing other information." He held his second finger to his chin, resting the tip on top of his fist.

"So you believe she may know information **of your true self?**"

"It is possibly, Adiera is quiet well at acting, so even if she were to know of me she would never let it on. However, as I stated, there is a great possibility that she knows and is hiding the fact." He wondered, how he would get her to reveal herself. And also…did she know of anyone else's past?

◊ **(Lines do work I just don't want to put them in…)**

Itachi looked over the line once again, frustration the least of his worries. For this might have been hard, but it wasn't as hard as the other riddle that stood before him…Adiera. A girl he hadn't known for only a few weeks, for some reason, was just… he didn't even know the reason why. Was it possibly because she was such a mystery that it frustrated him that he couldn't understand her like he could with other things in his life.

Sighing, slightly, he placed the page down and closed his eyes, before he saw something that made him turn. A black, pure black, binder with a cursive "A" written blood red in the center. He touched the binding, wondering the "A" was for Adiera's name or something else. With her no one could be sure, was something her friends had spoken, especially when he'd spent those hours with Gina, who'd kept voicing that over, and over, and over. Then he turned to the front page and read.

_This, well, hm, why was I writing this again? Oh yeah, this is something I only want me, Adiera, to read…and maybe the Akatsuki. But, hello, when the hell will that happen, the Akatsuki reading my stuff! Ha, well that was weird. I'm writing each word I am thinking, so it is quite random, so I guess I'll just read on…_

He turned the page and found something he should have expected, yet couldn't. His own name.

_Itachi Uchiha. If you are reading this, well, then I'll explain. You're possibly wondering why I put you first, but, if I know myself well enough, I will not be informing you of why you've given me an influence on my writing. However for me, I already know what I'm talking about._ _But I'll tell you of a few stories that you know about. _

_ The Last Sword_

_ Standing in the light_

_ When I cry I cry for you (weird title, don't know where it came from)_

_ Hand in hand I'm with you (Poem, not even I could write a long story) _

_ Can't you understand _

_ I'm true, aren't you? _

_ Alone, I'll be there _

_ Yes, I know, how did I come up with these titles? Well, let's just say I had help from you, so thanks. _

He placed the book down, and turned to look over the shelf before finding the "Hand in hand I'm with you" poem in a forty-seven paged notebook, with many pages looking as if they'd been glued back in.

_Hand in hand I'm with you_

The words that followed made his eyes widen, for, it seemed, that this girl knew him, actually knew him. But how? How could it be possibly she knew of him truly, not as a reckless murder of his clan? She knew something, something she was hiding that she wanted to be found, yet…didn't.

Why was she so confusing? Was she something he couldn't solve? Would she be something not even an Uchiha could unravel?

**** Yep, chapter forty-two! Anyway, if you don't understand why I titled this "Beginning" then, hehe, I might explain it to you! Uh, as you know it took me forever to publish this due to an error, but, uh, it's just the error, I don't blame the website for anything that happened! **

** So, has Adiera let on too much? Why did she write that book? Did she truly expect the Akatsuki to show up in her house? How did she know the hand signs? Why did Deidara seem a bit too calm about Adiera knowing about him? Why does she not enjoy genjutsu? What are all the stories of Itachi? What are the other Akatsuki doing while this is happening? What about her friends? Why does Itachi care enough to take the riddle on? Does it have to do with the fact she is useful or is it, as he keeps stating, something else? What is this something else? Will anyone be able to understand Adiera? Is there really a way to find her? Why does she enjoy acting so much? Or is she truly acting, as Madara spoke? And last question…**

** What is she beginning? **

** And our regular questions…*sigh*.**

** Why do any of the Akatsuki care? Does it truly have something to do with her chakra voice? Or is it something else? Why is this shadow after her family? What had they done in their past that had been so wrong to have someone kill them all and flee to another world? How did they find out of this other world? Are they the only ones who know of this world, besides the Akatsuki, now? Will the history of Adiera's family be revealed within the pages of that book? What is written within the hidden pages that had to have someone else open up the key? Why was Sasori the only one able to open the locket? Does it have anything to do with him being a puppet? When will you find out who was her torturer? How will they get back to their world? When will the answers of the riddle and first line given to Deidara and Itachi be revealed? Will these questions be answered any time soon? **

_**Just look at that paragraph! 175 words! 15 questions, 14 if you don't count the last one, but, seriously, I must be doing well in this! Maybe I should put this under suspense instead of Friendship/Action/Adventure! Notice Friendship, that's the key here, not romance. "Love is here, love is there, but friendship is everywhere." Weird, ha, anyway don't tell me you have no friends, because for all of you out there you can say "Angel of Death's Heart is my friend"! I'm glad to say I'm lucky to be any of your friends! Remember this, no one is bad, no one is good, but you are you and that will never change! **_

_** Wow lot's of friendship quotes and these are originally made by me! Anyway please don't forget to review, vote in the poll, and read those who are on the list below!**_

**For reviewing (something you should forget to do) this story I'd like to thank –**

**Akatsuki's a bang **

**xxyangxx2006 **

**LiliL-1113**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow**

**yapook**

**Rei Bara**

**eeveepkmnfan **

**KITTY LOVES HIDAN AND KAKUZU**

**pacchiri cherii **

**For favoriting this story I'd like to thank –**

**Akatsuki's a bang**

**Animzer**

**ourshadownightshade**

**Poshperson**

**Zeronumbers96**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow**

**Rei Bara**

**LiliL-1113**

**Light Lamperouge **

**Tough chick**

**Eyes Wide in the Dark**

**Eevepkmnfan**

**PieAndToast**

**dark angel vs light angel**

**OCcreator**

**pacchiri cherii**

**For alerting this story I'd like to thank –**

**xxyangxx2006**

**yapook**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow**

**Rei Bara**

**Eyes Wide in the Dark**

**ILoveReadingAndWriting**

**saimali **

**PieAndToast **

**dark angel vs light angel**

**KITTY LOVES HIDAN AND KAKUZU**

**pacchiri cherii **

**PepperMist **

**For giving me ideas for this story I'd like to thank –**

**xxyangxx2006 **

**Animzer**

**yapook **

**Rei Bara**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow **

**For reading and enjoying this story so far I'd like to thank – **

** My friends, a.k.a YOU! ****

** LOOK AT ALL OF YOU! THANKS SO MUCH AND I'M SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**


	43. Useful?

**Chapter Forty-three◊**

**Useful? **

My breath caught as I laid myself onto the crimson covers, thankful that it was not of blood this time. All over I hurt, just from a simple jutsu, and I felt bad for Deidara. Truthfully he probably didn't enjoy teaching me; I sucked, just purely sucked. He'd told me no one could do anything perfect, possibly referring his anger back to Itachi, somehow he could do that. _But not being perfect and sucking are far from each other! _One day, one day, of having Deidara show me the Transformation Jutsu and what did I do? I flunked, another failing grade, and I'd made sure to let him know it. He didn't seem to believe me and told me I was doing well for someone who had no academic skills of shinobi jutsus.

Curling slightly, ruffling the sheets beneath me, I cast my eyes low, staring at the carpet. I'd made sure to thank them, and most Hidan, for cleaning my sanctuary, for it was more comforting to know that the blood was gone. Yet the words over the bathroom door haunted my dreams. Never did I call dreams nightmares, a night mare, a dark horse. It made me think that nightmares were driven over on a black carriage, yet nightmares never came to me.

_What time is it? _I looked up at the clock and sighed. "It's only five!" I growled, closing my eyes, before hearing footsteps. The feeling in the air changed, drastically, meaning that it could be only one person who could change drastically. "Hello Tobi." I smirked, pushing up from the bed, and staring at him, my eyes open.

"Hello Adiera-chan," His voice was the normal Tobi, but something felt off about it. "Can I ask you a question?" He shut the door, not the best sign, before sitting at the edge of my bed.

"I guess so," Twirling the tip of my pillow I glanced up, and around, just looking at the blank space that were walls. _To think that something so blank can stain so easily. _My vision shocked in and out, something it would normally do if I held fear. However why was I holding fear, or could it be possible it was grasping me tightly.

"I was watching you train with Senpai, and then you said you knew about Senpai's life." I kept my eyes soft, knowing exactly where Madara was heading. "I want to ask if you know anything about my life."

"No, Tobi, I don't know anything of you, except that you annoy Deidara a lot." I wasn't foolish, and it was true. I didn't know a thing of _Tobi _and since I was only to know of Tobi then Madara was in no need to be brought up in this subject. "But maybe you could tell me about it sometimes."

However, instead of leaving, like I'd expected him to, he came closer, a hand touching his mask. My eyes began shaking back in forth, meaning my vision blurred moment here and there, seeming fuzzy at some points. "I must commend you," Big words, different and darker voice. _Shit, what did I do? _"You're acting skills are quite amazing, another reason why I want you to help Akatsuki, Adiera." And lack of "-chan" to my name meant one thing…he'd figured it out and would not let it go back.

"Well I guess I must be honored to have Madara Uchiha criticize my acting skills, but I must say I never act." It was more of a shield I put up, just so I would have to deal with things that could easily be avoided. However I'd let my tongue slip about the Tsuchikage and it must have gone downhill from there.

He grabbed my wrist, tightening the grip to where it seemed a new mark on it. "You talk confidently to an S-ranked criminal." Slowly I felt him lean closer to me, almost as close as we'd been in the closet. In a moment it felt like he was a hair's width from me, the shortest distance leaving my face flushed instead of how it would have been.

"Please stop playing around," I pulled up my other hand and held it to his chest, trying to get him away from me, yet all he did was grasp it and lean closer. I was thankful that his masked was still placed over his true face, for if it hadn't I would be feeling his breath intertwining my own.

"Those are the same words you told me, when I kissed you," I could hear the grin in his voice, making me want to punch him, just to knock it off. "I enjoyed that quite well; maybe I should do it once more." My eyes were shaking, vision in and out, almost as if fear was overwhelming me, strangling until I could only let out a yelp.

"Get off of me," I wouldn't let fear take over me because of Madara, it just seemed too lowly for myself.

His hand connected with my cheek, which now stung. _This is his way to show his power. _"You don't seem to understand what I can do to you."

"Of course I do," I smirked, though the fear kept shaking my vision.

"That is why the fear runs in your eyes, just as that time." The smirk was back, I could tell, as he came closer, way too close for any persons liking. "You knew to fear me, as you do now, because I could kill you right now."

"I know you can kill me right now, all of you could murder me, but for some reason you find me useful, I don't even understand that." My own special trait, my chakra voice, wasn't there, my jutsu training sucked, my physical training was just sad, and that so called acting skill I didn't even have.

"You are right, yet you will be useful, in obtaining the Nine-Tailed Jinchūriki." Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, he wanted me to help obtain Naruto. It was strange, to think I could even do such thing, yet Madara Uchiha had said I would be useful for doing so. "However after such I'll find you useful in other ways." The grin was back, not the best sign for me.

"What other ways?" I hated his tone; it just could have too many meanings to it.

"Would you mind if I ask you a question," It wasn't a yes or no, it was an answer it. "If I told you none of us cared for you, how would you react?"

"Well I know none of you care, I'm just another pawn in your chess game, where you think you're the king."

"I know I am the king of this game, a king that will not die." A chuckle passed over him. "Unless you believe you so called lord to be the king."

"Shut up," I snapped. "You think to be a king, when you are possibly only a high pawn—" He cut me off, by placing another slap to my cheek.

"Watch your tongue bitch," Swearing, Madara was angry, just what I needed. "You said yourself; you're just a pawn, meaning I can sacrifice you after you've given your use."

"And what use is that?" It was annoying how he kept avoiding my questions but I was to answer his. _Even if he's Madara Uchiha it's still annoying. _In truth, if I had to decide between Tobi or Madara, I'd settle for Tobi.

"After you've given your use to obtaining the Nine-Tailed I might enjoy another kiss from you." This didn't seem to be going well. "I'll give you two choices, one you can stay here, telling information to us, and once we've obtained the Nine-Tails I'll kill you." If that was choice one…I was just wondering what his second proposal would be. Though I would probably want to choose that instead of dying just by giving information to my lord. Yet how would he kill me? If he returned to his world would he be able to come back just to murder me, or would he bring me to his world to be killed? Would I die in the land my parents died in or would I be killed where my family originated? "Or your second choice could be to come with us, help obtain the Nine-Tails directly, and then you become…" Choice number two seemed best. "The Akatsuki's whore-slave."

It didn't sound right, not one bit. "What?" I ripped my wrist from his grasp, holding them close to my chest, just staring at him unbelieving what had just left his mouth. "No way in hell!" It seemed he smirked for a moment before tossing me to the ground.

"Pick death or that bitch, you can tell me the answer in three days." _Three days, at least he doesn't want me to give him a decision now. _"But just remember, I enjoy torturing my victims before I kill them." In other words he was trying to get me to go with choice two.

And with that he left, leaving me in the corner he'd thrown me to. Why he'd thrown me I didn't want to even begin to understand as I huddled closer, trying to think of what I could do. _I've always wanted to help the Akatsuki directly, but at _that_ cost? Do I really want to go that far to help them, or die? _I bit my lip, harshly almost, feeling the blood truckle against my chin and rolling down. This decision was going to make every moment feel strange, because I knew well enough that none of them cared, they were just under the order to train me to be useful. _So did he already figure out my answer? He must of, or else he would just want my knowledge. _My head hurt, badly, all because I'd let it slip about Deidara. Had Madara known that too? Why had he even revealed himself and when did he figure it out that I knew more than I was letting on?

"Why is life so confusing? Can it not show some light through the rain? But I guess while it's raining I close my eyes and laugh, enjoying the moments under it. For how long could it last? I'd rather stand in the rain." I knew well enough what my decision was already made, no matter what the ending point would be. At least I'd be alive, under the rain, yet I'd rather feel the lovely rain than have the darkness of death engulf me, hold me, embrace me, and never let me go.

**** I know, many of you did not expect that to happen. It kind of just came into play, but it was kind of weird to write what Madara wanted her to be *shivers* just weird. But I did it just to show what he was thinking this entire time. From the moment he kissed her to now, he possibly planned it this way, I don't know. Don't you think it would be a hard decision to make? Death or **_**that**_**? However Adiera might of already made the decision. **

**Questions from this chapter…**

**What acting skills is Madara talking about? Will I be using Madara's name instead of Tobi? Why did he give her three days if he knew she had her decision made? Will he question her more? Why does he want her to be **_**that?**_** Do the Akatsuki care at all? Speaking of which, where is everyone else? What about her friends? Will you find out soon? Has it really only been a day since she was comatose? Why **_**is **_**life so confusing? How is Adiera supposed to tell Madara her answer? What will happen from then?**

**And our story questions…**

**Why do any of the Akatsuki care? Does it truly have something to do with her chakra voice? Or is it something else? Why is this shadow after her family? What had they done in their past that had been so wrong to have someone kill them all and flee to another world? How did they find out of this other world? Are they the only ones who know of this world, besides the Akatsuki, now? Will the history of Adiera's family be revealed within the pages of that book? What is written within the hidden pages that had to have someone else open up the key? Why was Sasori the only one able to open the locket? Does it have anything to do with him being a puppet? When will you find out who was her torturer? How will they get back to their world? What will happen once they arrive? (new question) When will the answers of the riddle and first line given to Deidara and Itachi be revealed? Will these questions be answered any time soon? **

**For reviewing (something you should forget to do) this story I'd like to thank –**

**Akatsuki's a bang **

**xxyangxx2006 **

**LiliL-1113**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow**

**yapook**

**Rei Bara**

**eeveepkmnfan **

**KITTY LOVES HIDAN AND KAKUZU**

**pacchiri cherii **

**For favoriting this story I'd like to thank –**

**Akatsuki's a bang**

**Animzer**

**ourshadownightshade**

**Poshperson**

**Zeronumbers96**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow**

**Rei Bara**

**LiliL-1113**

**Light Lamperouge **

**Tough chick**

**Eyes Wide in the Dark**

**Eevepkmnfan**

**PieAndToast**

**dark angel vs light angel**

**OCcreator**

**pacchiri cherii**

**For alerting this story I'd like to thank –**

**xxyangxx2006**

**yapook**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow**

**Rei Bara**

**Eyes Wide in the Dark**

**ILoveReadingAndWriting**

**saimali **

**PieAndToast **

**dark angel vs light angel**

**KITTY LOVES HIDAN AND KAKUZU**

**pacchiri cherii **

**PepperMist **

**For giving me ideas for this story I'd like to thank –**

**xxyangxx2006 **

**Animzer**

**yapook **

**Rei Bara**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow **

**For reading and enjoying this story so far I'd like to thank – **

**My friends, a.k.a YOU! ****


	44. Dreaming

**Chapter Forty-four◊**

**Dreaming**

I kept my eyes closed, not wanting to see the horror around me. All of this wasn't real, it couldn't be, just more torture, just a nightmare. It staggered into my head, sleeping as I dreamed, dreaming while I slept, never wanting to leave me be.

Laughter made my eyelids quiver and I just say the flash. _Damn this, damn this! _I thought something that made no sense. In a dream I usually couldn't think, just in a fiction made real. This all lead to the fact I wasn't dreaming, my torturer was coming back, but possibly not to let me live.

"Let's play a rather fun game," No, it wasn't my torture, the voice was darker yet lighter, an oxymoron in itself. "I'll give you the rules of the game and you can decide whether you want to play them or not, understand?" The long pause meant I was supposed to answer.

"Yeah, of course I understand, because you'll probably explain it even if I don't understand it…" Each moment with this torture annoyed me, and I didn't care when a sword tapped against my neck.

"You got even more annoying since our last time meeting." Another shift in the air more laughter, before a cool hand touched my chin. "Open your eyes bitch, so I can see that fear Madara was speaking of."

My eyes shot open against my own will, just because of that phrase. A person completely engulfed in shadows stood in front of me, a smirk revealing perfectly white teeth. This person somehow had been there at that moment, watching me, yet I hadn't noticed. Only one thing could ever do that and I knew I couldn't stop that from stalking me, so I'd have to put up with shadows keeping an eye on me.

"Now let me explain the game. It isn't like any of the other games we've played before, no; it's one I'll enjoy quite well. Next Friday I'll wish to meet you. The place will be told then, but allow me to continue. This is a game of lose or lose for you. I'll be taking you from this world to what you know as the shinobi world, and I'll murder you there." A chuckle was overwhelming the words that the shadow spoke. "If you don't come then…well allow me to keep speaking of the rules. First off, you cannot tell any of the Akatsuki of our little game, no matter if they ask about why you're acting so strange. Second, you are not to leave this house's area until you receive the location, but area meaning the backyard and front yard are okay to stay in." The voice was completely casual about it.

"Third, your friends are not allowed to come in contact with you, until that Friday, but I will give you two hours after our little meeting here to telling them not to contact you. I know you'll be able to come up with some foolish excuse, since you cannot tell them of this either. Next I would wish you to continue training with Deidara in jutsu." It leaned forward, chin resting in its knuckle. "It's kind of funny how blind you are to certain things." A soft laugh made me wonder what it was talking about. "So, next Friday you'll receive a message to where the location is and I want you to take two things with you. The binder with all of those stories held in its binding and that book passed down through your generation, you know the one."

"Explain what will happen if I decide not to show and tell my friends?"

"I'll murder your friend. The one who stumbles upon me first will bleed so lovely. And then I'll place their body in your room and have it beside you, eyes staring at you for letting them get killed in such a beautiful, brutal way." The smirk grew and its head fell backwards, laughing. "Now I know you don't want that, being the 'oh so' good friend you are, so I'll take this as your agreement."

My breath caught, feeling shadows drip over my burning skin, relishing each moment it licked my skin. Needles buried into my stomach, blood being kissed by the darkness, creating the deepest maroon that no other could see. Then I held dark over my eyes, not because I had closed them, no, because darkness had finally engulfed me and wanted me dead, or at least wanted me to stay with it.

"You'll know who I am and why I want to make you suffer and why I killed your ancestors, grandparents, and, of course, your senseless parents."

◊ **(Lines do work I just don't want to put them in…)**

Kakuzu's eyes shot open, against his own will, of course. He looked to his side to find Hidan mumbling in his sleep, an annoyance of being partnered up with Hidan, well, one of the annoyances, and sat up, trying to remember what had just happened.

All he'd seen where shadows swirling around piles of blood stained bodies, mouths and eyes open. Then a devil's face had appeared, mouth open into a devious grin, before sending shadow coated wires into his hearts, pulling out and pushing in over and over again. "Time to play a game," It had wickedly murmured. "You'll find the first clue with one who screams, I'll leave you at that, little Kakuzu." And then it had cut off.

_The one who screams…_He already knew the answer, where to find it, and who it was. Pushing back the dark sheets he stepped silently to the floor and was to the door in only a moment. Sound evaporated as he stepped into the softly lit hallway, knowing where to go.

◊ **(Lines do work I just don't want to put them in…)**

My eyes finally opened up in my sanctuary, hand going directly to my stomach to find it bleeding, again, right through the bandages. _Two hours. _It didn't matter to me if I died, just as long as my friends were safe. Yet that wasn't what I had been thinking an hour before I'd fallen asleep. Before I'd gone to sleep I'd thought that I would be traveling to the shinobi world with the Akatsuki. However now I remembered another promise, this one I'd made to my friends. No matter what came I'd save them first, no matter if the world was coming to its final breath I'd die before them.

"Well now how shall I tell Madara my decision if I won't even be here?" I mumbled to myself, sighing and pushing back the covers ready to go into the kitchen to get some more bandages. Then I would have to make a quick call to my friends and make up some weird story about why. And then, there was the difficultly of school, though I wasn't giving it much thought. Just couldn't let anyone know I was awake yet, because some truant officer would come and have to drag me back to that place. _I can't believe I'm thinking about school! _Smirking I touched the door and opened up to a supposedly dark hallway.

Yet I found Kakuzu standing at the steps, looking just above my door. "Hello Kakuzu-san," I simply smiled, his green and red eyes landing at me. "What brings you here?"

"Nothing," He answered rather quickly, making me wonder if he'd had a nightmare that had caused him to come here. Or if I'd screamed again, though I was sure I hadn't. The pain was so usual that it was becoming numb. Then he took a glance at my hand, which held to my bloodying stomach. "And you've been hurt once again." There was annoyance in his voice, not as much as to Hidan, but possibly just a bit less.

"Well if I had a choice this wouldn't have happened, but, of course, I wouldn't have a choice in anything I do." I just noticed that Kakuzu wasn't wearing his mask, which meant he hadn't taken to grab it. "You probably don't want me to tell you this, but you look very…handsome without your mask." My face was burning and this time I knew the exact reason.

He didn't seem to react, or give much of a care to my opinion, but I just shrugged it off and began up the stairs. However threads I knew well enough to be his pulled me back. "Do you think I give a damn to what you say of me, that it will help in some way? If you hadn't noticed I couldn't care less what you have to say…"

"I know you could care less, all of you could care less." It was a déjà vu moment for me, just revealing the Madara conversation but a few short hours ago.

The threads tightened on my flesh, digging in, yet not drawing blood in the least measure. "Watch what you say. I am an S-ranked shinobi and I can kill you." Déjà vu once more.

"Don't you think I know you can kill me? All of you can kill me, yet you keep me because I'm supposedly useful in capturing the Nine-Tails, but I don't see any way that is possible." The threads constricted with every word that poured from my thoughts, not my mouth. I would have known not to make Kakuzu angry in any way, shape, or form.

"You truly are as blind as your friends have spoken you to be." His eyes set to look at mine. "At first it seemed that was all you would be, useful in capturing the Nine-Tails, yet now things have changed that we can't leave without you."

"What things have changed?" The confusion set over me, especially about my friends saying I was blind. I saw things they couldn't see and they always imagined.

"Ask Sasori," And with that he threw me to the ground and head up the steps, making me wonder why he had come down here in the first place. Yet I was also wondering how I had found myself on the ground with thread marks all over me.

_Oh yeah, I gave him a compliment. _A smirk burst onto my face as I tried my best not to laugh at how I'd ended up like this. Standing I climbed the steps remembering what time limit I had.

**** Yes, I finally got Adiera to interact with Kakuzu! It took a bit of planning but it worked out well enough. Okay so many of you may be excited now, you know why? Because it is Tuesday now, next Friday will roll around soon, and you'll finally, finally, **_**finally **_**be able to see who the evil person is! Get hype I know you want to! The mystery will soon come to a close…but if you remember 40-44, this one, has been **_**one day**_**, meaning five chapters to one day. So five times…nine equals…45? So 45 + 44 = 89. Ha, chapter 89! You'll have to wait 'til chapter 89? You'll go crazy by then! That's close to 90! That will take forever! Maybe I should combine some chapters so you guys don't have to wait so long to see who the evil person is…or I could keep torturing you, hehe. I'll think about it, okay? Or you could put in your reviews if you want to wait until 93 or so to figure out who the evil person is! It's your choice, another reason to review!**

**Okay, so questions for this chapter…**

**Are there two tortures now or was that really the so called **_**Death**_**? How many nightmares will she have before the next Friday? Why does she have to bring the two books? What was with Kakuzu's nightmare? Who were all those corpses? Why does Hidan mumble in his sleep? What is watching over her? How long has it been watching her? Why did Kakuzu overreact with Adiera's simple compliment? Why was he not wearing his mask in the first place? What is Kakuzu talking about "we can't leave without you"? And what does Sasori know of this? **

**And our story questions…**

**Why do any of the Akatsuki care or are they as careless as she believes? Does it truly have something to do with her chakra voice? Or is it something else? Why is this shadow after her family? What did they do in the past that had been so wrong to have someone kill them all and flee to another world? How did they find out of this other world? Are they the only ones who know of this world, besides the Akatsuki, now? Will the history of Adiera's family be revealed within the pages of that book? What is written within the hidden pages that had to have someone else open up the key? Why was Sasori the only one able to open the locket? Does it have anything to do with him being a puppet? When will you find out who was her torturer? How will they get back to their world? When will the answers of the riddle and first line given to Deidara and Itachi be revealed? Will these questions be answered any time soon? **

**For reviewing (something you should forget to do) this story I'd like to thank –**

**Akatsuki's a bang **

**xxyangxx2006 **

**LiliL-1113**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow**

**yapook**

**Rei Bara**

**eeveepkmnfan **

**KITTY LOVES MATT**

**pacchiri cherii **

**Sora no Iwa **

**For favoriting this story I'd like to thank –**

**Akatsuki's a bang**

**Animzer**

**ourshadownightshade**

**Poshperson**

**Zeronumbers96**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow**

**Rei Bara**

**LiliL-1113**

**Light Lamperouge **

**Tough chick**

**Eyes Wide in the Dark**

**eevepkmnfan**

**PieAndToast**

**dark angel vs light angel**

**OCcreator**

**pacchiri cherii**

**For alerting this story I'd like to thank –**

**xxyangxx2006**

**yapook**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow**

**Rei Bara**

**Eyes Wide in the Dark**

**ILoveReadingAndWriting**

**saimali **

**PieAndToast **

**dark angel vs light angel**

**KITTY LOVES HIDAN AND KAKUZU**

**pacchiri cherii **

**PepperMist **

**For giving me ideas for this story I'd like to thank –**

**xxyangxx2006 **

**Animzer**

**yapook **

**Rei Bara**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow (this was your title idea from 2/25/11, suggested in chapter 34)**

**For reading and enjoying this story so far I'd like to thank – **

**YOU! ****


	45. Writing

**Chapter Forty-five◊**

**Writing**

I twirled the invisible cord in between my fingers, listening to the loud _bringing _of the waiting. Of course many of my friends wouldn't be awake at four in the morning, even on a school day. Suddenly the phone came to a silence and Tami's lazy, why-the-hell-did-you-wake-me-up-at-four-in-the-freakin'-morning voice revealed. After giving a made up excuse of about why I couldn't have them come over, or vice versa, she was still in her confused state of tiredness and told me to wait a minute so she could get the others on the line.

No one wanted to wake up at four thirty, but they all wanted to know why I couldn't come in contact, especially Meme, who was as hype as ever in the earliest of mornings.

"Die-chan," Meme was the only one to call me that, and most of the time we would get strange looks from any type of person when she called me that. Then again, we usually got many other looks from just being ourselves. "What are we going to do about school?" For once she had a logical sense of questioning, but I'd been thinking about that a while ago.

"Well I think I can get away with a couple of weeks." I knew I wouldn't be around in a couple of weeks, about a week and, now, two days. "So could you guys…"

"Fake another doctor's note like that time with Meme?" Gina finished, snickering as Meme laughed, remembering why we had to write a doctor's note for her. "Yeah, we've got the stuff to do it, just need you to email us your doctor's signature." We all had gotten our doctor's signatures photocopied and scanned onto the computer, just in case.

"Sure, I'll get it to you in five minutes." I walked out of the kitchen and into the library to find it empty, a once since the Akatsuki had arrived. Pulling out my laptop I turned it on, waiting as Meme kept yelling something in the background, possibly waking up her mom. Once my password login came up I typed it in, listening to the stillness, wondering if someone could be watching me. Not just the so called "Death" who wanted to kill me, but "Tobi" who just kept learning new things about me.

A minute went by and I'd emailed the signature to Gina, who copied the signature, due to the fact we couldn't use the printed out one because it had to feel like pen ink. "Okay, I'll do it and sleep during class."

"It's better than punching Annabel again." Seth snickered and Tami laughed, still remembering, as she'd described it, Annabel wailing down the halls of the school holding tightly to her nose.

"When you put it that way…" Gina was smirking into the phone, just thinking.

"No, you're already grounded for two weeks; let's not get in trouble until after that time." Uro got the attention of Gina, who mumbled under her breath how she didn't deserve to be grounded for two weeks.

"Well I've got to go," I looked at the small digital clock in the corner of my screen, taking note that my time was about to be up. "If I can I'll call you next Saturday." The day after "Death" was supposed to meet me, or it'd kill my friend.

"Okay, and then you can explain to use more of why you can't see us!" Meme squeaked before they all hung up, probably still wondering if my unbelievable story could be true. After all of this they should have believed anything that came to me in two hours.

Turning off my laptop I took in the surrounding of the library. My eyes widened as I noticed that my black binder was laying at the edge of the bookcase, just enough to tell me that someone had been reading it. The possibility that I was right about who had been reading it was seventeen to forty-nine, not even making a complete one hundred in any way possible. Placing my laptop underneath my desk I wondered what I should do for my friends, to tell them exactly why I couldn't see them again. _How would a writer tell their friends about what is going to happen over the next few days…? _I smirked to myself at how foolish my thought just sounded. _So I'll write a journal, just for them, and I'll tell them everything. From how well I am training, or how terrible, to what Madara has been thinking for me to do. _Just the thought of the latter made me shiver as I grabbed one of my empty journal and three pencils and a pen. _Now, how am I supposed to start this? _

Pushing the pen to the inside of the cover I wrote a note to my friends.

_Okay, I probably won't be around to show you this, so I'll figure that out on the way. But if you are already reading this then I must have done something, or you guys are looking through my stuff. Well I'll tell you why I'm writing this on the first page, the page next to this. _

Changing from my pen to the only mechanical pencil in the trio I wrote on the next page.

_So, the reason I'm writing this is because…well because I'm not going to be back in this world. I'll be in the shinobi world by the time you read this. I'm writing this so I can tell you why I couldn't contact you until that Saturday. All of you have probably already figured out that the weird story I gave you wasn't real, in any way physical, mental, or emotional. Okay let me explain, remember all those strange encounters with that "Death" person, or thing? Of course you do. Well I couldn't come in contact with you guys or it would kill one of you. You know I can't let anything happen to you, so I'm going along with its plan, and I'm going to let it kill me. Yeah, you may think it's stupid, but I can't let anything bad happen to you guys, even if I give my life. Unless I find some way to come in contact with you after I've seen "Death" then you'll never know if I made it or not. Hopefully I'll find some loophole, like I always do. Anyway, over the next few pages I'll write what's going on here, so you don't feel in the dark when I can't speak, write, or even see you. So I guess that's it for this first page. _

After writing the last word I looked over the words I had written, while thinking of where I would hide this until then. I closed the journal and headed down to my sanctuary, wondering what else I would have to write so they would understand exactly what I was going through every day. Yet I was still thinking about how I could tell them where to find it when my time had run up ten minutes ago.

◊ **(Lines do work I just don't want to put them in…)**

He watched as she stood and walked out of the library, holding tight to the journal in her hand. Thoughts ruffled at the back of his head what she was writing, and if his idea of why was correct. All he had to do was ask her, but that was too easy. Knowing her, not even for a month, he knew she would make a realistic, yet completely wrong, story of why and he wouldn't be sure if it was just that or the truth. In truth he believed the reason to do with her torturer, the one who knew itself as "Death". However it could have something to do with things outside of her nightmares. Yet it didn't seem possible. She didn't seem to care much for her life outside of her friends and, now, the nightmares. Along with the training that she was now going through. Each thought that entered her was not of what normal human beings would think, what normal humans would have nightmares about, what she was going through. Every movement she made could lead her to her death, and the first movement she had made was the reason why she was now close to her final breath. In not even a month her life had been moderately bad, only seeing the death of her parents, to deadly. All due to the first movement she had made, to become a Leaderist, not understanding what pain she was going to put herself through when she came in contact with Pein.

As she walked into her sanctuary he decided that she would be safe, even after the bodies that had laid alongside her, and bled into the wall.

◊ **(Lines do work I just don't want to put them in…)**

**Okay, so how many of you thought it was Madara who was watching her? Yep, it seems Zetsu is keeping an eye on her as well. But was it just a job assigned by Madara, or was it of his own thought? I know I haven't publish in a while, it took me a long time to come up with some ideas for the next few chapters, so far I'm up to 50! **_**50 **_**chapters are amazing! I've got many ideas; so many that I've got a new plan for this story! It will be longer than one hundred chapters, I know that for sure, and I'm going to need some interaction from you, yes **_**you**_**! I'll tell you all about it once we get to that point. I promise you I'll try my best to update better, since I'm doing planning of each chapter, knowing what is going to happen and thins like that. Oh yeah, one thing to make you want to keep reading, 5 times 10 equals 50. 39 was the beginning of Tuesday, 43 was the end. 5 chapter for one day, 7 + 2 = 9. 9 times 5 = 45. That's around 90 when it finally comes to the encounter with "Death". Maybe I'll combine some chapters here and there, but I want, by the time I get to "Death" I want to be only a few from 100, and then, well, I can't tell you that, now can I? But I promise you I will be trying my best to keep this story going, and going, and going! **

**Okay, onto the questions…**

**Why was Zetsu watching her? What is Adiera going to do to tell them how to get the notebook? Will she even be alive to tell them? How will her friends react to it? What did Meme need the doctor's note for? Will her friends show up later in the story? **

**And our story questions…**

**Why do any of the Akatsuki care or are they as careless as she believes? Does it truly have something to do with her chakra voice? Or is it something else? Why is this shadow after her family? What did they do in the past that had been so wrong to have someone kill them all and flee to another world? How did they find out of this other world? Are they the only ones who know of this world, besides the Akatsuki, now? Will the history of Adiera's family be revealed within the pages of that book? What is written within the hidden pages that had to have someone else open up the key? Why was Sasori the only one able to open the locket? Does it have anything to do with him being a puppet? When will you find out who was her torturer? How will they get back to their world? When will the answers of the riddle and first line given to Deidara and Itachi be revealed? Will these questions be answered any time soon? **

**For reviewing (something you shouldn't forget to do) this story I'd like to thank –**

**Akatsuki's a bang **

**xxyangxx2006 **

**LiliL-1113**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow**

**yapook**

**Rei Bara**

**eeveepkmnfan **

**KITTY LOVES MATT**

**pacchiri cherii **

**Sora no Iwa **

**For favoriting this story I'd like to thank –**

**Akatsuki's a bang**

**Animzer**

**ourshadownightshade**

**Poshperson**

**Zeronumbers96**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow**

**Rei Bara**

**LiliL-1113**

**Light Lamperouge **

**Tough chick**

**Eyes Wide in the Dark**

**eevepkmnfan**

**PieAndToast**

**dark angel vs light angel**

**OCcreator**

**pacchiri cherii**

**XxJashin'sXxFallenXxAngelXx**

**For alerting this story I'd like to thank –**

**xxyangxx2006**

**yapook**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow**

**Rei Bara**

**Eyes Wide in the Dark**

**ILoveReadingAndWriting**

**saimali **

**PieAndToast **

**dark angel vs light angel**

**KITTY LOVES HIDAN AND KAKUZU**

**pacchiri cherii **

**PepperMist **

**GrimmyRayne**

**For giving me ideas for this story I'd like to thank –**

**xxyangxx2006 **

**Animzer**

**yapook **

**Rei Bara**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow **

**For reading and enjoying this story so far I'd like to thank – **

**YOU! ****


	46. Waiting

**Chapter Forty-six◊**

**Waiting**

Placing my foot forward I felt myself stumble a bit, but held out until I fell backwards, laughing silently to myself as I clung to my pillow, wondering what was with my balancing. At first I'd just left it alone, taking the random falls up and down the steps as a joke for my friends to laugh at. But now…now it was starting to scare me that I couldn't balance on a freakin' fallen tree! One that was wide enough for both of my feet to be side by side. To top it all off I had Sasori training me to _balance _with chakra strings on my limbs, it was _embarrassing_.

"And they find me useful," Just the thought made me laugh. My balancing needed to reveal itself soon, because if I only had a week or so before I met "Death" then I might find myself in many deadly situations. _How will Death torture me? Or will it just murder me? No, it's gone through all of this; it could have killed me a long time ago. _"Death, how to define it?" I glanced up at the ceiling, blood once dripping from its grasp, enjoying every moment that I squirmed from its lick. "You still haunt me, the feel of blood, so familiar that it is almost family. My family tasted blood because of you, you freakin' Death. When you have me in your grasp, you'll still make me taste it, the sour blood. Yet you think it is so sweet."

Reaching under my bed I pulled out a purple cameo journal and flipped to the middle page, decorated with soft designs that I'd been bored to draw. Then I grabbed my black pen and ran over one of the designs, running of the page to my finger, though I didn't really care. So I tossed the journal to the side and drew over my hand, tying words into each line that I thought up.

Then I stopped, looking down at the markings going up my hand and sighed, pulling my pillow closer to my chest. "I'm really strange."

"Yes you are," The voice, one I was so use to, dragged me from staring at the designs.

"Good morning, Sasori," I smirked up, hiding my drawn on head. It wasn't like I'd written anything about my meeting with "Death", but it was just weird. "Or is it morning, I haven't checked my clock in a few hours, and because my window is so high up and small so I can't see the change of the sky." My eyes glanced to the window, blades of grass wanting into my room, to take back the place that had been taken from it, from the Earth itself. "It's so strange, how we want to save you now, but we went too far and now you want it all back…" The words slipped from my lips before I could even stop them, probably getting a confused look from Sasori on whether I was talking about him or just being…strange all over again.

Then I felt a tense strain over my shoulder and the memory of just a few days ago shot at me. _"Ask Sasori." _So of all people Sasori should be able to tell me what "things have changed that we can't leave without me" meant.

"May I ask you a question?" My words were in a polite way, because I had no idea how to phrase what I wanted to ask. The silence that came was the answer and I sighed, putting the words into a puzzle.

In a moment I had explained the event of a few hours ago, editing out a few bits here and there, like the reason why I was awake had been altered. None of it formed into a question, which wasn't odd on my part. An explanation without a question in the end kind of had a purpose to the "May I ask you a question" question. A confusing realization that many people did not quite get, hardly anyone around me found it to have purpose in asking the question to ask a question because it was the question.

"Kakuzu told you to ask me?" And, of course, Sasori could get the question out of it.

"Yeah, that's kind of it."

◊ **(Lines do work I just don't want to put them in…)**

He had no idea why Kakuzu would, of all people, want him to tell Adiera. Especially since it was complicated to explain.

To start off, with the easiest, Deidara. Sasori's partner hadn't acted as this ever before. The first time Adiera had fallen down the steps he'd been the one to help her up, something unusual, for Deidara would be the one to push one down, hard. Then when she had, as he later found out, a scorpion carved into her flesh, being shaken by Deidara hadn't been a pleasant feeling, nor seeing the worry in his eyes or the fact he covered his blushing. Every movement Deidara had made after learning she was the voice had shown he'd wanted to meet the person, possibly the only one, who had wanted him to live, that had cried for three hours because she had seen his death. After Pein had spoken the information Deidara had locked himself in his room for about the same time, and everyone felt a bit of the awkwardness that had kept in the air.

Then to the fact of Zetsu. Pein had shared all information that the voice gave, unless it had to do with himself or anything personal to each, like Sasori's past, and sometimes the information was just her speaking. Everyone had been surprised at how she had spoken of Zetsu, making even Zetsu want to find who the voice was. However, when they had finally found her, he didn't seem to be fazed as much as Deidara, none of them were, to Sasori's knowledge. Except for that one moment, just before she had gone into her comatose state. Thoughts had passed over each of them, wondering how a girl could get a cannibal like him to link pinkies with him. Yet it hadn't been a shocker for any of them, in a wild term, for it had been the white side, the lighter dark, to do it. If it had been the black side, then it would have been a drastic change.

Another that had been surprising to see change had, of course, been the foul-mouthed Jashinist himself, Hidan. She had spoken, many times, an interest in Jashinism, though she would never leave her own religion, and that had interested Hidan in many ways. To find someone who would actually listen to him ramble on and on, in great detail, of his sadist religion, made him a bit more annoying around Kakuzu. That could have possibly the reason why Kakuzu had taken his anger out on her. And when he'd finally had the chance to get her to listen, or, as he stated, she asked him to tell her, he seemed to want her to convert. This was strange to see, Hidan actually speaking calmly at some points in the day, seeming to be planning something in the back of his head. What they could only guess had to do with their religions, and how he would do it.

◊ **(Lines do work I just don't want to put them in…)**

Sasori seemed to be thinking of an answer, or something completely random. Then again did he have random thoughts, or was it just one of those "you have to be 'special'" things?

◊ **(Lines do work I just don't want to put them in…)**

And then there was Itachi, the unemotional Uchiha. When he'd heard of the voice he actually seemed surprised and something else, which had caught Sasori's, and possibly Kisame's, attention. And after his brother's death, Itachi hadn't been seen for about three days and then came back just the same Uchiha. Now, with her, Kisame had spoken to the others that the girl had done the impossible, Itachi had grinned. Or so Kisame had heard when Itachi had spoken. To the other fact that each moment it seemed Itachi was thinking of a certain one thing for a moment before changing.

As for the others, not much had drastically changed, though some points had. Konan spoke a bit more than she had before, not a silent angel any longer. A certain atmosphere around Kisame had become shallow than before, keeping yet still slightly withdrawing at a few moments. Kakuzu's anger had sprouted a bit more, causing a bit more yelling than necessary when Hidan lost him a bounty, possibly the reason why he had attacked Adiera out of nothing. Tobi nothing different truly showed on the surface, but that did not mean something hadn't changed underneath the mask. Then there was Pein, whose change hadn't really been shown in physical ways, but in all of the members he was the one that Adiera had to of affected the most due to her religion.

And then there was him, Akasuna no Sasori.

◊ **(Lines do work I just don't want to put them in…)**

He finally spoke. "If you know us as well as you proclaim then you will know what changes you have caused." My eyes widened at his response, not in the whole but due to the last part of it. Without even having to say it he had hinted that I had changed then. _But how could I of possibly changed them? It makes _no _sense! _However I shook off each thought as Sasori walked over to the door and held it open, wearing a sort of familiar face of impatience.

Smirking to myself I stood and followed him out, wondering how long his patience could last with my balancing.

◊ **(Lines do work I just don't want to put them in…)**

**Wow, hm, not sure how to describe this chapter. Kind of a filler, just to get things squared, or circled in some way. Only four more until chapter fifty, and that means being closer to finding out who "Death" is and if any of your guesses were in anyway correct! **

**Now the questions for this chapter and some that might be going on in your head…**

**Has she really changed them in the way Sasori has seen? Why did Kakuzu want her to ask Sasori? Does it have anything to do with the book? Where is the book anyway? Has she read it yet? Will we ever find out what the hell is in it? How did she change Sasori? Did she? Speaking of changing due to the fact of Tobi to Madara how will she tell him her answer? Will he be suspicious in anyway? Will his reasoning behind why he wants her to be **_**that **_**be revealed any time soon? Is this story going to get more complicated the longer it goes on? (Yes) Will any of these chapter questions be answered? (Probably, soon…)**

**And our regular questions…**

**Why do any of the Akatsuki care or are they as careless as she believes? Does it truly have something to do with her chakra voice? Or is it something else? Why is this shadow after her family? What did they do in the past that had been so wrong to have someone kill them all and flee to another world? How did they find out of this other world? Are they the only ones who know of this world, besides the Akatsuki, now? Will the history of Adiera's family be revealed within the pages of that book? What is written within the hidden pages that had to have someone else open up the key? Why was Sasori the only one able to open the locket? Does it have anything to do with him being a puppet? When will you find out who was her torturer? How will they get back to their world? When will the answers of the riddle and first line given to Deidara and Itachi be revealed? **_**–new question –**_**What use is she to the Akatsuki? Will these questions be answered any time soon? **

**For reviewing (something you shouldn't forget to do) this story I'd like to thank –**

**Akatsuki's a bang **

**xxyangxx2006 **

**LiliL-1113**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow**

**yapook**

**Rei Bara**

**eeveepkmnfan **

**KITTY LOVES MATT**

**pacchiri cherii **

**Sora no Iwa **

**For favoriting this story I'd like to thank –**

**Akatsuki's a bang**

**Animzer**

**ourshadownightshade**

**Poshperson**

**Zeronumbers96**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow**

**Rei Bara**

**LiliL-1113**

**Light Lamperouge **

**Tough chick**

**Neko No Sikaha**

**eevepkmnfan**

**PieAndToast**

**dark angel vs light angel**

**OCcreator**

**pacchiri cherii**

**XxJashin'sXxFallenXxAngelXx**

**ReneeRedfern21**

**Sunny-Bunny-Rose**

**For alerting this story I'd like to thank –**

**xxyangxx2006**

**yapook**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow**

**Rei Bara**

**Neko No Sikaha**

**ILoveReadingAndWriting**

**saimali **

**PieAndToast **

**dark angel vs light angel**

**KITTY LOVES HIDAN AND KAKUZU**

**pacchiri cherii **

**PepperMist **

**GrimmyRayne**

**For giving me ideas for this story I'd like to thank –**

**xxyangxx2006 **

**Animzer**

**yapook **

**Rei Bara**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow **

**For reading and enjoying this story so far I'd like to thank – **

**YOU! ****


	47. Weak?

**Chapter Forty-seven◊**

**Weak?**

After another failed attempt to improve my balancing, resulting in me almost falling into the lake once again, I walked back to my room, wincing once. The reason behind why I was wincing was due to my idea that I could balance better if I was barefoot, completely forgetting that it was a fallen tree, still with splinters ready to enter flesh and be painfully pulled out to result in more blood leaking. _Next time I should remember _not _to do that. _Smirking to myself I opened the door of my sanctuary and silently closed and locked it before sitting at the edge of my bed.

_Now with silence for a moment. _I reached under my bed to pull forth the book that "Death" wanted along with my binder. The one that held all the secrets of my family and other things. Touching the surface I felt a lovely heat, which made me want to turn to the next page, wanting to discover what my parents had hid from me my entire life.

However, once I pulled back the first two pages, past the one that had been written on, a sheet of yellowed paper fell forth. Shifting from the book to the page I saw my parents had writing, just knowing that I had to read it to know anything of why they had kept it secret and why everything was suddenly changing.

_Dear Adiera,_

_If you have opened this book then you are reading this, of course. We've been trying to keep this secret, hoping that you would never be able to open the book and this note be revealed, but hardly anything goes as planned. This note was written when you were first born. Your grandmother and grandfather told us to write this because they spoke that you would be the one to bring us back to our home. I guess you could say you are the chosen one, the one who will bring our family home after two hundred years. Isn't it an excitement that you will probably want throughout your life? _

_You possibly want us to explain every reason why we've kept your true heritage from you, but how could we possibly explain this? We rewrote this seventeen times while I was pregnant with you, none sounding quite right, until finally the words just came out onto this paper just after your birth. _

_First of all, as you have probably figured out, Earth is _not _your home; well it is but not truly, but a world closely known as the Shinobi World. A place so different from Earth it sometimes makes me wonder how our ancestors ever adapted! It is a place full of Kages, Jinchūriki, and, of course, shinobi. My parents, your father and I's parents, spoke that you would already know what these are, but I want you to know everything. _

_Kages – They came after our family came to exist. They rule over shinobi villages called "Hidden Villages", the strongest shinobi in their country. Our family does not belong to any country, but if I were to look over the map in the beginning of this book then it would show our family spanned from the Land of Earth and Land of Wind. _

_Jinchūriki – These were alive after our family's birth, but we still had a few years to come to know them. Terrible creatures to help feed War, they had a great power that could lead to something disastrous or peaceful, it was never said truthfully. Grandmother says you'll know personally the strongest of the Jinchūriki, meaning you'll know the Nine-Tailed Fox. It is quite strange to think that my mother knows so much of your future that I wish that you could control it yourself. _

_Shinobi – Are almost like soldiers in the army on Earth, they serve their countries, until the go rogue. Our ancestors were strong shinobi of an unnamed clan. Shinobi is another word for "ninja" that you will know well. _

_Now our unnamed clan, we never did have a name for it due to either the fact that we weren't there long enough or because our ancestors enjoyed symbols instead. Our clan's symbol was an "X" in the middle of a circle, blood red on a black background. It was possibly to symbolize that the circle was their mouths and the circle was to be the chakra voice. I am not one who has a chakra voice, but your father does, which is why he can persuade many people into giving him jobs and such, though he hadn't meant it that way. He'd wanted to teach you how to use your own, but I'd decided I wanted you to try and live as normal of a life as possible. I probably regret that decision at this time, but I want you to be happy with a normal life thinking that you have a normal family. I'm sorry, Adiera, for not telling you this in person, or I possibly am just reading this to you. I hope we have not put you through too much suffering. _

_I don't want you to go through suffering at all that's why—_

I flipped the yellowed page over to find the sentence continuing onto the next side, eyes widening, though not surprised in a bit.

_I _don't _want you to live. I want my little girl, my baby Adiera, to die, before any of this happens. It's terrible, my lovely daughter, just terrible. Your father says not to want that, but I want it so badly, for you to face Death and lose! You don't know how much this hurts me, dear child, to write this and have you read this, and I'm dearly sorry, but each word is truth. Grandmother says you'll go through so much more suffering than most humans and shinobi go through and you aren't strong enough, you are weak and you _will _die._

_Signed, _

_M & D_

Those words struck me and I couldn't believe what my mother had thought of me. Just after my birth she'd decided this, not thinking that I would grow up. Not knowing what I would go through would make me stronger, speaking that I would die. _Does she want me to embrace Death? What the hell is wrong with her? _My eyes grew as I side-glanced to my cell phone, the one that could contact the dead, my father who believe I could do it, and my mother who wanted me to be friends with Death. _I can't trust her anymore, she might try and stop me, but I _won't _be stopped. _Every moment to her was like a game, it seemed, pushing me toward Death at a young age…_Is _she _why they were killed? Because she invited Death into our home? _The thought had never crossed, but after this letter it was all possible.

_Mom, are you the reason…? _My head felt dizzy, vision blurring, though I didn't cry, I didn't want to prove her right. _I'm _not _weak Mom, I've grown stronger than you can imagine. I _will _face Death and _win_! _The air felt as if lightning was flashing throughout the air as my hands almost crumbled the paper in my hand.

Shaking my head, I let thoughts fly, and settled the note back into the book, slipping both back under my bed. All I needed at the moment was to calm down and being in the same room with _that _wasn't going to do me any good. So I turned to the door, unlocked it, and started up the steps, after shutting my door so no other would discover what I hid. _Even though I'm sure they could pick a lock with ease. _Just the thought made a small smirk roll over my lips as I came to the top and found silence. The kitchen doors were closed, meaning that the Akatsuki were having a meeting, but what drew my attention was the soft knocking on my door. Sighing I walked over and opened it, to want to draw back as soon as possible. _Why the hell…? _

"Good afternoon, Freak." She had a wicked smirk on her face.

"Got to hell Annabel." I growled.

◊ **(Lines do work I just don't want to put them in…)**

**Thanks for reading! Two chapters in one day, good. And we final figure out something in the book, even though it wasn't made with the book. Who would have guessed any of this?**

**Onto this chapter's questions…**

**Why did her mom write this letter? How did her Grandmother know all of this? Is her mom that weak that she thinks her daughter will die? Is her mom the real reason of their death, or is there something else? Why didn't her parents just train her so she would be strong enough? Do they have a good reason? Is this note even real? Oh yeah…why is Annabel here?**

**And our regular questions…**

**Why do any of the Akatsuki care or are they as careless as she believes? Does it truly have something to do with her chakra voice? Or is it something else? Why is this shadow after her family? What did they do in the past that had been so wrong to have someone kill them all and flee to another world? How did they find out of this other world? Are they the only ones who know of this world, besides the Akatsuki, now? Will the history of Adiera's family be revealed within the pages of that book? What is written within the hidden pages that had to have someone else open up the key? Why was Sasori the only one able to open the locket? Does it have anything to do with him being a puppet? When will you find out who was her torturer? How will they get back to their world? When will the answers of the riddle and first line given to Deidara and Itachi be revealed? ****What use is she to the Akatsuki? Will these questions be answered any time soon? **

**For reviewing (something you shouldn't forget to do) this story I'd like to thank –**

**Akatsuki's a bang **

**xxyangxx2006 **

**LiliL-1113**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow**

**yapook**

**Rei Bara**

**eeveepkmnfan **

**KITTY LOVES MATT**

**pacchiri cherii **

**Sora no Iwa **

**For favoriting this story I'd like to thank –**

**Akatsuki's a bang**

**Animzer**

**ourshadownightshade**

**Poshperson**

**Zeronumbers96**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow**

**Rei Bara**

**LiliL-1113**

**Light Lamperouge **

**Tough chick**

**Neko No Sikaha**

**eevepkmnfan**

**PieAndToast**

**dark angel vs light angel**

**OCcreator**

**pacchiri cherii**

**XxJashin'sXxFallenXxAngelXx**

**ReneeRedfern21**

**Sunny-Bunny-Rose**

**For alerting this story I'd like to thank –**

**xxyangxx2006**

**yapook**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow**

**Rei Bara**

**Neko No Sikaha**

**ILoveReadingAndWriting**

**saimali **

**PieAndToast **

**dark angel vs light angel**

**KITTY LOVES HIDAN AND KAKUZU**

**pacchiri cherii **

**PepperMist **

**GrimmyRayne**

**For giving me ideas for this story I'd like to thank –**

**xxyangxx2006 **

**Animzer**

**yapook **

**Rei Bara**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow **

**For reading and enjoying this story so far I'd like to thank – **

**YOU! ****


	48. Religious

**Chapter Forty-eight◊**

**Religious **

"That's exactly where you'll be going for going against God." She shot back, tightening the grip on the papers in her hand. Supposedly it had to be my homework, or her long lecture about how "foolish" I was to convert.

"You'll be going to your god's hell. Isn't it against to hurt, but to forgive?" I lazily glared at her, leaning against the edge of the door, thankful that at the moment my balance wasn't freaking out.

"Only when within the religion, says the old testimony, but we'll forgive once you come over." She narrowed her eyes at me, anger running through both of our veins as if lightning was shocking through the air.

"Like I've told you, twenty-four hundred times before this, I will _not _go back to your religion, so give up." With just that one phrase she let out a sigh that heated the air at the moment.

"We both know I can make you come back, your parents would enjoy it that you aren't worship a fake god and being part of a _cult._" She placed the papers in the crease of her arm, cracking her knuckle wanting to somehow symbolize that she could be the shit out of me if she wanted.

However, as of that moment, I'd gone through a hell lot more than one person beating the shit out of me. It probably wouldn't even hurt if she punched me in the nose, kicked me in the shin, grabbed my hair, slap my face, or kick my feet from under me. So I just stood there, waiting to see how she would react before a question popped into my mind.

"What does your heaven look like?"

She stopped cracking, surprised that I'd asked such, believing if she made her god's heaven sound perfect that I would come over due to greed of perfection. "God's heaven is pure and bright. To be with Him brings a smile to my face every day, because I know I'll be going to a better place than here. I know there will be no earthly things to bother me and I will always be happy in the pure place. Seeing all those who have died and ventured to His land, heaven can never be described in our mortal words." And then she added. "At least not His heaven."

"Well do you know what my heaven looks like?" I didn't wait for her to respond. "It is the exact opposite of your god's heaven. My heaven is called Amegakure, a village with high buildings made of metal and darkened skies due to the rain. It can be described in mortal words, and it has, but it still holds the beauty you place upon your heaven. It's not a pure place as you proclaim yours to be, yet that's enjoyable to me. This heaven has more life; it has more…everything to me. And even if I were still part of your religion I know I would still end up in Ame. All of life is a path, when I walked my old it had so many curves and paths I became lost. But then I found the path I was supposed to follow, I was to become a Leaderist. Now my path ends at Ame, but if I were still of my old I would have been lead to a cliff with Ame just over the edge. And I would have jumped." My lips had quivered into a smile as I saw the reaction of pure anger cross over Annabel's face.

"Do you even hear what you are saying? I _know _the kind of people you worship. They aren't divine and never shall be. You are part of a _cult_, a false thing you're going to do with your life."

"And how do _you _know anything of my god and his angel?"

"Because of your little friend who decided to punch me in my nose because I wished upon you redemption of your soul!" Her anger was boiling as I remembered what Tami had explained to me about Gina punching Annabel. This one thought made a soft laugh linger out of my lips.

Then, because I really didn't feel like hearing anymore of her yelling, I glanced down at the papers. "Why are you here, did you come to bring me something from school?"

At first she didn't answer, because she was probably thinking over the situation, and then she decided against answering me and handed me the papers instead. Then she turned and clacked down the steps, poised as always not to fall face down onto the soft grass that probably knew me by feel. That's when I decided to look down at the _second _note for just this morning.

_Dear Adiera, _

_I have come to the attention from some of my students that you will not be returning to school for the next week or so. Also I have received your doctor's note that stated your condition. I am grateful to understand that you were not injured severely. _

This made me grin at how my friends and I had made up a list of severe and less severe illnesses and accidents that could occur.

_However I am not sure if I am grateful to find that you have become part of a cult, this is something I do _not _accept lightly into my school. I know you have been going through rough times after your grandparents and parents passing but I would not wish to know that you have take that on to ease any sort of pain. When you return to school I will have assigned you to a counselor who will help you and convince you that a cult is not the right thing to turn to. Please understand that I am doing what is best for you…_

I stopped reading the principal's note, because it was making me close to laughing. She was trying her best to sound like a parent, trying to take the role that could never be filled, and I wouldn't let anyone do that. _Where did she even get the idea that my religion is a cult? Why does everyone think that? _However the thought just made me roll my eyes, because of the reason. Leaderism was a new, twenty-first century discovered religion that worshipped Pein-sama and Konan-sama, and just my lord's name would shatter many adults' views on what the religion was of terror and suffering, like I worshipped Death. Yet the religion was almost the exact opposite. Throughout being a Leaderist I had come to hate death, suffering, terror, misery, and the things most thought of as horrid.

Glancing up at the sky, having to bend my head so that I could look over the small arch, I found there to be clouds slowly rolling across the once light blue sky. Rain hadn't come since last week, which had been a joyful, and surprisingly muddy, day. It kept me still, at the edge of the steps before I realized something incredible. Eyes wide I put the papers inside before closing the door, silent as not to disturb the meeting, and raced around the side. _Maybe this will work. _The smirk did not shift from my face as I did so. _Knowing my luck it probably will. _Thoughts kept encouraging me and the grin didn't break, for once.

* * *

**Questions for this chapter...**

**What is Adiera thinking of? What is the meeting the Akatsuki are having of? Why does Annabel want her to convert back? **

**And our regular questions…**

**Why do any of the Akatsuki care or are they as careless as she believes? Does it truly have something to do with her chakra voice? Or is it something else? Why is this shadow after her family? What did they do in the past that had been so wrong to have someone kill them all and flee to another world? How did they find out of this other world? Are they the only ones who know of this world, besides the Akatsuki, now? Will the history of Adiera's family be revealed within the pages of that book? What is written within the hidden pages that had to have someone else open up the key? Why was Sasori the only one able to open the locket? Does it have anything to do with him being a puppet? When will you find out who was her torturer? How will they get back to their world? When will the answers of the riddle and first line given to Deidara and Itachi be revealed? What use is she to the Akatsuki? Will these questions be answered any time soon? **

**For reviewing (something you shouldn't forget to do) this story I'd like to thank –**

** Akatsuki's a bang **

** xxyangxx2006 **

** LiliL-1113**

** AkatsukiMemberShadow**

** yapook**

** Rei Bara**

** eeveepkmnfan **

** KITTY LOVES MATT **

** pacchiri cherii **

** Sora no Iwa **

** Sunny-Bunny-Rose**

**For favoriting this story I'd like to thank –**

** Akatsuki's a bang**

** Animzer**

** ourshadownightshade**

** Poshperson**

** Zeronumbers96**

** AkatsukiMemberShadow**

** Rei Bara**

** LiliL-1113**

** Light Lamperouge **

** Tough chick**

** Neko No Sikaha**

** eevepkmnfan**

** PieAndToast**

** dark angel vs light angel**

** OCcreator**

** pacchiri cherii**

** XxJashin'sXxFallenXxAngelXx**

** ReneeRedfern21**

** Sunny-Bunny-Rose**

**For alerting this story I'd like to thank –**

** xxyangxx2006**

** yapook**

** AkatsukiMemberShadow**

** Rei Bara**

** Neko No Sikaha**

** ILoveReadingAndWriting**

** saimali **

** PieAndToast **

** dark angel vs light angel**

** KITTY LOVES MATT**

** pacchiri cherii **

** PepperMist **

** GrimmyRayne**

** LiliL- 1113**

**For giving me ideas for this story I'd like to thank –**

** xxyangxx2006 **

** Animzer**

** yapook **

** Rei Bara**

** AkatsukiMemberShadow **

**For reading and enjoying this story so far I'd like to thank – **

** YOU! ****


	49. Trying

**Chapter Forty-nine◊**

**Trying**

(Narrator, Akatsuki POV)

The meeting held behind doors did not consist more than what they would usually speak of, the tailed beasts did not even enter their conversation's subjects, nor did any of their purposes that had to be pressed. Two main subjects held tight to their words. One being, of course, Adiera and the other of the jutsu that would take them back to the shinobi world.

Their first subject was of the returning. Pein explained the entire plan once again, adding a bit more detail than Itachi had put forth. It was simply planned for them, but the details to how long it would take were not fitting well to some of them. Those some being the ones who could not speak forward due to a promise of life or death. The two, possibly three, didn't show that they had a deadline, literally, to meet. However they did not think that Death would take Adiera, allowing them time to put more effort into the jutsu that would take them back. Each moment of the day they had channeled chakra into the jutsu, which consisted of an unknown jutsu that Pein and Itachi had created along with the ash-like smoke that had been found on Sasori's puppets. Together they believed it would work. Guarantee about ninety percent, ten percent just a failure, not life threatening in any sort of way.

They didn't care for the percentage; all they needed was to get back soon.

Then was a topic that had not become an enjoyable topic: Adiera.

"She's terrible at balancing," Sasori spoke when Pein asked of her balance training. "I've never seen someone with something like it. It could be that her balance has been placed off due to how many times she has let herself fall." That reason was possible; it seemed highly likely due to what they had seen over the last few weeks. Without even knowing her for long they could see she just let herself fall, not trying to stop it, because she possibly felt numb over it.

"Would it be possible it is a counter of her bloodline?" Itachi's voice was once again emotionless and calm.

"No," Sasori spoke without any doubt. "If it was I would have been able to detect it that way. The way her balance is it can't be fixed that easily."

Then Pein asked of her jutsu training.

"I've gotten one jutsu yesterday, and today I'll teach another that she may find useful. Each day I'll go over one jutsu a day, but then I'll have to work on her chakra control, hm." Deidara sighed, knowing how much work he and Sasori would have to with Adiera. And then to the fact she still had work to do on her own, learning about her bloodline and how to control that. But that wasn't even the end of what she had to learn, because she still had more work to be done in order to become at least a genin. All of her skills would be at or below genin leveled except for resistance, which was higher due to the fact of how much she had let happen and hadn't done much speaking.

"Why," Kakuzu interrupted. "Do we even care about this girl?" It was a question that was found with silence and still air. "I understand why you and Konan would care, because she's your worshipper, but why does everyone else care?"

"She is useful in capturing the Nine-tails." Pein answered. "Her knowledge is of greater than what we have learned."

"Then why don't we just force the information out of her and leave her?" Each word Kakuzu proclaimed layered another still, almost drying, air. "We don't need to train her, we don't need to look after her, and we don't need to protect her. She's been alive this far, why should we bother with her? Why are we trying to fight for her?"

No one seemed to be able to answer the questions, because they were almost wondering the same thing. No, they were all wondering it. Why were they fighting for her?

◊ **(Lines do work I just don't want to put them in…)**

Breathing in and out deeply I took a step forward, feeling the wood slippery underneath, though I tried to ignore it. So far I had gotten about a foot away from the first edge of the trunk, the pace melting away due to the rain that poured. It was far better than when I was in the sun or it was cloudy, the rain always calmed me. Almost like it knew what was happening. With each drop I wanted it to stay, but longing could not keep it, nothing could keep it, not always, sadly.

"Okay, just don't slip." I took the step forward, eyes wide when it slipped and I fell back into the icing cold lake. However I kept anger away, because it made no sense to get angry. If I could work within the rain then maybe it would help improve my balancing. Holding out onto the trunk I climbed up and balanced myself once again. "Fine I'll slip, like I always do."

Standing I walked forward, just normal, not trying at all, before once again bracing myself against the wood. Sighing I pulled off my jacket and threw off my shoes, eyes softening just at the wincing of the bloody injuries I held. _Just ignore it. _I thought and spoke loud. "If you can't get through this then how will you face Death? Get over the pain." I whispered and stepped forward once again. Blood slightly stained the wood but I ignored it. _Ignore any thoughts of pain. Death can do a hell lot worse. _No, Death had done a lot worse, but I'd gotten through it.

Why was I doing this?

I already knew the answer. It just made me smile as I kept walking forward, ready to stop the slipping and falling.

◊ **(Lines do work I just don't want to put them in…)**

She had no idea that someone, no, a lot of them were watching her. Adiera didn't notice at all, for she was too focused on her balancing. They watched her taking short steps, tripping, and falling into the lake dripping wet of pure water. Their amazement was in the fact that she kept falling but got right back up, speaking as if she was alone. To her knowledge she was alone, but to the others they knew she wasn't. Each moment they watched her stand in the pouring, hard, rain they saw that she wouldn't give up so easily, but it didn't seem she was just doing it for herself against Death.

So why were they fighting for her?

They each found their own reason, and the thought made them watch her with something hiding behind their eyes.

◊ **(Lines do work I just don't want to put them in…)**

The meeting had ended but a few moments ago, everyone save Pein, Konan, and Madara stayed. Without even having to guess Pein knew Madara's subject would be of Adiera, it wasn't a real puzzle to figure out.

"Well," A smirked was in his voice. "Kakuzu was right to ask those questions. Why do we even care for this little girl? It seems like the perfect time for me to explain my own reason why I care so much for Adiera." The grin grew as his voice grew darker. "I've decided to have her as the Akatsuki's little whore-slave."

Konan's eyes widened, though Pein's were the same, though echoing something. "Why?" Was all he asked, at first. "And when did you decide this?"

"I don't believe it is the right time to tell you why, but I could explain when." His smirk stopped growing, though it still held strong to his voice as he walked closer to the two, just a foot or foot and a half away from the two. "When her friends wanted to play that game it was delicious to kiss her." A short pause. "She had so much fear when it happened…if not for Death's interruption." Another pause, as if he was wording his words appropriately. However he decided against it. "In all she should have been glad Death interrupted or at the end of that night I would have raped her."

And with that he walked away, chuckling in the darkest tone only he could hold.

* * *

**Once again Madara has a way of surprising a few. So he has been planning to do this only since that one moment. **

**Questions for this chapter...**

**Is Kakuzu right in the beginning? Do they truly need Adiera to capture them? Why are they fighting for her? Did they truly find the answer? Why do they care? Does Kakuzu hate Adiera? Or is it because he needs to vent anger? Or is it something completely different? Why does the rain help Adiera? Or does it? If it does is it trying to represent her element? What is her element? Will you ever find that out? What is her answer to her question? Why is she asking it? Why does Madara want her to be _that_? When will he speak it? Doesn't she have to tell him that answer soon? What will she choose? Why will she choose what she has? **

**And our regular questions…**

** Why do any of the Akatsuki care or are they as careless as she believes? Does it truly have something to do with her chakra voice? Or is it something else? Why is this shadow after her family? What did they do in the past that had been so wrong to have someone kill them all and flee to another world? How did they find out of this other world? Are they the only ones who know of this world, besides the Akatsuki, now? Will the history of Adiera's family be revealed within the pages of that book? What is written within the hidden pages that had to have someone else open up the key? Why was Sasori the only one able to open the locket? Does it have anything to do with him being a puppet? When will you find out who was her torturer? How will they get back to their world? When will the answers of the riddle and first line given to Deidara and Itachi be revealed? What use is she to the Akatsuki? Will these questions be answered any time soon? **

**For reviewing (something you shouldn't forget to do) this story I'd like to thank –**

** Akatsuki's a bang **

** xxyangxx2006 **

** LiliL-1113**

** AkatsukiMemberShadow**

** yapook**

** Rei Bara**

** eeveepkmnfan **

** KITTY LOVES MATT **

** pacchiri cherii **

** Sora no Iwa **

** Sunny-Bunny-Rose**

**For favoriting this story I'd like to thank –**

** Akatsuki's a bang**

** Animzer**

** ourshadownightshade**

** Poshperson**

** Zeronumbers96**

** AkatsukiMemberShadow**

** Rei Bara**

** LiliL-1113**

** Light Lamperouge **

** Tough chick**

** Neko No Sikaha**

** eevepkmnfan**

** PieAndToast**

** dark angel vs light angel**

** OCcreator**

** pacchiri cherii**

** XxJashin'sXxFallenXxAngelXx**

** ReneeRedfern21**

** Sunny-Bunny-Rose**

**For alerting this story I'd like to thank –**

** xxyangxx2006**

** yapook**

** AkatsukiMemberShadow**

** Rei Bara**

** Neko No Sikaha**

** ILoveReadingAndWriting**

** saimali **

** PieAndToast **

** dark angel vs light angel**

** KITTY LOVES MATT**

** pacchiri cherii **

** PepperMist **

** GrimmyRayne**

** LiliL- 1113**

**For giving me ideas for this story I'd like to thank –**

** xxyangxx2006 **

** Animzer**

** yapook **

** Rei Bara**

** AkatsukiMemberShadow **

**For reading and enjoying this story so far I'd like to thank – **

** YOU! ****


	50. Remembering

**Chapter Fifty◊**

**Remembering**

_The world seems to enjoy torturing me, all the time, yet now the world is finally giving me the chance to redeem myself from it by the rainfall. You all know how much I enjoy the rain, but today I think it's helping. My balancing almost felt stilled, which is kind of strange because I remember the last time it rained, I never did tell you about that day, did you? It was a weird day, but I'll tell you that in my other journal I believe. Anyway for today I began looking through the book, the one opened by Sasori, and found a note from my mother. _

_Long story short she explained a bit of the clan I come from, but also something else, she _wanted _me to _die _and knew I would lose to Death. She didn't try to stop what was coming on; she just went with it, even though my dad told her not to, to tell me. It seems that everyone except me knew about the background of our family, yet no one told me. Not my cousins, parents, grandparents, nephews, nieces, all of them knew but me. It is sad, isn't it? This isn't of the fact that just because they knew but the fact my mom could have been the reason for their deaths, my grandparents' deaths, and my family's death! It is sad in its own way. Maybe I should stop contacting her, my parents, for a while, until after Death's encounter. Fear rises over me because of who she will take, and how one of you shall react. You'll know, of course, after you somehow find this. I'm still wondering how to get this one to you. _

_Anyway, is there really any good news I can tell you about today? Well one, bad, thing is Annabel decided to show her religious self around and I was tired of her, tired of what she enjoyed, because she really won't understand me. She doesn't understand that my religion is not a cult, but she believes her way and I'll believe my own. A pile of late homework and other assignments arrived with her, along with a note that talks about how disapproving the principal is of my religion, which truly shows how influential Annabel is upon the school. Such an annoyance, is it not? _

_After that it was raining so I tried balancing and it makes me wonder. What is my element? How is it based? Does it have anything to do with your stance on a certain object or is it just from where you hail from? I still don't understand what Land my clan hails from, so I can't just look up a map and know instantly what my element is. Maybe chakra paper? I'll ask Deidara tomorrow. _

_Speaking of which he's been teaching me jutsus, yesterday he taught me transformation technique, you know the one, and today he began showing me another one, but he said not to worry of it, just to learn first chakra control. It is too hard, like I guessed it would be, and due to the fact I didn't even know I had chakra until, what, three weeks ago, so it is tough to be blind to something I'm supposed to see. How foolish I must look! I'm probably an academy level beginning class, or even lower! Ha, isn't it so sad? Well I should expect that and I'm thankful that the two are willing to teach me, I wonder if they said they would or did Pein-sama…I don't know. They keep saying they need to train me, so they can help improve my uselessness, but I still don't understand. _

_Couldn't they just have me tell them all about the nine-tails and then just leave me when they return to their world? Do I truly have to be there? Why do they need to train me? Why are they looking after me? I don't need to be alive for them to obtain the last jinchūriki. Isn't life so confusing? _

_As to the rest of the day…nothing really happened. Oh, have I told you that I'm learning how to cook? It's like having a family again, and this time I don't have to worry about any fires or anything. I remember once when my mom tried to teach me how to cook, and I believed that I would become such a horrible cook! Look, now I'm sounding spoiled, but it is strange to have a few depend on me for a few meals. _

_I believe that this is the end of this entry, I'll write a few things that I can't forget. _

_In ten days, Friday of next week, I will be meeting with Death._

_In two days, Friday of this week, I will have to tell Madara Uchiha my decision. Damn. _

Laying the cover atop the sheets that was written on and the sheets that were still left I pushed it to the side. I was lying on my stomach underneath my bed, seeming to be the only place of privacy, unless someone decided to sneak up beside me because they somehow figured out that I was underneath here. Thinking over the last line in my entry I sighed in anger. All my life I'd known I'd make hard decisions, but _that_, hell no. Never had I thought I would have to comply with _that _in order to keep those I cared for safe, and to help succeed in capturing a Jinchūriki. Hell liked I'd even thought of the last one. It had never seemed possible, but here I was, and I'd have to deal with it. However I knew I could get through it, somehow. Crawling out I stared at the window, grass rubbing against the surface of the glass that kept the outside out and the inside in. I looked for only a moment before falling onto the top of my bed and closing my eyes, wondering if Death would entertain me with yet another dream.

◊ **(Lines do work I just don't want to put them in…)**

**Sorry it has been so long, I just got through a huge writer's block where I couldn't write anything at all for about a week, even after I had some ideas, so I had to write freehand short stories for no reason at all, leading to my writer's block breaking and everything going back. So before I begin thanks for waiting and if you are a true Akatsuki fan go to my profile and click on the site! If you'd wish to learn anything of Leaderism go to my profile and click on the site. **

**This chapter is extremely short due to the fact it was written during my writer's block. Okay, onto the questions…I don't think there are any questions for this chapter, I kind of was blunt of everything, sorry. **

**And our regular questions…**

**Why do any of the Akatsuki care or are they as careless as she believes? Does it truly have something to do with her chakra voice? Or is it something else? Why is this shadow after her family? What did they do in the past that had been so wrong to have someone kill them all and flee to another world? How did they find out of this other world? Are they the only ones who know of this world, besides the Akatsuki, now? Will the history of Adiera's family be revealed within the pages of that book? What is written within the hidden pages that had to have someone else open up the key? Why was Sasori the only one able to open the locket? Does it have anything to do with him being a puppet? When will you find out who was her torturer? How will they get back to their world? When will the answers of the riddle and first line given to Deidara and Itachi be revealed? What use is she to the Akatsuki? Will these questions be answered any time soon? **

**For reviewing (something you shouldn't forget to do) this story I'd like to thank –**

**Akatsuki's a bang **

**xxyangxx2006 **

**LiliL-1113**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow**

**yapook**

**Rei Bara**

**eeveepkmnfan **

**KITTY LOVES MATT**

**pacchiri cherii **

**Sora no Iwa **

**Sunny-Bunny-Rose**

**barbiegirl155**

**For favoriting this story I'd like to thank –**

**Akatsuki's a bang**

**Animzer**

**ourshadownightshade**

**Poshperson**

**Zeronumbers96**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow**

**Rei Bara**

**LiliL-1113**

**Light Lamperouge **

**Tough chick**

**Neko No Sikaha**

**eevepkmnfan**

**PieAndToast**

**dark angel vs light angel**

**OCcreator**

**pacchiri cherii**

**XxJashin'sXxFallenXxAngelXx**

**ReneeRedfern21**

**Sunny-Bunny-Rose**

**barbiegirl155**

**For alerting this story I'd like to thank –**

**xxyangxx2006**

**yapook**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow**

**Rei Bara**

**Neko No Sikaha**

**ILoveReadingAndWriting**

**saimali **

**PieAndToast **

**dark angel vs light angel**

**KITTY LOVES MATT**

**pacchiri cherii **

**PepperMist **

**GrimmyRayne**

**LiliL- 1113**

**Barbiegirl155**

**For giving me ideas for this story I'd like to thank –**

**xxyangxx2006 **

**Animzer**

**yapook **

**Rei Bara**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow **

**For reading and enjoying this story so far I'd like to thank – **

**YOU! ****


	51. Noticing

**Chapter Fifty-one◊**

**Noticing **

I placed one foot forward, tilting sideways at a soft point before grasping at the invisible air. The world around me felt as if it was all imaginary, for Sasori had left behind his chakra strings, well, most of them, except for those at my wrists. They felt like true strings, thick and wire, yet soft and unknown. Almost strange to how it felt, but I didn't feel it. It was almost all dreary, dreamy in the sense of not. I couldn't explain. My foot slid forward, blood still seeping through the unhealed cuts, staining the darkening bark of the fallen tree. After a moment I stopped almost near the center of the tree, looking down at the lapping water and wondering if it was as cool as it had been yesterday. With the rain the water level rose a few inches, so when it wavered due to a strong wind it would lap at the edge of the bark and pull bits into its watery grasp.

Sighing I took the chances and let my foot linger forward, just to find that my balance enjoyed taunting me. It vanished and I fell into the water, my mouth open to the lake's nature that wanted to take over my lungs to kill me, or at least drown me. However I didn't struggle, because everything felt like a dream, for once it had to be a dream. Everything melted into one another, slurring and pulsing, as if a dying heart, until it would all finally still. I let my eyes close, drifting from the sense of any meaning, all but dreaming and dying inside.

◊ **(Lines do work I just don't want to put them in…)**

My eyes shot open as I coughed, my throat burning. Looking around I took to note that I wasn't in my bedroom, or sanctuary, but outside. This made me realize one thing. _So I actually drowned?_ Just the thought made me wrench out the rest of the water that had gone into my lungs. _It feels so dreamy to drown, almost like one of Death's dreams. _I smirked and almost laughed if not for the water still shifting through my throat, which choked me a bit.

"You truly are foolish to drown yourself." I turned toward Sasori, who's eyes were set to mine. "If I was not here you would have died."

"I'm sorry Sasori, everything just feels weird." I looked from him to my hands, which still had water dripping from them, before sighing. "Everything feels like a dream, and I don't even remember waking up. I don't even remember falling asleep. It just seems like my imagination right now and I don't know why." And to the fact that when I was underwater it was peaceful in a dreamscape, not as in reality, it didn't seem like life. It seemed like a pleasure to drown, but I knew if I died right now then one of my friends would die. That I couldn't let happen.

"I think you've had enough of your balance training." Sasori almost groaned before he helped me to my feet. For a moment I was shaking, almost as if my entire body was full of water, and then I stood on my own. "Go find Deidara to help you with your jutsus." Jutsus, he said it as if I knew more than the one from the first day. I didn't even know what chakra type I was, even though I was going to ask him this. It made me wonder if I found out my chakra element then that one element would be able to help me in my balancing. Yet that didn't seem possible, because I'd tried balancing on every surface, even once on water. Meme and Gina had somehow set it up so I could walk across the water, to just feel it underneath instead of above, but I'd almost drowned then. Wind, I'd fallen multiple times, and I would ask my friends to watch me, to make sure I was going down straight. Because of some wrong calculations, due to Meme forgetting three numbers after a nine, I'd ended up in the hospital for about three weeks. Earth, I did that every day, and it still was one of my unbalanced areas. Fire and lightning I wasn't even going to try, I could do wind and water, but those two elements were not on my list to try. If it turned out that those were the two to help my balance then I would rather be off balanced.

I took to notice that I was in the middle of the small woods by myself, Sasori vanishing, or just walking off, without a single sound, and I sighed at how I didn't notice things until after the fact. _Well if I'd noticed things better than I probably would be able to defend myself against Death. _If I'd noticed then I would have seen all the strange movements my mom made on the board of my life. All she was doing was moving me toward the end, toward Death, toward my death. But now, now it was my turn to move my own piece, it was finally my turn. I couldn't undo what she had already placed me through, but I could find a different path, just like I had done through my religion, through the rest of my life.

Groaning inwardly I stood, grabbing my shoes that had been tossed under a close tree, before pulling them onto my bleeding feet. _Remember, get bandages from the kitchen, hopefully I didn't run out during that coma thing. _Before the memories of my still, yet slightly moving, body lying on the blooding sheets I shook my head and went into the woods. My eyes widened and I turned. "Who's there?" I glared at the top of the tree, but found no one there, as always. After all I'd been through someone watching me was the least bit of my problems, since the two people I had to worry about had due dates, they wouldn't be watching, just preparing in their own way.

Once I fully left the woods I took the edge of my sack, which had a key lock on it, though I was sure a trained shinobi could just break it, and grasped it, tighter. Fear rolled over me at just the thought of what I wanted to do, but it vanished as I began walking again. I never second guessed most of my decisions, though most of my friends wished, begged, that I would so I wouldn't find myself in any sort of trouble, again. But second guessing myself against second guessing myself would just leave multiple people confused, and end up with me having to second guess second guessing. It was a confusing process I never enjoyed. And I would never go through _again. _

Smirking I slung the strap over my shoulder and walked away from the woods into a small gathering of trees. I always called them the outcasts of the woods, which they liked, or so I could tell. Small creatures sometimes scurried over to them, not gnawing at their bark or creating permanent homes that could mess up the inside of them. The in crowd of trees had their lake, but I would always bring water from the lake to the outcasts and they would lap it up. Reaching toward one I ran my hand against its creaking bark, letting the water of my hand drain over its edge. "Hope Tami and Uro can take care of you when I'm gone, I don't want you to die when I do." I whispered to it, ignoring everything else.

At least for a moment.

"So you talk to trees now?" My eyes widened and I turned, tripping over my back foot. A hand grabbed my wrist and steadied me. "Sasori no Danna hasn't had much advance with your balancing, hm." It wasn't a question, just an observation, a true observation.

"I'm going to keep practicing even after Sasori has finished. Hopefully I can keep my balance for at least twenty minutes by next Friday."

"And why by that specific day?" His voice was hiding something, I just couldn't figure out why. Then again I still had the memories before I went comatose. He'd been there when I had passed out, he saw Death, or at least my torturer, so Death might of told him something he wasn't allowed to say. Death had almost hinted toward it in our last meeting. Actually she had implied something else. How blind I was to certain things. That I didn't understand. And I was sure I would never. "Adiera?" I looked up and smirked, realizing that I was spacing out from thought.

"Uh, no reason why I just set goals for myself." A true lie, I never set goals that specific in such a short time for something that couldn't be accomplish except when I was falling. _But now I _have _to set a goal to finish this. _Smirking to myself I began walking to the clearing. "Deidara, before we start training, uh, I want to give you something." The shy, timid, girl was starting to get herself out through my words, and I knew my face was turning pink. He stayed silent as we walked into the opening, a few rocks set in the middle that could easily be used as a surface. Then I turned, not sure if my shy self would take over and I wouldn't look toward him, but it didn't so I reached into my bag and pulled out a brown notebook, also with a lock, but a combination lock. "I thought since I know your past then you could at least know a bit about mine." I held it out for him to take, or not, before continuing. "It's from when I was ten to about when I was twelve. I had to glue a lot of pages in, so that it could have two years, I really wanted to fit all about my two years in one book. Kind of like a before and after. This is my normal life compared to my life now, but it still maybe of some interest." I placed my journal in his hands. "The combination is six, four, and nine, in that order."

We walked into the rocky clearing, where he sat the journal at the edge of one of the rocks before holding up a first sign. _Dog. _I thought over, copying it almost exact, though he told me to hold my fingers a bit closer, and then I moved my fingers, to form the second sign. _Boar. _Biting at my bottom lip I concentrated on getting this one correct, getting a smirk from Deidara as he held up one that looked almost identical, though I moved my hand a bit more in order to match his. Then it was time for the last, which I brought together. _Ram. _Closing my eyes I formed it, only peeking to find a content look on his face. I glanced down to find that it actually matched. It _actually matched! _A grin burst onto my lips, not able to withstand and holding that had been placed over it.

"Now we can work on the second jutsu I was showing you yesterday, hm." He rapidly went through it, adding charka, before completing the jutsu to reveal its nature. A second Deidara stepped forward, grinning at my widened eyes.

"Clone technique," I knew this one most of all, since it was one that Naruto Uzumaki used like crazy, possibly because he never wanted to be alone in a fight, not ready to fight by himself. "Ram, snake, and tiger?" I asked, questioning the research I had done on Naruto's jutsus for the last two years or so. _Never thought they would come in handy with _my _life or death. _

"Good, you already know the first sign, so that leaves snake and tiger left." His hand motions slowed, allowing me to see each detail to it, also allowing me to know this was going to be difficult. "Focus on making the signs well enough to resemble these," He held up his hands. "And then by tomorrow we can work on your chakra control, and find your chakra element." The grin grew at just the thought, hoping not to find myself with fire or lightning as my element.

◊ **(Lines do work I just don't want to put them in…)**

**Okay, so Adiera is learning a new jutsu. And has also given Deidara a bit of her past willingly. You can only wonder what she is wondering, what will her element be? Do you think Deidara will read her journal? Why are Deidara and Sasori the ones to work with Adiera? Is there really a reason? Does drowning truly feel like that? Why did she not fight from drowning? Was it her way of giving up? Or was it something else? How does one's chakra element affect them? How will Adiera's affect her balancing? Will it do anything or make it worse? Why is she learning these jutsus? Why was she researching Naruto's jutsus? What was Death implying when saying she was blind to some things? Why did she decide to give Deidara her journal? Why those years? What did she write within them? Will you ever know?**

**And our regular questions…**

**Why do any of the Akatsuki care or are they as careless as she believes? Does it truly have something to do with her chakra voice? Or is it something else? Why is this shadow after her family? What did they do in the past that had been so wrong to have someone kill them all and flee to another world? How did they find out of this other world? Are they the only ones who know of this world, besides the Akatsuki, now? Will the history of Adiera's family be revealed within the pages of that book? What is written within the hidden pages that had to have someone else open up the key? Why was Sasori the only one able to open the locket? Does it have anything to do with him being a puppet? When will you find out who was her torturer? How will they get back to their world? When will the answers of the riddle and first line given to Deidara and Itachi be revealed? What use is she to the Akatsuki? Will these questions be answered any time soon? **

**For reviewing (something you shouldn't forget to do) this story I'd like to thank –**

**Akatsuki's a bang **

**xxyangxx2006 **

**LiliL-1113**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow**

**yapook**

**Rei Bara**

**eeveepkmnfan **

**KITTY LOVES MATT**

**pacchiri cherii **

**Sora no Iwa **

**Sunny-Bunny-Rose**

**XxXRainbowstarXxX**

**barbiegirl155**

**For favoriting this story I'd like to thank –**

**Akatsuki's a bang**

**Animzer**

**ourshadownightshade**

**Poshperson**

**Zeronumbers96**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow**

**Rei Bara**

**LiliL-1113**

**Light Lamperouge **

**Tough chick**

**Neko No Sikaha**

**eevepkmnfan**

**PieAndToast**

**dark angel vs light angel**

**OCcreator**

**pacchiri cherii**

**XxJashin'sXxFallenXxAngelXx**

**ReneeRedfern21**

**Sunny-Bunny-Rose**

**barbiegirl155**

**For alerting this story I'd like to thank –**

**xxyangxx2006**

**yapook**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow**

**Rei Bara**

**Neko No Sikaha**

**ILoveReadingAndWriting**

**saimali **

**PieAndToast **

**dark angel vs light angel**

**KITTY LOVES MATT**

**pacchiri cherii **

**PepperMist **

**GrimmyRayne**

**LiliL- 1113**

**Barbiegirl155**

**For giving me ideas for this story I'd like to thank –**

**xxyangxx2006 **

**Animzer**

**yapook **

**Rei Bara**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow **

**For reading and enjoying this story so far I'd like to thank – **

**YOU! ****


	52. Consumed

**Chapter Fifty-two◊**

**Consumed **

I grasped the side of my bed, dizzy for some unknown reason. My body swayed and my head was banging hard. Pushing against the front of my bed I crawled underneath it, where I sprawled out feeling less dizzy than before. _What is going on? _Vision blurring I cuddled closer to myself, shaking for some unknown reason. "Please don't let Death be trying to take me now, please don't." However I didn't want that to come out of my mouth at that time as I looked down at my still bloody feet. They still spilled even with two layers, running over the floor of my sanctuary, which had become use to the blood. It wasn't supposed to become use to it; it wasn't supposed to have any sense of blood. Yet here I was bleeding, bleeding, and hopefully not dying. _Don't let me be dying, I can't right now. _

◊ **(Lines do work I just don't want to put them in…)**

Deidara walked into the room that he now shared with his partner, Sasori, and found that he wouldn't be alone. Not that he expect that. Sasori had spent most of his time working on his puppets, including his newly added ones that had not been tainted in anyway by the smoke. One of the new puppets was exactly what Sasori was working on when Deidara enter; a puppet that he had wanted to turn into true art, though Sasori had gone against it.

Gaara of the Sand, the jinchūriki mission that was supposed to end in Sasori's death and Deidara losing both arms. Yet, instead, had resulted in Sasori obtaining three new puppets and Deidara losing one arm to the Kazekage, former, and getting to make true art of the Copy-Cat shinobi, Kakashi Hatake.

"What do you have?" Sasori questioned the brown journal that was held in Deidara's hand, not being touched by the mouths.

"Adiera's young age journal, hm." Deidara took a place on his newly owned bed, looking down at the cover and the combination lock. He saw that the combination had already been set, possibly to show that even if she hadn't given him her combination then he would have been able to open it.

"Did she give it to you?" Was a question needed answer before any further were to come. To this Deidara nodded before pressing the clip of the lock and setting his eye upon the first page, first line.

_Uh, Mom wanted me to write this, so that someone I cared for could read this, now I guess I'll just write in this journal until something actually happens in my life. _

He stopped reading, sighed, and laid it to his side. Slightly covering his eyes with his hand he did not notice Sasori side glance him. "Danna, she makes no sense, I don't understand her, and right now she's making _me _confused of myself." Deidara wasn't sure if he was just speaking aloud or Sasori was actually listening. At the moment he didn't know how to answer the question.

"She has done the same to many of us, though she is blind to it." Sasori tightened the arm of Gaara, just after placing a new weapon within. "For example you."

"Me, what, hm?" Deidara asked with confusion as Sasori groaned at how ignorant Deidara could be at points.

◊ **(Lines do work I just don't want to put them in…)**

I cradled myself and felt blood trickle from my lip, running on the floor to meet the blood draining from my feet. Everything was becoming too use to the feeling of blood, cold or hot, from the dead, dying, or alive. At least I hoped I was still alive and that I wouldn't die from a simple infection or bloodied self, after all of this it would be the worst way to die. It would also make no sense after losing more blood before and multiple infections I had acquired throughout my lifetime. Reaching toward the beginning of my bed I dragged myself away from the door and curled up at the very end, just thinking of something to calm me down so I could think of what was happening right now, yet even if I did have a clear head it wouldn't explain why I was shivering. Shivering with blood running from my lips and tapping against my broken skin.

◊ **(Lines do work I just don't want to put them in…)**

The room was pure darkness, shadows would be revealed if they were to touch forth the walls. Yet even in the darkness stains could be seen against them, a thick coating of blood that could not be washed away without days of endless work. On all the walls this could be seen, each in the exact same symbol. That of Jashin, created by the most infamous Jashinist. In truth the only well-known Jashinist.

He watched as his victim bled from where he had stuck the pike, just about in the spleen, listening to the scream that echoed through their lips. Two hundred bodies he had collected, stole, taken, any word could do for what he had done to get hold of the bodies. They had all been saved to suffer when he was not able to obtain fresh humans, though he had not had to use them until now.

As Hidan listened to the screaming he wondered something about the room. Like why she had it in the first place. Why she had a darkened, sound-proof room that she had deemed perfect for him to place rituals and sacrifices at. It made no sense. She wasn't of his religion, so she didn't have a reason to sacrifice, nor did she have any other reason to have this room as a place of worship. She'd stated that with her sanctuary.

So nothing could explain why she had it. Darkened with no natural lighting from windows, because there were no windows. It was just all walls.

"Damn, this feels so good." Hidan murmured at the pain as he jiggled the pike before running it slowly up to his heart.

"W-Why are you doing this?" Still alive the victim questioned, tears rolling down her face. "You've already taken so much away, and you've kept me this long! So tell me why you're making me suffer even longer!"

With her words Hidan stopped, pulled out the pike just a hair's length from his heart and pushed it into his arm, smirking as the girl grasped her arm. Then she growled and tried to reach out, trying to pull forth some sort of chakra to activate her jutsu that could save her, just for a moment, in some way, to breath and make him die within her body. But it would do nothing, for she would have to return back to her dead corpse.

"I hate you," Was all she could say as he grasped the end of the pike and drew it from his arm, hovering it over his heart, a wild grin on his face. "I heard about you killing both of them, and we came after you, to get revenge, but you captured us, so if you want to kill me then I'll just be with Shikamaru and Asuma-sensei."

"Just keep screaming, you fuckin' bitch." He pierced the flesh just beside his heart, at his lung, making her cough and wheeze.

◊ **(Lines do work I just don't want to put them in…)**

Hand over hand I placed them against my throat, feeling the soft beat that kept telling me that life was within me, which meant life would not vanish in the moment know. As I did so my vision shook and I saw a flash of light, dripping through a darkened air that had vanished into invisibility, everything was nothing and nothing was everything. Instead of keeping my eyes open to suffer the pain I closed them and imagined some sort of good in my life. In truth only a few fell into my line of vision, though all made me smirk, the blood twisting alongside of my lips as I escaped from any possible way for Death to hold me. Death wasn't about to have hold of me, from loss of blood or passing out, I would never allow it. I wasn't going to lose, no matter what.

◊ **(Lines do work I just don't want to put them in…)**

Zetsu stood in the shadows of the room he now shared with Madara, who was sitting on the bed with a bored aura surrounding him. Even with only Zetsu being in the room Madara would not remove his mask. Not that he wondered what was being hidden behind; Zetsu never actually gave a care to it.

"Tomorrow she shall tell me the answer, which decides two fates." Madara was smirking, and Zetsu knew why. Yet not exactly, he wasn't sure why Madara wanted Adiera to decide this. "And hopefully she knows the correct choice."

"**Why do you care so much to have this girl**?" His black side asked, though both sides wondered the same question.

"If the girl makes the right decision then what she has made wrong will be undone." In words that Zetsu found hidden Madara was speaking of how she had saved the Shinobi World from going into yet another war, though that had been the result if Adiera had not interfered. Yes, a war had not been wanted, but a part of his plan had fallen along with it. Yet Madara would not speak what part had.

"**And what would happen if she makes the wrong decision**?" They smirked at the question, though it did not seem Madara did.

"If she does I will just have to kill her, as simple as that." Though his voice spoke that it was simple it might be difficult. Not for Madara, no, he could kill without a thought, but for others. Yet they did not know who the others were.

"May we know the reason why you have decided on this girl?" His light, dark side asked. Madara turned to Zetsu, the bored aura gone and a darker one replacing.

◊ **(Lines do work I just don't want to put them in…)**

Blood did not drip into my own small world with bliss, leaving behind the pain in which always tried to roll over me. But once the blood was gone, flames replaced them, engulfing my own scene of wellness. Everything lit aflame, racing toward me to take me along as well. It burned my life, it killed my world, and it wanted nothing more than to ruin me. To make me burn and scream for mercy that would not be given. Fire was not of mercy when it became wild, or even if it was tamed it would come to who controlled it, and why it wanted to kill. Or even if it truly wanted to kill. Sometimes it would want to just burn for the delight of flesh. Other times it would not want to take in the flesh and just consume whatever aura was around them. Yet it would not consume my aura, or my flesh, I wasn't sure what it wanted to consume as it came closer, chasing me as I tried to run in the infinite darkness that had filled my world. Not even in my own world could I be safe. I would always be captivated, always captured.

◊ **(Lines do work I just don't want to put them in…)**

**Sorry for such a long wait! I've been having writer's block like craziness for anything I could possibly write! However I've had some ideas to write so I shall try my best to get amazing chapters for this story as it deserves. Forgive me and also I would like to tell you that due to the fact that I need to write more I will put the "Thanks" at the end of chapter 54. Hope you've enjoyed this chapter so far and, yes, I notice I have not put any questions. But you can truly see the different questions for each section. **


	53. Imagining?

**Chapter Fifty-three◊**

**Imagining?**

I stood, rubbing my eyes to glance at the clock by my bed. It was close to eleven, making me wonder what had wakened me up. Then I remembered what had happened just a few hours ago, sighed, and reached for the doorknob before noticing something. On both ends the knob was burning. The metal of which the knob was made of began melting against my hand, burning in an undesired degree. Pulling back I rubbed the metal off with my bedspread and then turned to run to the bathroom. However before I could even reach to grasp the doorknob I felt something grab my shoulder.

After that all went black before I knew what was happening.

"Adiera," A familiar voice ran into my ear while I felt a hand trying to shake me awake. "Adiera wake up or you'll be late to school again!" The phrase was too normal, too real, and too unreal.

I opened my eyes to find identical emerald eyes staring down at my own, each holding concern in the lightest factor. "Mom," My voice was questioning as I sat up and stared at almost an identical version of me, though older and with short blond highlights, that stooped in front of me. Her eyes slightly grew as I reached out to make sure she wasn't an illusion. But even after feeling her skin it could all be one of Death's illusions, to taunt me, or maybe even a genjutsu made up to torture me in the end.

"Adiera," She smothered my hair and held onto my shoulders. "Did you have some sort of nightmare? You seem surprised—!" Mom stopped when I grabbed hold of her neck and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Adiera what's wrong?" Her hand drew through my hair before grasping me tighter.

"Was all of it a dream?" I pulled away from her and looked around, noticing that I was in my sanctuary. If this was a dream then I would be somewhere that made it look that way. However that didn't mean it couldn't be…

"All of what? Why don't you tell me about your dream?" She curled up next to me, forgetting all about school as she placed a hand on my forehead. "Are you feeling okay, Adiera? Come on honey; tell me what it was about."

"It was a long dream," I stared away from her, eyes widening the moment I saw my necklace laced around the alarm clock. "Akatsuki, Death, you and Dad were killed right in front of me." Mumbling the words it all seemed real, having the Akatsuki didn't feel like the dream. Yet this didn't either, as she wrapped an arm around my waist and murmured that it all wasn't real. That made me almost glad it was a dream, if it meant I wouldn't have to worry about my decision with Madara, or even Death. None of my friends would die and my parents were back.

If it had all been but a dream.

But it seemed unreal to dream of two years of my life in such detail that it was not just a moment in time but memories.

Sighing I pushed away her hand, though she didn't seem to care as she stood and held up the clock. That was what she always did when I was going to be late for anything. Yet I didn't move from under the covers that held me safe. She cocked an eyebrow and was about to pull me from my bed when another familiar voice entered. "It's a day off due to rain!"

He clambered down the steps and repeats it once again, holding a black phone up as proof. I smirked when he almost fell over on the black and red rug that filled most of the area in the small sanctuary.

"Why am I in my sanctuary?" I pushed back the sheets and touched the edge of my nightstand, staring at the locket that still held a key to a future. Yet if the locket was real then did that mean…

"Sanctuary? Since when do you call this a sanctuary?" Mom gave me a questioning look, though I just shook my head still staring at the locket. A key…

All the memories were still there, my parents' throats being slit by Death after it'd cut them, blood pouring from their wounds, and the flames that Death had lit to consume the smell of flesh. The visiting of the Akatsuki, seeing Deidara's explosions, helping Sasori clean his puppets, a soft kiss for Kisame, the smell of fresh blood Hidan carried, being choked for giving Kakuzu a compliment, pinky promising with Zetsu, falling into mud with Itachi, facing the two sides of "Tobi", and meeting my god and his angel. It all was there, pulling at me to realize. They weren't fake. But everything around me was.

My sight shook as I leaned against my bed, shutting my eyes and shaking my head. It was just another trap to try and make me crumble inside myself. To confuse me from reality and a dream that could never come true. Yet, would I want the dream over what was real now?

A hand touched me but I pushed it away from me. "Get away from me!" My voice was climbing as the footsteps were coming closer and another hand tried to rest on my shoulder, trying to seem comforting. Though I knew it wasn't comforting, it was trying to suck me in closer until I felt only the bliss of Death. But what I didn't understand was why Death was taunting with me if we were to meet in a week.

"Adiera, stop yelling!" She yelled herself, her voice almost a lake of what it had once been. "What's wrong? Are you okay? Adiera!" Her voice was just repeating my name, again and again.

Then it finally vanished, the last drop of the lake evaporating into the dark.

◊ **(Lines do work I just don't want to put them in…)**

I stood outside of the library, stooped on the ground to peer over the edge of the door. Both of my parents sat in the room, books scattered on the floor and on the desk, laptop pushed to the corner with open documents in small writing. From the distance I couldn't read it so I turned from the laptop to see a book with a black border that smudged in here and there on the maroon cover, it was open and my locket was open as well. Mom was fiddling with it, glaring without a thought.

"Damn it," She growled and flung the pendant to the ground before sliding off the desk to pick up the book. "This cannot be happening!"

"It is, your mother already proclaimed it as such." Dad wretched the book from her hand and set it on one of the bookshelves. "So stop worrying so we can think about what to do."

"There's nothing to do," She mumbled and clenched his collar. "I want Adiera to live a normal life. She doesn't need to know anything."

"Yes she needs to learn something to protect herself."

"Not if Death leaves her alone," Mom grinned before looking down at the ground. "Death will think Adiera is just a normal person."

"A normal person?" Dad ran a hand through his hair and sighed before reaching for a manga on the floor. The cover revealed the name of the Kyūbi host. "This is what I caught her reading, a manga named _Naruto_. It has information on the shinobi world…"

"I know. Mother said that she would know about it soon. But that has nothing to do with our clan. It has no information about us, so why should I care about that?"

"Because she'll become interested in it and it might make her reality a bit more clearer, and then it will become a straight road to Death. Why don't we just tell her so then if Death begins to watch her then she can defend herself…"

"Once Death finds her Adiera will die." She sighed and sat against the table, grasping the edge of the book. "And if Adiera realizes anything it will only be a while until…" Her hand wavered over her eyes before Dad sighed and told her nothing would happen.

This wasn't a memory, because I didn't remember any of it. Yet it was too true to be but a dream.

◊ **(Lines do work I just don't want to put them in…)**

**That's it for Chapter fifty-three. A question that may be clawing at the back of your mind is what **_**Naruto **_**has anything to do with their life. How would it make her reality clearer? Why is it a straight road to Death? Will any of the questions I write at the end of the chapters ever be answered? Hopefully! Thanks for reading, and sorry for the long wait, writer's block sucks badly. **


	54. Drifting

**Chapter Fifty-four◊**

**Drifting**

Hands touched the sheets that wrapped around the bed and eyes opened to the ceiling staring down. The same scent lingered through the air as just yesterday and the day before, because it had all been a dream. What seemed like a reality over reality itself was an illusion. Yet who created the dream I didn't know. Death had stopped taunting me, but that was not in the promised rules that it had made.

Then I remembered the something that had grabbed my shoulder just before I had blacked out and been lunged into a dreamscape. It was most likely a hand, if nothing else decided to become part of the twisted reality. However how had it gotten into my room was what made me wonder who. If I knew how then I could get that answer.

Sighing I sat up, pushing the sheets aside and looked over my sanctuary. _"Since when do you call this a sanctuary?" _My mom's question rung through my ear and I couldn't help but smile. Only after had I begun to know the room as my sanctuary, before it had just been a spare room that no one entered without need to. Dust had taken over ninety percent of it and the other ten percent had been covered in cobwebs. Yet it had been the only one to not have the faint smell of burning flesh in its walls, the only safe room from memories that haunted like silver ghosts. I'd spent weeks after my parents' burial cleaning away the dust and cobwebs, along with dead matter that had lain underneath the bathtub to make a person vomit out their stomach, and finally made it look as it did now. After a few additions it had slowly become known as a sanctuary, a haven that I never slept in unless I stayed up past three in the morning and was still doing my ceremony.

"Which reminds me…" I hadn't done any sort of ceremony since the Akatsuki had arrived, though that did not excuse the lack of prayers. There were not that many rules of Leaderism, since the creator of the religion had not explained enough to me yet, and there were hardly any bases of how to pray or in any sort of way. Yet today was Friday, a Holy Day, and also the day I'd have to give my decision.

It wasn't really a decision; I only had one choice because of Death's interference. I'd have to go. Madara had said I had two choices, live as _that_ or die, and since he already knew the information needed he could kill me before I met with Death, resulting in the death of one of my friends. However there was a greater decision to be made, one that had so many twists, loopholes, errors, rights, wrongs, that it was impossible to know the outcome. If I could somehow evade Death in the shinobi world what would I do then was the decision. Would I rather let Death take my life fully or would I rather be _that_? Yet the decision would only be made after the fact, because Death was tricky and could have my life in but a moment.

After a soft prayer I stood and walked into the bathroom, avoiding the mirror so I wouldn't see the browned semicircles under my eyes. I could feel the trying to drag my eyelids down to hide my eyes, but I didn't understand why after sleeping longer than I thought I ever would my eyes burned with longing to just pull their covers over themselves and rest. Instead of going along with their wishes I stepped into the shower and let the water flood around me, just remembering the scars on my feet. Without another thought I wrapped them in two bath towels, though I still felt the sting of fabric trying to brush past the bandages into the blooding wound.

Wobbling within the grasp of the towels I finally stepped out of the shower and brushed at my hair before something flashed. A gray speck that overtook my vision for but a moment before vanishing into clear light. Sighing I leafed through the dresser before fishing out dark washed jeans, black flats, and a sort of sangria purple and dark blue shirt that covered my shoulder, and the detachable sleeves that were almost like witches' with a wide end that covered all of my hand. Pulling the sleeves just an inch from the shirt's end I remembered my journal. I'd only been able to write in it once.

I had to push back the long sheets in order to drag the journal out and look over its blank pages. Each page was going to show my last week of living on Earth. Last few days before my life turned upside down and right side up again. Groaning I grabbed a pencil from my nightstand and hovered the tip over the tinged white paper, pondering what to write.

_Last night I had a dream, I guess, about my parents. Except it didn't feel like a dream, they both felt like memories, moments in time remembered until death do them part. _

_ What I really don't understand is how in the first one I was involved in it but in the second one I was only spoken of. And I also ponder about what my mom was talking about…a while until I die or a while until I face Death? She had no confidence in me whatsoever, which makes me wonder why she didn't just kill me when I was born. If I was going to be such a hassle why didn't she just push a pillow over me until I stopped breathing? There has to be a point to why I'm still alive, there has to be, but what? Why didn't Death kill me that night? Was I supposed to die in the fire it set over the house? I'm so confused on how my life is going, and it's not even halfway over yet._

_ One week left until Death arrives. I hope you won't fight against Death, because it will give it an excuse to hurt one of you, but I can't tell you that. Hopefully you'll know on your own. I'm wondering where it'll be waiting and why it wants what it wants. Understandingly the book but why the binder with all of my writing in it? That's what makes me wonder if Death knows more than it's letting on. Or is Death just taunting me by doing this? _

_ This also makes me wonder about why Death still wants me to learn jutsus from Deidara. Does it know that I'm miserably failing and will never be able to understand even the first one? Death's taunting me, and it makes me wonder why it enjoys playing so many games when it could just be a straight forward win. All these times we came across one another, after all these years…_

_ Wait, wait a second! This is all here, like a game! Look, Death is the only true player, the master of its own realm of insanity and sanity. But it seems there is actually another player, and I think it's Madara. They're both trying to manipulate to their own way, I guess I'm the main piece to their game now. I wonder…do they know their opponent? Do they know one another's goal? Damn, I hate being a pawn, but there isn't really a higher place I can get, is there? I'll forever be one that is manipulated, sacrificed, and lowly. _

_Today is the day I tell Madara my decision. I'll write his reaction when it comes to. _

Groaning at my realization I shoved the journal underneath my bed and walked to the door, hoping that no one would be snooping around my room anytime soon. All I possibly am is a pawn, but even pawns need to get stronger to defend their master. But the question that couldn't stay out of my mind was who's pawn I was. Death's or Madara's? And which one was worse?

Pushing back the door I walked up the stairs to find life around, along with noise. I glanced at the clock that hung just above the silenced television, which was beginning to grow dust, and saw it was almost nine. Early yet not at the same time late. Wiping at my eyes I looked up and saw Tobi jumping from the stairs, almost making me cringe at the thought he was mocking me but let it fade into the day's already risen sun. He held out his hands at a "V" shaped angle and turned to face me, possibly with a smirk at what was going to happen today.

Then he pointed straight at me.

"Adiera-chan, you're eyes look funny." Tobi was still pointing and two of the six others turned to amuse him.

"Yes, Tobi, this is what happens when a person is tired. They get circles under their eyes." I explained, wiping at my eyes grudgingly.

"No, I'm not talking about the circles Adiera-chan!" Tobi was _still _pointing, drawing a bit more attention. "Did Adiera-chan not see them in a mirror?" He walked into the kitchen and came back with a small handheld mirror, though I still shook my head.

"Tobi what are you talking abo—" I stopped midsentence when the mirror was held up.

◊ **(Lines do work I just don't want to put them in…)**

**Yes, yes I am cruel to leave you on a cliffhanger, but it has been so long since I've done one I just **_**had **_**to do it! In this chapter she mostly referenced back to her dreams or realizing multiple things. It is all just like a game, but which one is worse? Death's death or Madara's, uh, slave? Dead or life without freedom? A question not ponder often, but when it makes us wonder, which. Anyway, one more week until Death arrives! I've decided to try and hurry it along, yet not too fast, and try to combine a few chapters here and there, or just leave you off on another cliffhanger! **

**Questions, questions for this chapter…**

**What was the gray speck that caught her eye? Why did Adiera's mom not kill Adiera before any of this could happen? Why is Death playing this game after their encounters so many times? Does Death enjoy playing games or playing Adiera? Are the only two players Death and Madara? Do they know of each other? Which will Adiera choose, Death's killing or Madara's slavery? What is Tobi, yes, Tobi talking about with Adiera's eyes? What does the title have **_**anything **_**to do with this?**

**And our regular questions…**

**Why do any of the Akatsuki care or are they as careless as she believes? Does it truly have something to do with her chakra voice? Or is it something else? Why is this shadow after her family? What did they do in the past that had been so wrong to have someone kill them all and flee to another world? How did they find out of this other world? Are they the only ones who know of this world, besides the Akatsuki, now? Will the history of Adiera's family be revealed within the pages of that book? What is written within the hidden pages that had to have someone else open up the key? Why was Sasori the only one able to open the locket? Does it have anything to do with him being a puppet? When will you find out who was her torturer? How will they get back to their world? When will the answers of the riddle and first line given to Deidara and Itachi be revealed? What use is she to the Akatsuki? Will these questions be answered any time soon? **

**For reviewing (something you shouldn't forget to do) this story I'd like to thank –**

**Akatsuki's a bang **

**xxyangxx2006 **

**LiliL-1113**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow**

**yapook**

**Rei Bara**

**eeveepkmnfan **

**KITTY LOVES MATT**

**pacchiri cherii **

**r00kz-2-qu33n**

**Sunny-Bunny-Rose**

**XxXRainbowStarXxX**

**barbiegirl155**

**For favoriting this story I'd like to thank –**

**Akatsuki's a bang**

**Animzer**

**ourshadownightshade**

**Poshperson**

**Zeronumbers96**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow**

**Rei Bara**

**LiliL-1113**

**Light Lamperouge **

**Tough chick**

**Neko No Sikaha**

**eevepkmnfan**

**PieAndToast**

**dark angel vs light angel**

**OCcreator**

**pacchiri cherii**

**XxJashin'sXxFallenXxAngelXx**

**ReneeRedfern21**

**Sunny-Bunny-Rose**

**barbiegirl155**

**jspike**

**Nanako Daiskue**

**waterworks12 **

**For alerting this story I'd like to thank –**

**xxyangxx2006**

**yapook**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow**

**Rei Bara**

**Neko No Sikaha**

**ILoveReadingAndWriting**

**saimali **

**PieAndToast **

**dark angel vs light angel**

**KITTY LOVES MATT**

**pacchiri cherii **

**PepperMist **

**GrimmyRayne**

**LiliL- 1113**

**barbiegirl155**

**jspike**

****

**Narinu Narasu**

**For giving me ideas for this story I'd like to thank –**

**xxyangxx2006 **

**Animzer**

**yapook **

**Rei Bara**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow **

**For reading and enjoying this story so far I'd like to thank – **

**YOU! ****


	55. Blind

**Chapter Fifty-five◊**

**Blind**

Looking into the mirror I didn't see myself or my mom any longer. Each time I would look into a mirror I would see her reflection, because she was an older version of me. However now, now, it felt like I didn't know myself any longer. After all of this I questioned if I was seeing who I was supposed to be. Long before I had never known who I was, just calling myself "Adiera" and going along with it, but as I stared at myself in the mirror Tobi had somehow found in the kitchen cabinets it felt like I was seeing more than "Adiera".

"It's a clan trait," Both Sasori and Deidara said in almost unison, though glaring at one another just afterwards. Even at their words I ran a hand over my eyes before peeking out at the mirror, still seeing the same reflection.

"How does Sempai and Sasori-san know that?" Tobi placed the mirror in my hands and turned to the two, others nodding in agreement to Tobi's question, though two turning back to what they had been doing before I had entered.

Sasori glanced to Deidara, who frowned, before speaking. "If we are to train her we might want to know of her abilities and her clan information." His voice was expressionless as they all finally turned back to their work, save Tobi. He stood beside me for a moment before glancing straight into my eyes, his Sharigan brimming in the shadows of his mask. All he was waiting for was a moment alone and then he'd force my decision, unless I told him that I wanted to speak to him at the moment. It was quicker and I wouldn't have to waste the rest of my day worrying of what he was going to do.

"Uh, Tobi," I softly smirked at him when his glare stopped. "Could I talk to you for a minute?" Running a hand to his gloved I cringed, feeling as if someone as watching me. However I pushed it away, knowing well enough that at all times someone was watching over me, in a good sense I wasn't sure of. Tobi nodded in his own sense of excitement, glancing back at Deidara, though there was nothing in the air to note why. Sighing I dragged him along, hating that the only place of true privacy would be in my sanctuary the last time he had been in there had been when he'd told me.

I pushed open the door and tossed the mirror to the nightstand, hearing Madara shut the door and lock it. For a moment it was silence before he sat on my bed and beckoned me to follow. Thankfully I wasn't blushing, just face paling at what I was about to do. Yet I just sighed to myself and sat beside him, looking down at my black flats, not wanting to see his Sharigan.

"So what is your answer, Adiera?"

◊ **(Lines do work I just don't want to put them in…)**

(Akatsuki POV)

He could feel two pairs of eyes on him, though he just tossed the clay higher and caught it. Finally he stopped and sat up, glaring at whoever decided to just stare at him. Sasori, to none of his surprise, but Hidan was a strange surprise.

"What the hell do you want?" Deidara's voice was annoyed as he stuffed the small piece of clay into his side pouch. Sasori cocked an eyebrow and sighed, knowing well that Deidara was being ignorant yet again. However he loosened his stare on Deidara and pondered on which puppets were still effect by the grey coating that had almost broken one of their arms. Hidan left as well, mumbling something of a sacrifice he needed to make for the day, which almost seemed to annoy Kakuzu.

With a sigh Deidara leaned into the couch, wondering why they had been staring at him. After that small talk with Sasori, which had turned more awkward than listening to Tobi talk about ducks, he truthfully didn't want to listen to anyone else. He wasn't worried of why Adiera had called Tobi down for privacy, because he could tell she had an awkward, almost fearful, atmosphere when around the hyperactive masked man. It made him wonder what she knew of Tobi.

◊ **(Lines do work I just don't want to put them in…)**

I threaded my fingers together before looking up at him. Seeing the Sharigan eyes didn't make me regret my decision, because more than my life was on the line. If it had only been my life I still would be confused on which answer I would pick. This decision, however, had strings holding onto each of my friends' lives, because of Death. One opponent against the other, both pulling strings that countered or heightened the path the other was trying to walk.

"Madara," I whispered, clutching my hands tighter. "My answer is not to die…" _Because that would have more complex situations that being a slave. _"So I will help capture the nine tails and in return I keep my life," Gulping I glanced down at my hands before staring back up at him. "I'll be the Akatsuki whore-slave." The word felt like acid running from my throat out into the open air, though, of course, it didn't bother him.

"You've made the right decision," His gloved hand touched my chin, bringing me close enough that I could make out the design of his Sharigan. "Adiera-chan." He was grinning when he used the honorific suffix, though it meant he gave no honor to me. This was a decision he knew I would make, the _right _one, not the wrong one that would end up in death.

Then he decided to toy with me even longer.

Pushing back his mask he allowed me to see his cocky smirk. He mouthed something before leaning closer, but a hair's length from my ear. "It was a pleasure to kiss you," His voice was but a darkly murmur next to my ear. "And soon it will be a pleasure to do so much more."

However he didn't try and kiss me again, much to my thankful surprise, and stood to exit, pulling his mask over. Unlocking the door he opened it, gave me one last glance, before slamming it for me to think of what had just happened.

◊ **(Lines do work I just don't want to put them in…)**

"So I believe **she made the right decision**, Tobi?" Zetsu bled through the wall, glancing sideways at the door Madara had just shut.

"Of course she did, Zetsu." He smirked underneath his mask before remembering something that made him chuckle. "It is such an enjoyment to see Deidara glaring harshly just because his little crush wanted to speak with me in private. I'll have to see that again."

"Are you sure it is wise to **annoy him any longer**?" Zetsu stepped out and Madara turned, stopping just at the first step before the incline.

"They are all my pawns in this game, I can do what I wish with any of them, and they can only sit there and obey."

◊ **(Lines do work I just don't want to put them in…)**

I listened through the crack under the door, eyes shaking as I had done exactly what he wanted me to. All I had heard were his last phrase, how pawns could only sit and obey. That was all I had done, just sit on my bed and obey his words. It was all I was about to do, once I served use in the capturing, and I knew it.

_Damn it, damn it, damn it! _My thoughts growled and I stood to crawl on top of my bed. Just a moment ago I had come from this room and now I was lying back in it. Wondering why all of this was being a pattern. Dreams, nightmares, just yesterday, and now today I found my eyes, different, and being played with.

I wasn't sure whose game I was playing or how to get to the end. There was no end, until life due part from me and I sink into the depths known as death. All I could do was walk, no; I couldn't even walk down this path. I'd be dragged through all of the obstacles, having to face each without any way to escape without someone else dragging me deeper and deeper into the shadow's abyss. Forced to do each thing that happened to me, forced to stand there and just take it. Let all the pain come, overwhelm me, and leave me a dry corpse of what I had entered as.

I picked up the mirror on my nightstand, looking into the depths of my new eyes, before sighing. They made me look as blind as my friends enjoyed saying, grey silver eyes, and now it was all becoming true.

Blindly drifting through the sea of others' wants. Yet I wouldn't drown, but would it mean I would arrive somewhere where I could realize my own wants? Did I even know what I wanted in life besides to live?

"Maybe someone who wants to protect me just like my friends?" I lulled and gripped the mirror tighter, holding it closer to my chest. _Someone who likes me likes me. _Grinning I almost laughed at the thought, yet blushing for some unknown reason. No one could protect me like my friends, because my friends cared for me closely, and I did the same. That was why I was walking this path with strings tied around my arms and legs. To protect them from having to follow the same. Freedom to be a pawn. Free pawn was never a term. Not that I knew of.

Throwing the mirror to the ground I glared at the ceiling. "Thank you Mom, for leaving this as my life, for having my friends endangered, and having me become a whore-slave instead of dying. Because of you I'll find out what it means to be raped before knowing what it means to be loved." Tears were streaking down my cheek as I sat up and tried to push them away, though they kept streaming. Then I couldn't help but smile through the saddening tears. "Yet who would want to love me…?"

◊ **(Lines do work I just don't want to put them in…)**

(Third Person *he, she, they, it* Deidara's POV)

_February fourteenth, _

_I'm still writing in this, after two weeks I'm surprised at how empty it is. Today is the day of lovers, so I'm sitting in my room hiding under my bed so that I won't have to worry about Mom telling me this or that about how some guy would fall for me soon. She says I'm extremely blind to people's feelings unless they have grown extremely close, which made me wonder why she kept saying extremely so many times. All I do is laugh at how foolish she is. No guy in this dimension would dare to fall in love with me! I mean who would willingly want to love me? None, absolutely no one. But I guess somewhere…nowhere. _

Deidara sighed and slipped the journal behind the pillow when Tobi dashed in. Tobi turned his masked head to Deidara, almost seeming to smirk underneath his orange mask. Then he noticed, slightly, a strange, darkly, atmosphere that would never consume the hyper man. However it soon vanished when Tobi decided it would be best to annoy Deidara further. The man was beginning to make Deidara wonder how blind Adiera was being given, though he saw her walk up just minutes after Tobi, smirking with dried tear stains on her cheek.

She glanced over at him, pulling her sleeved hand so that it hid the bottom of her face, only so he could see her silver eyes. They had once been emerald, but either way they were bright. Bright and blind as she made herself look. He knew of her clan's trait of silver eyes, but he read that they were from birth, only small ways could they come out at random. Tremendously small chance that it would happen on a normal clan member's path, but Adiera was different.

It seemed, to him, that Adiera would break any path she was forced to follow, no matter who was pulling at her to follow.

◊ **(Lines do work I just don't want to put them in…)**

**And that's the chapter! It has been twelve chapters since Madara asked the question, twelve chapters to be three days! That's almost four per day, and I've not yet finished with Friday! One week, in Adiera's time, until Death is finally met and the mystery is solved! Look for clues in all of the chapters and don't forget about Deidara's riddle, which can be found in Chapter Forty, try to solve it and see if you can see who Death is. Anyway…it took me one night to write this, and I'm so proud that after making the cliffhanger I wouldn't have you all hanging over the edge before diving into the action. So, Adiera has finally made her choice, to become the Akatsuki whore-slave after helping capture Uzumaki Naruto's Kyūbi. And a clan trait is revealed, though not explained to the fullest intent. Okay, onto questions!**

**Why were Hidan and Sasori staring at Deidara? Why does Madara enjoy toying around with Adiera? Does he take pleasure in making her fear, or is it something he doesn't want to reveal? Is there a reason why Madara enjoys taunting Deidara? Are all of the Akatsuki members his pawn or is there more than one opponent against Madara? Will all of Madara's pawns just sit there and obey or will they act upon their own wishes? Is all of this because of Adiera's mom's fault? Does Adiera truly stray from the path or is she tied by the strings around her arms and legs? Is free pawn a term to be known?**

**And our regular questions…**

**Why do any of the Akatsuki care or are they as careless as she believes? Does it truly have something to do with her chakra voice? Or is it something else? Why is this shadow after her family? What did they do in the past that had been so wrong to have someone kill them all and flee to another world? How did they find out of this other world? Are they the only ones who know of this world, besides the Akatsuki, now? Will the history of Adiera's family be revealed within the pages of that book? What is written within the hidden pages that had to have someone else open up the key? Why was Sasori the only one able to open the locket? Does it have anything to do with him being a puppet? When will you find out who was her torturer? How will they get back to their world? When will the answers of the riddle and first line given to Deidara and Itachi be revealed? What use is she to the Akatsuki? Will these questions be answered any time soon? **

**For reviewing (something you shouldn't forget to do) this story I'd like to thank –**

**Akatsuki's a bang **

**xxyangxx2006 **

**LiliL-1113**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow**

**yapook**

**Rei Bara**

**eeveepkmnfan **

**KITTY LOVES MATT**

**pacchiri cherii **

**r00kz-2-qu33n**

**Sunny-Bunny-Rose**

**XxXRainbowStarXxX**

**barbiegirl155**

**OCcreator**

**For favoriting this story I'd like to thank –**

**Akatsuki's a bang**

**Animzer**

**ourshadownightshade**

**Poshperson**

**Zeronumbers96**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow**

**Rei Bara**

**LiliL-1113**

**Light Lamperouge **

**Tough chick**

**Neko No Sikaha**

**eevepkmnfan**

**PieAndToast**

**dark angel vs light angel**

**OCcreator**

**pacchiri cherii**

**XxJashin'sXxFallenXxAngelXx**

**ReneeRedfern21**

**Sunny-Bunny-Rose**

**barbiegirl155**

**jspike**

**Nanako Daiskue**

**waterworks12 **

**For alerting this story I'd like to thank –**

**xxyangxx2006**

**yapook**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow**

**Rei Bara**

**Neko No Sikaha**

**ILoveReadingAndWriting**

**saimali **

**PieAndToast **

**dark angel vs light angel**

**KITTY LOVES MATT**

**pacchiri cherii **

**PepperMist **

**GrimmyRayne**

**LiliL- 1113**

**barbiegirl155**

**jspike**

**Narinu Narasu**

**For giving me ideas for this story I'd like to thank –**

**xxyangxx2006 **

**Animzer**

**yapook **

**Rei Bara**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow **

**For reading and enjoying this story so far I'd like to thank – **

**YOU! ****


	56. Finding

****Before I begin this I want to tell you something. I was close to stop writing, all together, but then I looked over my reviews and I almost cried because of them. So thank you all for reviewing and stopping me from making a big mistake! Thank you! ****

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-six◊**

**Finding**

I walked into the kitchen, wondering what I was going to make when I remembered what had just happened. Of course I could not forget about my deal with Madara but actually what I was thinking about was Deidara. Suddenly, at the thought, I blushed, thankful that I was the only one in the kitchen. However it still embarrassed me to blush over him, because it made no sense to do so. He had no interest in me whatsoever, yet even so I still let my feelings rush to my cheeks and I had to hide behind my sleeves, which I was grateful that they were long enough. _If he has no interest in you whatsoever then why did he take your journal willingly?_ My thoughts were trying to enter statistics I didn't want to even try to understand. _Maybe because he wants to know my past since I know his? _This thought was my own as I ducked under the cabinet and pushed back a box when I saw it.

Burnt marks, from the house fire.

However I could have sworn I'd cleaned away each mark of that night. I ran a hand over it and swore up and down that I could still feel that radiant heat pulsing from its parents, those flames that had licked at each wall, burning over memories as I painted over the horrors.

* * *

_I ran down the hall, listening to the silence that held tightly to the air and I knew that, for once, my parents were arguing. Usually they would be arguing about something, especially after they gave me my twelfth birthday. They gave it to me with a book and said that the person who could open it would be someone that would reveal themselves later. However I didn't think she was talking about any friends, because I didn't have that many, actually hardly. No one spoke to me at school and I was okay with it._

_"Mommy, Daddy can we go to the park?" I really had wanted to go, because it was bright outside and it would make sense to go when it wasn't pouring down rain. The rain I hated, I use to hate, and despised the feeling of the wet liquid running against my skin over even over my clothing. _

_The silence was lifted when I heard my dad cussing, a rare moment because usually it was Mommy who would be cussing over something. She got angry over multiple things, though wouldn't explain a single drop of it to me, until death did part with such. _

_I turned the corner and peered into my parents' room, but what stood in there was enough to have my body freeze completely. Like ice that had been hung over snow. _

_A shadow held tightly to my mom's throat, while my mom was freaking out, trying to reach for a piece of broken glass that lay just below her foot. The same foot that was pouring forth more blood than I thought belonged in the body, swelling up and turning her foot purple and sickly yellow-grey. Blood spilled from her lips and I knew her throat had been squeezed to the point of breaking. She wouldn't be able to speak or even scream. _

_Why was I still standing there? I could have run and tried to defend my daddy, but I just stood there. My body was frozen to the place but my eyes still moved along with the shadow. _

_The shadow didn't notice me as it turned to my dad, who had been frozen as well. But he could have done something instead of watch his wife die. He was paying the price now, feeling a long sword, katana my dad called it, push into my mom's stomach, watching it bleed in and out until the lake at the bottom of the shadow's feet was almost to its ankles. It was still smirking and the scene stayed still before I knew it the shadow had moved to hover over my dad._

_His mouth was wide open as the shadow shoved it down his throat. It went right through the back of his face, just above his neck, and it went through the floor, digging deeper into the pond of blood. _

_Why is blood always compared to bodies of water? It should be compared with the flames that were being blown around. I finally stepped back, just as my dad's head flew from his body and flames were licking at his face. My first reaction was to run to him and crying above him, yet I knew it was foolish. _

_I closed my eyes, murmured a few words that I had heard my grandmother say when she wanted to protect something, and ran downstairs. The heat was rising, and I felt like I was going to die. _

_Die in the flames created by Death._

* * *

I pushed away the memory, knowing that every question I asked was my own self. That day was one of the two worst days in my life, though today was beginning to run its rank up to third. Just a few months before Death had taken my grandparents as victim. However I hadn't been there to see Death's handy work, but from what police was saying the killer had to be extremely skilled. _A shinobi? _But it wouldn't fit correctly into what this game Death was playing, of the Shinobi World, but not a shinobi. _Then how could Death do all of what it did? _

Instead of walking into the topic of Death once more I just closed my eyes and murmured a few words that were inaudible to myself and anyone who was listening. Then I brushed away the burnt mark, though it only leaned darkly into the corner of the softly tanned wood, before standing and still looking at the kitchen to wonder what I was going to make for breakfast. It was an amazement to cook up food, just like I had written in my journal; it was like having a family again. Though my friends had played the family game with me whenever they came over, insisting that I cook everything. It had been fun even though Meme tried to help and almost started a fire like my first time.

Just at the thought I chuckled into my sleeve and wondered what my friends were doing at the moment. Possibly getting themselves into even more trouble than normally because I wasn't there to drag them away from the dangerous things, but then again I wasn't there to drag them _into _dangerous things.

Before that thought could go anymore deeper into the present situation I turned the stove on and reached into the refrigerator to pull out what could possibly make a good breakfast. And at the thought of a good breakfast I actually smirked on what I would make for next Friday, Death's day. If it was going to be my last day on this world, in this dimension, then I'd better to not waste food. It was a casual thought that kept me calming, because I didn't want to worry about who Death was going to take into its hands and keep as prisoner. _I need to think of what Death will do, because every game has rules; I just need to figure out what these rules are. _However, as any game, there was always one who didn't play by the rules and decided to create loopholes to such, which I have done before.

In the end of games there was always a winner and a loser, but this was more than just one game. At the end of one game there were the dead and the living, but then the living goes onto another game, which continues until the living becomes the dead. The winner could either be the dead or the living, it depended on the game. There were more than one game that I was playing, but each was living and dead.

"If I'm going to be a pawn I might as well know what path I'm walking on." My voice was a whisper, though I was sure that if Death was listening it'd be able to hear me, like it always seemed able to. Smirking at nothing in particular I laced my fingers between one another as I brought my attention back to the food that stood in front of me.

* * *

Death wasn't the only one listening to Adiera's words, or watching her reaction to whatever was hidden in the cabinet. After seeing a few hidden objects to do with her Madara had taken an interest in watching his pawn's movements. Standing just outside of the kitchen door, with no eyes on him because he was actually being calm for once and it could be ruined if disturbed, he was listening to her petty little words, wondering how long she had been a pawn. Because she didn't seem to understand that pawns didn't have to know what was at the end of their path.

Yet, once again, she was beginning to prove those old rules wrong, because if the rule had been taken to note then most of the Akatsuki would be dead. However, because of her, his pawns had known what was at the end of the path they walked, against his own will, of course. Pein had wanted to discuss their deaths and keep them from happening, but in order to do so his eyesore had to live. Itachi, and with Itachi still alive Madara couldn't do anything with Konoha. In the end Itachi had to die in order for Madara to meet his plans, but Itachi wasn't going to die so easily anymore. No disease, no Sasuke, absolutely nothing was in front of Itachi anymore.

All because of a pawn that hadn't been in his game before. Because of that one damn pawn his entire game had new rules, some he was still trying to look over and understand which he could cut or just bypass at the expense of one of his pawns. If the pawn turned out to be Itachi then luck was on his side, if not, then the pawn that did die would just know they were bringing forth the rule of Madara Uchiha. As long as the king, he, stood at the top of the pile of dead pawns, corpses that would pile up sooner or later, then he would worry of nothing else.

Especially about a blind little pawn who thought that she could actually walk her path.

Of course she couldn't, because he was the one who pulled her strings and made her react this way or that. For now, while she was under his watch, he was her controller. Not his opponent, who he guessed was the ever elusive Death, who use to control her. No, Death had lost the strings to the girl's throat and now he controlled her in more places than any other being could.

* * *

**Yep, that's chapter fifty-six! Four more until chapter sixty and then thirty more until the big revealing one that you are all waiting for and I want to keep from you! Anyway, at the top it is the truth, I was really about to stop writing, but now because of your reviews, and looking at all those who have favorite and alerted this story I actually got a tone of ideas! So thank you, all of you! Okay, anyway Adiera is remembering a few scraps of memory from her parents encounter with death and now is trying to find out the new rules of this game she is playing. However so is Madara, and once rules are discovered…**

**Onto this chapter's questions…**

**Why did Death set Adiera's house on fire? If Death decapitated her parents how was she able to bury them? How did the fire go out? Why didn't Death kill Adiera when she saw her? Was Adiera asking all of those questions while she stood frozen or are they after thoughts? Has Death truly allowed Madara to control Adiera or is there something else? Why are they playing this game with Adiera as a pawn? How did Madara figure his opponent was Death? What new rules are there to this game they are now all playing? **

**And our regular questions…**

**Why do any of the Akatsuki care or are they as careless as she believes? Does it truly have something to do with her chakra voice? Or is it something else? Why is this shadow after her family? What did they do in the past that had been so wrong to have someone kill them all and flee to another world? How did they find out of this other world? Are they the only ones who know of this world, besides the Akatsuki, now? Will the history of Adiera's family be revealed within the pages of that book? What is written within the hidden pages that had to have someone else open up the key? Why was Sasori the only one able to open the locket? Does it have anything to do with him being a puppet? When will you find out who was her torturer? How will they get back to their world? When will the answers of the riddle and first line given to Deidara and Itachi be revealed? What use is she to the Akatsuki? Will these questions be answered any time soon? **

**For reviewing (something you shouldn't forget to do) this story I'd like to thank –**

**Akatsuki's a bang **

**xxyangxx2006 **

**LiliL-1113**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow**

**yapook**

**Rei Bara**

**eeveepkmnfan **

**KITTY LOVES MATT**

**pacchiri cherii **

**r00kz-2-qu33n**

**Sunny-Bunny-Rose**

**XxXRainbowStarXxX**

**barbiegirl155**

**OCcreator**

**For favoriting this story I'd like to thank –**

**Akatsuki's a bang**

**Animzer**

**ourshadownightshade**

**Poshperson**

**Zeronumbers96**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow**

**Rei Bara**

**LiliL-1113**

**Light Lamperouge **

**Tough chick**

**Neko No Sikaha**

**eevepkmnfan**

**PieAndToast**

**dark angel vs light angel**

**OCcreator**

**pacchiri cherii**

**XxJashin'sXxFallenXxAngelXx**

**ReneeRedfern21**

**Sunny-Bunny-Rose**

**barbiegirl155**

**jspike**

**Nanako Daiskue**

**waterworks12 **

**LuckyNoSabaku**

**Tobi's Only Girl**

**ganzanz**

**For alerting this story I'd like to thank –**

**xxyangxx2006**

**yapook**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow**

**Rei Bara**

**Neko No Sikaha**

**ILoveReadingAndWriting**

**saimali **

**PieAndToast **

**dark angel vs light angel**

**KITTY LOVES MATT**

**pacchiri cherii **

**PepperMist **

**GrimmyRayne**

**LiliL- 1113**

**barbiegirl155**

**jspike**

**waterworks12**

**Narinu Narasu**

**LuckyNoSabaku**

**Tobi's Only Girl**

**For giving me ideas for this story I'd like to thank –**

**xxyangxx2006 **

**Animzer**

**yapook **

**Rei Bara**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow **

**For reading and enjoying this story so far I'd like to thank – **

**YOU! ****


	57. Reflecting

**Chapter Fifty-seven◊**

**Reflecting**

I sat in my sanctuary, thinking of a few things I hadn't thought of in a while. However I left those subjects as I clung to the side of my bed, upside down and hoping that my little balance would last a bit longer as I reached under and pulled out the new journal I had begun just for my friends so that they would not feel left out. Yet as I ruffled through the pages I wondered of their reactions to reading that I was going to become a whore. A _whore _because of who I was and what was going on in my life at the moment. If it was any other type of conflict I would have rather face suffering and torturing by Madara than what a whore did, and I knew what a whore did. It disgusted me, and I didn't even want to know of it. Nonetheless I listened more than talked and heard of the word, and a few guys' descriptions on the subject.

Rolling up on top of my bed I stared at the cover before pushing my pen to the tip of the newly white page. I was continuing from this morning, because they would enjoy knowing how I reacted and how Madara reacted to my answer. It wasn't amusing in the least but I had promised myself that I would still write. All I did was write, it was becoming a sense of calmness, and that's all I was trying to do so my thoughts could be real and not just wondering.

_Just talked with Madara, it was calmer than I thought it would be, but still…once the Kyūbi, Naruto Uzumaki, has been captured I'll become a whore. Damn, I hate writing that word, or even just hearing it, but now being called it? It's starting to scare me, but I know I have no other choice, so I guess I'll have to get use to the name. A whore, perfect, and I'll just thank my mom, right? Blame it on her? No, it's all my fault. That one day, the fire and my parents' death, I could have done something; I could have even just died! But I didn't, I lived and now I have to live like this. _

_ My mom was trying to keep me from suffering. Right now I wish she'd put the pillow over my mouth and just had me die. Then again…if I had died wouldn't that mean the Akatsuki would be dead? Without killing me I've saved their lives, and possibly even Konoha now that I remember the terms of Itachi and Madara's agreement. And the cost was only my virginity, taken once, and then the rest of me toyed around with. _

_ Anyway, I know you don't want to hear about me being toyed around with or having my little secrets come out for him…ugh so I'll start talking about what I hope to happen! Hopefully I can stay on the tree trunk, which I'm practicing my balancing on, for at least ten minutes. If I can that would be amazing progress, since it seems nothing else is going to work with my balancing other than practice, practice, and even more practice! And I'm surprised at Sasori, because I would have thought he'd just walk away on the first day after seeing how bad my balancing is. But he's still watching as I fall into the lake, which is freezing cold at sometimes and then others it just is moderate, the type of water that normal people swim around in before complaining and running out to sit on a bench and playing games. _

_ So far I think I've gotten so wet from the lake I think it is just moderate because it's becoming part of me. Isn't that amazing, to be part of a body of water? It makes me still wonder about my element and I'm going to make sure to ask Deidara today! _

_ Speaking of Deidara, for some unknown reason I keep blushing because I remember that I gave him my journal, well diary, which has over two years of my past before my parents' death. I mean I know about his past so why shouldn't he be allowed to read of mine? Then again why did I only give it to him? Was it because he was the first person I told about knowing his past, or was I just not thinking straight enough to actually know what I was doing? _

_ But it's over and done with, so if he reads it, okay, if it doesn't, okay, if he dares to share it with the other members…I guess fair enough. Pasts are meant to be secret but once their pasts are spoken in depth, well only four, five, of the members do I know their pasts extremely well because of the details given and revealed, I guess then my past becomes part of the equation. _

_ I'm coming up with a plan, not just for Death but for Naruto as well. Right now I'm shaking my head and almost giggling at the fact that I'm going to actually see Naruto Uzumaki, meet him, and then…capture him. When I played games with you guys the rules were just made up as we went along, and my loopholes were taken out as we went along. Like the seven minutes in heaven, though I have to say those seven minutes in the end went on a bit too long in the dark, how I was finding the loopholes for each rule you wrote. I couldn't sit around, so I stood, or I had to give a kiss, so I kissed on the cheek, small loopholes that turn it into an entire different game._

_ Loopholes in what Naruto has learned and what has happened since, and to what Death is letting me see. Even though people always comment on me being blind, to so much as to point at my eyes and wave so they can be seen, Meme, I can always figure out the loopholes._

I paused for a moment, looking at the sheet of paper and wondering if I should explain to them my new eye color, my clan trait. However, instead of describing what they could not see I drew my phone from my drawer and snapped a quick photo, still wondering on how I was going to tell them to come and get these things.

_Look in my phone and you'll find a picture of me. It explains a bit more to this whole "blind" thing that people have set me as. It kind of makes me wonder why all of this is happening. Why all of a sudden is Death and the Akatsuki showing up at my door ready to change my life in ways that I can't stop? And why me? Can anyone answer that question? _

_ But then again what is the point in answering the question if the question has already been solved? Right now I'm regretting writing in pen, because that just made things sound more confusing. What I mean is that the question is already happening, so why try to understand the answer? _

Sighing I flipped the page to look at my last words, though null feelings escaped me as I turned back to the page I was currently writing on. Instead of reaching for a pencil I kept writing in pen, because my mistakes could all be explained, so why try to erase their existence instead of just writing a bit more of what was meant to be said?

_Too many questions and too many answers to be chosen. Each path I take it will lead to one place and one place only…you know where I'm talking about, so I don't need to explain. The ending isn't here yet, but I'm close to that place…and I want to be there. _

_ Only a few more days until Death, and I know that one of you will be captured, but I don't want you to freak out and start cussing at Death because I don't want any of you hurt. Hopefully Death will tell you that when you're taken, please be safe for now. I know I can't really tell you that in person, but I'm still writing it so that it can be true, somehow. _

_ In seven days, Friday of next week, I will meet Death. _

_ In six days, Thursday of next week, I better have a good plan in order to survive. _

Signing with the update of how long I had until the main event happened I held up a hand sign, though not exactly sure which, and sat still for a moment, wondering what chakra felt like. Then I remembered what Sasori had shown me in the forest when we had been looking for Meme, yet whenever I tried it again it would burn. It would burn at the back of my throat and then I would stop. However I'd only tried it twice, not sure if I wanted to feel the flames of chakra crawling up my throat to come to my mouth and burn each tooth away until there was only white melted pieces of teeth that was running out of my mouth with the blood and any gums that had been burned away as well.

Just at the thought of my mouth bleeding out made me stop smirking and shut my journal to be stored in a place that still hadn't been found. At least I believed it hadn't been found, but privacy was the last thing that I expected. Privacy was something I didn't even expect from my friends, let alone those who shared my home. Yet I needed to keep the journal hidden because Death could find its own loopholes and say I left it on accident for that person to find and then my friend would be killed for that reason.

_Everyone has their loopholes, especially those who are playing this game with high stakes. That's why it's better to keep within their rules but fall out of others' rules. _Smirking I stood and perched myself on a stool, just so I could look out the window that was the only visible way to watch and hear me.

Of course no one stood there looking directly into my eyes to show me that they were Death, or even just some weird person who decided to watch me. _That would be too easy. _Sighing, for what seemed like the twelfth time today, I allowed myself to fall from the edge of the stool and twirl around to grin at the wall behind me. After all that had happened this house was still holding on, and it was going to see its last owner walk out of the door. Hopefully it would be taken care of, maybe I could just leave it with my friends for when they left college and actually decided to stay with one another, in contact, and there was definitely enough room.

My eyes left the wall and peered down at my finger, slightly it twitched, but I didn't give it any mind as I pulled at my sleeves so that they could cover my hands. If I knew well enough it would possibly be best to remove my sleeves before trying to balance on anything, yet even so I took a step forward, on my tiptoes, and walked as if I was wearing high heels. As I did so my toes ached at only having the attention placed on them so I stooped down and felt at them, thinking that this was one of the reasons I could balance, but that happened whenever one place was put under pressure. And, anyway, I was just walking across the tree trunk with both of my feet. That was normal walking, but I turned it into a complex series of falls and stumbles. It, now that I thought of it more, made me question how I was possibly of a family of shinobi if my balancing was atrocious. Debating the cause of how I had such bad balancing wasn't up for discussion, because it would possibly just make things more complicated than needed, and right now everything seemed to be complicated when it was placed forth.

I turned and held onto the doorknob, ready to exit so I would be able to see if I could last ten minutes on a tree. Just the thought made me remember that most shinobi were learning how to walk up trees, but I was learning how to walk across one. _Well I wasn't born into a place where it is normal to have people using chakra, though it is normal to try and jump out of a plane without a parachute and think that you can fly…_Shaking my head at the random thought I opened the door and found Sasori waiting, not the best thing to leave him doing, just outside.

He looked straight into my eyes, expressionless as always, before turning and expecting me to follow. Of course I followed behind him, trying to keep my focus off of the steps and more at where I was going, not worrying if I missed a step or not, just thinking of where I was going, and the one place I wanted to end up at.

◊ **(Lines do work I just don't want to put them in…)**

**Two chapters in one day, I feel accomplished! It feels so good to write this long and I'm glad that you, all of you, enjoy what I'm writing! Anyway, it's time for more balance practicing with Sasori and then jutsu training with Deidara, but will these practices be different from before? Always expect what you wouldn't expect! Hopefully I can get the next few chapters out tomorrow, because I really enjoy writing more than one chapter a day! **

**Our chapter questions…**

**What loopholes could Death have left? And what of Naruto's loopholes? Is Adiera thinking of a plan for him without even knowing if she'll live to even see the Shinobi World? Does Madara know that there are loopholes? If so is he playing along with the rules just as Adiera while also breaking them? How long, exactly, has this game been going on? Where is the one place that Adiera wants to end up at? Why does she want to end up there?**

**And our regular questions…**

**Why do any of the Akatsuki care or are they as careless as she believes? Does it truly have something to do with her chakra voice? Or is it something else? Why is this shadow after her family? What did they do in the past that had been so wrong to have someone kill them all and flee to another world? How did they find out of this other world? Are they the only ones who know of this world, besides the Akatsuki, now? Will the history of Adiera's family be revealed within the pages of that book? What is written within the hidden pages that had to have someone else open up the key? Why was Sasori the only one able to open the locket? Does it have anything to do with him being a puppet? When will you find out who was her torturer? How will they get back to their world? When will the answers of the riddle and first line given to Deidara and Itachi be revealed? What use is she to the Akatsuki? Will these questions be answered any time soon? **

**For reviewing (something you shouldn't forget to do) this story I'd like to thank –**

**Akatsuki's a bang **

**xxyangxx2006 **

**LiliL-1113**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow**

**yapook**

**Rei Bara**

**eeveepkmnfan **

**KITTY LOVES MATT**

**pacchiri cherii **

**r00kz-2-qu33n**

**Sunny-Bunny-Rose**

**XxXRainbowStarXxX**

**barbiegirl155**

**OCcreator**

**For favoriting this story I'd like to thank –**

**Akatsuki's a bang**

**Animzer**

**ourshadownightshade**

**Poshperson**

**Zeronumbers96**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow**

**Rei Bara**

**LiliL-1113**

**Light Lamperouge **

**Tough chick**

**Neko No Sikaha**

**eevepkmnfan**

**PieAndToast**

**dark angel vs light angel**

**OCcreator**

**pacchiri cherii**

**XxJashin'sXxFallenXxAngelXx**

**ReneeRedfern21**

**Sunny-Bunny-Rose**

**barbiegirl155**

**jspike**

**Nanako Daiskue**

**waterworks12 **

**LuckyNoSabaku**

**Tobi's Only Girl**

**ganzanz**

**For alerting this story I'd like to thank –**

**xxyangxx2006**

**yapook**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow**

**Rei Bara**

**Neko No Sikaha**

**ILoveReadingAndWriting**

**saimali **

**PieAndToast **

**dark angel vs light angel**

**KITTY LOVES MATT**

**pacchiri cherii **

**PepperMist **

**GrimmyRayne**

**LiliL- 1113**

**barbiegirl155**

**jspike**

****

**waterworks12**

**Narinu Narasu**

**LuckyNoSabaku**

**Tobi's Only Girl**

**For giving me ideas for this story I'd like to thank –**

**xxyangxx2006 **

**Animzer**

**yapook **

**Rei Bara**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow **

**For reading and enjoying this story so far I'd like to thank – **

**YOU! ****


	58. Captivated

****Sorry it has been such a long time since I've written. Before I begin I'd like to do something a friend requested. [Tobi's Only Girl – Please check out her Akatsuki Q & A] {Hershey gurl – Check out her chapters and give her some reviews for her lovely writing!} (xxyangxx2006 – Please read her Girl Who Grew Up Akatsuki – Remake and keep her writing!) I enjoy each of your writing and I recommend reading them all! Anyway, onto the chapter. ****

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-eight◊**

**Captivated **

Step one foot in front while the is lined just behind it, ready to move forth without hesitation to the world around it, before it finally came to front and the other drew behind, starting at the same position as the other. Arms to side, at first, to waver hardly but place balance at the center of the body and have feet burn from having the pressure, then arms out to the normal balance, yet having to stay on the equal side, without slanting to one side or the other, to keep balance over it all until it was at equilibrium, the physical state of being able to maintain bodily balance.

Push forward, arms out, and feet covered for the fact blood would be lulling out of the wounds that were acquired throughout the days of having splinters and knives shoved into them, look at the blood stained against the trunk that had fallen over the lake. A lake not touched by bloody hands, no matter how many times fallen into its grasp and close to drowning, a sense of almost a dream, a dream that would enter lungs, take each bit of air, and kill before life could be found.

I opened my eyes to look forward at the world that stood on the other side, untouched by a balanced foot, for I'd never had any of my friends come and watch as I practiced. The only reason why the fall into water after the cliff left my feet for the first several times was such ease, water drowned my hearing, kept my lips sealed, and my sight weary. It never frightened me, as I grew older, yet as a young girl I had feared the water.

Death had once haunted the waters, from pools to oceans that held deadly creatures, fear of drowning and having those around me find a dead corpse coming to the surface, without blood or life to hold inside it. However, soon, as I grew older, water was not a fear of mine, drowning was not a fear as being burned, marks on my legs, arms, chest, and neck, gone but the maker of it having it scarred deeper than was possible. Hands that shook when fire was seen, burning wood or flesh, but never did when water fell, the reason my life was kept.

Rain.

Fire that captivated an entire estate without problem, burning wood, melting metal, singeing flesh that could not move to keep safety, letting fear drive it to not a single breaking point. Running against memories it had, flames licking at the walls as if candy, sweet enough to make it hyper and go faster and farther. Creating its own memories, moments in time that are remembered for eternity and are never forgotten.

I wavered, arms freezing in place as I grasped at invisible air to steady myself. Four minutes had passed since my last fall, into the thick waters and having to draw myself out, since Sasori had finally given up on using chakra strings to see my balancing issues. Water stuck to my skin, though I did not give it a single glance, use to the way it would slip into my shoes and enjoy soaking into the blood that seeped against my skin. Fear did not captivate me at the thought of infection, not even the last thing on my mind, disappearing into the air like a single breath, forgotten, though was once there. My mind did not wander to anything but balancing, letting my foot take one step forward and the other keeping just behind it.

Behind the smoke was once fire, turned to ashes with the water that threatened the rising flames. Flames that were crawling down stairs, into rooms to completely take over the world surrounding, eat away at the heart of the estate, knowing it could not be defeated with clear skies. However, as most were, facts known to only one could be countered by facts of another, clear skies did not reign for long until being captivated by clouds, grey.

Water drowned flames around the world that was burning flesh, two bodies found just the next day, a third living, burned by memories that none wanted to understand, fear in the shadow. The one shadow that had created death in two, four, lives of the same family, leaving one to live, alone.

I stopped where I stood, afraid to stoop down to stop the thoughts that were beginning to stain my mind with meaning to. Unlocked miseries, revealing what I did not want to remember, yet still they found themselves a hole and entered, ready to make me scream, all just to hear that sound from me. A scream I have not admitted to, one scream in life just before the rest was captivated in the silence of loss. _Stop it. _My thoughts shattered to fill in the hole that had been opened, not fearful of what would be caused, knowing what would be caused.

Squeezing my hands into a fist I clenched my teeth, glaring at the few steps I had left until the end. What was it supposed to mean? Death had wanted me to continue learning jutsus, yes, but by doing so what was I allowing myself to walk toward? _The end. _End, always the final, never starting something anew, just finishing what had been started, and Death had already started it. _And wants to end it. _

Taking a step forward I let my thoughts argue amongst themselves, not wanting to hear doubt of what was going to happen, because I'd been thinking, as I walked along the trunk, of how to defeat Death, an impossibility that was known across the world, Death could never be defeated, just postponed. Without warning my footing lost I almost stumbled forward, but caught myself before returning my conscious to my balancing, wanting to get to the end without staggering into the lake, even if it meant five minutes that would be the perfect amount of time at the moment, a week from Death would mean seven days. If I went by five minutes per day I would be able to reach past my goal of twenty minutes, which would be just perfect at the moment.

Two steps and I was at the end, grinning wide and proud, and now wanting to do it over again. Instead of sitting on the edge of the trunk and breathing in air I turned to grin at Sasori. "I did it—!" However when I turned Sasori wasn't there, but who was my chest froze for a moment and my heart beat twice, almost losing my balance if not for a force that kept me standing. It felt as if I was being pushed, not pulled, which kept to the exact opposite of what it was. The feeling stopped when I was to the beginning of the trunk. Then I stepped down onto the ground, looking up at the person who stood before me.

I bowed my head, in respect and to hide the blush of having been watched, before gazing into the eyes of God. _Why was Pein-sama watching me? _My thoughts finally stilled and ran according to the one thought that now pondered me.

* * *

***** I know the chapter is short, but don't worry of it, okay? I'll try my best to write the next chapter today, but my mind is kind of, well, drowning a bit, truthfully beautiful is it not? To drown inside my thoughts, gah, sorry that I took so long to write, my thoughts were crowded in many things. Okay enough of my explaining. Adiera has balanced for five minutes! She's getting better, and now Sasori doesn't use chakra strings to help her. However, well, I guess questions would be best to go to now…**

**Questions for this chapter…**

**What was Adiera thinking about? Do any of these references to water mean that her chakra element is water? When will you find out what her element is soon? Why was Adiera thinking this way? Did she have a reason to do so? Is Death taunting her, or is Death taunting Madara? Where is Madara? Is he watching Adiera as well? Or is he trying to figure out the rules of the new game? Are there even new rules or are the loopholes true? Why is Pein-sama watching her? Where did Sasori go? **

**And our regular questions…**

**Why do any of the Akatsuki care or are they as careless as she believes? Does it truly have something to do with her chakra voice? Or is it something else? Why is this shadow after her family? What did they do in the past that had been so wrong to have someone kill them all and flee to another world? How did they find out of this other world? Are they the only ones who know of this world, besides the Akatsuki, now? Will the history of Adiera's family be revealed within the pages of that book? What is written within the hidden pages that had to have someone else open up the key? Why was Sasori the only one able to open the locket? Does it have anything to do with him being a puppet? When will you find out who was her torturer? How will they get back to their world? When will the answers of the riddle and first line given to Deidara and Itachi be revealed? What use is she to the Akatsuki? Will these questions be answered any time soon? **

**For reviewing (something you shouldn't forget to do) this story I'd like to thank –**

**Akatsuki's a bang **

**xxyangxx2006 **

**LiliL-1113**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow**

**yapook**

**Rei Bara**

**eeveepkmnfan **

**KITTY LOVES MATT**

**pacchiri cherii **

**r00kz-2-qu33n**

**Sunny-Bunny-Rose**

**XxXRainbowStarXxX**

**barbiegirl155**

**OCcreator**

**LucyNoSabaku **

**For favoriting this story I'd like to thank –**

**Akatsuki's a bang**

**Animzer**

**ourshadownightshade**

**Poshperson**

**Zeronumbers96**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow**

**Rei Bara**

**LiliL-1113**

**Light Lamperouge **

**Tough chick**

**Neko No Sikaha**

**eevepkmnfan**

**PieAndToast**

**dark angel vs light angel**

**OCcreator**

**pacchiri cherii**

**XxJashin'sXxFallenXxAngelXx**

**ReneeRedfern21**

**Sunny-Bunny-Rose**

**barbiegirl155**

**jspike**

**Nanako Daiskue**

**waterworks12 **

**LucyNoSabaku**

**Tobi's Only Girl**

**Ganzanz**

**Hershey gurl **

**For alerting this story I'd like to thank –**

**xxyangxx2006**

**yapook**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow**

**Rei Bara**

**Neko No Sikaha**

**ILoveReadingAndWriting**

**saimali **

**PieAndToast **

**dark angel vs light angel**

**KITTY LOVES MATT**

**pacchiri cherii **

**PepperMist **

**GrimmyRayne**

**LiliL- 1113**

**barbiegirl155**

**jspike**

**waterworks12**

**Narinu Narasu**

**LucyNoSabaku**

**Tobi's Only Girl**

**For giving me ideas for this story I'd like to thank –**

**xxyangxx2006 **

**Animzer**

**yapook **

**Rei Bara**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow **

**For reading and enjoying this story so far I'd like to thank – **

**YOU! *****


	59. Watched

**Chapter Fifty-nine◊**

**Watched**

Grandmother once told me a story when I was younger, around eight years old, about a girl who was all alone in the world, no family, no friends, and the only one watching over her were two evildoers who wanted the girl to help destroy the other.

The girl hated how the two, though she did not know it yet, would pull strings all around her body to make her walk one path but then turn and run down the other, changing her life without a single person realizing it until it was too late. But as the girl grew older she found someone else to watch over her, to cut the strings that the other two kept trying to retie, and she found herself with a group of friends who accepted her, even after learning a secret about her. They were few of the people in the world to accept, while others hated or ignored, and would make her do things that would prepare her for the worst. Yet the girl did not know that, just enjoyed the time she had. Each step they took together was a step closer to when they'd be apart, until they came to a fork in the road. Only the girl could take the opposite road as her friends walked down the other. That was where the story ended, because she'd said I'd have to make up the rest of the story when I got older. At the time I didn't understand what she meant, but now I did, though I now wished that the fork in the road hadn't come.

I wished a lot of things, but only the ones un-thought of would come.

* * *

(Third Person *he, she, they, it* Deidara's POV)

_I'm starting to remember that story Grandma use to tell me. It was really strange, maybe I'm old enough? Two years should be older enough! But if I could rewrite the story then I wouldn't put the fork in the road, because it takes forever for someone to find friends, I should know, a friend hasn't come along yet. But one girl talks to me a bit, Meme, I think, she seems a bit on the crazy side, which is fun actually! When I went up to talk to her today she looked straight into my eyes and giggled a bit before asking if I liked pie…I said no and she started laughing before mumbling something. Can't remember what she said but the she gave me a hug and told me we were going to be best friends for life! After a few weeks she says that!_

He wasn't quite sure why he was still reading Adiera's journal, possibly because he wanted to see how she changed over the years, like he'd seen her change in a few days. The very first day he had found her to be almost like another Tobi, hyper and getting herself hurt before grinning and bearing it. Now, it seemed, she hardly let herself smile, tears stained her cheeks, and she was becoming more in the dark than anyone could possibly be. Or more like Itachi was, yet another person who annoyed him just about as much as Tobi. From a rhyming clumsy girl to one that spoke hardly girl that was trying to balance.

"Still reading the girl's diary I see." Sasori entered the room, for some reason Deidara found it more calming to be within the walls alone. It gave him time to think over the little clue Death had written, just thinking of it made something click, but then fade when it came any closer. His deadline was soon, actually, he began realizing, it was the same day that Adiera…

"I thought you were doing balancing with her." Deidara rested the journal onto the end of the bed, resting his chin onto the palm of his hand.

"I was," Sasori answered. "Her balancing is coming together after she almost drowned herself, yet again." Multiple times, Sasori had said, Adiera had almost drowned herself, which made Deidara wonder what her chakra element was. That they would both find out today.

"So it's my turn, hm." Deidara stood but Sasori shook his head.

"Pein wanted to speak to her of something," Sasori grasped the edge of one of the newer puppets, finding a patch of grey coating underneath the robe he'd created for the one puppet. "He'll inform you when you need to train her in jutsus, so I believe you can continue reading of her personal life."

"I'm not reading about—" But he stopped when he realized Sasori wasn't listening any longer. He sighed and ruffled through the pages, but setting it down to look over what Death had written.

* * *

(Narrator)

The wind was stilled over the lake, not allowing soft waves to ruffle to the surface. Adiera stood wondering of why her god had been watching her, in fear of more things than she even knew, most likely to do with Madara and their little deal that had been made.

"I know what Madara desires for you to become." Pein's voice was not wavering, nor did it have any emotion toward, hidden. To this Adiera's face flushed, just the thought of what one would think of her decision made her mind fumble. However she did not allow her thoughts to be revealed, instead nodded to confirm what Madara had said was correct.

For a moment it was silent before Pein reached out, brushing the strands of Adiera's hair away to reveal the piercings he had placed previous to her bloodied moments. The wounds that had to be made in order for the piercings to go through had almost completely healed, without infection, the second living body to have the chakra receivers implanted into their skin. She did not know this, and he did not believe it needed to be known at the moment.

"You are under the watch of God." He spoke, running a finger against the receivers and making her face still in reaction, not knowing how to react when God touched her. In actuality she never thought she'd have to ever react in that way, never even thinking that it could become a reality to actually meet God, to hear His voice, and know His face, know His past.

A god she understood and possibly understood her. It was a fantasy, a dream, she had never had, but had, secretly, desired. First never revealing that desire until she had found the one religion that had kept her from being a lost one. One that wandered a path without an idea to where she was going, yet now, even though Madara and Death were trying to manipulate her, God was still there with her.

"I will keep you safe, Adiera." Her eyes widened for what he had said, twice over. One, that he would keep her safe, and two, it was the first time she had heard him say her name.

"Thank you, Pein-sama." She heard herself say, though, for some reason, wanting to say more. They both knew of one another pasts and presents, neither knowing the future. However, at least to Adiera's knowledge, neither Pein nor Konan knew that she knew of their past or deaths, for she had hinted at it when she had begun praying to Him.

* * *

(Narrator)

Above the two, just a foot into the little forest that surrounded the lake Adiera had begun practicing, was a man that was holding back a long laugh, though knowing that it would cause Pein to look around. He rested his chin on the back of his hand, interested in Adiera's facial expressions toward Pein, though finding no clues to her thoughts, just as he had thought. As the time kept going the girl kept changing, hiding, revealing, beginning, and keeping everything behind her eyes. Those blank eyes that told of nothing, but told of everything.

Then he took another look over what had been said and had to stop himself from laughing. To think that one of his pawns was trying to take another pawn to freedom, to break the strings that were made of an unbreakable bond, was hilarious to the thought. How dare they try and create an impossible "free pawn". He'd have to keep watch of his pawns, not allowing it to slip from his thoughts as he was discovering the new rules that had been created after he had realized. _We'll see who keeps this pawn, because I swear I will. _He grinned, the best thing to laughing.

* * *

(Third Person *he, she, they, it* Deidara's POV)

"Where is Tobi?" Deidara asked, sitting on the steps to find Hidan just coming down and Sasori just behind. For some reason the three had found themselves together more often than the others.

"How the hell should I know?" Hidan, of course, answered, though wondering the same as Deidara.

"He has begun to wander off a bit long and he has become calmer." Sasori sat on the stair just above Deidara, Hidan still standing.

"Tobi is beginning to have me wonder, because I could have sworn I'd seen a dark aura surrounding him, hm." Deidara began to think of what Tobi could possibly be hiding behind his mask, why he wore the mask, and what was happening with him.

"Yes, as this continues on it seems the girl knows more of any of us, so it would seem she'd know the most of Tobi. Of all people she would most likely say who Tobi is." Sasori thought as well as what was going through the rest of their minds.

"Fine, I'll ask her when we continue her jutsu training, just make sure Tobi is here, and watch him." Deidara smirked, ready to find out the secrets of the masked, hyperactive, childish man.

* * *

(Narrator)

_**So Tobi's pawns are starting to figure out things. **__Well this should be entertaining. _No one detected Zetsu's chakra that was watching from the top of the stairs. The three only suspected Tobi, not thinking of Zetsu, who they would report to more than when they reported to Pein, but, if they were becoming suspicious enough, he would soon be on their mind. _**I wonder if we should keep this from Tobi. **__It would make it a bit more entertaining. _However they were not done thinking, just wondering if Adiera would actually tell of Madara to Deidara.

* * *

**Two chapters in a day just like last time. This chapter is dedicated for "Holy Day" for Pein-sama. And yet another twist is added! Deidara, Hidan, and Sasori become interested in finding out about Tobi! And Zetsu knows. Pawns go against their masters all the time, but with consequences are unknown. The game's becoming more "entertaining" as Zetsu has begun referencing to. (Since this is the second chapter for today I'll not add the thankings, just add them for the first ones of the duo, or triplet if I ever get enough ideas to last that long, so you all know that I'm thankful for what you all are doing and keeping me writing this story all this long!) Almost to Chapter Sixty! Thirty chapters left until you find out about Death!**

**Questions for this chapter…**

**Was Adiera's grandmother really referencing to Adiera's life? If she'd known of Adiera's life and what would happen why would she allow it? Why did she tell Adiera that story? When will she be old enough to finish the story on her own? Is she old enough now? When will Deidara figure out what Death's words mean? How would one react to having their god say that they will protect them? How much do the two know of each other? Why is Madara always watching her? Does he know of his other "pawns"? Why have those three become closer? How will they keep watch of Tobi while Deidara asks Adiera? Will Adiera answer Deidara truthfully? Will he be able to tell if she is lying? Will Zetsu tell Madara of what the three are planning? Or will he watch the entertainment from the side? **

**And our regular questions…**

**Why do any of the Akatsuki care or are they as careless as she believes? Does it truly have something to do with her chakra voice? Or is it something else? Why is this shadow after her family? What did they do in the past that had been so wrong to have someone kill them all and flee to another world? How did they find out of this other world? Are they the only ones who know of this world, besides the Akatsuki, now? Will the history of Adiera's family be revealed within the pages of that book? What is written within the hidden pages that had to have someone else open up the key? Why was Sasori the only one able to open the locket? Does it have anything to do with him being a puppet? When will you find out who was her torturer? How will they get back to their world? When will the answers of the riddle and first line given to Deidara and Itachi be revealed? What use is she to the Akatsuki? Will these questions be answered any time soon? **


	60. Questioned

**Chapter Sixty◊**

**Questioned**

Things can change a person, for better or for worse was up to that person, not those around that thought they influenced the person in full. Sometimes, though, a person could be influenced to take the change if a certain type of person were to say something of it, or have something to do with it. A life or death situation is the best way for a person to influence a person in full, even if it did seem impossible almost anything in the world was possible, no matter what people named it or kept it as unrealistic lies that could never be prove. But always, anything could be proven with a little effort, but a lot of effort could put any realism into any subject. People, sometimes, want to be influenced, because they have no other choice, just letting others decided their path and have nothing to worry about except for when the end comes, when nothing is their except a thin light before Death captivates one's sight and everything turns to nothing as they can never see what they did with their life, because they did nothing. However, even people who tried to rule their own life, changed, for the worse or better they sometimes didn't know.

And at the moment I didn't know whether the changes in my life were for the worse or for the better.

* * *

(Adiera's POV)

I gazed at the trees and ran a hand across its trunk, feeling the splinters trying to enter my skin and bear wounds that were far less than what had been inflicted on me for the past few days. Why I was still waiting in the forest for Deidara I didn't know, but it gave me time to think about what was going on around me. Not just how my life would be changed, but I wondered how my friends would ever get over meeting Death, to know that they could protected me, to know that they useless as I always felt, always feel. At the moment we were weak to Death, but I needed to come up with something, anything to defeat Death. Even if I died in the end at least my friends would be safe, and if I died then at the least I wouldn't have to worry about Madara's deal.

"I wonder why my life is like this, why am I the last of my family, of a clan I didn't even know about, and why all of the bad luck has to leak into every step I take before I'm drowning in my own demise." My words confused me, because, before any of this had occurred, I would never think of my luck as bad. Never did I think of luck, actually, just called it life. Still it should be called life, because I couldn't get out of it without dying in the end, which was the easiest way to get out of anything. _Just stop thinking about the bad, there's no point in looking back on the past because it's already happened, I can't do anything about it. Anyway I've got some good things happening. _

Smirking I walked into the clearing, finding Deidara still not there, and dashed over to the rocks that served as seats to lay back to the sky. It was a clear sky, which frightened me a bit, but couldn't keep me from living my life, just because they didn't hide a single thing and could easily be forgotten. Before the thought could completely captivate me I shut it out and pulled at my detached sleeves so that I would be able to see any hand signs I was going to make. Hopefully today I would be able to find out what element I was, since Deidara had said we would do so, and also see what jutsus I could do.

Running a hand over the stilled grass I pondered on how it had been that my family had acquired enough money to buy a place like this, and why such a large place when only my parents and I ever lived in it. My grandparents hardly visited, saying it was too far of a drive, and any other relatives I never had about, so I guessed that all the family I had were those two sets. I'd never really known any others. But now I wondered if Death had killed them or I never actually did have any other family. My dad never talked about his parents, but could it have been a possibility that they had married within family so his parents had been killed…It was too much to think about at one moment, so I left it be and just let my fingers play with the grass.

_Such a beautiful end to a day with a morning not wanted. _The poetic line was too much for me and I shot it out before laughing at myself. Why was my life suddenly maturing? What happened to all the fun in my life? It must have washed into the bloody lake that had begun to drown my life, but I wanted to save it from drowning before I couldn't find it any longer and my entire life was hidden within the darkness that only blood could create.

"Great, every things going to drown in blood," I groaned and rolled over the edge, enjoying the moment in which my balancing fell and I could land in the grass's grasp. "Sky so blue, split in two, let the clouds come of rain, and please keep me a little bit insane!" Giggling I reached up into the sky, held my hands together, and pulled the apart to flutter to my chest, to which I sighed at the quietness.

Then I placed my fists on the ground and looked around for a moment. "Where _is _Deidara?"

* * *

(Third Person *he, she, it, them* Deidara's POV)

He glanced toward the back of the forest, which he had entered, and sighed to know that no one was following him. However he couldn't be quite sure of that, because he had never felt Tobi behind him in any of the other situations, just that the others had noticed Tobi not being there when both Sasori and he were training Adiera. Everyone had pondered what was hidden behind that orange mask, though they could never just come out and say it. But with an advantage they could find out about Tobi, an advantage that was never there before, Adiera.

* * *

(Akatsuki POV)

_This fuckin' plan better work. That bastard better get more than a damn riddle out of that bitch or I swear I'll… _The thoughts of Hidan were cut off as he entered Tobi's room, just noticing that the window was wide open and Tobi was sitting on the edge, a darkly aura surrounding him. Hidan had never noticed that small fact of Tobi, nor did he ever pay attention to him, just ignored the little hyperactive pest.

"What is Hidan-san doing in Tobi's room?" For some reason the hyperactive aura took hold of the darkness and Hidan left the fact that the man was talking in third person, an annoying trait that Tobi sometimes illustrated.

"Listen, Tobi, I need to talk to you about something." Hidan set his gaze away from the masked man and cussed Sasori for putting detail on what he was supposed to ask Tobi about. For a moment the room was silent as Tobi slipped from the windowsill and flopped into one of the nearby chairs, though Hidan still stood.

"What does Hidan-san want to talk to me about? Is it something really important?" Tobi's voice was become more hyper, Madara, behind the mask, hoping that it would annoy Hidan enough that he would leave. _Why the hell is he suddenly talking to me? He'd usually leave me the fuck alone. _Madara grumbled in his thoughts, though still the Tobi part of him wondered the same questions spoken aloud.

However Hidan decided that getting the information on Tobi was better than having to listening to Tobi's hyperactive voice. "It's about the bitch," He murmured, folding his arms and glaring at the door behind him, where Sasori was waiting, to his much discomfort. "You know that Deidara likes the damn girl, so why are you trying to fuck it up?" Hidan grinned to himself and couldn't help but compliment Sasori's little minute-made plan. _Get two answers in one sweep, smartass bastard. _

* * *

(Akatsuki POV)

He sat at the beginning of the stairs, knowing that Hidan could keep track of Tobi within his room and then, if Tobi was smart enough to send out a shadow clone, Sasori would be able to keep watch of the halls. For an unknown reason the three had become intrigued to figure out this one new mystery that was placed over the Akatsuki's base. Yet they did not bring any of the other Akatsuki into the matter, because it could be possible that some of them knew something of the masked figure that they were keeping secret from the rest of them.

After taking notice to the times as Pein, Konan, Itachi, and Tobi entered the room they all seemed to have come from the same residence, not alternant. If that was true to fact then Tobi had a larger reason than being in the Akatsuki. With the ring of Orochimaru on his left pinky Tobi had become part of the Akatsuki, though no one could see how he had even been thought of as a subordinate. Then came other facts that had been implied when deaths were told. For in Deidara's death he had self-destructed himself, but there had been no mention that it had been Tobi's death as well, actually Tobi being mentioned almost later in a custom that had made it possible to assume Tobi's power. Ever since Pein had spoken of that Deidara had pondered how that was possible, for someone to survive his so-called "art", both Sasuke and Tobi, because it made no sense. In other words it had meant his death had been completely useless, killing nothing and no one.

"What are you doing, Sasori?" Itachi ambled up the stairs, taking the time away from Death's challenge to relax his mind and think straight as he always would. Most obstacles that Itachi faced did not need this much concentration, but, as Death seemed to enjoy, the riddle was not meant to be found out until the day instructed.

Sasori looked toward Itachi, knowing well enough that Itachi had to know something of Tobi, but would not speak a single word if not told to do so. "Watching for Tobi." He said with a bored voice and glanced backward, keeping an eye on a slight movement, though it could be Zetsu, since he hadn't been seen in a while.

"Why?" Itachi leaned against the wall and looked down at Sasori, who didn't let his eyes run to Itachi, just the hallway to make sure a silent Tobi didn't try to slip out.

"He'd hiding something, for who he is, and we're making sure that he doesn't leave his room. The girl knows about all of us, so she should know of Tobi, or whoever he is, and we don't know what he could do if he found out. For all we know he could be strong enough to kill us all." Sasori glanced at Itachi, looking straight into his eyes to find nothing hidden or revealing, of course. Itachi wasn't the one who would give away any clues.

Yet behind the thoughts not hidden Itachi was shaking his head to what Sasori was speaking. _You have no idea how close you are to the true, Sasori. _Itachi sighed to himself and walked on through the hallway, wondering if Madara would understand what was going on before Adiera told too much. _Or possibly just enough. _

* * *

(Adiera's POV)

I stood and sat back down on the rocks just as Deidara entered, hands in his pocket and his eyes glancing backwards, as if expecting someone to jump out. It was possible that he was expecting someone to jump out, but I ignored it and twiddled my thumbs in my lap out of boredom and excitement at learning my element.

Deidara sat beside me and pulled out a small piece of paper, which I recognized as chakra paper, for some reason, but I didn't touch it. Neither of us did as silence tried to captivated the world around us.

"Adiera, how much do you know about Tobi?" Deidara asked and my eyes widened as I looked away from him, knowing that with eyes wide I was going to reveal way too much. _Why is he asking me about Tobi? Did they figure out something? _I looked over my thoughts again and wondered why I thought that there was more than Deidara who had noticed something different about "Tobi", who was beginning to let himself slip a bit more each time before recovering his stumble in almost in an instance. "What do you know?" He asked again, already noticing that I knew something worth not being told. _Can I actually make up something to cover Madara's actions? In a few seconds, no, no I can't, crap, what the hell is going on? _

Biting my lower lip I told myself to calm down, because freaking out would not help the situation, so I turned to Deidara and gave him a confused look. "What exactly do you think I know?" I cocked my head, an innocent little move I had seen Meme do to teachers when they asked complicated questions for only the reason to make the student's brain implode.

"Enough to make you fear him, hm." Deidara had noticed that moment in time, just after I'd left the room this morning. I nervously smirked and wondered how exactly to phrase something together, so that they could have been safe from Madara, yet knew that I couldn't quite do so. My eyes darted away and I bit my lip a bit more before shrugging. However he didn't take the shrug as an answer and cupped my chin in his hand so that I had to look straight at him. "I can tell when someone lies, so explain to me how Tobi was able to become even a subordinate to the Akatsuki."

"He is smarter than anyone believes he is one of the fallen leaves." I smirked to myself and aloud at the rhyme and riddle, which made Deidara face palm himself. "If you can figure out that riddle then I'll be able to tell you anything you wish to know." Giggling to myself I touched the rock just an inch from the paper, pondering if I was going to get away with the riddle like on the first night, though that did make me wonder if any of them questioned what I'd stated.

"So figure out the riddle and you'll tell me anything I wish to know, good." He smirked and picked up the paper, holding it out toward me. "I guess we can see your element now."

* * *

(Akatsuki POV)

"That bastard better have gotten some information out of that bitch." Hidan came toward the stairs, though Sasori asked why he was finished stalling Tobi. "Do you have any idea how long it takes for a dumbass to explain that shit? Ten minutes with that idiot can make anyone's fuckin' brain hurt." He growled and hit his head to stop the throbbing Tobi had caused.

"Hopefully the girl can explain in a moment's time." Sasori stood and walked down the hall, leaving Hidan to wonder what he could do for the rest of the day, then smirking and heading for another sacrifice to Jashin.

Itachi stood inside of the room deemed his and Kisame's, though Kisame was not found there at the moment, to where he had gone Itachi knew would cause no trouble, and heard Hidan's profanity littered comment, sighing at how they were falling for the Uchiha's acting. However he didn't dare intervene, for reasons he'd rather have kept unknown, though, in truth, he knew that he'd rather not give away any clues for Madara. Of course there was the fact of Adiera, but after seeing her reactions for the last few times then she wouldn't give away enough information for them to find out right away. _Because everything must take its time, through Death, Madara, Adiera, or any other they find themselves keeping others waiting, just to the opposing of Sasori. _

* * *

_**~Three hours later~**_

* * *

(Adiera's POV)

I grasped the edge of the bed and lunged myself underneath, pulling the sheets over the void left behind and turned on the flashlight I had decided to leave with my journal. Yet another day had passed, a few hours from Saturday, which would mean less than a week until Death, and a surprise visit of Fate decided to come today. A little discovery was enough to make me spiral back into the game once again, though not completely in.

_Okay, so today I had multiple things happen. First off I already wrote of Madara and that, so it can be left to you on how it went whenever I was in a room alone with him. It scares me, because why would he want me to do something like that? None of it adds up, but then again Madara has to be a complex person in order to make any sort of sense to himself. _

_As the day continued on more surprises were following me. The first being my balancing training, no chakra strings, just balancing on my own will, which was extremely hard to figure out due to the fact I've never done it before. When I walked I kept imagining flames, rain, and just drowning, to think of drowning just about a lake doesn't make for the best results, but I didn't fall in. Fine, I did fall in at least twice before finding some sort of correct balancing form, though I still stumbled and almost lost my footing, because of the water that was soaking into my cuts at the base of my feet. For five minutes I stayed balanced and actually made it to the other side of the trunk, to a place I forbid myself from going unless it was across the trunk, a new place to discover, and once I turned around to tell Sasori I found my second surprise for the day. Pein-sama was watching me._

_How does one react to having their god watch them? Without a clue I almost stumbled but I felt Him use his gravitation ability to keep me standing. It felt like I was being pushed, not pulled, and once halfway through the trunk He stopped and I was able to stumble off the trunk onto the ground. It was almost pure silence for a moment, even the wind had stopped, before Pein-sama reached out and touched the piercings in my ear. And, again, I had no idea how a person is supposed to react but my face decided to blush, I could feel it and I was possibly making the wrong decision to blush in front of my lord, just like when I had stuttered or something. I enjoy being able to see and know what my lord is like, it is an amazing experience, I can't explain it, no one possible could. He told me that He knew of Madara's plan for me, the "whore" thing and I couldn't tell if he was disappointed in me for putting myself as such, yet then He told me that He would protect me. _

_That was the biggest thing for today._

_After that I met with Deidara to find out my element, but he kept me waiting, sound familiar? Anyway once he did reveal himself before I could find out my chakra element he had a question to ask me. "How much do you know about Tobi?" It was a question I knew one of them would soon ask, but I never actually thought that it would be possible that Madara would let himself slip so much that they would figure it out. Yet I still had to do something, because there was no idea what Madara would have done if they found out soon enough, so I gave yet another riddle. This one, though, has to be thought intensely, because they would have to realize that Madara is one of the fallen leaves, literally, and then will have to find out about him. That could mean a long time on how he is stronger, which is confusing to the most part. But they'll realize it soon, or maybe Itachi will help them, though he possibly will not. The little riddle I made was actually one I thought of a little while ago, for some reason; don't ponder why because it will never come. _

_Then came my chakra element, which turned out less than thought of. When Deidara placed the paper in my fingers nothing, absolutely nothing, happened. No damp, no cut in two, no crumbling, nothing happened, which made me ask what was going on. He explained that it was possible that my chakra was actually hiding from the paper, no matter if the paper could detected the slightest bit of chakra in multiple ways. It could have also been that my actual chakra wasn't opening and that it would possibly take a few weeks or so to actually unlock it. _

_Of course it had to happen, since I expected such I kind of just wanted to try jutsus again. Those are going to come in use for a lot of my plans, both Death and Naruto. I'll find out soon if it works, though I wish I would be able to tell you if I survive or not. I'm still trying to work that mystery out._

_In seven days, Friday of next week, I will meet Death. _

_In six days, Thursday of next week, I better have a good plan in order to survive. _

* * *

(Third Person *he, she, it, them* Madara's POV)

_I should have guessed that her chakra wouldn't show, though I cannot say that I can precisely predict her chakra. Most times the clans find their element due to the fact of where the clan is place, for example the Uchiha clan is, was, mostly fire elements. However the unnamed clan was different than most clans. Instead of settling down in one place they split themselves apart for each grand nation, smart on their part, so that if one clan was destroyed then there would still be survivors. At each nation they learned the natural chakra of that nation and were the first clan to ever have all five elements learned. The origin of the actual clan was unknown, until, of course, I read the clan's book. Yet even then they were split apart, two clans of the same bloodline, and if I look at both those clans those could be the beginning chakra elements, but that doesn't mean she could come from that one clan. Ah yes, the unnamed clan has to keep everything interesting._

* * *

(Akatsuki POV)

"So what did the bitch say?" Hidan sat on the edge of Deidara's bed as Deidara leaned against the door and almost glared at Hidan, though he just shook his head. "And it better not be a fuckin' riddle."

"Then you might not want to hear about it."

At that Hidan stood and stared at him in disbelief. "You've got to be fuckin' kidding me!"

* * *

**** This took me four days to write and is the last Friday! Tomorrow, for Adiera's world, will begin in chapter sixty-one! Hopefully it will all come to chapter ninety in but, what, twenty-nine chapters! Twenty-nine chapters until Death is revealed, oh how exciting, no? A little bit of the clan's history is revealed by Madara Uchiha, one of the fallen leaves that is stronger than he appears. **

**Questions for this chapter…**

**How did Madara answer Hidan's question? Why did Sasori decide to ask that question? Did they tell Deidara what the question would be? Will Itachi complete the clue Adiera now made? Why is Adiera's chakra really not revealing? Or are they the same reasons Deidara said? When did Madara read the clan's notebook? Will the three of them realize the riddle? Where is Kisame? Will Zetsu tell Madara of the three's plan? Does Madara already know? How will it turn out? What is Adiera's chakra element? How long will she have to wait? **

**And our regular questions…**

**Why do any of the Akatsuki care or are they as careless as she believes? Does it truly have something to do with her chakra voice? Or is it something else? Why is this shadow after her family? What did they do in the past that had been so wrong to have someone kill them all and flee to another world? How did they find out of this other world? Are they the only ones who know of this world, besides the Akatsuki, now? Will the history of Adiera's family be revealed within the pages of that book? What is written within the hidden pages that had to have someone else open up the key? Why was Sasori the only one able to open the locket? Does it have anything to do with him being a puppet? When will you find out who was her torturer? How will they get back to their world? When will the answers of the riddle and first line given to Deidara and Itachi be revealed? What use is she to the Akatsuki? Will these questions be answered any time soon? **

**For reviewing (something you shouldn't forget to do) this story I'd like to thank –**

**Akatsuki's a bang **

**xxyangxx2006 **

**LiliL-1113**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow**

**yapook**

**Rei Bara**

**eeveepkmnfan **

**KITTY LOVES MATT**

**pacchiri cherii **

**r00kz-2-qu33n**

**Sunny-Bunny-Rose**

**XxXRainbowStarXxX**

**barbiegirl155**

**OCcreator**

**LucyNoSabaku **

**For favoriting this story I'd like to thank –**

**Akatsuki's a bang**

**Animzer**

**ourshadownightshade**

**Poshperson**

**Zeronumbers96**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow**

**Rei Bara**

**LiliL-1113**

**Light Lamperouge **

**Tough chick**

**Neko No Sikaha**

**eevepkmnfan**

**PieAndToast**

**dark angel vs light angel**

**OCcreator**

**pacchiri cherii**

**XxJashin'sXxFallenXxAngelXx**

**ReneeRedfern21**

**Sunny-Bunny-Rose**

**barbiegirl155**

**jspike**

**Nanako Daiskue**

**waterworks12 **

**LucyNoSabaku**

**Tobi's Only Girl**

**Ganzanz**

**Hershey gurl **

**For alerting this story I'd like to thank –**

**xxyangxx2006**

**yapook**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow**

**Rei Bara**

**Neko No Sikaha**

**ILoveReadingAndWriting**

**saimali **

**PieAndToast **

**dark angel vs light angel**

**KITTY LOVES MATT**

**pacchiri cherii **

**PepperMist **

**GrimmyRayne**

**LiliL- 1113**

**barbiegirl155**

**jspike**

**waterworks12**

**Narinu Narasu**

**LucyNoSabaku**

**Tobi's Only Girl**

**For giving me ideas for this story I'd like to thank –**

**xxyangxx2006 **

**Animzer**

**yapook **

**Rei Bara**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow **

**For reading and enjoying this story so far I'd like to thank – **

**YOU! ****


	61. Standing

**Chapter Sixty-one◊**

**Standing **

The world around me was coated in shadows, leaking over the edges of the charcoal grey walls that made up the concrete, or so I supposed, world. Everything seemed distant as I stood and gazed at each piece of the world that could help piece together where I was, yet I could not find a single thing that made me realize if the world could just be yet another haunt. Of course that was the first thing I had thought when my eyes had opened to the strange world, but even haunts brought physical harm, mental damage, and many of those types of injuries along with it. For a moment I just stood in my spot, not sure if I was to move to fall into a trap or stay put to, but then I walked forward. Almost in an instance the world shifted and the grey walls turned into a corner, which I followed with a curious shield trying to protect me from the dangers I knew was ahead.

A woman's body laid on the ground, slightly covered by a fawn brown cloth that was tattered, singed at the edges, and had a layer of dirt at the center of it. Her hair stretched out around her like wings, dark black, darker than what was normally known, that went past her feet.

I took a step forward, which had the reaction of her moving, a small segment of purely pale skin being revealed. Without a thought I raced over to where she laid, touching her arm slightly, but pulled back from a slight sting. Glancing at my finger I found blood dripping from a large opening in my finger, along with an emerald green substance that must have caused the sting. However I just tapped the blood against the cloth and spoke up to the woman, who was shivering and murmuring words I could not understand. Coughs could be heard without problem, but from whom I was not sure, because my mouth was opening at the exact same time as hers.

Then she began up, pushing a fist to the ground and leaning forward, facing from me. When she had moved I stood and took a step from her, though when I did she turned to look at me. Eyes covered by long bangs she smiled at me before opening her mouth. Not a normal mouth I could see when her skin trembled and fell away from her bones, leaving a skeleton in her place, and dark blobs fell from her lips and began to pull her skeleton into the ground as if acid. My eyes were hazed at the moment she melted into the ground and she disappeared from her life.

"Isn't it fun to see the dead?" A voice came from behind me and I turned to find a long shadow sitting at a throne, suddenly making this dream familiar. "To watch their bodies melt into nothing until the acid breaks through their bones and have but them slipping into my grasp?" Death chuckled and placed what looked like a hand onto the throne's sides as the other one beckoned me closer. "You see this place, bitch?" Yet another insult courtesy of Death itself. "Don't you remember what was supposed to happen here?"

The shadows turned to reveal the familiar place, though only familiar in sight, not sound, smell, or touch.

"Why am I here?" I did not move from my spot as Death laughed a loud in the darkest way I found possible. "I'm serious, why bring me here? Is this where you hide yourself in the Shinobi World?"

"Of course not." Death waved a hand up to the symbol above it. "As you can see that has nothing to do with me. But this place was, as some would say, the beginning of the end. This was where my best work was to become true until you came along!" At the raising of its voice it raised its hand and five shadowed threads shot out to wrap around my arm. They each dug in at their own pace, but at even the slowest pace it dug past my flesh with ease, going straight for my bone.

"Why the hell are you torturing me now when we are to meet in but a few days?" I growled, only having meaning to, and stared up at the symbol above its head, still pondering why I had been summoned here.

"Watch your mouth, bitch, for now I feel like keeping you in line, like my opponent." Death raised a hand in boredom and shot out five more threads to my other arm. "He thinks I've let you go, how foolish truthfully. This clan has been foolish through generations." A soft chuckle before wrenching back its threads and my arms bled indifferently. Then Death shot the strings up to the symbol and tore it apart until it was only a shred of red hanging.

"The clan is not foolish," I snarled back, much to Death's surprise. "They are intelligent in more than one way, though some of the clan members may be of foolish as the youngest but they as a clan are intelligent."

"Oh really? Then I shall say that my opponent is a foolish bastard who will fall like the other two were meant to, be bloodied and blinded by my work!" With a soft chuckle heard darkness coated my vision and I was falling, thunder in my ear, lightning streaking the sky above me and fire beneath me.

◊ **(Lines do work I just don't want to put them in…)**

My eyes shot open just as the day's sun littered through my small window, barely blinding me yet just enough. Of course, as soon as I had seen the game that Death wanted to place with me, I had known that it would become a point in time in which Death wanted to check on me, yet I did not think that it would be this soon after having it declared. _Five days. _I thought with a sigh, pushing back my sheets before remembering the essential part of Death's nightmare haunts. With great hesitation I glanced at my arms that should have been bloodied beyond repair, yet found them wrapped with long ivory bandages and slight blood seeping over the edge on each side. The fact that my bloody wounds meant more than one thing, the first having been that I had screamed in my sleep.

"Now that you are awake you can answer my question." The second being that it meant that someone had to have been in my sanctuary and the third was a possibility that they were still there. "How much information of Madara did you give to Deidara?" It was, as if by the design of Death, Itachi, who was leaning against my door in a calm position, not looking in my direction, eyes closed, making me wonder if he had Sharigan activated.

"I gave him no information on Madara, at all." With a sigh I pushed the sheets against the wall and let my fingers reach out to my feet, touching my toes as I glanced up at Itachi.

"As I have stated before I know when you are lying. You gave information in the form of a riddle I presume?" Itachi glanced toward me and I let out a soft groan before nodding. "By doing so you have put their lives at stake, though I am sure it would give Madara more reason to reveal himself. However I do not believe he knows of those three quite yet," When he stated three I was not sure of who to guess, though if I looked at the members the best choices would possibly be, along with Deidara, Sasori and Hidan, because the others either knew or didn't seem to care to it. "So nothing may occur." With a single glance toward me he turned and opened the door before walking out and shutting the door with silence I only found possible from the lone Uchiha.

I sat up on the bed and glanced around before sighing and rolling onto the floor with a thud. Yet at the thud my stomach deepened a bit and I made a face as I stood and brushed at the invisible dirt that littered the world. Instead of walking directly into the bathroom I staggered over to the dresser and pulled out a black tank top, light denim jeans, my black flats from just the day before, and a grey jacket. With clothing gathered I slammed the door of the bathroom before locking it and slipping to the floor, getting a slightly less desirable reaction. Of course I knew that it would have to happen at some point but I didn't believe it had to come so early this month, but I couldn't exactly have any decision on when it happened. _Duh, I don't seem to have any decision in anything, except who to put my life toward. _Sighing I began my normal routine of the morning.

◊ **(Lines do work I just don't want to put them in…)**

**** I know, short, but I don't really have any idea where this Saturday could be heading for Adiera, but I do know one thing…and you should know that from the ending. "Month" should have been the big clue, and for those who don't understand, ask an adult what comes once every month for the female gender and see their reaction. Anyway, yes Death has decided to torture Adiera a bit more instead of leaving her to be. That's kind of all I can summarize for now, sorry. Five days until Death, meaning twenty-eight chapters after this update. **

** Questions for this chapter…**

** Where were Adiera and Death? Who was the woman? Why was Itachi the only one to awaken this time? How can they tell when someone is lying? Does Madara know that the three are wondering of his true identity? Where are all of the other members? What are Adiera's friends doing? **

**And our regular questions…**

** Why do any of the Akatsuki care or are they as careless as she believes? Does it truly have something to do with her chakra voice? Or is it something else? Why is this shadow after her family? What did they do in the past that had been so wrong to have someone kill them all and flee to another world? How did they find out of this other world? Are they the only ones who know of this world, besides the Akatsuki, now? Will the history of Adiera's family be revealed within the pages of that book? What is written within the hidden pages that had to have someone else open up the key? Why was Sasori the only one able to open the locket? Does it have anything to do with him being a puppet? When will you find out who was her torturer? How will they get back to their world? When will the answers of the riddle and first line given to Deidara and Itachi be revealed? What use is she to the Akatsuki? Will these questions be answered any time soon? **

**For reviewing (something you shouldn't forget to do) this story I'd like to thank –**

**Akatsuki's a bang **

**xxyangxx2006 **

**LiliL-1113**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow**

**yapook**

**Rei Bara**

**eeveepkmnfan **

**KITTY LOVES MATT**

**pacchiri cherii **

**r00kz-2-qu33n**

**Sunny-Bunny-Rose**

**XxXRainbowStarXxX**

**barbiegirl155**

**OCcreator**

**LucyNoSabaku **

**For favoriting this story I'd like to thank –**

**Akatsuki's a bang**

**Animzer**

**ourshadownightshade**

**Poshperson**

**Zeronumbers96**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow**

**Rei Bara**

**LiliL-1113**

**Light Lamperouge **

**Tough chick**

**Neko No Sikaha**

**eevepkmnfan**

**PieAndToast**

**dark angel vs light angel**

**OCcreator**

**pacchiri cherii**

**XxJashin'sXxFallenXxAngelXx**

**ReneeRedfern21**

**Sunny-Bunny-Rose**

**barbiegirl155**

**jspike**

**Nanako Daiskue**

**waterworks12 **

**LucyNoSabaku**

**Tobi's Only Girl**

**Ganzanz**

**Hershey gurl **

**Dawn-of-the-Akatsuki14**

**0-chaos-0 **

**For alerting this story I'd like to thank –**

**xxyangxx2006**

**yapook**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow**

**Rei Bara**

**Neko No Sikaha**

**ILoveReadingAndWriting**

**saimali **

**PieAndToast **

**dark angel vs light angel**

**KITTY LOVES MATT**

**pacchiri cherii **

**PepperMist **

**GrimmyRayne**

**LiliL- 1113**

**barbiegirl155**

**jspike**

****

**waterworks12**

**Narinu Narasu**

**LucyNoSabaku**

**Tobi's Only Girl**

**For giving me ideas for this story I'd like to thank –**

**xxyangxx2006 **

**Animzer**

**yapook **

**Rei Bara**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow **

**For reading and enjoying this story so far I'd like to thank – **

**YOU! ****


	62. Recalling

**Chapter Sixty-two◊**

**Recalling **

Staring out of the backyard's screen windows I sat on the floor without wait for a single thing, just for thought as I would sometimes do, in order to still be inside yet still see outside. However my thoughts were pacing faster than I wanted them to but I knew I could not stop them, because with speed meant that things could be taken care of quicker, though it did leave me at a disadvantage to not being able to concentrate on a single thing. With a sigh I tapped a hand against the glass and shook my head in anger that today might soon be over and I would be looking at four days until Death threatened one of my friends. The plan that I needed to have in four days was still being formulated alongside Naruto's, but the difference between the two was that I knew a lot of Naruto and his ability, but I knew nothing of Death or its ability. I didn't even have the slightest clue of what it looked like, let alone what its gender was. All I knew was that Death seemed to enjoy using threads and, after that one night, I knew that me and threads would be the best of enemies and the worst of friends. At just the remembrance of that night made me glance up and around, though finding that no one was around but the doors to the dining room were closed, meaning yet another meeting.

After just a few, in actuality four, weeks with sharing my large estate with the Akatsuki I had become use to many of the things they brought along. The fact that nine of the ten were men didn't help the case that everything would be awkward, for some reason I had found myself calm around most of them. Only four were where I had an unbreakable awkward at heart feeling, Pein-sama, Konan-sama, and Madara, for obvious reasons, and Kakuzu, because he seemed to enjoy making me stand behind some sort of line he had created. Each of the other members I was moderately able to handle without problem, though some were the point I had only spoken to them once. That was the example of Kisame, who I hadn't spoken to, or seen, in a while, though I was guessing he was still in the house somewhere. Everyone else I sort of could guess where they were, Itachi in the library, Deidara either in his room or sitting on the couch with his clay, Sasori in his room or in the living room tampering with his puppets, Zetsu either peeping in or out of walls or wandering around with Madara, Madara either in his room or wandering around to annoy Deidara and the others a bit with "Tobi", Kakuzu was always in his room or somewhere I didn't even know about, Hidan was either downstairs in the living room or in the windowless room sacrificing to Jashin, Pein-sama was sometimes in the library with Itachi or up in his room, and Konan-sama was in either the library, outside somewhere, or in her own room. In all I could guess where each were, except for Kisame, and it felt strange that I had accomplished that in only a few weeks instead of the few years it took for me with my friends, possibly because they had a wider variety of places to be at.

Just at the thought of my friends made me wonder if they had actually bought my excuse for not having to come in contact with them, though after telling them the truth of the Akatsuki I was sure they would believe any story I could come up with at the top of my head. In actuality I had guessed a long time ago that as soon as I made some sort of friends I would have a moment in time like this, why I had thought that was due to my overactive imagination, and had come up with an excuse to use each year, so that the excuse wouldn't be out of date. Thanks to my strange preparation I had been able to ramble out the excuse in ease without a problem to forgetting exactly what I needed to do. However, knowing my friends, they would find some sort of loophole in the midst of Death's rules of not coming in contact with them, because that did not mean they could not come in contact with me, which was why I had shut my phone off for the time being and was almost ready to shut the internet off from my laptop before realizing that I needed the internet in order to recall each piece of life that was known on a Naruto website, which gave pieces of what Naruto's abilities were and what could possibly counter them. As if I could remember each detail when the time came, instead I wrote it in the back of my purple cameo journal in hope I would remember to hide it on myself when meeting Death, and was still trying to piece together a plan. At the moment I could care less of Naruto than Death, the current problem.

I pushed up from where I sat and walked outside, taking in the fresh air that the house lacked due to it not being completely fresh, even though I did clean it every week, though not even trying to clean the room where Hidan sacrificed. With fresh air in my lungs I ditched my flats on the landing and walked on the emerald blades, thankful that they would pierce through my healing cuts, which still lasted even after so long. They tapped against my slightly bare feet and I smiled at the familiar sense as I walked along the landing's grassy area before running off toward the forest, yet I knew if I drew closer to the forest then I would be focused on practicing on balancing, not helping in the planning I needed, but in the life I did need. Instead of going in the direction of the lake I just held onto one of the branches with one hand and with the other tried to raise myself up. Even though I could climb from the inside it had taken me a while to completely climb a tree from the outside, which was the first thing kids learned about trees. The first thing I had learned about trees was that in order to keep one healthy I had to make sure it was given the right amount of care.

Always I would come outside on a sunny day to take care of the trees with bits of water and compost that I had sitting around in the abandoned basement that was underneath the house. I hadn't gone in the basement since the Akatsuki had arrived, so the compost had not been give the same chance that I had to have fresh air. At the thought of the compost pile I wondered if I should go down into the basement in order to get some and give it to the trees, but then knew that it might be strange if I was gone after not leaving the house for the last few days. It possibly didn't come to their minds, though, that my friends had not stuck their heads into the house or even called my home phone in order to coax me into return to the public place.

The last place I remembered being in public was at school, not the best final place to remember of the public places, but it had been an entertaining sort of Tuesday, the day right before it began raining to flood the school enough to have it call each home and say that school was canceled. Wednesday, the day I was in a small closet, thanks to my friends, with Akatsuki members and got my first kiss from Madara, which ended up with me going unconscious for six days. When I awoke everything was just strange at that moment. Truthfully I couldn't have believed that what Death had done to me was true, if it had been about five years ago, the year before my parents were murdered, I would have laughed at it and said that even though I was strange I wouldn't believe that would happen to me. Yet, four years later, here I was, standing on a wire.

A wire that split into so many paths that I wasn't sure if they could all lead to the ending I wanted, nor was I sure if I could walk down them without having more split or even having the one path give beneath me and have me falling into the fire below me, not a net, never a net to keep me. Either flames trying to take my flesh or air ready to rush up into my ears until I could find something to grasp a hold of. But the only thing I could grasp hold of was the wire closest to me, convenient to my situation. That didn't make it my best decision, but it made it a decision between falling forever until my body was no more or grasping hold of the last remaining glimpse of life I had to stop my journey. Hopefully, though, it would never come to having to make that one last decision. Yet, as my life seemed to be going, it wasn't one of those possibilities I ruled out. Anything was possible at the moment, though I pondered what anything could be. Could something unexpected occur in front of my eyes and I would have never thought it could be true because of a long line of reasons?

Sitting on the branch I looked back at my house, the tall two stories that got the name of estate from the width and not height, and wondered why we had such a large place to live in when our family lived a long way away. _Maybe it was another of Grandmother's fortunes to come true. _I almost chuckled into my hand at the thought of my grandmother explaining that my parents needed to get decent jobs in order to buy a house with more rooms than needed, though I could only bet they had just nodded and gone along with it as life had restricted for only them. If I was correct in assuming elders of the Shinobi World were treated with more respect than most modern grandparents dream of. My grandparents had taught me to listen well to my parents and not go against them at all, my grandmother would always say that she had always wanted to be a grandmother, not having to listen to what her parents had to say and being able to tell my parents what to do. Whenever we would go visit my grandparents I would always ask which side my grandparents came from, but it would always silence them until I had an awkward air around myself and decided to distract them with something else.

Now I wish I had asked more questions of my family, with only a book's amount of history at my fingertips I didn't feel like I knew my family. From the most I knew we had an unnamed clan before the other countries had established themselves well enough, traveling into different country areas to learn different types of jutsus, including different natural types, which only made me more curious of my own. It was also a simple fact that the clan interbred with one another in order to keep the bloodline flowing and to have the lineage not tampered with. Of course there were the loose members that had gone against the interbreeding to marry outside of the clan, names mentioned in alphabetical order, only seven or so, but the families that they married into were not told, which made me really wonder. Was it possible that the clan had members intertwined into families that could have become part of Sound? It could be possible, if I thought of it, that the voice chakra clan might have something to do with Otogakure. _But exactly what? _

◊ **(Lines do work I just don't want to put them in…)**

**** Two chapters in one day is exciting, and the fact that I got an idea during this time that had me talking to myself for a while, heh, so much fun! Anyway this chapter is almost like a recall chapter, ironically, just remembering things and having Adiera think of some other stuff. Like the fact that, yes, the clan did interbred, smart on their part if any of you believe that is gross it is due to the fact you do not have a bloodline that is unwanted to be tainted by other bloodlines. And she does know a bit of her clan's history, reading being a huge help here people, though the clan was still unnamed either way she looked at it. **

**And the questions for this chapter… **

**What plan has Adiera formed so far for Naruto and Death? Will those plans work? Why had Adiera's parents bought a house with rooms that would never be used? Was her grandmother expecting her to meet the Akatsuki? Have her friends found any loophole to Death's rules? Did they believe her story? What wire is Adiera walking on at the moment? Will it snap and have her into the fire? What is that one string she would grab?** **Could something unexpected occur in front of Adiera's eyes and she would have never thought it could be true because of a long line of reasons? How did her grandmother know all of this would happen? Does the clan have a true name? What does the book reveal of her history? Could Otogakure and the unnamed clan have anything in common? And possibly the biggest question so far…where the heck is Kisame? ****


	63. Jumping

**Chapter Sixty-three◊**

**Jumping**

I stared at the clouds that were forming overhead and wondered what time it was, not having a watch like most people nor a cell phone that was hidden under clothes in my dresser. Instead of keeping my mind on that one subject I jumped off the branch and headed into the forest toward the fallen tree to continue practicing my balancing and possibly practice my known jutsus. A breath of wind flapped my jacket up and I zipped it closed, not exactly sure why though. Usually the wind would make me take off any jacket or sweater I wore, even if it meant going against what my parents had warned me about getting a cold, but at the moment I felt like I needed to pull myself closer. Yet I didn't let the little unusual part of my moment interfere with my training at the moment, instead just kept walking with thoughts rushing through my mind. Just the day before I had been able to get across with only a few falls, slips, and pure smashes into the water, so if I could do with only two or three falls today would mean perfectly well for me at the moment. But the time was what mattered, because I couldn't quite run across the fallen trunk unless I wanted to end up drowning. _Maybe I do want to end up drowning like last time. _Just the thought of how I had mistaken my drowning episode as a dream did not make me want to even try to comprehend where the thought had come from.

The small clearing revealed itself and I wondered if it was smart to leave my shoes behind, but decided against worrying about it and pulled off my jacket before stepping onto the edge of the trunk. It was colder than normal, though I didn't mind and just put both feet forward. Steadying myself I took my first step forward, angling it just as I had done the last time, and brought the other foot just behind it, not in front of it. Then I placed the other foot in front of my foot that was forward, my right foot, and let the left become the leader. However it was too tight and I stumbled backwards, though catching onto the air around me like I had done multiple times before standing up right again and taking a step forward in caution. _Don't be fearful, yet don't be fearless, be able. _Those words had whispered into my head whenever I stumbled, not ready to give up on myself yet. If I was to give up it would mean that everything I was fighting for would be worthless and I could just die now. _No, I'm not dying now, I'm going to make it through this. _Holding out my hands once more I kept forward, though slipping just three steps from where I had begun.

Taking a step backward I plummeted to the ground and coughed, not sure exactly why I suddenly felt like I needed to do so. If I stopped now then it would be no point in continuing on. This wasn't even the center of where I needed to be yet I had already gone to my knees, coughing like I had become weak. _Maybe because you are weak. _My eyes widened at the thought, sure enough knowing that it wasn't my own, and stood to my feet, not ready to let anyone believe I was weak. Whoever spoke the words would be proven wrong, because I was not weak. _Then prove that you are not weak, to more than just me, to those who are watching over you. _I glanced over my shoulder but didn't find anyone watching me and, with a sigh, I continued on with my little quest of reaching the halfway point.

◊ **(Lines do work I just don't want to put them in…)**

(Narrator)

Even if she did believe she was not being watched it was not as if the shinobi that lived in her house did not have any idea of how to hide themselves from an average girl. Yet, in actuality, only five were watching her, though four did not know of their fifth audience, not knowing that the fifth was watching more than the clumsy girl try her best to keep her balance an actuality. Of course the fifth always watched them without even being known, while another watched those who had decided not to come and watch the entertainment.

◊ **(Lines do work I just don't want to put them in…)**

Taking one step forward I slipped and landed almost upside down in the lake, though I found that I had only my eyes underneath the water. With a moment to spar yet a glance around I saw the bare bottom before it became engulfed in darkness, which made me wonder if it was truthfully an endless lake, like my grandmother would sometimes point to whenever she would be healthy enough to take the journey or just when she felt like it was time for my mom to come and drive her here. No life littered the edges of the lake or anywhere near the bottom, which made me wonder if it was a dead lake. However I decided that my time underwater was done so I lifted my head out of the water and stared around, still wondering if someone was watching me, though I knew that if anyone was watching me I couldn't do anything about it. Like a lot of things in life I could only just perform and hope to get the audience's approval to continue on.

Breathing in the air of the world around me I kept a steady pace ahead of me before stopping to see where I was, almost to the center, with only two falls so far. At that thought I smiled to myself, something I was not used to after such a while, and took a step forward, angling my feet so that they could keep balanced. I did not raise my feet from the trunk, not ready to try and balance with the air to also depend on with the wooden surface, instead slid one forward and kept the other behind it at all times. What I didn't realize about my balance was, well, it needed balance in the balancing part. It made no sense to me, or Sasori from my observation of how he had me balancing at first, but it worked at some points, though it was not perfect. If I had gotten through balancing with ease then I would start to wonder if I was some Mary-Sue in some shinobi story. Realistically it took a month, or so I was told, to get out of a habit, and my habit was letting my body fall. Yet I knew I would never lose that sense because it had become a part of me in more ways than one.

If it was not for my body being clumsy and letting my own self fall I would not have been numb to all the pain of rolling down the steps, which I was hoping I could still do, since I hadn't been upstairs without having to carry sheets or a vacuum up the stairs to help clean the room. Then if I could not do so then it would mean I would have never been able to do that trick of falling off the side of the cliff, which still made no sense to anyone of how I was the only one able to do it, after trial and error of course, or I wouldn't have learned how to keep myself from screaming when I fell down. All I would have to do was glance to make sure if I was bleeding, whether I was or not, I would start laughing and stand up to continue on with what I was doing in the beginning, which could get a lot of attention in school when I had missed the stairs completely a tumbled face first into the floor right in front of the cafeteria doors. That had made the guidance counselor ask to meet me and make sure I was right in the head, and also the monitors to tell me to _walk _and not run over the steps as if I could fly.

Shaking my head I left the thought of flying behind and took a step forward, across the center of the trunk, which made my smile grow into a true one to reveal my teeth. Glancing sideways I stared out at the lake and then turned to my goal at the moment: the end. The end of the trunk with only two falls was enough to make me almost commit my third, though I held strong and kept my focus on the grass. I'd only touched that side once and I wanted to make it two before the week came to a close. It had taken, four, or three, days for me to reach the end for the first time and I had felt accomplished about doing so, it was the same feeling I had gotten when I had gotten out of the hospital the seventh time with only minor cuts and bruises from the jump. _Everything goes back to that jump. _With a soft smirk I kept my arms out in the horizontally slanted way I had become accustom to and took a cautious step as if I was on a thin wire once more instead of a large trunk enough for me to sweep over. That image of the wire shattered the trunk and I was above the lake without a net to catch me into the cavern of darkness. _Calm the fuck down and concentrate on getting to the end, that's my only goal, get to the end. _

Sighing I stumbled on my foot and almost tripped backwards, catching myself until I was back into my position. If I had had a watch I would have been sure it took my, from the center, fourteen minutes to reach the last three steps until the end. Not an amazing time to live up to, but brilliant for me. With a grin I took the last steps, sighing before I gazed up at the sky and raised my hands toward it.

"Well it seems your balancing is coming along well, Adiera." Of course it had to be said when I was turning around on the trunk and I slipped to crash into the water. My vision was slightly blurred for a moment and I opened my mouth in a foolish way before clapping it closed. However I let myself drift up onto the trunk and glare at Sasori. "Though far from perfect."

"Well maybe if you didn't come out of nowhere and think I wasn't going to react to that!" I stood back on the trunk and sat cross-legged before realizing who else was watching me. Deidara, who was chuckling a bit as I ran a hand through my wet hair, Konan-sama, who was smiling softly and held a hand to her lips to keep back a soft giggle, Sasori, who was rolling his eyes at my reaction and saying I needed to be ready for anyone coming behind me and things along that line, and Pein-sama, who slightly smirked. A combined affect that made my cheeks warm and my eyes dart to the trunk, knowing I had been correct in assuming someone had been watching me, but did not expect the four to be.

Instead of walking around the lake, because that would mean a longer trip and waste of time, not the best way to keep an impatient Sasori waiting, I stood and stumbled over to the other side. As the first time I fell twice, possibly making the trip through longer than just walking around, but made it to the other side without as much as a bruise to be recalled. Yet, thanks to my clumsy feet wanting to overcome my balanced ones, I fell forward as soon as I touched the grass. And the person to catch me was…Deidara, who wrapped his arms around my waist to keep me steady. When I took a side-glance at the others I found their reactions the same as when I had yelled back at Sasori, yet Konan-sama was letting the soft giggle win, in which made me blush once more.

Then his palm-mouths opened and their tongue ran against my skin around my waist, which made him quickly stand me up and mumble a "sorry". That made me laugh and I held onto one of his hands, letting his palm-tongue run against my palm without him able to let go. "You keep doing that, so I'm going to keep telling you, I don't think your mouths are weird, so don't pull them away and mutter a 'sorry', okay?" I actually winked at the point and smirked. "Unless you want me to kiss them again." At that point I was surprised at myself and the fact the Deidara's eyes widened a bit.

"Brat," Sasori motioned for Deidara to follow him, and Deidara complied to, letting his hand slip from my own before following Sasori into the forest. And that left me in the situation of being left with my lord and his angel.

◊ **(Lines do work I just don't want to put them in…) **

"What do you want, Danna?" Deidara leaned against a small, compared to those in the Shinobi World, tree and gazed at Sasori with as much expressionless he could have without feeling like he was becoming a puppet or an Uchiha. However, being Sasori, he ignored it and just rolled his eyes before taking at Deidara's gaze.

"Explain," Was all Sasori had to say to make Deidara roll his eyes, sigh, glance at the ground, before meeting Sasori's still brown eyes.

"It's just…I don't know." Deidara huffed out like a teenage boy, which he knew he was far from, technically, though, not.

"How many woman have you been attracted to?" Sasori asked without a wonder to how Deidara would react to a personal question that his Danna would never ask.

"I'm gay," Was enough to make Deidara see the sort of reaction that he could never had expected from Sasori. "Fuck no I'm not gay, Danna. It's just that, well, like she keeps saying, all of the women I was attracted to would see my mouths and not understand the art they could create, and they'd know me as a freak. After that I always hated those damn bitches, and when I was a terrorist bomber I would be purely glad when I was given a chance to reveal to those idiots that my art was not a freak…that I wasn't a freak…every time I would make sure they saw me, saw my smile, before I blew them away. Sometimes they would plead for me to spare them, but then I would just remember how they knew me as a freak, from when I was just ten to then, all that time those voices would come into my head and I'd just laugh before they were gone. Yet memories aren't as fleeting as the moment, they're eternal…not true art." Deidara cocked a grin at the final line, wondering how his Danna would react to that.

"Brat," Sasori growled before calming. "This girl, Adiera, is not like the others, you see that, everyone sees that. She's extremely open-minded to anything, her reaction to Zetsu, Kisame, her religion, Hidan's religion, your mouths." With a sigh Sasori glanced away from Deidara, almost certain that he had felt someone watching them, possibly being Tobi. "She isn't like the other woman you must have been attracted to, because you aren't attracted to her outer self but her inner beauty, after that little display there a second," Deidara didn't want to point out the second time had already occurred with his tongues when they had been forced into the closet. "time." Sasori let out a sigh, wondering why the heck he was giving the brat any sort of advice, since Deidara hardly listened when it came to the discussion, though most called it an "argument", of true art being eternal.

"Wow, Danna," Deidara laughed. "Had no idea you could show your heart like that. Thanks for caring oh so fuckin' much." The laughter continued, a sudden joke made about Sasori's weak spot, which was intended. With a soft sigh Sasori hit Deidara behind the head, though quirking a smirk as Deidara laughed and wrapped an arm around the puppet's shoulders as if he needed support, which he didn't require, but was glad his Danna was there, for a moment to keep his eyes open and a laugh now and then. "Thanks, Danna." Deidara mumbled almost inaudibly, not getting a reaction from Sasori, though Sasori had heard it.

◊ **(Lines do work I just don't want to put them in…)**

**** Third chapter of the day. Wahahaha, seriously think my mind is either going mental or these ideas are becoming like little buds on a tree until they are ready to become flowers and fall onto the earth. Anyway, Adiera made it to the end with only two, wait three if you count the last one due to Sasori, slip ups! And in front of the four was a huge accomplishment in her mind, going across twice in front of them, before being caught by Deidara. It seems that Sasori isn't the only one realizing to realize the difference of Deidara, though he is possibly the only one to hear of Deidara's past from Deidara. To think the two artists could actually talk without having a long discussion, argument! And, Adiera, left alone with Pein-sama and Konan-sama, her reaction, and any conversations. **

**Questions for this chapter… **

**Who was the voice talking to her? Was it familiar or unfamiliar? Is air Adiera's element because she wants to fly again? What did it feel like to jump as she did, and would she want to jump again? Where did they come up with this plan anyway? Why were the four, five, watching her? Who was the fifth? Did something overcome Adiera to make her wink? And the question of the day…where the heck is Kisame? ****


	64. Absent

**Sorry it has been some time, and this may take a while to explain what I've been doing, so instead of apologizing and wasting time writing this I'm just going to continue with the chapter, okay? I'll explain later! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Sixty-four◊**

**Absent**

Thirteen bodies lay around me, like circle, eyes closed and chests still from breath. No blood was around them but I could tell that they were dead, killed by someone that had an ability I did not understand. When my lips formed to make words they did not come forth and I kept my mouth shut as footsteps came forward. However at each footstep it carried a different weight, each step was completely different from the other until something forced my vision away. The footsteps stopped and a hand touched my cheek, yet each moment it was touching my flesh it changed. Multiple times the hand's surface changed until the second hand touched mine, opposite it was to the other hand, not the same feeling compared. Suddenly my vision came back; to find the thirteen bodies standing, each with blank black eyes as I reached out a hand, though something grasped it, before the thirteen turned from me. My lips quivered as tears formed on my eyes as the thirteen bodies faded into the shadows surrounding. At the disappearing of the thirteen my vision faded and I felt a familiar unfamiliar touch against me, which made the tears flow and drip onto the ground below.

◊ **(Lines do work I just don't want to put them in…) **

I leaned against the tree trunk and my vision began shaking, wondering what had just passed over my eyes, because it wasn't a dream, or a daydream. If it was a dream then I would be asleep, and if it was a daydream then I wouldn't have the reaction I was having at the moment. The way the bodies circled me, eyes closed and chests dead to the breath that once brought life. _Who were they? _Most of my thoughts went to the Akatsuki, yet I didn't believe I could be the reason for their deaths, they would not die for me, but the other three, who were they was out of the question. At the moment I shut my eyes and tried to imagine the "vision" once again, but I felt nothing. _What is going on? _

Opening my eyes I found that I was alone in the middle of the small forest that surrounded the lake. Of course I knew I'd stumbled off into it with the excuse that I needed to look after a tree that I had thought was growing weaker, even with the amount of rain, which possibly placed my fib as a lie in only an instance, but I had left with it trickling out of my lips. Sighing I bit the edge of my bottom lip and slid against the trunk's surface, splinters evading the skin of my hands and neck.

"It doesn't make sense, but most doesn't make sense now." I let go of my lip and ran my palm against my knee, propping my chin up with my other hand as if I were thinking. Yet I wasn't thinking, for some unknown reason thinking only placed a line of wire forward and gave the possibility of another, and another, until I looked forward and it was a thick walkway with many choices I could not correctly find the way. Then when I stepped toward the wires they would break, crumble, and bleed as I would, even if I stumbled along the correct way it would end in my blood lashed against the wires I had not chosen. _Gosh, why am I thinking this way? _Everything seem coated in darkness every moment I walked on the wires that kept digging closer and closer until I was gone, split in half and falling.

"You know it is quite sad to see you looking so weak, but I believe you have much practice with that, don't you, Adiera-chan?" The mocking voice of Madara made me glare toward where it had come from, though he didn't reveal himself just yet. I stopped glaring, though, and brought my hand to my mouth before standing and smirked. For the reason that I hid behind my eyes I walked away from the forest and into the open air, knowing that Madara wouldn't follow behind that easily.

Of course I could be proven wrong.

I shook my head and looked up at the sky, blue, light blue, sky blue. It was the perfect sunny day, though I wish it were not. My clothes were silently dripping a circle around me and I shivered with a stutter before walking to the side of the house.

There were two metal doors that opened up into the basement, which I hadn't been down into in months. For some reason I felt drawn to walk into the shadowed rooms that ran underneath the house. It was a mystery within itself. _Might as well, it might give me a moment not to have someone spying on me. _I let out a soft sigh and took a few steps down before feeling the engulfed darkness. A chill ran against my arms and I regretted taking my jacket off, though wasn't about to come back up and took a few more steps down.

"I really haven't been down here in a while." I smirked and brushed away spider webs that clung to beams that kept the structure from caving in and killing every small being that scurried throughout the basement and house. Those in the basement possibly did not know of any existing life above them, since only my parents had gone down into the basement before they were killed. I only went in three times at the most and only sped through it and grabbed a few pots for a plants or fertilizer that I wondered if they had expiration dates tattooed onto their backs.

I gripped the railing tighter and hoped that nothing would give away and I would fall to my death before I was supposed to die, though I wasn't sure if that was a phrase to use at the moment. Prickly wood touched the ends of my fingers and I knew that I could stop them from digging deeper into my skin, but decided against and let the surface rub against my flesh until it pulled back. That wasn't the strangest feeling I had felt when it came to wood, because splinters never seemed to enjoy digging too deep into my skin unless I wanted them to. But would they?

_What am I thinking about? I can't control anything, so why even think that I can. _I kept an even pace and tried walking straight down the stairs, though, of course, that didn't work well enough and I tripped at the edge of the seventh one. My entire body turned backwards and I fell on my back down all of the other stairs, glad that the last time I had come down into the basement that I'd cleared away all of the things on the stairs or I would have been crushed by all of the different types of pots and bricks that had lined the sides.

The basement floor was cold, like the base of the lake frozen over and under until there was only death haunting and allowed to swim within its grasp. I sat up, rubbing my back before bursting out into laughter. Even after walking straight it was worth nothing when it came to stairs, which never seemed to come in a complete straight line, always tilting, wavering, stumbling, falling. Breath escaped the edge of my mouth and blew up at my eyelid, though I ignored it and rubbed at my cheek. Without much warning a burning sensation was sent through my body and I flinched. _Since when does falling hurt like this? _I rubbed at my cheek a bit more and pulled away my hand, though I could not see it well enough I could feel blood.

Blood was running through my fingers and dripping onto my jeans. "What the heck?" I questioned and ran my hand against the surface of the floor, finding something interesting that I was sure did not belong. _When did I break glass? _Or it was possible that some mouse, rate, little being had come through the basement and broke something. Of course I would have to clean it up, because if I didn't I would possibly forget all about it and then have to go through he whole experience all over again, and that was something I did not want to fall back into, literally and figuratively. _But first I need to find a flashlight? _And I was sure there was one in the basement, so I stood and tiptoed over to one of the walls that was lined with boxes coated in more than layers of dust.

When I did so, though, I heard the glass crunch and turned around quick with a panicked expression long gone from my face. All I did was smirk and hold my hand over my mouth, trying to keep away laughter, though it was taunting.

◊ **(Lines do work I just don't want to put them in…) **

(Akatsuki POV)

Four of the five Akatsuki that had gone outside of the house returned, while one stayed behind, chuckling silently to himself while deciding of what to do. The four that returned came into the house and saw that it was of what normality it had been for the last weeks or so. Itachi was in the library, Hidan was sacrificing, Kakuzu was counting his money, though outside of the room he shared with Hidan, Zetsu was somewhere of his own importance, and Kisame was in an unknown place at the moment.

Kakuzu looked up when the four entered, though he did not say any words there was a sort of way he glared at Deidara, which Deidara noticed quite quickly. Instead of ignoring it, as he had no reputation of doing so, Deidara turned to glare directly at Kakuzu, though not appearing to help the situation.

Finally Kakuzu decided to speak, placing his metal briefcase to the side and glaring directly at Deidara, as had been continued. "Have you decided on whether to kill the girl or not?" His question was not toward Deidara, but toward Pein, though his vision was set on seeing Deidara's reaction. "Have you come to realize that—"

"Why do you keep asking that shit?" Deidara spoke up and rolled his eyes, noticing Kakuzu's expressionless eyes still expressionless.

"If one has no use then one has no need to live." Kakuzu kept his voice at normality, though it was slowly tempting Deidara, as more were beginning to do. There was no reason behind such, but he was the one being changed the most, to much of Kakuzu's dislike. "And as fact to loyalty there are only two that have her loyalty." He darted his eyes toward Pein and Konan, though they did not appear as if they were noticing, though they did.

"You know you're wrong in that part, Kakuzu." Sasori spoke and added his own expressionless eyes. "There is another reason you wish her dead, is there not? A bounty that you have somehow discovered, for money only seems to be your top priority."

"I have other reason that you do not need to know." He spoke not of Death's little game, which was becoming a pest within itself. "And, yes, bounties are my top priority. I find no reason to have to risk life in order to keep this girl safe if there is no loyalty or even point."

"There is point, but you're too blind to see it, hm." Deidara kept speaking and brushed away strands of hair that were fluttering in front of his eye.

"And you've become too blinded to see anything." Kakuzu snapped back. "All I speak of is why we must risk our lives when she gives not a single care to any of us but you two."

"I am sure you have forgotten, since your words are wrong." Konan, surprising them all, spoke up and smirked toward Kakuzu. "If you have forgotten that she does care for more than just us two, or have you forgotten what we have kept saying? Those three hours of tears for each of us," She stopped smirking. "That shows more regret in us dying, all of us dying, and to speak of our deaths is not enough to have you give much thought to only killing her. If it were not for her you would be dead, most of us would be dead. Though there is point, we are not risking life." The way her words came forth it seemed as if she was not hiding a single word while each word was coated away with what was told.

Kakuzu said no more words, picked up his briefcase, and disappeared within a few moments. It was becoming strange, for the Akatsuki was changing, some for good and others for, not bad but not so good.

_Well that was…__**entertaining? Yes, I believe so, though **__I wonder of Kakuzu and why he's suddenly against __**the girl, yes, it is quite strange, maybe we should keep an eye on him for a while. **_

◊ **(Lines do work I just don't want to put them in…) **

**And that's it! Sorry for it being so short, I've gone through it almost seventeen times and this was the best I could get, sorry about that! ****Okay, so now I guess you want an explanation, like I said in the beginning, well, heh, not getting one! So first chapter in December, going to try and write more in the 2012 so you don't have to keep waiting, though I really wonder who was waiting, yeah, so on with this! ****Anyway, Siyra has ventured down into her basement, where who knows what is hiding! Maybe secrets, maybe things she needed to discover. While that is happening Kakuzu seems to be growing grumpier than ever, possibly from Death and possibly from the fact he hasn't had a bounty in a few weeks, which could really be the reason. Konan-sama finally put to rest the question of if Adiera would live, but that might only be the answers from the Akatsuki, not so much Death. And, of course, I had to leave you on a cliffhanger when it comes to…what is making Siyra ready to laugh?**

**Questions for this chapter… **

**What is making Siyra want to laugh? Why was there glass on the ground? Do stairs really not want people to walk in straight lines? What was with the thirteen people? Who sent that vision to her? Why does she suddenly receive all of these visions? Why is Kakuzu being such a grouch? Does it really have to do with what he says it has to do with or is he hiding something that no one else needs to know? What will Siyra discover in the basement? And the biggest question for the last four chapters…where is Kisame?**

**And our regular questions…**

** Why do any of the Akatsuki care or are they as careless as she believes? Does it truly have something to do with her chakra voice? Or is it something else? Why is this shadow after her family? What did they do in the past that had been so wrong to have someone kill them all and flee to another world? How did they find out of this other world? Are they the only ones who know of this world, besides the Akatsuki, now? Will the history of Adiera's family be revealed within the pages of that book? What is written within the hidden pages that had to have someone else open up the key? Why was Sasori the only one able to open the locket? Does it have anything to do with him being a puppet? When will you find out who was her torturer? How will they get back to their world? When will the answers of the riddle and first line given to Deidara and Itachi be revealed? What use is she to the Akatsuki? Will these questions be answered any time soon? **

**For reviewing (something you shouldn't forget to do) this story I'd like to thank –**

**Akatsuki's a bang **

**xxyangxx2006 **

**LiliL-1113**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow**

**yapook **

**Rei Bara**

**eeveepkmnfan **

**KITTY LOVES MATT**

**pacchiri cherii **

**r00kz-2-qu33n**

**Sunny-Bunny-Rose**

**XxXRainbowStarXxX**

**barbiegirl155**

**OCcreator**

**LucyNoSabaku **

**For favoriting this story I'd like to thank –**

**Akatsuki's a bang**

**Animzer**

**ourshadownightshade**

**Poshperson**

**Zeronumbers96**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow**

**Rei Bara**

**LiliL-1113**

**Light Lamperouge **

**Tough chick**

**Neko No Sikaha**

**eevepkmnfan**

**PieAndToast**

**dark angel vs light angel**

**OCcreator**

**pacchiri cherii**

**XxJashin'sXxFallenXxAngelXx**

**ReneeRedfern21**

**Sunny-Bunny-Rose**

**barbiegirl155**

**jspike**

**Nanako Daiskue**

**waterworks12 **

**LucyNoSabaku**

**Tobi's Only Girl**

**Ganzanz**

**Hershey gurl **

**Dawn-of-the-Akatsuki14**

**0-chaos-0 **

**Moonlight Kyuubi**

**RainOnMyParadeToday**

**Chocoholics Unite **

**For alerting this story I'd like to thank –**

**xxyangxx2006**

**yapook**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow**

**Rei Bara**

**Neko No Sikaha**

**ILoveReadingAndWriting**

**saimali **

**PieAndToast **

**dark angel vs light angel**

**KITTY LOVES MATT**

**pacchiri cherii **

**PepperMist **

**GrimmyRayne**

**LiliL- 1113**

**barbiegirl155**

**jspike**

**waterworks12**

**Narinu Narasu**

**LucyNoSabaku**

**Tobi's Only Girl**

**0-chaos-0**

**For giving me ideas for this story I'd like to thank –**

**xxyangxx2006 **

**Animzer**

**yapook **

**Rei Bara**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow **

**For reading and enjoying this story so far I'd like to thank – **

**YOU! ****


	65. Thought of

**Chapter Sixty-five◊**

**Thought of**

* * *

**It has been so long, hasn't it? Hiatus, I guess you could call it, a very long one, and I apologize. *Bows head and sniffs before looking back up and smiling* Okay, now with that over with, shall I tell you all the stuff you have yet to experience? Oh, I know why don't I tell you who Death is?! Come closer and put your head on the computer screen and you can hear my response. And if you actually hear someone whisper "Go away, you weirdo" then you have my computer, haha! So I'm back and ready to write for Adiera, now if you want to get caught up in characters and the summary of what has happened so far it is below here. **

* * *

**Main character- Adiera**

**So far in the story you know this:**

**is a Leaderist (worships Lord Pein and Lady Konan)**

**mother and father were killed by someone unknown (Death)**

**wears a necklace that was opened by Sasori (For some reason)**

**nickname from Meme is Die-chan (A-DIE-ra)**

**kissed Deidara's hand mouths, twice (He blushed)**

**sometimes comes off as bipolar (Yeah…nothing here, YET!)**

**made a promise never to scream (To…for…who?)**

**has plans for her funeral (Chapter 33)**

**has decided to be the Akatsuki's "sex-slave"**

**balancing has become much better (For now, maybe?)**

**"As long as those I care for are safe and painless I will keep smiling through the pain!" ****– Ch. 32 (Comatose)**

**Akatsuki: (Also check out Chapter 46, just so you can look at how they've "changed")**

**Pein-sama**

**God of Leaderism**

**Has been connected to Adiera through her prayers**

**Has listened to Adiera talk about their deaths**

**Konan-sama**

**Angel of Leaderism**

**Extremely kind to Adiera and wants her to call her Konan when alone**

**First to see scorpion on Adiera's back**

**Tobi (Madara)**

**Still is Madara (Explanation LATER)**

**Kissed Adiera in the closet "I'm not playing around!"**

**Acting skills just like Adiera**

**Whore or death**

**Itachi Uchiha**

**Stories written about him**

**One of the five to receive clues**

**He's been dropped in mud (See Ch. Muddy)**

**Deidara**

**Has a "Crush(?)" on Adiera**

**Is training Adiera with Ninjutsu**

**One of the five to receive a clue, his was in the closet**

**Sasori**

**His symbol was carved into Adiera's back by Death**

**First to call Adiera strange (See Chapter 4 – Strange)**

**Is helping her with her balance**

**Hidan**

**Ranted about his religion to Adiera**

**Sacrificed Ino in Adiera's special room**

**When Adiera woke up he helped her when she'd fallen down**

**Kakuzu**

**Gets angry over compliment**

**One of the five to receive clues**

**Asked the question of why they were even helping her in the first place **

**Zetsu**

**Has watched Adiera and Madara's interaction (Found it entertaining)**

**Trapped in a closet with Adiera**

**Gave a pinky promise to show her how**

**Kisame**

"**Heard" Itachi grin**

**Didn't healed Adiera in her comatose state **

**He's missing, he's somewhere, they just don't know where**

**Adiera's Friends: **

**Meme**

**Ran away while they were on the cliff**

**Talks in CAPS when yelling (Has called her mother a "lady")**

**More hyperactive than Tobi (Which scared Deidara)**

**Gina**

**Has two annoying sisters and hates family "quality" time**

**Punched Annabel in the nose**

**Was grounded for two weeks and is always compared to Annabel like Adiera**

**Tami**

**Cut off Hidan's head and threatened to kill him**

**The "threatening older sister" of the group**

**Enjoys guns (A LOT)**

**Agrees with Deidara's point of view of art**

**Seth**

**Agrees with Sasori's point of view of art**

**Lives across from Gina**

**Was forced to drive after being glared at by Tami**

**Uro**

**Dressed up Pein-sama and Konan-sama**

**More of the "big brother" of the group**

**Was the first to find part of the note from Death, left in his truck**

**Antagonists:**

**Death**

**Has been leaving clues for both the Akatsuki and Adiera's friends to find**

**Enjoys playing games in nightmares**

**Is in relations with the Torturer**

**May be "the shadow" (Ch. 34)**

**Annabel**

**A very religious bitch (Shit, author not supposed to have opinion, anyone object?)**

**Everyone is compared to her**

**Got punched in the nose by Gina after saying she hopes Adiera dies **

**Torturer**

**Introduced in Chapter 31**

**May be "the shadow" (Ch. 34)**

**Has only been shown in six chapters (31, 32, 33, 34, 35, & 36)**

* * *

**Summary so far: Adiera, sixteen years old, has had a "rough" life. Her parents killed by a creature—presumably known as Death—and religious bastards taunting her every move. Yet when the Akatsuki show up at her front door, holding a piece of paper with her name on it, her world is flipped sideways. She has listened to Hidan, pinky-promised Zetsu, nearly been killed by Kakuzu, and, as horrid as it sounds, being tempted into a game by both Death and Madara-Tobi. Death's game is simple, she has one week to train and then come face Death, or else one of her friends shall die. Madara, on the other hand, has already had Adiera make the decision between dying or becoming the Akatsuki sex-slave. Now, after waking up from a long torturing session and balancing across the log in her backyard, all Adiera has to do is continue learning jutsus from Deidara, who has begun realizing his crush on Adiera, while also, along with Itachi, Sasori, Hidan, and Kakuzu, trying to figure out the riddle left for them by Death. At the moment all Adiera is is a pawn in a game, slowly tilting on the wire, which suspends her over the paths she must choose.**

* * *

**I know, a lot of stuff, but I just want to make sure you're okay with the characters. I also want to state that the disclaimer, again, is in my profile. It's fanfiction, just read the title of the website! Also the new image thing...I hope you like it! I made it all by myself, and I thank the artists, who are amazing.**

**Also, yes, I still have the story questions and will still add all the awesome people, but at the end because I know I'm pretty much stalling with this little, long, rant , so I'll let you walk along and enjoy "I am" chapter Sixty-five! And, yes, just so you know, I am still, **_**still**_**, going for the two hundred chapters! If you're still watching and reading over this story send me a message, review, or favorite this thing all over again. Ah, I miss being here! I miss being here, at my home! With my weird writing family! *sniffsniff* Agh, I'm turning into one of those writers! Any, here is the long awaited, actually not really, I don't know, Chapter **_**Sixty-Five**_**! **

* * *

(Annabel's POV)

_I couldn't believe life, or liberty, wait, what did liberty have anything to do with this? Ugh. _I bit my lip and walked down the street, having parked my car about a block or two down the road. If anyone in the neighborhood saw my car outside of Adiera's house I would just die of embarrassment. The girl was officially crazy, ever since she got into some dumb anime shit, or something like that. I never kept _up _with the gossip all over school or my own personal blog. _Oh those poor people, having to suffer while I was away for even one tiny second. Oh bless their hearts that I will return soon to them!_

Grinning I looked at Adiera's house. Somehow her parents, her grandparents I thought, had bought her an amazing spread of land with a lot of room on it. I mean, god, she couldn't have a damn good party there. But she'd have to ditch her friends first, oops, I meant "friends," because I knew that they didn't just hang out with her because she was "Adiera," but mainly out of pity. I would have done the same thing for the poor girl, thing, whatever, if she hadn't gone all mental about some damn "religion!" Leaderism, or something like that, some stupid cult that probably was started from that small amount of brain cells in the back of her head. And she probably only ran from God because her, sniff sniff, _parents _were dead.

_Ugh, if I hear one more thing about her parents I will start exploding!_ Seriously, yeah, her parents died—by her terms they were murdered by some "creature"—but that was years ago, damn, get over it! Boohoo, no one cares except your friends, who probably only listen so they don't look like the rest of us, who really don't give any sort of care to whatever the heck she ever says! Parents, your parents died, get over it and get onto the next thing, don't join some damned cult that will lead you to Hell!

But then she will start preaching about how her cult is not a cult and some sort of religion with a good god, some shit like that, but she really doesn't understand. The True God is the one that I—and most of the world—is under, but she thinks that just because her parents died she has the right to change her religion to cult! God let her know that she is going to be damned before it is too late! She'll probably end up damned before long and killed just so the world can be pure once again, when all those damned are out.

_Ugh, I'm spending too much time think and not doing._

Why was I at Adiera's house anyway? Oh right, the pile of papers in my hands that had "LATE" written all over them. She'd missed the last day or so of school, not it was a week, right, now I'm getting times messed up, thanks so much _Adiera_. I growled and walked up the painful stairs. If I ever have to do this climbing thing again I am not wearing my Steve Madden Windupps. But then went so well with my BB Dakota Parley dress that I just had to deal with it. Poor me.

I gripped my heels one last time, trudging up the mile high stairs and wondering what the heck was wrong with her. Maybe she was dead, like really, and she was finding herself a comfortable home in the depths of Hell with the Devil himself. _Serves her right, going under another god, how dare she! _I shook my head and tugged at my Frye Brooke Drawstring, hoping that she would just answer the door and I could leave. Gripping the papers tighter I reached out and located the doorbell, ringing it once. There was a loud noise on the other side. _So she's not dead after all. _Poo.

After the loud noise I heard voices. Wait, actual voices? That means that she was just having friends over! That lair, ugh, I could not _wait _to report _that _kind of information to the principal. She'd enjoy knowing about that kind of shi-er, crap happening in her school system. Bet her friends made a fake doctors note, those idiots! I snickered and knocked on the door. It came open before I could knock a second time.

A man stood in front of me, messy silver-grey hair, purple-pink-red eyes, and a very, very well toned chest. Wait, he wore no shirt? _Well I guess _that's _why she has no interest in guys at our school. _I knew that she would end up a whore. But a whore to such a piece of yummy? Oh heck no, maybe those nerds who sit in their basements needing an easy lay, but the guy in front of me? Oh no, no, no, no.

"Who the fuck are you?" His voice was slightly heightened and hoarse, like he talked a lot more than he was supposed to.

"Hello I'm one of Adiera's friends," I smiled, showing my perfect white teeth. Maybe he would catch on. I held out the papers in my hands. "I'm bringing Adiera's homework and I was wondering if I could just step in for a while until she can come get her things." _Who the heck cares about Adiera again? _I let the thought dribble out of my head and attempted to walk past him, but he held out an arm.

"I know those assholes who are the bitch's friends." _So he calls her a bitch? _I almost grinned at the name. It was so closely related to her. "And you're not one of them, but you look familiar..." He slightly slammed the door, but I let myself push it open, though the door almost crushed my body. _What the heck? _If I'd ever seen _that _kind of guy walking around and was looking at me I would totally remember flirting and getting some kind of response.

"I have her homework; her friends didn't want to take her crap, so I, as another one of those 'not so close' friends had to take it, as assigned by the principal." I attempted to walk by, but he only cracked the door slightly and stared at me. _What the heck? _Again_? _Seriously, if he was just going to be annoying and keep slamming a door in my face then he'd better at least give me a damn reason!

The man "chhed," or so it sounded, and walked away, which left me wandering into the house. Ugh, what the heck? Why did the house have to be so _huge? _I just wanted to leave her stuff on the ground and walk off. Until I walked _all _the way into the room. Two more men were in the living room. One had extremely long blonde hair and the other had shaggy auburn hair. Oh my god, they were so..._why _was the Freak filled with amazingly delicious men? They couldn't be more than twenty or so. What were older guys doing in her house? What the heck?

Groaning I shook my head and looked at the blonde, who was aggressively tearing apart pieces of white stuff. He looked extremely pissed about something. Probably the Freak's fault. I sat next to him and grinned, though he only glanced at me.

"Hi, I'm Annabel." I giggled and placed the textbooks to my side.

"I don't really care, hm." He didn't even look at me as he said those words.

"Are you okay?" Pressing my lips together I watched him tear the white stuff again. "You seem angry about something."

"Why are you here, Annabel?" The one with red hair glared at me and I felt myself freeze inside. Oh my god, I didn't believe someone could have such a cold glare! "Wait. I remember _you_; Brat do you recognize her?"

The one with blonde hair, Brat?, gazed at me for a second and then closed his eyes. Or eye, only one was visible, why, I didn't know. How did the redhead know me? I would remember something so yummy.

"Yeah, I remember her." Brat ripped the stuff and crushed it in his hands, smirking. "You're the bitch who threw the damn bucket of water at me and said 'Go die, you freak.'"

* * *

(Adiera's POV)

"So this has been where you've been hiding, Kisame?" I reached around the basement and found the small light switch. The dim light fluttered into the room and I covered my eyes, looking toward where Kisame was sitting in front of a worn desk. Scattered on the desk were tons of books that reminded me of my library. But the books were covered in dust and looked like they were just found ten seconds ago.

"I haven't been hiding." Kisame glanced at me, holding a book up and then setting it back down, which signed for me to go and look at it. Written on the top were all kinds of symbols that I didn't understand. Of course I didn't, if I did then it wouldn't have been hidden away. "Have you ever actually looked down here, kid?"

Even though I had had the Akatsuki in my house for about three weeks, time was begin to self-destruct and leave an invisible trail in my mind, I hadn't talked to Kisame that much. I hardly knew much about him, except he was loyal, extremely loyal. The way he died in the end; there was no way to forget him. But the only time I had actually talked to him was in the closet and when he'd been confused about me being muddy. Or possibly Itachi being muddy; I'd never asked him.

"No," I sighed and put two boxes on top of each other, sitting so that I at least came to look at Kisame eyes on. "What are these?"

He looked at me, confused, again, and I laughed, which just made the confusion greaten. But he just shook his head. "You are still a strange girl." He grinned his famously known sharp toothy grin and patted my head. His hand was about the same size as my head. "These are empty books filled with scrolls. Look at this one." The book in his hand had two words scribbled onto it.

"'Power' and 'Judgment.'" Gripping the edge I glanced inside. Green lined scrolls rolled out from inside and I stared at the wording. "Ryoku" and "Shinpan." Of course I could slightly translate the words, but I wondered why and how they had been hidden. How had I not noticed these stacks of books filled with scrolls. And not just scrolls, ninja scrolls? Why? Why didn't they tell me anything? Why was I left in the dark and had to suffer from Death? No, why did _other_ have to suffer because of me? Did my parents, did my grandparents, know about this? I gripped the book and closed my eyes. "Kisame-san, do...never mind." I put the book back on the table and bit my tongue.

No plan, I still had no idea how the heck I was supposed to go against Death. How could I even think I could _do_ something? Why did _anyone _think I could do _anything_?

"You should ask the question," Kisame said in an almost monotone voice, which made me look at him. This time I was confused. "Ask nothing and in return it all becomes a lie. Questions help relinquish the truth to yourself and to others." He leaned on his knuckle, waiting before blinking. "And just call me Kisame."

I nodded. _Not a lot of them like honorifics. _"I just...thinking a lot about things. And I'm still confused. _How _am I useful to anyone? My friends, the Akatsuki, anything and everything. It makes me wonder a lot about why am I still alive. Why is that? If I am causing so much worry..."

"You should know why people worry about you." He leaned back against the wall and brushed a spider web out of the way. A spider twirling around it fell into one of the empty books and attempted to run out. But it stopped and could barely move. "And as for the usefulness. Contradict."

"What?"

"Contradict yourself. I began contradicting myself after becoming partnered with Itachi." He smirked as if he were remembering something. "I contradicted the pride that I had because of his strength. I accepted the fact that contradicting myself is what helps me. Contradicting your uselessness is what you have to do to help yourself. In any way, through whatever physical or mental adversity goes against you." Nodding, as if he'd been talking aloud to himself, he stood. "Just think about it, kid." He patted my head, grabbed Samehada, who had been leaned against the wall of boxes, and walked up the stairs. They squeaked, but the sound disappeared and I sat alone. In the midst of a flickering light.

Then I grinned and attempted to stand, but found myself on the ground. Great, I could cross the log, one time, and then my clumsiness hit me like a brick. Except the ground, made of concrete most likely, didn't feel like a brick, more like being punched in the face. Or landing on a book, which had happened. The empty book with "Power" and "Judgment" written on it stared up at me. The black lining of the words made the maroon blast out and I just sat there, on the floor with a bleeding scraped knee, looking at the book. _Contradict myself..._

Sighing I grabbed the book, held it to my chest, and stood, looking at my foot. And that was when I froze. A wrinkled hand gripped my ankle, long white fingernails dug into my skin. I looked beyond it and couldn't see anything but the wall. Thick red veins slithered from the fingernails and ran up my leg. A voice began singing behind the wall. I tried to push the boxes away, but they seemed to go on forever. The singing got louder.

"A...die...ra, she ran away, such a sweet little girl. She's a coward; she's the reason everyone's dead. Everybody's dead, scattered in the ashes fallen, everyone is dead. A...die...ra, no one likes her; she's so stupid; she is useless; no one wants her, only fuck her; burn her alive; scatter all that's left; make her regret; fuck her; make her; destroy her. Who has to die? A...die...ra."

And it continued as I finally tried to grab at the red veins. Yet they slid into my skin and spread out, grabbing hold of my bones and I winced. They entered my _bones _and I could feel marrow moving around.

"Scatter all that's left; burn her to the ground; she needs to die; worthless to all. A...die...ra. She's a bitch, a whore, a freak; worthless. Eat her from the inside out; cover up her face; scrape away the skin and lick at the disgusting flesh. A...die...ra. She is such a fake. A...die...ra. She can do nothing."

A spike went through my body and I crumbled to the ground, gasping at the sudden energy going through my brain. It rushed through my arms, my legs, my heart, and I could only gasp, trying to take in air. Death wasn't going to kill me. Was it? The sense went deeper into my bone and cut it in half as the singing got louder and more mutilated.

"Die...ra...die...a...die...ra...die...die...die...Adiera."

And the a loud cry of pain. Thankfully it wasn't from me, but the hand as the veins pulled out of my skin. A loud cough and agony filled scream.

"The present and the past; we always forget. But some remember, some just are not as quick." A low, hoarse, male voice growled through the basement. "Understand this, or you will understand nothing, my Adiera." And with that the veins wrapped around my arms and part of the vein flicked at my ear, the specific ear with the chakra receptors. Then it drew back and the basement just became that. A creepy, dimly lit, secretive basement where absolutely anything could happen. And anything probably would. But I ignored that and looked at my leg. Just my skinned knee and a long cut going from my knee down. As if it had been surgically been cut open and examined. Instead of attempting to do something stupid, like jump up and probably destroy my entire leg, I touched my leg, shut my eyes, and started speaking, as if someone could hear.

"Alone is just a way of saying you're not worth the company; no one is really ever alone; even in the darkest places there is a shadow of hope; someone is watching you-."

"You're probably bleeding to death and all you can do is sing?" And with the interruption I gazed at Madara, who stood at the base of the staircases. He walked over to me and I ignored the way his Sharingan stung my face as he reached down and picked me up. Of course I was confused. I almost laughed and was about to say something about him finding something deep in his heart. But then he ruined that by speaking. "Don't believe I am getting softer; I just can't have the Akatsuki's _whore _dying right now." He growled and his grip tightened on my shoulder. Not bridal style carrying, more like "I'm holding you up but I still don't want blood all over me." He placed me on one of the table and grabbed my leg, digging his gloved fingers into the cut. His fingers touched my bone and I winced. Instead of letting on that he probably was enjoying seeing me in pain, Madara slid his fingers out of the cut, pulled off his glove, and set a lime green glowing hand over the blood.

I'd never seen cuts healed together. It looked like needlework. The skin cells overlapping each other, eating at any of the ones that attempted to fight back. A small war in even the most peaceful gesture. It burned, just like the process of cutting. Slow, painful, but in the end, effective, though bad and good were completely different. All it depended on was who was wounded and who was healed. Those who were bad to everyone else probably thought that getting wounded was bad, while others thought it was good, and healing was good, as the others thought it was bad. And, at the moment, I was thinking that both was bad. But soon it was over. All that was left was a long scar. I'd yet noticed that my jeans had been ripped, but I barely cared about them.

"Thank you," I whispered and felt Madara's hand reached for my throat. The other went to his mask, lifting it up so that only his lips were seen.

"There is no gain in gratitude, for a king would only appear weak from the words of such an insolent pawn." The phrase sounded like he was going to slap me again, but, instead, he walked toward the stairs, turning around before he took the first step. "Also, there is a bitch upstairs who says she's here to give you something. Her name is Annabel, I believe." He lowered his mask and walked up the stairs.

* * *

**And there is Chapter 65! Yes, I know, Annabel's point of view, I almost barfed as I wrote the word "yummy." My computer needs cleaning from such creepiness! Haha, anyway, I decided to give Kisame his scene, since he really hasn't **_**had **_**any real scene! But at least he was found, hiding in the basement reading. I wonder how he got down there. But besides the point I did a bit of research on Kisame and the truth, and he has a lot to do with the truth, since that was why…well you can look that up, can't you? Haha! ^.^ Anyway, onto these…**

**Questions for the chapter (Oh, it's been so LONG!)…**

** Why does Annabel act like she's friends with Adiera? What are Deidara and Sasori going to do about Annabel? What happened to Kakuzu? Why was Kisame in the basement in the first place? Who attacked Adiera in the basement? What does the "past" and "present" have to do with anything? What are the two scrolls in the book for? Why did Madara think that Adiera thanking him would weaken him? Does he have feelings? And why did I name this chapter "Thought of?" Will I tell you any of this any time soon? I have no clue! **

**And our regular questions…**

** Why do any of the Akatsuki care or are they as careless as she believes? Does it truly have something to do with her chakra voice? Or is it something else? Why is this shadow after her family? What did they do in the past that had been so wrong to have someone kill them all and flee to another world? How did they find out of this other world? Are they the only ones who know of this world, besides the Akatsuki, now? Will the history of Adiera's family be revealed within the pages of that book? What is written within the hidden pages that had to have someone else open up the key? Why was Sasori the only one able to open the locket? Does it have anything to do with him being a puppet? When will you find out who was her torturer? How will they get back to their world? When will the answers of the riddle and first line given to Deidara and Itachi be revealed? What use is she to the Akatsuki? Will these questions be answered any time soon? **

**For reviewing (something you shouldn't forget to do) this story I'd like to thank –**

**Akatsuki's a bang **

**xxyangxx2006 **

**LiliL-1113**

**yapook**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow**

**CasperR**

**eeveepkmnfan **

**Mrs. Trafalgar law **

**strawberryMIKO**

**girlluvsblondie**

**Sunny-Bunny-Rose**

**XxXRainbowStarXxX**

**katofthewind155**

**Animzer**

**OCcreator**

**LucyNoSabaku**

**Wealse-chan**

**ILOVEANIME123 **

**Simplicity-Shitsuboku **

**For favoriting this story I'd like to thank –**

**0-chaos-o**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow**

**Akuma Uchiha **

**Animzer**

**AriesTanotage **

**dark angel vs light angel**

**Dawn-of-the-Akatsuki14**

**eevepkmnfan**

**EraXNeverXEnds **

**ganzanz **

**Hershey gurl **

**ILOVEANIME123**

**Jspike**

**Katofthewind155**

**Light Lamperouge **

**LiliL-1113**

**LilyWhite22**

**LucyNoSabaku**

**Moonlight Kyuuki**

**Nanako Daiskue **

**NarikoKaori**

**OCcreator**

**OtakuTendencies **

**Poshperson**

**ReeneRedfern21**

**Saint Whatsername **

**Simplicity-Shitsuboku**

**strawberryMIKO**

**Tobi's Only Girl**

**Unknown Faith **

**Vivid x Dreams**

**waterworks12 **

**Wealse-chan**

**Zeronumbers96**

**For alerting this story I'd like to thank –**

**0-chaos-0**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow**

**AriesTanotage**

**dark angel vs light angel**

**GrimmyRayne**

**ILOVEANIME123**

**jspike**

**katofthewind155**

**LiliL-1113**

**LucyNoSabaku**

** law**

**Narinu Narasu**

**narniaisrealsostoplyin2ursel fs**

**Saint Whatsername**

**Simplicity-Shitsuboku**

**strawberryMIKO**

**Tobi's Only Girl**

**Vivid x Dreams**

**waterworks12**

**Wealse-chan**

**xxyangxx2006**

**For giving me ideas for this story I'd like to thank –**

**xxyangxx2006 **

**Animzer**

**yapook **

**Rei Bara**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow **

**For reading and enjoying this story so far I'd like to thank – **

**YOU! ****


	66. Crumbling

**Chapter Sixty-six◊**

**Crumbling**

"I swear," And there was the voice. "I don't know any of you. Trust me, I would remember you all." Leaning against the side of the house and overhearing through the screen door, I started wondering about Annabel. How could she forget about the Akatsuki? It wasn't like anyone like them would show up at her house at any given day, so I couldn't understand why she thought she needed to start lying. But, then again, she never really wanted to have a reason to not lie.

"But I remember you called me creepy!" Madara yelled out, Tobi's voice coaxing at Annabel to just give up, but it wouldn't happen. I almost laughed. Not even Madara Uchiha himself could keep Annabel from lying. Always, always the best liar of them all. Maybe it had nothing to do with her personality. Maybe she only knew how to lie and couldn't say anything else. Couldn't be nice, no matter how hard she tried. "And then you threw water on Sempai!"

At Tobi's words, I cringed and closed my eyes. No wonder Deidara had seemed so surprised by me kissing his palm-mouths. Not because he "liked" me, like Gina, Meme, and Tami muttered into my ear last week. Because of his first encounter with Earth. Not a too friendly introduction, though the world wasn't that friendly anyway? And maybe me walking to the door with a baseball bat hadn't been the best introduction either…I sighed, trying to push thoughts out of my head as the bickering kept going on behind me.

"Who is this Sempai?"

"Sempai is Sempai!"

"That doesn't even make sense, idiot!"

"Only Sempai can call me that!"

Sighing, knowing that the bickering could continue on, I slipped into the living room and heard Annabel almost squeak out my name, though angrily as she did so.

"Finally." She scoffed, folding her arms and sticking her nose up. A little signature of hers. Gina had once attempted gluing Annabel's nose onto her forehead. But then the police got involved when she "accidently" found herself sitting across from Annabel's bedroom "supposedly" only there for a special "project." I'd thought her parents would have actually eaten her at that point. But they didn't. Thankfully. "Where the heck were you?"

I ignored her question. "Why the heck are you here?" Tobi glanced at me before sitting on the floor, his masked face toward Annabel and then back at me. Like game. Waiting to see who would move first and who would trip and fall.

Rolling her eyes, she licked her lips and thought about her answer. Satisfied, meaning she stopped licking her lips, she answered. "Because I can be."

Without even listening much to her answer, I shrugged. "Well, that's my answer too."

"That makes no sense." At that I laughed. It felt amazing, just for a second, to be laughing. At Annabel. Not having, for a second, anything to worry about. Almost like flying. Not realizing how high I am off the ground and that it will hurt if I'm shot and fall to the ground. No worries. I didn't want to worry. Maybe for just one moment.

"Of course, have I ever made sense around you?" I kept laughing, each word skipping along my tongue. "I'm the little freak that makes you look oh so normal, remember?" And the aura around Annabel shifted. Anger at being ridiculed. As always. Can never take a joke. Tsk. Tsk.

"Whatever." She crossed her arms, giving up on saying anymore, and looked off at the floor.

I nodded and smiled. "Now leave."

She seemed almost surprised at my cheery demeanor, and so did the others it seemed. Except, of course, Madara, who I could feel watching me. Maybe he'd find a "flaw" in my "acting" and "criticize" me about it later on. Oh well, whatever. Maybe it was just Annabel that made me feel slightly…higher? I'd probably drop as soon as she left. "What? No f—No way." Almost a little curse from the "angel." "Not until you answer my question."

"But I did answer."

She shook her head. "My other question." Now I was confused. What other question had she asked? At my blankness, she sighed and pointed at Deidara, Sasori, and Tobi with three different fingers. They ignored her pointing, though. "Who are they and why are they here?" Had her memory just slipped from her ears and walked away? How could she not remember anything? Her friends and she had sent the Akatsuki my way, along with titling me a Freak without so much as a single glance at them? Was she more blind than me that she couldn't see who stood in front her but could make a remark to send people she didn't know to _me_? But, I just ignored the continuing question in my mind and kept smiling.

"So I can tell the principal that you not only joined a _cult_,"—there was that word again, a word that had nothing to do with religion anymore-"but you're also a prostitute too."

"Okay." My voice rose at the word. Also covering up the fact Madara tugged on Deidara's sleeve and answered what a prostitute was. Shut up, Madara. Oh if he read minds…did he read minds? Nope, not that I knew, but I barely knew much, now did I? I glanced at the two Akatsuki who seemed to have disappeared into their own voids and then at the excited Madara, who kept asking Deidara what a prostitute was. _Why does he enjoy this? _I sighed. "Would you all mind going upstairs for a moment, please?" I didn't need to pull Annabel anywhere else in my house. Tobi, I really needed to decide on a name for him, took his time standing as the other two walked off, until, finally, he stood and started asking Deidara the same question. Over and over again. _Madara can act. _Smirking to myself, I turned back to Annabel, looking at the wide eyes she now possessed.

"Oh," she gasped, "I get it." _Finally. _I'd actually thought she'd lost brain cells."You're not only a cult member but you're a _whore _too." Or maybe she had.

"Really?" Her assumptions made me wonder how her memory worked in her mind. Did she just forget people who showed up at her door at night? Or did she just block it out like a television? "How am I a whore?"

"All these men? Oh come on, why else would anyone want to come near you?" She laughed into her palm and glanced at me, laughing again. "I wouldn't have thought _you _of all people would be that good in bed to draw such a crowd." Again she laughed, as if she really couldn't think for a second. Couldn't remember anything from about three weeks before.

Three weeks, barely a month, had eaten at my life, eaten away at my clumsiness, but let my sanity continue to falter, standing and falling, drowning and breathing. A taunting little game that life enjoyed playing with me. Yes, both life and Death enjoyed tossing me around as if I could do anything to defend myself.

I shook my head, putting my hands in my pocket and looking at the ground, asking, again, why she'd come. But she only kept laughing, as if she would choke on it, and stop breathing altogether. My thought beckoned the dark thought into my brain and I shook it away. Of all the things to deal with, six days before I would meet with Death itself, Annabel just _had _to show up with the throaty laugh.

"Did you really just come here to laugh? Or are you going to start ranting again?" That dragged her out of her laughing tangent.

"Oh shut the hell up, whore." And continue the excuse of calling me anything but a freak.

"If you're here for school things you could have just left it on the porch and ring the bell." I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes as she shrugged.

"Then I wouldn't know if you're dead or not." She smiled. The same smile that allowed her to do absolutely anything. The smile parents would plaster onto their teen's faces, wishing, hoping, that it would melt past the skin and imbed deep into their brains. Become fake little dolls to change and break.

"Why does it matter to you if I'm dead or not?"

"Because it will just prove that heathens like you are not worth living and that God will not give you another chance to change. But I guess He will allow you to keep living, so just repent!" She waved her arms, closing them to her chest, cuddling her heart. "Just toss away the cult life and come back to where you belong!"

"I belong where I am, idiot." I muttered and glared at her.

"Then you'll be damned!" She gasped, playing with a strand of hair that had fallen in front of her eyes. "Don't you understand? I love you like a sister..." And she coughed on her laughter.

"I thought it was a sin to lie?" I smirked and watched her scramble to recover. She could lie so easily, like glass, so easy to fill, so easy to empty, and always continuing the cycle. Never stopping, never thinking, just filling with the lies brewed by another. For a second, or maybe about two percent of half a second, I felt bad for her.

"It is, so I'm not going to lie. Just give up, you're alone, you have _nothing._" With that she flipped back her hair, grabbed at my shoulder again, and made me stare up at her. Her heels clicked as she came closer to me. "Do you really think that anyone actually cares about you? That so-called god is just the Devil in disguise-"

"Stop." I just shook my head and had the urge to hit her. Punch her. Make her realize that she couldn't do anything to me anymore. That she couldn't break me. Yet she could bend me.

"Stop what? Being right? I know how you hate to know that someone is so much better than you! Just because they don't have some huge house, but have an actual religion that gives them a home. And what does your stupid place do? Nothing. What does your god do?"

I almost laughed at her rant. I didn't think she could pile all that crap into one breath, but she did it. "I've already told you all of this before. You don't know what it's like to lose your family, not just attend a funeral for some great-uncle you never knew about, but your parents. Has that ever happened to you? Of course not. Your parents are still around and they toss their religion onto your head so easily, so much, that you think it is all that life is about. All those bits of pain you've caused people, not just me, but anyone who is different. You tell them all these lies, feed them like lambs until you're ready to kill them. 'What does my god do?' Keeps me living. 'What did your god do?' Made me want to die."

◊ **(Lines do work I just don't want to put them in…) **

Place me up. My limbs burned, like water bleeding into a cut. Like the holy water on mine. The little and big cuts lingered over my legs, ankles, wrists, and arms. Even some tapped against my neck with the collar of my sweater cut down to my belly button, revealing my stomach. But I curled myself up, keeping my head in-between my legs and trying not to vomit. Again. Try not to vomit again. The laughter in front of me ceased as heels clicked on the pavement.

In an alleyway, dimly lit with a buzzing light over a dumpster, I sat and listened. Don't look. Don't look. Not at the two men. Boys. Whatever, they stood taller, broader, than me. They could break me. Their age didn't matter. I sniffled. My legs hurt again. Laughter. Anger boiled into the alley.

"Both of you shut _up_." Full of life, full of happiness, such a voice I hated hearing. A voice pretended pureness, but was laced with malice and hatred. Of me. Of course. No point, I understood, no point in trying to argue. "Who is that anyway?"

And then my description. Some scrawny, weak bitch that had been a heathen, but would convert soon. I'd whimpered. Stay strong, right? Stay strong, maybe. Couldn't. Just wanted to be dizzy. Pass out. Die.

_Let me die. Someone let me die. _I would not let myself cry. Don't cry! My teeth quivered against the bottom of my lip and my upper teeth felt broken and raw. The two men, boys, whatever, had kicked me in my mouth when I'd fallen down. I'd probably lose some teeth. They didn't care. No one did. _Let me die, please? _I could only see nothing in front of me. Poor. Had this been my climax? After it what would occur? A resolution that would end in suicide or a homicide that no one cared for?

"Now." The clicking came in front of me and stopped. "Why, little girl, would you hate your god?" A coo.

I whimpered and looked up at the face, at her. "I—I don't hate my god." I sniffed and buried my head again. "I don't hate Lord Pein."

A kick. Ankles hurt. I wondered where all the people were. Spots in my eyes. I felt like breaking. Like ash in a fire. Burn. Break.

"Whoever that is, is not God." Laughter. Liar.

"Lord Pein is my god." I sighed out the words and grimaced. Liquid gurgled up in my throat and I retched. Not vomit. Not spit. Something else.

"But he's causing you so much pain," laugh, "get it? Why would you want anything like that? Now, listen, I'll make them apologize and leave you alone and take you to the hospital, but you have to tell us that you love God and you will never join any cult again, okay?" So sweet. Like candy. Like fake sugar. Like lies.

"Shut up." I looked up, glaring, but a booted foot connected with my cheek and my head hit the concrete ground. "I'm not in a cult." Why? Did they love hurting me? I kept my eyes closed. Don't look, don't look. None of this mattered. _Just let me die. _Maybe, in heaven, in Amegakure, I would find something to smile about. Something that didn't feel like my skin would break every moment. A place of hope. A place of my god and angel.

"Fine then. Bye." Heels and boots clicked away. No phone. No one around. I shivered and counted my breaths until the dark overlapped my usual shadow from my eyelids. _One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. Eleven. Twelve. Thir—. _

◊ **(Lines do work I just don't want to put them in…) **

She let go of my shoulder and took a step back. "Oh." She slapped me. "Shut the _fuck _up!" She screamed as I held my burning cheek.

"You know what I don't understand about you? Why you always act like you know everything? Why does my life even matter to you? Just leave me alone." I glared at her, almost reaching out and wanting to slap her too. But what would be the point? It would just bring me down to her level. At least I'd kept my balance this time. Last time I'd fallen, hit my head on the brick of the school building and almost blanked out. Thankfully I hadn't, and it hadn't really been her slapping me that had done it, just the fact she'd been able to kick me and slap me at the same time. "If you're trying to scare me into going into your religion you'll have to try a lot better. Maybe get your two friends from before to ram a stake up my throat and pin me to a church's wall?"

"That's a terribly idea, why defile God's sacred home with murder? Do you have no shame? All you think about is death this and pain that, maybe that's why you're so misguided—"

"Just stop it." I let another urge slip through my fingers and clenched it tight. Hold on. Hold on. Don't be stupid. She could easily turn anything around and give the principal a reason to check on me. Couldn't have anyone else playing with Death or Madara or the Akatsuki. "I'm not misguided. I'm not going to listen to you rant on and on about whatever it is you believe. You can walk away and I will still listen to none of it. You can't control me." Trust me, she had no weight on me. She barely could hold a silver lining of a cloud, let alone onto a string attached to me. I smirked. "So I'm going to say again. Leave."

"And what if I do leave?" She crossed her arms and leaned forward. "And then tell everyone that you're a slut and you're also in a cult?" And she smiled, as if she'd caught me.

But I shrugged, closed my eyes and opened them again. I wondered if she noticed the eye color. My usual color gone with only an ashy grey remaining. Just blind. I just stared at her. "I'm not a slut; I'm not in a cult. You don't have to think about me; I don't have to think about you. I am going to give you advice not to say anything about those that stay here, not for me, but for you and anyone else you want to rope in. I'm not getting pulled into your game anymore, okay. I'm done." With the words out of my mouth, I smiled and waved. "So, again, please leave and thank you for dropping off my books."

◊ **(Lines do work I just don't want to put them in…) **

At the top of the stairs, three snooping Akatsuki sat on the edge, overhearing the girls' conversation. Sasori slumped on the first top stair against the wall; Deidara sat on the bottom of the first stair, clay bird in hand and muttering about the little scene he remembered after Annabel had scooped up the bucket of water and poured it over him. The cold substance running down his face, Tobi holding his left arm and Kisame holding his right, with Sasori ignoring the scene while the girl had slammed the door shut. To Sasori the scene had no been very interesting, especially since it'd been just water. Nothing poisonous. And it was Deidara, the one who usually overreacted to most of anything, possibly the reason he'd been partnered up with Sasori in the first place. Someone who reacted and someone who reacted to the reaction.

And on the top floor just above the first step, of course, Hidan. Just a minute or so ago, he had been sacrificing, but then found himself dragged out by the small amount of noise. Not that he hadn't finished his ceremony, but he had decided against cutting open the spleen and end the shinobi's life with the everlasting ecstasy he only found with the dead, the dying. No, the dead, he'd worked on that. He'd made sure none would live after he stabbed them, ended them. The heathens would not have a chance of breathing. No long speeches. Just the dead's last cough, blood up their guts running through their throats, or spilling out if he'd peeled a layer of skin, and then nothing. Just the height, knowing nothing. Absolutely nothing about the pain of others. No matter how much he tried to teach them. None would try to learn.

Or maybe, he thought, none of those he killed. Adiera on the other hand. He grinned, remembering their little conversation of religion that had occurred over two weeks ago. She'd said she would never convert. And he could slightly understand, as none thought he could, but he still enjoyed the thought of converting her.

Hidan leaned over the pair, as if he could sniff out the words, and listened like the other two. Why did they find the conversation so intriguing? They barely understood it themselves. Well, possibly not for Deidara, which the other two knew the reason behind that. But for Sasori and Hidan? No reason, maybe just so they wouldn't have to concentrate on anything else. A little distraction in life.

"Are you three enjoying whatever it is you are doing?" They did not turn at the voice, though did not expect the voice of Pein. They had actually expected Tobi, their newest interest, but said nothing, though noting that the voices in the living room had dimmed out. Very well, the conversation had ended.

Sasori spoke up first. "There is not much too enjoy from this girl and her fears, no." He explained, his voice monotonous and apathetic, uninterested in a whole. Though he couldn't say that much in his own mind. They all knew the other was interested in the conversation, just wouldn't say why for any of them.

"Then why do you listen?" Pein watched how the three backed away from the living room, ignoring the conversation that he knew quite well. He'd hear Adiera repeat the tale for almost a week. An entire week. A thirteen year old child, no parents, nothing, and she still only thought about it for seven days. It'd made him intrigued in her. Someone who could take it and would say hardly anything. Did she have a memory loss? Or did she barely care? Or could she easily hide anything, even from herself?

"It's an easier way of learning about a person, hm." Deidara crooked the neck of the bird, letting it flutter a bit. Its wings opened up, dropping almost as if it couldn't do anything, but it kept up. Until it's time was up. And then it shattered, sparkling into a blue array of explosions. Just a tiny one, but the art made Deidara smile and Sasori frown. They wouldn't argue, though. The explosion had been quiet. "Or so this bastard has said." He pointed at Hidan, whose eyes widened and he took a step back.

"Shut the fuck up," he growled. Why would he, of all people, know the easiest way of learning about anything? He enjoyed challenges, getting right to the point had never been quite pleasurable. "The damn puppet said that."

"Yes," Sasori sighed out the word. "And you repeated it." Sasori glanced up at Hidan, crossing his arms over his legs.

"Because your last fucking 'plan' didn't work." Hidan hissed, waiting for a retort from either of them.

"What does that have anything to do with this?" Deidara glared at Hidan, who ignored him.

They both yelled, forgetting that they stood on the edge of the top stairs. Completely forgetting anything but the three of them, including Pein, who just watched the three, well, the two.

"Why are you both yelling like idiots?" Sasori asked the two, closing his eyes and sighing. And the attention turned back toward him. Hidan explained about his "last fucking plan" had gone and Deidara began arguing, once more, what that plan had anything to do with the moment while Sasori ignored them. Pein shook his head and began walking away from the trio, knowing not what to say to them or for them.

"They need to be watched like kids." He sighed and continued down the hall, looking at the different rooms, knowing hardly anything about the Akatsuki's minds.

◊ **(Lines do work I just don't want to put them in…) **

****So, yes, it is finally done! Chapter Sixty-six, and no notes above, now wasn't that great? Anyway, so the day has finally ended after about six chapters and Adiera finally stands up to Annabel! I'm sure a lot of you were hoping that she would punch Annabel, but I really didn't want her doing that, and she probably wouldn't do that anyway either, because it will cause Annabel a bit of pain, and also, Annabel will probably call the police or something. Oh crap, more conflict! So, Deidara and Sasori didn't kill Annabel, like some might guess, mainly because, well, they have tolerance…maybe…a little? So, the three of them are just listening in, and I wanted, at the end, to add something different, but I decided that would be added next chapter, so, yeah, hope the funny ending, and the infamous line, was to your like. I've plotted out the rest of these chapters. Yeah, and I'm pretty sure in the last twelve, or twenty, chapters you'll be crying, because I'll be crying as I write them. So, two hours ago, just finished my first SAT, haha. And then got straight to work on this as soon as I got home! Is that wonderful? Ugh, getting off topic! Onto the questions I guess…**

** What is Annabel going to do with this new information? Why does Annabel want to believe Adiera is a whore? Is there a reason Madara wants Adiera as a whore that is similar to her reason? Why are the three really spying on her? Where did Tobi go? What about Kakuzu? Why was Adiera targeted? What happen to Adiera after she was attacked? Where is most of the Akatsuki? Why do they suddenly keep disappearing? What part was I going to add to this chapter? Why do I always ask these questions but barely ever answer them?!**

**And our regular questions…**

** Why do any of the Akatsuki care or are they as careless as she believes? Does it truly have something to do with her chakra voice? Or is it something else? Why is Death after her family? What did they do in the past that had been so wrong to have someone kill them all and flee to another world? How did they find out of this other world? Are they the only ones who know of this world, besides the Akatsuki, now? Will the history of Adiera's family be revealed within the pages of that book? What is written within the hidden pages that had to have someone else open up the key? Why was Sasori the only one able to open the locket? Does it have anything to do with him being a puppet? When will you find out who was her torturer? How will they get back to their world? When will the answers of the riddle and first line given to Deidara and Itachi be revealed? What use is she to the Akatsuki? *New – Why is Tobi still Madara?* Will these questions be answered any time soon? **

**For reviewing (something you shouldn't forget to do) this story I'd like to thank –**

**Akatsuki's a bang **

**xxyangxx2006 **

**LiliL-1113**

**yapook**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow**

**CasperR**

**eeveepkmnfan **

**Mrs. Trafalgar law **

**strawberryMIKO**

**girlluvsblondie**

**Sunny-Bunny-Rose**

**XxXRainbowStarXxX**

**katofthewind155**

**Animzer**

**OCcreator**

**LucyNoSabaku**

**Wealse-chan**

**ILOVEANIME123 **

**Simplicity-Shitsuboku **

**amberintheflame **

**Miri-cake-chan **

**For favoriting this story I'd like to thank –**

**0-chaos-o**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow**

**Animzer**

**AriesTanotage **

**dark angel vs light angel**

**Dawn-of-the-Akatsuki14**

**daydreamer1008 **

**eevepkmnfan**

**EraXNeverXEnds **

**ganzanz **

**Hershey gurl **

**HinataUchiha825**

**ILOVEANIME123**

**Jspike**

**Katofthewind155**

**Light Lamperouge **

**LiliL-1113**

**LilyWhite22**

**LucyNoSabaku**

**Nanako Daiskue **

**OCcreator**

**OtakuTendencies **

**Poshperson**

**read'it'but'don't'believe'it**

**ReeneRedfern21**

**Saint Whatsername **

**Simplicity-Shitsuboku**

**skittlexninja **

**strawberryMIKO**

**Tobi's Only Girl**

**Unknown Faith **

**Vivid x Dreams**

**waterworks12 **

**Wealse-chan**

**Zeronumbers96**

**For alerting this story I'd like to thank –**

**0-chaos-0**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow**

**amberintheflame**

**AriesTanotage**

**GrimmyRayne**

**HinataUchiha825**

**ILOVEANIME123**

**jspike**

**katofthewind155**

**LiliL-1113**

**LucyNoSabaku**

** law**

**Narinu Narasu**

**narniaisrealsostoplyin2ursel fs**

**Saint Whatsername**

**Simplicity-Shitsuboku**

**skittlexninja **

**strawberryMIKO**

**Tobi's Only Girl**

**Vivid x Dreams**

**waterworks12**

**Wealse-chan**

**xxyangxx2006**

**For giving me ideas for this story I'd like to thank –**

**xxyangxx2006 **

**Animzer**

**yapook **

**Rei Bara**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow **

**Community archive: "I am" –**

**Akatsuki OC's/Other Naruto OC fics **

**For reading and enjoying this story so far I'd like to thank – **

**YOU! (I seriously love all you people, haha!)****


	67. Excluded

** Chapter Sixty-seven◊**

**Excluded**

* * *

**I'm late. I'll explain later. On with Chapter Sixty-Seven of "I am." **

* * *

Hands on my ears, I tried not to think. But, somehow, my mind decided to contradict me and start yelling on and on about what's happening and what was going to happen in only six days. Six days until I meet the person who killed my parents, and I couldn't even be sure if Death was a person. Yet I couldn't think of any other species. Shinobi were still on the human base until they'd grown up, though only Pein-sama has grown past that barrier. Maybe there're more species? Moving the sheets of the bed back, I reached toward the back but found only air.

"What?" I pulled myself all the way down, though ending up flipping backwards and hitting my head on the floor. Looking at the back of my bed, I saw that no book was there. Nowhere. "Where the heck is it?" _Damn it, I just had it. _It's so usual for me to lose things when I've just had them. And it's becoming as annoying as my balance. "I just had it." I groaned, crawling underneath just in case it had been tossed back. _Please tell me that…_Oh please, I hoped Madara hadn't been snooping around here when Annabel had shown up. If he'd taken the book then he'd know more about me than I knew. And I couldn't keep letting Madara get ahead of me.

_Okay, that just sounds stupid. _He's already way ahead of me, by years, experience, and intelligence. So I canceled any thought of "catching up" out of my mind and strangled it when it attempted at coming back again. The carpet underneath the bed, something I'd meant to take up but never could, smelled off carcasses and blood. Hidan had told me, after he'd somehow miraculously removed Death's "decorations," that the scent might not have left. It lingered at the back of my nose; each time I breathed I would taste it in my mouth.

"It should be under here—ow." I rubbed the back of my head, deciding that I was not going to find it at all, so I pulled back. _So let's see, today I hit my head on the bed again and I've also got no idea what the heck I'm doing. _Yep, I was top of everything to do with my life. "At least I got Annabel out of here." _And a little laugh along the way._

The moments of Annabel flashed in front of my head and I smirked. _"So I can tell the principal that you not only joined a _cult _but you're also a prostitute too."_ How hilarious of her to think so _dirty. _At the least she's got a sicker mind and I discovered that.

My world's been turning depressing, my dreams, my thoughts, and even my voice. Why couldn't I get any happier? I sighed, leaning over the side of my bed and crossing my arms in front of my face. _Can I be happy anymore? _ And laughter reached out of my throat, making me cringe and lower my gaze to my arms and pressing my nose into the sheets. "No, not now." Couldn't be happy. Too much to worry about. I coughed, covering my mouth and leaning my head to the side. "Everyone else can be happy though." _That's always good. _Yeah, my original goal. My original…

* * *

Hidan shut the door and saw Kakuzu sitting on his bed. Kakuzu ignored the sound of the door shutting, already on a slight edge from the conversation with Pein just a moment before. Normally, if any members were angered, no one would give a damn. He scoffed, shutting the briefcase and glancing at Hidan, who just stood by the door. Before Kakuzu could threaten, attack, or mutilate Hidan in any other way, Hidan spoke up.

"So you going to be a pissed prick or get your shit together?" Hidan raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms. The scythe on his back tilted into the wood of the wall, almost breaking the flammable material.

"Why are you bothering me?" Annoyance present in his gaze, Kakuzu narrowed his eyes. Hidan met Kakuzu's glare, used to it from many other occasions. The multitude of occurrences he couldn't even begin to describe. Though he could describe the reasons for said "glare matches." One, the two of them had a disagreement over the damned shitholes in which Kakuzu received payment for his bounties. Two, their weapons were out of reach, though Kakuzu didn't mainly have that choice and only turned it into a glare match when he felt that Hidan was below his worth.

And, of course, the one occurrence Hidan could remember. When they'd first been assigned as partners.

◊ **(Lines do work I just don't want to put them in…it's been a while.)**

"I don't need a damn partner," Kakuzu had growled and counted out his last bounty. Twenty million for some damn farmer who threatened a nation. How the hell, he didn't know, nor wanted to know. Hell, he could have been after a ramen cook for killing a child if it meant a large sum of money.

"Well fuck, you have one." Hidan had held out his scythe, hoping to see some fear in Kakuzu, though receiving none. "Hey, motherfucker, you going to pay attention to what I'm saying?"

"Get out of here before I kill you."

At those "threatening" words, Hidan cackled. "Let's see you try." He smirked, crossing his arms. "If you can kill me, you won't have a partner. But if I live, I'm your partner, got it?" But it didn't even seem to faze Kakuzu, who only closed his briefcase and gave Hidan a glance. "You're a fucker for money, right?" He raised his arms, shrugging at the apathetic stare Kakuzu gave.

"What is your point?" Interest, Hidan enjoyed the way Kakuzu couldn't resist money. The weakness of those without Jashin, a weakness of the world, and he knew that he'd overcome it long ago. Jashin, everlasting, immortal as himself, and money burned, paper that could easily be torn, stomped on, and called worthless with the voice of the nations.

"You might be rewarded with a bounty." But he'd resort to such a weakness to interest the damn man. At least he'd get some response other than a blank stare.

"Fine." Kakuzu held up his arm, threads spurring before going toward Hidan's heart. The threads raced through Hidan's skin and pierced his heart. With that, not even bothering to take such a weakling's heart like his other partners, Kakuzu pulled away. "Done." He muttered, going back to counting the bounty.

"Is that all."

Kakuzu stared back at Hidan, who held a hand to his chest with blood pumping out. Of course, Hidan knew anyone with half a brain would go for the heart, but he hadn't expected such a peculiar attack. Maybe that was why Leader had assigned the two together.

"Shit," Hidan laughed, "got to hand it to ya that hurt like a son of a bitch."

"Immortal."

"In the flesh, bitch!"

Kakuzu sighed, finishing his bounty counting. "Let's go, I have another cash cow to find."

"Oh fuck no," Hidan growled, tossing his scythe onto his back, "I'm not doing any shit with money, you capitalist fuck!"

Only a stare, more of a glare, came from Kakuzu, which Hidan met dead on. For a moment, only silence existed, the glaring contest causing neither man to blink. Finally, deciding that time was money, Kakuzu had turned and opened the door. "Keep acting like an idiot and you'll die, immortal."

"My name's Hidan." He growled, following behind his Akatsuki partner, not exactly sure what he'd gotten into. But Jashin had said, during a ceremony, that the Akatsuki would help him continue the path of Jashinism and would be the reason for his immortality. Even if it meant hanging around a money aroused partner, he'd continue for Jashin.

"Kakuzu." With that the two had finished their introductions and went off for the collection of a missing-nin associated with the Sound village.

* * *

_What is "original" anymore? _I sighed, flipping through the pages of my journal and running the pen along the paper. Yet only scribbles came out. No really thought in what I was writing, because my mind started running blank. Low confidence, I realized. Whenever I couldn't think correctly it meant that I had no clue. Absolutely no plan for what could come. Let's see. I had no clue about Naruto's ability nor did I know a thing about Death. Heck, I barely knew who Death was and why it wanted to kill me. What kinds of clues had it left?

"Well," I whispered, looking around the room. A bloody mess in my room. A bloody mess in _that _dream in _that _place. Both places thought of as safe. As safe…what's safe? Safety, did that mean anything? I pulled out my other journal and started writing, leaving my friends' wide open.

_There aren't a lot of clues. For a being that wants to play a game, Death isn't very good at it. But what if everything is supposed to be a clue? I don't know, it's a theory, and we all know how I'm not so well with theories. Blood seems to be Death's favorite thing to mess around with me. Why is that?_

I shook my head and sat up, leaning against the wall and glancing around the room. It's not funny anymore. Just a couple of weeks, _weeks that felt like years_, and my life had flipped. Tumbled down the stairs beside me and broken its back, unable to go back to how it'd been before. But even if my life had been broken, I still wanted to stand straight. Practice, practice, and practice even more. Find out more about myself and try not to be stupid enough to fall for anything. With a simple groan and parting of my hair, though it fell right back in front of my eyes, I held the journal in my hands and began writing.

_It's not hard to think, I guess, you'd all agree with me, right? The days feel like they're ticking away on the doomsday clock. Click, tick, and click, as if whispering that I won't be alive in a few days. A few days, can you all believe that? We've known each other for so long…and now, for unknown reasons, I'm pulled out. But don't worry; I don't want anyone to worry, except how will we explain my sudden disappearance? Eh, I guess, maybe…you guys can come up with something? Nah, I remember the last time we "came up with something on the spot." The police around Seth's house and fire department at Meme's, yeah, we're not going to discuss that. _

_So how has my day been going?_

_Days begin simply with the start of morning, or, in most of my cases these last weeks, nightmares. Of course, none of these nightmares, why are they named after horses anyway, are like actual nightmares you all have. Or maybe you do have these kinds, where reality leaks into them causing some sort of dark and twisted dream world that no one wants a part of._

_A woman died in it, and Death sat on a throne, a throne I knew too well. At the least, I know it from you-know-what. It's much dimmer than I remember, but everything felt the same. Roof with chunks missing, and even the intense heat. But mainly, I didn't focus on that, or my mare didn't. It just kind of kept to itself and watched for Death, who manipulated that poor woman into her own death. Why does this happen? Am I allowed to ask that question or should I keep letting these things get into my mind and play disturbing games with me?_

_Speaking of games, figured out today how much a pawn's words can actually matter to the "terrifying" king. I swear, why does Madara believe he is king? Does he not know that being a king doesn't mean destroying all his subordinates? Once all pawns are gone what does he control? A vast space of nothing. With no pawns or enemy what is the point of a king? It's a simple chess piece, and the game is over, a winner may be declared, but then it's gone. No one cares about it anymore._

_If Madara had kept to his own time and hadn't, somehow, kept living on then he'd just stand in stone. Like a piece. Black. White. Worthless all the same. Yet no one seems to understand this! Everyone's mind is in the game, nothing more, no reality. No reason for ending it._

_ Games matter. I know this, especially from Seth's little lecture on cards, yes I still remember that hour-long torment, I mean delight and exhilarating time of sitting in your closet when your parents were looking for you._

* * *

With his hands behind his arched back, he tried not to boast about how easily he'd slipped past Hidan, Sasori, and Deidara. They'd been watching him, out of interest and because of the sort of "taking to" of Adiera, and he could only chuckle at the back of his throat. No matter how much skill the three could compose they'd find nothing about him. Unless, of course, Zetsu, Itachi, or Adiera said a thing. Or, he remembered, Kisame.

He'd almost forgotten about the shark-like shinobi's knowledge of him, even though he hadn't been the one to explain that situation. It'd been the "other" Madara Uchiha. The boy hadn't had much thought, Madara remembered, and he'd simply fallen too easily into his own thought. Massacring the Uchiha clan had worked in the other's work. It'd lead him to Orochimaru, but that hadn't been exactly how everything had ended. No, it'd ended in an opposite death. Madara smirked behind his mask. _A well-deserved death. _

"Will you stop following me?"

Oh yes, he remembered and clutched his fists together, I'm following this one. And why he'd decided to follow her home, or to her transportation, he knew only on instinct. Annabel growled again, huffing and puffing about anything and everything. He knew all about her, from Adiera's point of view.

A spoiled brat, he summed up in his mind, and continues growing that way. "I'm serious, this is creepy and I'll call the police, aren't you friends with that freak, God, please get this person away from me, God…" Had she always talked that much in a breath? He couldn't remember Adiera saying anything about it, but decided not to worry. Annoying.

"But Annabitch," "Tobi" whined and Madara laughed.

"For the seventh time, my name is Anna_bel_." Seventh? How long had he been following her? It didn't matter, though, time stood still for him. And for her. _How long will it take for her to realize it? _ Like fighting a mere civilian, he knew that, so she'd take a while. _But I don't have time for waiting. _An impatient tone took over and he switched the area around him. Trees bent and burned, the ground turned into stones of black and grey. The sky became a twisted blue and green, as if a mixed earth above them. And she stopped. In her tracks. He smirked and stood tall, intimidating her small form.

* * *

_People want to win. It's the reason for living; really, if we just kept winning then we'd be happy. But when we lose then we die, right? Is anyone else confused on why time is always manipulated in the Shinobi World? Am I the only one who wonders that? Ugh, maybe not._

_So, back to Death, sitting on a throne and laughing about the dead woman with wings in her back, an angel maybe. It's not a sane dream, I know that. Since when have I had sane dreams?_

_Then I woke up and found myself being asked about Madara, by Itachi. He's probably trying to protect the Uchiha name._

_What's it like to have the only family member be a psychotic, shitfaced, cocky bastard who's older than Kakuzu and is supposedly dead in the Shinobi history, even with a freaking statue with his feet messed up by Naruto and Sasuke's "fight?" I haven't spoken to Itachi about that, but will he answer, I don't know. Remember, way back two weeks ago, when you all told me not to be afraid of asking them any questions? Well, I don't know what questions to ask is the main thing? Sure, now I'll ask about my family, though I have that book open, but I don't think it's safe to ask about them. That's how I got into this Madara shit. Saying more that is needed. Maybe I should just stay silent and do nothing more. But then won't that get boring, eh?_

_I'm just confused. On me. On this situation. On everything. Who am I? Why am I in this world? Did Death run my family out, and how did it find a way to Earth? I'm an alien, an alien! Agh, does anyone not think about this when something like this happens?! No, no one thinks that I'm an alien, I'm not an alien, I'm just a me. Me! Adiera is Adiera._

* * *

Hidan tried not to grin at the fact he could still remember how Kakuzu's face had twisted into surprise at the experience of another immortal. But now he'd lost his cool from a small talk to from Konan and the two damn artists. And _he _kept talking about _them _changing. God damn, the hypocritical bastard!

"If you're here to defend that damn girl, you're wasting your time as an immortal." A fierce rage grew in the words of Kakuzu, though Hidan ignored it. What's the worst the fucker could do? _Kill _him? Exactly, absolutely nothing. Well, with an exception of cutting his head off, like Tami had done, for the only reason of holding him as hostage. Did she think that he's that weak?

"And yet," Hidan sighed, "here I am not giving a shit." With a grin he shrugged with his words, taking a step into the room, not exactly sure what to do in this situation.

Pein had left the room a few moments ago, prompting Hidan to go and check if Kakuzu was dead. Everyone knew that in order to be a leader he'd have to be strong, so Hidan had hoped for some sort of fight. Ninety-two year old verses however old Pein was. No one knew that info except Konan, possibly. But he'd only caught a grumbling old man counting money for the umpteenth time. And it's beginning to get on his nerves. The way Kakuzu walked around, pushing down anyone that got in his way. Not that Hidan didn't do that as well, but at least he knew a limit.

Hidan shook the thoughts out of his head. Maybe that's how Kisame felt, how Deidara felt, dealing with a messed up partner. Except they'd gotten some sort of sanity in their cases.

Itachi kept himself silent, but brooded in that silence allowing Kisame to get under his skin and figure out the problem. Deidara just started arguing with Sasori until he got some response about being an idiot. And with the addition of Adiera, the pairs had all grown closer. Except for himself and Kakuzu. The damned man just pushed everything away with the thought of having his ass saved! It made no sense. Living for that long, he'd think Kakuzu would want to continue living off of his money. So he could live off of that in Hell.

"If you're just going to stand there blankly, leave, idiot." Kakuzu closed the briefcase, setting in on the floor. A piece of paper fell from the edge, landing specifically in the middle of the two. Hidan, however not an observer of details that didn't matter, took no thought, knowing that he'd seen Deidara staring at some paper and Itachi reading some book over and over again, though it didn't look like he'd gotten past the first page.

* * *

_And I'm going to let everyone down. Here's what I don't understand. I'm just…well, Adiera of Earth, not Adiera of the Shinobi-world-and-possibly-the-last-surviving-pers on-who-has-this-clan-and-may-help-the-Akatsuki-in- getting-Naruto-to-create-a-jutsu-that-may-or-may-n ot-exist. See? It's too much and too long for me. Too difficult to. Well, at least I'm getting balancing skills. _

_Oh watch Death just bring out a bunch of stairs and have me walk down. I'm sure that Sasori's training with the fallen tree is helping my "flat surfaces" balancing, but I don't know about my actual "problem." I keep tripping and I'm pretty sure I'm going to fall flat on my face every time I come down here. It hurts to think that someone may be relying on me. Miss Clumsy. Miss Freak. Ah, that name does stick. _

_I just don't know about this. Everything. All of this. Didn't I just say that? Eh, I'm good at repeating. _

_Problem after problem, dream after dream. It's getting annoying. All of the blood. Turning the page and wondering how long it's been. I should invest in a clock, shouldn't I? _

_I'm on the eighth page in this journal and I've yet to figure out anything. I should be thinking, aloud, and trying to find a loophole. Find something, anything, as long as I'm the only one getting hurt. _

_Yes, I know, "you're surrounded by shinobi, a.k.a. badass ninjas who can handle getting their limbs torn off, repeat torn off without so much as flinching when 'someone' got his arms taken," but still, I feel guilt. As sad as that is. _

* * *

"I really hate playing these kinds of games." Madara sighed, staring at the body in front of him.

Lying in a puddle of fear, sometimes he wondered how the human body conjured such empathetic images in his mind. The girl could barely think straight and shinobi usually ended up fatigue or without a conscious mind. All she'd done was stand still and take one breath. Then she'd fallen under.

Just a simple procedure and he had them out of the genjutsu world. She still lay on the ground, though taking hazardous breaths. One, two, cringe, and repeat. A sad simplicity of civilians.

"Why am I wasting my time here?" He knew of the other plans, one's the other Madara had thought up, but he had a different way of achieving his goal. Who would have thought a new world would have been a key to that? Placing a hand on his mask, he pulled it up as he'd done twice with Adiera. One for a bit of pleasure and the other for trepidation. Fear. The unusual word to describe a taunting emotion that those lower than him experienced. Such that most had. No matter how highly ranked they attempted at, no one could escape it. They'd find themselves twisted and cracked open, revealing their inner turmoil. And he knew that he'd cut himself open before. And he'd let that drip out. Done.

"W-Wha'th you wanth?" She moved a hand over her mouth, shivering at the air. He made no sound and kneeled in front of her, smiling. Such a devious way, he knew, to kill. But he had no interest in that. No, he had a much bigger reason for going after the naïve girl. Reaching into his left pocket of his cloak, Madara pulled out a kunai and lowered it to her eye level.

"I'm going to ask you a single question. Listen carefully and answer when I say so. And answer fully." He twirled the kunai with a single finger, though slowing it for her gaze to follow the sharp edge. "Now here is the question: Have you ever heard Adiera to scream in pain?"

* * *

_But, then, shouldn't I feel guilty for all of the other ninjas? Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, Gaara, Chiyo, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, and even Naruto? I know you guys don't think about that awhile ago, because, well, we didn't think they actually existed. But then it all just changed when I heard Lord Pein. When it changed the original left. Naruto is the only tailed beast, I'm part of a clan, and someone is coming to kill me. Happy? Happy. So how to defeat someone I don't know anything about? Any answers, no? Well that's what I have to figure out. _

_Just need to calm down. I'm repeating everything I say, I just repeated repeating for every fucking person's sake! I'm going to go insane if I have to keep waiting and waiting for this damned Death to come and kill me. Why make me wait if it wants to kill me so well? Is that what this is? A game that takes away sanity? Damn it, fuck damn it, I just want to die, I swear, I just want all of this over with. Hear that, Death? Come and kill me and leave my friends and the Akatsuki out of this. _

_I've lost it. That's all. I just need to sleep. I haven't prayed in a while. I haven't done anything in a while. I miss those days when I'd run away from you guys to get away from a dress shop. Or when we'd try jumping on each other's backs. Or go to the zoo and try to jump into the cages until the keepers screamed and chased us out. _

* * *

"When the fuck did you turn into such a dick?" Hidan's right eye twitched and he took a few steps into the middle of the room. His entire decision on the situation meant he had no real reason for giving one shit about his partner. Why care? The fucker could drown in his masochistic behavior and hope that no one comes to save his ass again.

"I'm done with how weak you all have become." Kakuzu muttered, glancing at Hidan once again. Hidan had already had an earful of how "weak" the Akatsuki had become from living. Just because his temper had risen meant that Kakuzu needed to get the anger out. Meaning more money, in his eyes, but with no means of getting money he'd gone off. And would continue.

"Shut the fuck up about us being weak, god damn it, we're stronger than your ass!"

With that, Kakuzu ignored Hidan's outburst, opting more to end the conversation. And Hidan just simply shook his head. Why bother playing in the minds of Kakuzu when he knew nothing would work? They'd start arguing and then he'd be without a head and Kakuzu would have chopped up money flying everywhere. It wasn't the first time a fight had escalated to that matter. It just took a while to figure out how the fuck it had.

Hidan placed a hand over his face and chuckled, reaching for the door. "Fine, believe we're fucking weak, and we'll see if you can really live off of it in Hell." A dark undertone and Kakuzu knew it. Since when did the Jashin ever mention any sort of religion but his own? The door shut behind Hidan and Kakuzu ignored it.

For he didn't understand why everyone found it so persistent to keep their heads attached to his ways. Since when the hell would he care about some non-shinobi? That's how he'd gotten into most of his shit. Even Hidan knew that much and he'd agreed with him! Non-shinobi nations fell easily, because it was filled with stupid people thinking that they could either withstand an attack or withstand a shinobi. And the Akatsuki were beginning to fall into that line. Look out for yourself. Yeah, you had a partner, but who the hell cared, they'd be easily replaced.

* * *

I placed the pen down, not wanting to write anymore. My mentality felt spent. Insanity crept into my mind. Because I just couldn't think straight. _Too much drama in one day. _I thought and curled up, closing my eyes. _Just too much drama. _

* * *

"Yeth," _Why is she talking like that? _It'd been a while since he'd heard a cry, but he knew her new accented words weren't coming from crying.

"Speak properly." He touched the side of her cheek, in little effort to calm her nerves. Or he'd lose his and rip her head off.

"Y-Yes," stutter, "Yes." Much better. "When we were in, like, fourth grade. She'd been in the bathroom and just started screaming. I swear, I don't know why, she just screamed and then ran out. No one else was around and I'm pretty sure no one heard it." Was she taking blame for anyone else around? So they wouldn't suffer? Well, a kind hearted girl existed when insanity became reality.

He dared no smile. Did everyone in this world have split personalities? Like Adiera, like that Meme girl, who'd always attempted at choking him to death. He swore, the girl could counter his Tobi! And he'd gone under the thought that he was the most annoying. And everyone knew so well about Adiera's little depression-slash-hyperactive nature, but that hadn't shown in quite a while. Mainly she'd been in the depressed state. Maybe he'd finally broken her. He brought the kunai up against Annabel's cheek.

"Answer fully or I will kill you." Calm and icy, he fought the urge to cut into her skin. Not even a challenge.

"I-I'm answer…fully…she just ran out and I looked where she came from and saw nothing, she's crazy, I swear to you, she's a freak and-neh." The tip of the kunai ran underneath her skin and blood ran down her cheek and dripped off her chin. "Please don't kill me." And the pleading. "I don't want to die. I like living, dear God." She cried, shaking but keeping her hands at her sides.

"At this moment," Madara snickered, "I am your god."

"Please." She finally pulled her hands together. Praying. For life. For liberty. For the pursuit of another day. Anything that would make Madara go away. "I swear I'll do anything. Just please let me live." Eyes closed and he knew he'd taken her over the deep end. No more threatening stances, she knew not to try anything.

"Well, we'll just have to see if that's the outcome." And, with those final words, Madara pushed the kunai into Annabel's chest. Blood splattered onto his chin and mask, fingers covered as well. The disturbingly delicious sound of skin parting for metal met the air and Madara could do nothing more than smirk at the scene. _This is all the proof I'll need. _He snickered. _My plan shall continue. _

* * *

**So, long story short, everything bad that could possibly happen happened last week. Grounded. Fingers messed up. Working late in the day. Computer playing around with my documents. Computer having fun with a dark screen. Dog peeing and having to argue. Receiving a lecture. Other fingers mess up. Can't sit up correctly. Cramps. Anger. Frustration. No plot. More anger. Yeah, so those all happened, so beautiful, no? Anyway…**

**So, for those of you who didn't realize that there are three sections, there are three. Adiera, Hidan and Kakuzu, and Madara and Annabel. Now, if you remember Kakuzu had a little argument, which seems usual for him now, and so Pein followed him to talk to him. Along with this, a little flashback into when the two first met, a simple conflict that kept the glare matches continuing on and on until neither knew when to stop. But they work well together, no? And Adiera's writing her journal entry, not so sure of what will happen. It's so close, you all, six days away for her and she'll be meeting death. And Madara, well, yeah, he stalked Annabel out of the house. Now onto the questions for this chapter…**

**What is Adiera's plan? Has she even come up with one? Has she finally snapped? What will she do when it's time and she has to save a friend? Why is Kakuzu so intense about the Akatsuki changing? Why does Hidan even care? Where did Adiera's book go? Why did Madara follow Annabel? Who is the "other" Madara and what happened to him? What exactly does Kisame know about Madara and why is he so easily forgotten? Why did Madara follow Annabel? What did he prove? Why did he ask about Adiera's screaming? **

**And our regular questions…**

**Why do any of the Akatsuki care or are they as careless as she believes? Does it truly have something to do with her chakra voice? Or is it something else? Why is Death after her family? What did they do in the past that had been so wrong to have someone kill them all and flee to another world? How did they find out of this other world? Are they the only ones who know of this world, besides the Akatsuki, now? Will the history of Adiera's family be revealed within the pages of that book? What is written within the hidden pages that had to have someone else open up the key? Why was Sasori the only one able to open the locket? Does it have anything to do with him being a puppet? When will you find out who was her torturer? How will they get back to their world? When will the answers of the riddle and first line given to Deidara and Itachi be revealed? What use is she to the Akatsuki? Why is Tobi still Madara? *New – What is so important about Adiera's scream promise?* Will these questions be answered any time soon?**

**For reviewing (something you shouldn't forget to do) this story I'd like to thank –**

**Akatsuki's a bang**

**xxyangxx2006**

**LiliL-1113**

**yapook**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow**

**CasperR**

**eeveepkmnfan**

**Mrs. Trafalgar law**

**strawberryMIKO**

**girlluvsblondie**

**Sunny-Bunny-Rose**

**XxXRainbowStarXxX**

**katofthewind155**

**Animzer**

**OCcreator**

**LucyNoSabaku**

**Wealse-chan**

**ILOVEANIME123**

**Simplicity-Shitsuboku**

**amberintheflame**

**Miri-cake-chan**

**For favoriting this story I'd like to thank –**

**0-chaos-o**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow**

**Animzer**

**AriesTanotage**

**Black Blazing Cypress**

**dark angel vs light angel**

**Dawn-of-the-Akatsuki14**

**daydreamer1008**

**EraXNeverXEnds**

**ganzanz**

**Hershey gurl**

**HinataUchiha825**

**ILOVEANIME123**

**Jspike**

**Kalafina94**

**Katofthewind155**

**Light Lamperouge**

**LiliL-1113**

**LilyWhite22**

**LucyNoSabaku**

**Nanako Daiskue**

**OCcreator**

**OtakuTendencies**

**Poshperson**

**read'it'but'don't'believe'it**

**ReeneRedfern21**

**Saint Whatsername**

**ShyyVonVanity **

**Simplicity-Shitsuboku**

**skittlexninja**

**strawberryMIKO**

**Tobi's Only Girl**

**Unknown Faith**

**Vivid x Dreams**

**waterworks12**

**Wealse-chan**

**Zeronumbers96**

**For alerting this story I'd like to thank –**

**0-chaos-0**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow**

**amberintheflame**

**AriesTanotage**

**dark angel vs light angel **

**followtheblackstar**

**GrimmyRayne**

**HinataUchiha825**

**ILOVEANIME123**

**jspike**

**Kalafina94**

**katofthewind155**

**LiliL-1113**

**LucyNoSabaku**

**miricakechan1**

**Narinu Narasu**

**narniaisrealsostoplyin2urselfs**

**ravenlaw13**

**Saint Whatsername**

**Simplicity-Shitsuboku**

**skittlexninja**

**strawberryMIKO**

**Tobi's Only Girl**

**Vivid x Dreams**

**waterworks12**

**Wealse-chan**

**For giving me ideas for this story I'd like to thank –**

**Animzer**

**yapook **

**Simplicity-Shitsuboku (Review for Ch. 65) **

**Rei Bara**

**AkatsukiMemberShadow**

**xxyangxx2006**

**Community archive: "I am" –**

**Akatsuki OC's/Other Naruto OC fics**

**For reading and enjoying this story so far I'd like to thank –**

**YOU! (I seriously love all you people, haha!)****


End file.
